


Obsessão

by VanessaVMR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abrarry, BL, M/M, Yaoi, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVMR/pseuds/VanessaVMR
Summary: Sinopse:Aonde uma brincadeira de mal gosto pode te levar? Harry descobriu isso ao ser vítima de uma brincadeira de Draco Malfoy. Uma brincadeira que o levou para o ano de 1942. Desesperado, ele pode contar com a ajuda de Dumbledore para descobrir uma forma de retornar. Dumbledore acaba por convencer Harry a continuar estudando, pois não sabia quando conseguiria mandar Harry de volta. Com o objetivo de não mudar o futuro, Harry decide se isolar de todos e ignorar totalmente a presença de Tom Riddle. A todo momento que seus caminhos se cruzavam, Harry sempre conseguia dar um jeito de sumir. Seu plano era impedir que Riddle se lembrasse dele a qualquer custo, não sabendo que ignorar Riddle o fez desenvolver uma obsessão por Harry.--Fanfic de minha autoria. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a sua respectiva autora J.K.Rowling.Essa fanfic possui personagens criados por mim.--Essa história foi postada em outros de meus perfis.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	1. Prólogo

Estava sendo um ano complicado para Harry. O ataque dos dementadores a ele e Duda, bem como seu julgamento a suprema corte dos bruxos o estavam deixando uma pilha de nervos. Estar na sede da ordem e saber que todos estavam lá, sem nem ao menos terem avisado Harry o deixara mais irritado. Voltar a Hogwarts era uma benção e uma maldição. Ainda no trem pensava nisso. Não havia tido animo nem para cortar o cabelo, o deixando do mesmo jeito de quando tinha treze anos. Hermione e Ron tentaram o animar, mas era em vão. Ao descer do trem ainda teve que ouvir as provocações de Malfoy. Não mais aguentando, partiu para cima dele, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, foi segurado por Ron. Malfoy com certeza havia levado um susto, pois recuou quase tropeçando em Crabbe.

\- Eu não te falei? Esse cara é maluco. – Disse Draco a seus companheiros Grabbe e Goyle, logo saindo dali.

\- Fique bem longe de mim! – Harry gritou.

Era bem obvio que Harry andava muito irritado nesses dias e nem sabia ao menos o porquê. Não estava sendo fácil a convivência nesse ano. Dolores Umbridge, a mulher que havia votado para que Harry fosse condenado no ministério, agora daria aulas em Hogwarts. Harry passou o ano sofrendo assédios por acharem que ele estava mentindo. O ódio dentro dele estava crescendo cada vez mais. A detenção com Umbridge o fez querer a matar. Seu ódio crescia todos os dias. Draco não deixou Harry impune nos dias que se corriam. Constantemente fazia brincadeiras que ferravam a vida de Harry, o que em um momento o fez perder o pouco controle que tinha e partir para cima de Malfoy, mas dessa vez, ninguém o impediu. Malfoy fora socado no rosto várias vezes, o que o fez ir para enfermaria e Harry pegou uma bela de uma detenção.

Crabbe e Goyle foram visitar Draco na enfermaria. O mesmo estava tão chocado com o que acontecera que ainda estava desacreditado. Harry geralmente o ignorava, como se ele fosse uma perda de tempo e agora, pode sentir na pele todo aquele ódio que habitava em Harry. Draco até se agradeceu por Harry ter usado as mãos, pois se ele usasse magia, Draco poderia estar morto agora. Ele lembrara dos olhos verdes de Harry em algum momento se tornarem, mesmo que rapidamente, um vermelho vivo. Algo em si dizia para ter, e muito, medo do grifinório, mas apesar disso, seu orgulho clamava por vingança.

\- Malfoy. – Disse Crabbe. – Como está?

Draco se olhara no espelho algumas vezes. Apesar de ter tomado poções e passado várias pomadas, seu olho continuava inchado. Suas bochechas estavam roxas escuras e cheias de hematomas. Haviam manchas vermelhas e roxo claro em todo o resto de seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam com as laterais cortadas e avermelhadas.

\- Nada bem...- Draco sentia dor até no falar.

Goyle pareceu desconfortável em um canto. – O que quer que façamos com ele?

\- Com o Potter? – Questionou Draco.

\- É. O que quer que façamos com aquele mestiço sujo? – Questionou Crabbe. – Ele está tendo várias noites de detenção com a Umbridge, mas podemos dar um jeito nele.

Draco pensou um pouco e logo teve uma ideia. – Preciso mandar uma carta para meu pai.

\--

Harry havia passo várias noites em detenção. A marca em sua mão estava vermelho vivo. Ele a olhava como um lembrete. Pessoas ruins devem ser punidas. Se lembrara da surra que dera em Malfoy e no prazer que sentiu ao ver medo e desespero tomarem conta dos olhos cinzentos do mesmo. Queria sentir o mesmo prazer se fizesse isso com a Umbridge. Malfoy havia sido liberado da enfermaria. Ainda haviam manchas roxas em seu rosto. Se não fosse por Dumbledore, Harry teria sido expulso, pois Lucius fez um escanda-lo ao saber sobre seu filho. Draco olhou para Harry com um sorriso malvado, mas que logo se fechou quando o mesmo deu aquele olhar torto que faziam os olhos terem um tom vermelho que Draco não gostava nem um pouco. Harry começou a frequentar a biblioteca com mais frequência. Sabia que era um local que não esperariam que ele estivesse. Agora que ele não tinha uma aula decente de defesa, como foi em 1992 com Lockhart, procurou sozinho por conhecimento, uma vez que não queria nem mesmo estar perto de Hermione. Agora Harry andava todos os dias com sua capa de invisibilidade e alguns livros em sua bolsa. Algo em si dizia que precisaria. Naquela manhã, Harry tomou café mais afastados dos colegas. Ele pode ver a correspondência ser entregue para os demais alunos. Percebeu que Draco recebera uma daquelas grandes caixas de doces de sua mãe, mas havia um brilho diferente no olhar de Draco. No meio da aula de poções, Harry viu uma bolinha de papel ser jogada em sua mesa. Ele olhou para o local de onde a bolinha vinha vindo e viu um sorriso cheio de maldade na cara de Draco. Abrindo o pequeno papel, se deparou com mais uma daquelas mensagens típicas de Draco. Era um desenho animado de Harry, parecendo perdido e desolado, olhando para alguma coisa redonda em sua mão e sendo cercado por algum tipo de monstro, que Harry reconheceu como um basilisco. Harry rasgou o papel. Ele não tinha tempo para essas brincadeiras tolas. Harry rumou, após as aulas, direto para o dormitório, onde pôs sua capa e os livros em sua mochila. Tomou um banho e trocou de roupa, logo descendo para ir à biblioteca. Estranhou ao chegar que a mesma estava vazia. Aquele ano eles teriam N.O.M.S. Era para a biblioteca estar lotada. Presumiu que estes deveriam estar no café da tarde e seguiu seu caminho para um dos cantos mais afastados da biblioteca e parou para ler um livro sobre defesa das artes sombrias. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle haviam seguido Harry, assim que o mesmo entrou na biblioteca. Eles sabiam que o mesmo estava ficando mais tempo na biblioteca e que seria um ótimo momento para perturba-lo.

\- O que vai fazer, Malfoy?- Questionou Crabbe.

\- Se lembra do nosso segundo ano? Meu pai disse naquele ano que a câmara secreta fora aberta a cinquenta anos atrás... o verdadeiro herdeiro da Sonserina a abriu... pretendo mandar o Potter para aquele ano e deixar ele lá. – Disse Draco, mostrando o pequeno vira tempo que recebera de seu pai, que tinha um pequeno painel com data. – Quero ver se ele pode contra o verdadeiro herdeiro da Sonserina. É uma viagem só de ida.

Os meninos sorriram com malicia. Harry se levantou e colocou o livro em sua mochila para sair, mas como estava de costas, nem percebeu quando foi erguido por Crabbe e Goyle. Cada um deles o segurou pelos braços e o ergueram da cadeira, o impedindo de se mover.

\- O que pensam que estão fazendo?! – Gritou Harry.

Draco apareceu por trás de uma das estantes. – Só estamos te dando o troco pelo que fez comigo.

Harry soltou uma risada. – Eu imaginei, e como sempre estou certo, não é Malfoy?

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. - Do que está falando?

\- Você é fraco. – Disse Harry. – Sempre precisando da ajuda de seus capangas...nunca é capaz de nada sozinho. Pobre coitado. Me admira que consiga caminhas com as próprias pernas.

Draco fez uma cara irritada. Obviamente Harry feriu seu orgulho. Draco pôs o vira tempo no pescoço de Harry e começou a colocar uma data nele.

\- Um vira tempo? – Harry obviamente mudou de expressão. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Draco sorriu ao ver o medo nos olhos de Harry. – É uma viagem só de ida, Potter.

Harry observou a data colocada no vira tempo. – 1942?!

O sorriso de Draco se estendeu. – Oh sim... O mesmo ano em que o verdadeiro herdeiro da Sonserina fez o ataque aos sangues ruins...Vamos ver se lá você terá a mesma sorte. Vou até ser legal com você e de deixar um tempo antes das aulas começarem...

\- Vai pagar por isso Malfoy! – Disse Harry. – Se fizer isso, eu vou te matar com minhas próprias mãos.

Crabbe e Goyle deram risadas, enquanto Malfoy apenas sorria. – Eu não vou estar lá Potter. – Disse Draco, acionando o vira tempo.

No mesmo momento, Crabbe e Goyle soltaram Harry. A corrente no pescoço de Harry começou a brilhar. Os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os de Draco, e por um momento, Draco pode ver Harry sorrir e sussurrar algo antes de sumir. Crabbe e Goyle continuaram rindo enquanto Malfoy apenas estava de olhos arregalados, expressando puro horror.

\- O que foi, Malfoy? - Questionou Goyle ao ver que Draco não ria com eles.- Foi só uma brincadeira, né?

\- É.- Disse Crabbe. – Ele deve ter voltado só umas horas. Não existe vira tempo que volte anos, não é Malfoy?

Draco não falou nada. Estava de olhos esbugalhados, olhando para onde Harry estava a alguns segundos atrás.

\- Draco? – Questionou Crabbe. – Você não mandou ele realmente para o passado, não é?

Draco soubera naquele momento que fez algo muito errado. Quando Harry olhou para ele, Draco pode perceber o tom de vermelho em seus olhos. O sorriso que ele deu fez Draco perceber o terrível engano que cometeu.

_\- Você não... mas seu avô sim._

E agora talvez a linhagem Malfoy estivesse comprometida.

\--

Logo que a luz se desfez, Harry pode perceber que estava na biblioteca. Ela estava escura demais. Harry pegou sua varinha e acendeu lumos, logo vagando pelo local. O colar em seu pescoço virou pó. Malfoy tinha razão quando disse que era uma viagem só de ida. Harry teria que fazer algo para resolver esse problema, mas foi então que Harry percebeu uma coisa. Toda a raiva havia sumido. Ele se sentia leve, como se um peso fosse retirado de suas costas. Sentia que podia respirar novamente, e mesmo nessa situação, ele pode sorrir. Ele caminhou pelos corredores do castelo. Estava totalmente vazio, coisa que Harry estranhou até se lembrar que Malfoy dissera que o mandaria para antes das aulas começarem. A questão era quanto tempo antes. Tudo o que ele viu foi Malfoy colocar o ano, mas não o mês e dia. Passando por uma das salas, percebeu um movimento nesta. Ao olhar para dentro, Harry percebeu um homem de cabelos ruivos lendo um pequeno exemplar de história da magia. De relance, Harry percebeu quem o homem era e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. O homem se virou para Harry, quase dando um pulo de susto.

\- Professor Dumbledore. – Disse Harry.

Dumbledore o olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Quem é você jovem? Como entrou aqui?

Harry suspirou. - Acho melhor se sentar... a história é um pouco longa.

Dumbledore piscou confuso para o jovem a sua frente, mas se sentou. Algo dizia que ele levaria uma notícia inesperada.

\- Bom, em resumo... eu me chamo Harry Potter e vim do ano de 1995, através de um vira tempo.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos por um momento.

\- Bom, eu não vim porque quis. Draco Malfoy e seus capangas armaram para mim. Eles me seguraram enquanto Malfoy colocou o vira tempo em mim e o ativou. Era uma viagem só de ida, ou seja, não tenho como voltar. Preciso de ajuda para achar alguma forma de voltar e só posso confiar no senhor.

Dumbledore era um ótimo legilimente e sabia que Harry não estava mentindo.

– Como conseguiu voltar tantos anos? Nunca vi um vira tempo que voltasse mais de três horas e...

\- Não sei, mas a família de Malfoy coleciona tudo que é tipo de artefato, então acho que pode ser um desses. – Disse Harry. – Olha, nem sei em que mês estou e...

\- Você está em julho. Dois de julho de 1942. – Disse Dumbledore. – As aulas começam dia primeiro de setembro...quantos anos você tem?

\- Tenho quinze. Estou no quinto ano. – Disse Harry.

Dumbledore pensou um pouco. – Olha... sei que fala a verdade, mas não sei como te ajudar nesse momento. Posso ver com uns conhecidos sobre algo, mas... na pior das hipóteses... você ficara conosco.

Harry suspirou. – Não. Nem que eu tenha que encontrar o avô do Draco e fazer ele me dizer onde está esse vira tempo.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos por um momento. – Ótima ideia!

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Desculpe?

\- Pelo nome, Malfoy, presumo que fala de Abraxas Malfoy. Ele é um estudante da sonserina. Vai estudar o quinto ano também. Talvez... você possa entrar na sonserina e conseguir ser amigo dele. Talvez ele possa te dar o que você quer.

Harry parou para pensar um momento. Parecia ser uma boa ideia, mas tinha um porém. – Eu sou um grifinório. Eu e o neto dele nos odiamos. Acredito que não será diferente com ele.

\- Ah, meu rapaz... Abraxas é mais fácil de se aproximar do que outros...- Dumbledore cerrou os olhos por um momento. Harry já sabia do por que.

\- Mais do que Tom Riddle, eu presumo.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. – Sabe dele? O que ele se tornou no futuro?

\- Você estava certo sobre ele professor. Ele se tornou um monstro. – Disse Harry. - Não posso te contar muitos detalhes, afinal... não quero mudar muito o futuro.

Dumbledore se encostou na cadeira e suspirou. – Eu entendo... bem...essa noite você pode ficar aqui. Eu preciso pensar no que farei para te ajudar. É a primeira vez que passo por esse tipo de situação...

\- Eu imagino. – Disse Harry. – Mas muito obrigado por me ajudar. Sem o senhor, eu ficaria perdido.

\- Certo... está com fome? - Perguntou Dumbledore. – Vou trazer algo para você comer.

Harry assentiu e logo Dumbledore saiu da sala. Harry se sentou em uma das poltronas e ficou encarando a janela. O que ele faria agora? O que estaria acontecendo em 1995 depois de seu sumiço? Provavelmente que Umbridge deve estar dando pulos de alegria. Não demorou muito e Dumbledore voltou, lhe trazendo algumas coisas para comer.

\- Bem, Sr. Potter... acho que o melhor é você continuar estudando aqui. – Disse Dumbledore. – Até tudo se acertar e você não ter seus estudos prejudicados.

Harry pensou um pouco. – Você tem razão, mas eu não tenho casa e nem dinheiro nessa época. Eu nasci em 1980.

Dumbledore pensou um pouco. – A família Potter é uma família bem antiga... acredito que você pode continuar com o seu sobrenome.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sabia que um dos fundadores da Macusa foi um Potter que foi para a américa? Abraham Potter.– Perguntou Dumbledore.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Sério?

\- Sim. Pelo que eu saiba ele não teve filhos, mas posso te ajudar de alguma forma... podemos colocar que você é descendente de algum filho bastardo dele. – Disse Dumbledore. – Claro que você deve saber que há outro Potter estudando aqui. Fleamont Potter é um garoto muito gentil e corajoso. Membro da grifinória.

\- Sim, ele é meu avô. – Disse Harry.

\- Bom, acho melhor você ir deitar... tem uma cama na outra sala.- Disse Dumbledore, apontando para um porta a seu lado. – Amanha eu retorno aqui. Provável que eu passe a noite pensando, mas pela manhã já terei alguma ideia.

Harry concordou e logo foi para a outra sala. Dumbledore pegou tudo que é livro que ele achava que seria útil para ajudar o jovem que acabara de conhecer.

A questão era, por onde começar?

Continua...


	2. Primeiro contato

Quando Harry acordou pela manhã achava que tudo tinha sido um sonho, isso foi até olhar para o teto e perceber que não era. Se levantou mal-humorado e foi até a outra sala, só para encontrar Dumbledore dormindo em cima de uma pilha de livros. Harry de certa forma se sentiu mal. Dumbledore deve ter permanecido horas acordado lendo esses livros para ajudar Harry. Harry não podia deixar ele daquele jeito. Foi até ele e o balançou vagarosamente.

\- Professor. – Disse Harry. – Melhor o senhor ir para a outra sala. Tem uma cama lá.

Dumbledore acordou em um pulo. – Já sei!

Harry quase caiu para trás devido ao susto que levou.

Dumbledore pegou alguns livros e os deu para Harry. – Leia eles. Leia como se sua vida dependesse disso. Vou pegar o seu café e vamos conversar quando eu retornar.

Dumbledore saiu correndo pela porta, deixando Harry boquiaberto. Harry encarou os livros que Dumbledore havia entregado. Alguns eram sobre história bruxa. Um deles era sobre sabbats celtas e o outro contava sobre a escola de magia de IIvermorny. Logo que Dumbledore retornou, ele entregou uma bandeja de comida para Harry, e logo se sentou em uma cadeira, tomando uma xicara de café.

\- Professor?

\- Ah, sim! Eu passei a noite inteira lendo e pensando no que fazer. Li vários livros e tive um roteiro inteiro de uma vida para você!

Harry piscou confuso, mas ficou atento a tudo que o professor dizia.

\- Escute bem... temos como base te pôr na sonserina, para você chegar em Abraxas... pode ser difícil o chapéu seletor te pôr na sonserina, já que você é um grifinório e...

\- Ele quis me por lá. Eu pedi para não ir. – Disse Harry.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. – Ótimo! Peça para ele te por dessa vez...desculpe perguntar isso... saiba que não sou preconceituoso, ok? Você é puro sangue?

\- Não, sou mestiço. Pai puro sangue e mãe nascida trouxa.

\- Bem, a família Potter é puro sangue aqui, então você vai ter que agir como se fosse puro sangue.

Harry fez uma cara incrédula. – E como se faz isso? Tem diferença?

\- Nenhuma. – Disse Dumbledore. – Mas para fingir, basta você dizer que é. Puro sangues se orgulham do que são, e com algumas outras coisinhas você será para eles e ninguém vai te contestar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Bom, primeiro passo será fazer você aprender tudo sobre o mundo magico nos Estados Unidos, pois vai ser de lá que você vira. Eles vão acreditar que você é puro sangue, pois lá é proibido ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento ou contato com trouxas. Claro que existem nascidos trouxas, mas ai é outra história. Vai ter que aprender sobre o Macusa e sobre IIvermorny, que é a escola que você foi transferido... Bem, meu plano é que você perdeu os pais recentemente e teve que morar com os parentes de sangue mais próximos, ou seja, os Potter. Eles serão seus guardiões e...

\- Espera ae... os Potter? Ficou louco? – Harry estava incrédulo.

\- É só por um tempo. Você será emancipado em alguns meses e poderá decidir o rumo de sua vida. Foi ideia minha isso também. Se questionarem o seu sotaque, diga que você nasceu e cresceu na Inglaterra, mas foi com dez anos para a américa.

\- Certo... mas para que esses livros?

\- Bom, como um bom e orgulhoso puro sangue...você tem que saber sobre outras coisas. Na sonserina eles prezam muito sabbats celtas. Estão a anos brigando para termos pelo menos o yule.

\- Yule?

\- Você vai ter que ler os livros. Você tem tempo e eu vou te ajudar nisso. Hoje a tarde vou sair. Preciso começar a mexer umas peças e retorno assim que terminar. Na verdade... vou agora, pois posso demorar muito. Leia os livros. Quando eu voltar vou te dizer o que consegui. Imediatamente Dumbledore sai da sala. Harry fica pasmo. Nunca vira alguém tão energético como Dumbledore naquele momento. Ele estava mesmo empenhado em ajudar Harry. Como pedido, Harry começou a ler sobre a escola de IIvermorny. Ficou fascinado pela história da fundação da escola, principalmente por descobrir que a fundadora, Isolt Sayre, era descendente de Salazar Sonserina. Descobriu que ela se casou com um trouxa chamado James Stewart, que a ajudou a fundar a escola e também foi um dos diretores. Por algum motivo Harry sentiu sua aversão contra a Sonserina diminuir, principalmente após descobrir sobre a história de Isolt. Harry até riu ao ver que a casa fundada por Isolt era a serpente chifruda. O método de seleção das casas também era diferente de Hogwarts, mas tudo o que lia sobre a escola o fascinava. Assim que acabou esse livro, foi ler sobre a macusa. Realmente as diferenças entre as leis deles e as do ministério da magia eram diferentes de um modo alarmante. Era visto que muitos bruxos que queriam ter relacionamentos com trouxas, por muitas vezes tinham que se mudar do pais para poder ficarem juntos. Nascidos trouxas podiam ter os pais obliviados, ou nunca poderiam saber sobre o filho ser bruxo e assim que o filho completasse 17 anos, ele teria que deixar os pais e ir fazer parte do mundo bruxo. Harry achou aquilo um absurdo total. O livro sobre sabbats celtas também foi fascinante. Harry começou a entender um pouco mais sobre a cultura bruxa, do que ele conheceu nesses anos. Os rituais dos Sabbats podiam melhorar o controle sobre as magias. Agora Harry entendia o porquê da briga dos puro sangue para ter direito de comemorar seus feriados. Os livros seguintes foram mais de conhecimentos em geral. Poções, feitiços e etc. Harry nem percebeu as horas voando. Quando seu estomago reclamou de fome foi que Harry percebeu que anoitecera. Onde estaria Dumbledore? Antes que fosse sair da sala, Dumbledore entrou na mesma carregando vários papeis.

\- Sei que demorei e que deve estar com fome, mas tenho boas notícias! – Disse Dumbledore, colocando aquela pilha de documentos em cima de uma das mesas.

\- Tem?

\- Oh, Sim! – Disse Dumbledore animado. - Bom, consegui fazer os primeiros passos do nosso plano. Em 30 dias, eu te levo para os Potter. Eles vão receber uma carta do ministério, avisando da sua chegada. Consegui alguns documentos de IIvermorny, mas preciso saber um pouco do seu histórico para pôr nele. Me conte sobre as suas aventuras!

Harry se aconchegou na poltrona e contou tudo o que acontecera na escola. Quando acabou, Dumbledore estava boquiaberto e de olhos arregalados.

\- Chocado? – Questionou Harry.

Demorou um pouco até Dumbledore voltar a si.- Ora, é claro que estou chocado. Todas essas coisas que você passou, e puxa vida! Você sabe lançar um patrono corpóreo desde os treze. Há! – Dumbledore deu uma risada. - Fico pensando nessas meninas de doze anos chorando com o coração partido, enquanto você nessa idade estava matando um basilisco! Pelos deuses!

Harry até riu também.

\- Bom, já deu para ver o seu espirito de aventura. - Dumbledore pareceu animado. – Eu tenho uma ideia para te ajudar a melhorar o seu desempenho nas matérias. Esse ano temos N.O.M.S, então você vai ser sobrecarregado de coisas.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Harry. – O que pretende?

\- Vou te dar aulas sobre todas as matérias, é claro! – Disse Dumbledore animado. – E também vou te fazer alguns testes sobre os sabbats, a macusa e IIvermorny. Quero que esteja preparado para tudo. Vamos aproveitar que não há quase ninguém no castelo para praticarmos feitiços.

Harry pareceu animado também, mas logo ele se lembrou de um pequeno, grande, detalhe.

\- Se eu for para a Sonserina...ficarei na mesma casa de Riddle. – Disse Harry.

\- Riddle não fala com qualquer um. – Disse Dumbledore. – Ele é agradável para todos, mas também é muito reservado. Não acho que ele vai dar muita bola para você, e que provavelmente, como acontece com muitos membros da própria casa, ele não vai dar a mínima para você. Se se sentir incomodado demais, apenas o ignore.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Isso será complicado, mas ele o fará. Ao longo de 20 dias, Dumbledore treinou Harry no que pode. Harry percebeu que melhorou muito em poções. Provavelmente porque não era Snape ali. Em determinado momento, Dumbledore parecia muito pensativo e Harry teve que falar com ele.

\- Professor? Algum problema? – Harry questionou.

\- Daqui a dez dias, você vai ir para a casa dos Potter... tem algo que eu quero se ensinar, mas não sei se devo... ao mesmo tempo que sinto que você vai precisar e...

\- Professor. – Disse Harry. – Seja lá o que for, me ensine. Se o senhor acha que vou precisar, então eu vou.

Dumbledore pareceu apreensivo. – Não sei o quanto sabe sobre mim no seu tempo Harry... pode mudar de ideia a respeito de mim e...

\- Isso não importa. – Disse Harry. – Confio no homem que conheci.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso. – Eu vou te ensinar algumas magias das trevas.

Harry pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas ao mesmo tempo imaginava que Dumbledore conhecia magia das trevas, pois sabia como combater elas. – Muito bem. Me ensine.

Foram os dez dias mais interessantes na vida de Harry, que nunca imaginava que magia das trevas fosse mais legal de se aprender que a normal. Dumbledore podia ver que Harry tinha talento para as artes sombrias, mas esperava do fundo do coração que Harry nunca precisasse usa-las. 

O dia de Harry partir chegou. Dumbledore deu a Harry uma pequena mala com algumas roupas e alguns livros para ele ler, logo abriu a rede de flu da sala e ambos foram para o ministério da magia. De lá, foram para a Londres trouxa, logo aparatando para Godric’s Hollow. Aparataram na frente da casa dos Potter.

\- É aqui que eu te deixo. – Disse Dumbledore. – Espero que tudo saia como o planejado, Sr. Potter. Deixei um anel especial nas suas coisas.

\- Um anel? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sim. – Disse Dumbledore. – Eu o encantei com vários feitiços de oclumência. Não vai querer que ninguém leia sua mente, não é?

Harry piscou surpreso. – Claro que não.

\- Bom, é só colocar ele quando quiser. Ele só pode ser colocado e retirado por você. Nos vemos na escola.

Harry sorriu. - Muito obrigada. Nos vemos.

Dumbledore aparatou e Harry olhou para a casa a sua frente. Era a casa de seus pais. Ele sorriu e se aproximou da porta, logo batendo nesta. Um homem abriu a porta. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Assim que olhou para Harry deu um grande sorriso.

\- Oh, você deve ser Harry, não é? – Disse o homem animado.

\- Sou, sim senhor. – Disse Harry.

\- É um prazer te conhecer. – Disse ele. – Sou Henry Potter. Vamos, pode entrar.

Harry entrou e logo sentiu a atmosfera aconchegante da casa.

\- Meu filho Fleamont deu uma saída, mas logo ele retorna. – Disse Henry. - Venha, vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

Logo que subiram as escadas, Henry abriu uma porta perto da escada. - Esse será o seu quarto.

Quando Harry entrou, percebeu que era um quarto do tamanho aproximado do quarto que ele tinha na casa dos Dursleys. Tinha uma cama de solteiro no canto, com uma pequena escrivaninha, uma cadeira e um guarda roupa.

– Você pode decorar ele da forma que quiser. - Disse Henry.

\- Muito obrigada. – Disse Harry, deixando a mala em um canto. – Não estava muito certo de como seria recebido aqui.

Henry deu uma batidinha nas costas de Harry. – Ora meu jovem, você é da família. Sinto muito pelos seus pais. Soube que o senhor os perdeu recentemente.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Obrigado.

\- Venha. – Disse Henry. – Vamos tomar café.

Henry deixou a mesa cheia de coisas gostosas para Harry comer, o que ele não negou em nenhum momento. Logo a porta se abre e entra um rapaz apressado. Ele possuía cabelos negros revoltados e olhos castanhos, e logo olhou imediatamente para Harry.

\- Oh, você é meu primo distante? – Questionou ele.

Harry sorriu. – Acho que sim. – Estendeu a mão. – Sou Harry Potter.

Fleamont apertou a mão de Harry. - Sou Fleamont Potter.

Harry continuou sorrindo. Era seu avô ali. Fleamont por outro lado franzi-o o cenho por um momento.

Harry estranhou. – O que foi?

\- Você. - Disse Fleamont. – Não acha meu nome esquisito?

Harry arregalou os olhos. -- Que que tem o seu nome?

\- Era o sobrenome da minha vó. – Disse Fleamont. – Muitos me provocam por causa desse nome, como se ele fosse uma piada.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu não entendi. Achei o seu nome bem legal. Fleamont, não é tão comum como Harry. Quantos Harry devem haver por ai, não é mesmo?

Fleamont deu um grande sorriso e se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Gostei disso! Nunca pensei por esse lado.

Harry sorriu. – Sempre temos que ver o lado bom das coisas.

\- Sim. – Disse Fleamont. – E então primo, me conte um pouco sobre você.

Henry também se sentou para ouvir a história de Harry.

\- Bom... eu não sei muito o que falar de mim. Eu estudei em IIvermorny, e fui da casa Serpente Chifruda.

Fleamont deu uma risada abafada, que Harry sabia que era pelo nome da casa.

\- Sou muito bom com defesa das artes das trevas. A matéria que menos gosto é de poções. – Disse Harry. - Sou um ótimo apanhador. Meu time sempre ganhava por minha causa. – Disse, logo estufando o peito orgulhoso. – Sou bom em duelos também.

Fleamont sorriu. – Então já sei o que fazer com você quando for para Hogwarts e entrar na grifinória. Vou te por como apanhador. Quero ver se você é tão bom.

\- Acho que não vai dar para ser grifinória primo. – Disse Harry.

\- O que? – Questionou Fleamont. – Como assim?

\- Li um pouco sobre a história de Hogwarts. Acontece que a casa que eu estava em llvermorny, Serpente Chifruda, foi fundada por Isolt Sayre, que era uma descendente de Salazar Sonserina...Sei que Sonserina é uma das casas de Hogwarts, e sinto que eu serei sorteado para ela. – Disse Harry.

Fleamont ficou quieto por um momento, mas logo fez um movimento com a mão, como se dissesse “ deixa para lá”. – Não acho isso. Todos os Potter são grifinórios. Certeza que você vai para lá.

\- Não vai mais falar comigo se eu for para a Sonserina? – Questionou Harry.

Fleamont ficou quieto por um momento. – Mas é claro que vou. Você é família.

Harry sorriu. – E que tal você me contar algumas coisas agora?

E assim se passaram algumas semanas. Henry ensinou muito sobre poções para Harry, pois Harry havia mencionado a dificuldade nessa matéria. Harry e Fleamont pareciam se conhecer a anos. Eles até começaram a dormir no mesmo quarto, só para ficar conversando a noite toda. Logo a carta de Hogwarts chegou para eles com a lista de materiais. Henry ficou de os levar ao beco diagonal na manhã seguinte. Harry sabia que teria que fingir ser a primeira vez no beco, o que não foi difícil. O lugar parecia muito com o ano de 1991, mas Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Eles foram até Gringotts onde Henry sacou o suficiente para que os dois pudessem comprar seus materiais. Fleamont arrastou Harry em cada loja, para que eles comprassem seus materiais. Fleamont parou na Floreios e Borrões por um tempo. Quem diria que seu avô gostava de ler? Harry estava procurando algo para ler também. Acabou se interessando por um livro de magias avançadas. Sabia que talvez não dominasse as magias que ali continha, mas iria tentar. Elas pareciam ser uteis. Harry continuou olhando alguns outros livros, até avistar de longe uma cabeleira conhecida. Não tinha como não ser ele. Do outro lado da rua, na Florean Fortescue, estava seu alvo. Ele tomava sorvete tranquilamente. Harry parou para olhar melhor o jovem do outro lado. Ele tinha longos cabelos compridos loiros, os mesmos olhos cinzentos, mas tinha um rosto mais suave do que Lucius e Draco. Tal como se esperava, ele usava orgulhosamente a capa da Sonserina.

\- Hey Harry. – Disse Fleamont. - O que você ta olhando? – Logo vendo Abraxas.

Harry teve que inventar uma história. – Ele está usando o uniforme de Horgwarts?

Fleamont deu os ombros. - Está, mas é somente a capa...Aquele garoto se chama Abraxas Malfoy. Sonserina. – Fleamont falou isso com nojo na voz.

Harry chegou a sorrir. - Vamos comprar nossos livros e vamos sair.

Fleamont concordou e logo eles saíram dali. Eles foram em direção a Madame Malkin para pegar seus uniformes. Harry pegou o conjunto sem cores para a seleção. Ele mudaria automaticamente para o uniforme da casa escolhida. Após pegarem seus uniformes, eles se uniram a Henry, que havia ido comprar itens de alquimia, e logo voltaram para casa. Fleamont estava um tanto empolgado com a ida de Harry para Hogwarts. Harry estava feliz também. Não saberia o que fazer no dia em que se despediria de Fleamont e Henry. O grande dia chegou para os rapazes. Eles tomaram café, e logo foram rumo a king’s cross. A estação estava igual à que Harry conhecia, só mudando as roupas das pessoas que estavam ali. Após passarem pela passagem, chegaram a sua plataforma. A velha maria fumaça era a mesma. Henry ajudou os meninos a colocarem a bagagem no trem e logo se despediu deles. Fleamont guiou Harry dentro do trem e logo acharam uma cabine vazia. Fleamont e Harry se sentaram na janela. Pelo visto, ambos gostavam de olhar pela janela.

\- Ainda acho que você vai para a grifinória. – Comentou Fleamont.

Harry sorriu. – Vamos ver o que vai acontecer na hora.

\- Você sabe que pode pedir para o chapéu te pôr na grifinória, né? – Disse Fleamont. – Você não vai gostar da Sonserina. São um bando de idiotas metidos por que tem famílias ricas, serem em sua maioria puros sangues e com pais influentes.

Harry sabia muito bem disso.

\- Sem contar o que eles praticam em março... – Disse Fleamont parecendo incomodado.

\- O que tem em março? – Questionou Harry.

Fleamont deu os ombros. – Eles celebram os sabbats no salão comunal deles pelo que eu soube...

Harry se lembrou do sabbat de março. Era Ostara, mas o que a deusa da fertilidade, amor e do renascimento tinha de tão ruim? Os trouxas transformaram esse feriado em pascoa.

\- O que que tem de ruim? – Questionou Harry. – Eles não escondem ovos, ou escondem e coisas ruins acontecem e...

\- Ovos? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Sim. O sabbat de março é Ostara, em homenagem a deusa da fertilidade, amor e do renascimento...O que acontece em março?

Fleamont parecia desconfortável. – Esquece, você não vai precisar saber.

Harry conheceu Fleamont tempo o suficiente para saber que o mesmo não iria falar. Derrotado, se encostou na janela para ver a paisagem passar. Em determinado momento, Harry sentiu uma ardência em sua testa. Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para a porta da cabine. Algumas meninas passaram dando risadinhas, olhando para trás. A testa de Harry ardeu para um inferno. Ele se levantou e olhou para Fleamont que o olhou preocupado.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Preciso ir no banheiro. – Disse Harry saindo da cabine.

Harry saiu e foi para o banheiro. Molhou a testa rapidamente. Sabia que era inútil, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que nada. Sua cicatriz pulsava. Depois de um tempo, Harry aprendeu a saber o que essas sensações que vinham de sua testa significavam. Ele sabia o que Voldemort estava sentindo, o que nesse momento era uma raiva extrema. Abriu a cabine e saiu de lá coma mão na testa. Ele queria que a dor parasse, mas sabia que o único jeito, seria com Voldemort ficando mais calmo, seja lá onde fosse que ele estivesse. Ele olhava para o chão, mas sua visão ficou turva de dor.

– Se está tão irritado, faça alguma coisa! – Harry disse sem pensar, quase tonto de dor, mas foi ai que a dor parou do nada e ele acabou se chocando contra alguém no corredor. Harry caiu para trás e seus óculos voaram longe. Harry se virou e catou seus óculos depois de vasculhar o chão. Ele se virou para pedir desculpas a pessoa que se chocou, mas no momento em que se virou, sua boca quase foi ao chão.

Parado a sua frente, e rodeado de garotas com sorrisos bobos, estava Tom Riddle. Ele olhou para Harry com uma cara neutra e uma sobrancelha perfeitamente alinhada, um pouco levantada. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar, mas Harry não o fez. Se levantou sozinho.

\- Desculpe. – Foi o que Harry disse, antes de dar as costas e sair dali.

Algumas garotas deram risadinhas.

\- Pobre coitado... – Disse uma delas. – Ele estava falando sozinho?

\- Eu acho que sim. – Disse outra. – Ouviram ele gritar?

\- “Se está tão irritado, faça alguma coisa”. – Disse outra com deboche. – Quem é que está irritado aqui?

Elas continuavam rindo. Riddle as olhou sorrindo, mas em seu interior ele só conseguia gritar “eu”.

Harry retornou para a cabine com Fleamont.

\- Está tudo bem? - Questionou o mesmo.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Foi só uma dor de cabeça.

Fleamont concordou, e assim eles seguiram viagem. Depois de algumas horas, um monitor da Corvinal abriu a porta da cabine.

\- Coloquem suas vestes. Já estamos chegando. – Disse ele, logo saindo.

Harry e Fleamont trocaram suas vestes. Fleamont vestia orgulhosamente o vermelho e dourado de sua casa, enquanto Harry usava apenas as vestes cinzas de Hogwarts. Não foi difícil fingir a surpresa ao desembarcar do trem, nem mesmo de observar o castelo de longe. Harry observou os testrálios nas carruagens. Até se permitiu fazer um carinho neles. Fleamont e outros dois lufanos, que estavam na carruagem, ficaram encarando Harry.

\- Harry? - Questionou Fleamont.

\- O que foi?

\- Que que você está fazendo? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Ah...- Harry se lembrou do que Luna havia lhe dito sobre os testrálios. – As carruagens são puxadas por testrálios. – Disse, logo subindo na carruagem.

\- Testrálios? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Sim. Sei que você não pode ver eles. – Disse Harry.

\- E porquê? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Só podem ser vistos por quem já viu a morte.

Um silencio pairou sobre a carruagem a viagem toda, logo chegando no castelo.

Assim que Harry desceu da carruagem, Dumbledore os recebeu. - Bem-vindos. Sr. Potter, o senhor deverá ficar com os primeiros anistas para a seleção. Os demais podem prosseguir.

Harry adentrou com os demais no grande salão. Aos poucos os alunos começaram a serem selecionados para suas casas. Harry só observava. Ele não olhava para as mesas. Focava somente na seleção, mas Harry percebia que alguns alunos olhavam para ele, provavelmente curiosos com o aluno transferido. Dava para perceber que Fleamont falava orgulhosamente na mesa da Grifinória, que Harry era o seu primo, pois quase a mesa inteira olhava par Harry. Após todos os alunos do primeiro ano serem selecionados, Dumbledore de virou para Harry com o chapéu seletor.

\- Esse ano, temos um aluno transferido de llvermorny para Hogwarts. – Disse o professor Dumbledore. – Harry Potter, venha ser selecionado.

Harry caminhou de encontro ao professor. Os olhares de todas as mesas estavam em Harry. Ele se sentou no banquinho e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.

 _\- Curioso..._ – Disse ele. – _Você já foi selecionado antes... eu havia lhe dito que você teria se dado melhor na Sonserina. Vai ouvir meu conselho dessa vez?_

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- SONSERINA! - Gritou o chapéu seletor.

Ouve um silencio mortal no salão, enquanto Harry tirava o chapéu da cabeça. Harry pode ver na mesa da Grifinória o choque na cara de Fleamont e de vários outros.

\- O que? Um Potter na Sonserina? – Ouviu alguém sussurrar.

\- É sério? – Disse outra voz.

A mesa da Sonserina começou a aplaudir, dando as boas-vindas a Harry, logo sendo seguido pelas mesas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, sendo a última a aplaudir, a Grifinória.

Harry caminhou sorrindo para seus novos colegas. Suas vestes adotaram as cores e o emblema da Sonserina. Ele caminhou de encontro a um lugar ao lado de um primeiro anista, mas antes de se sentar, ele ouviu alguém o chamar.

\- Hey Potter! – Disse uma voz um tanto suave e animada.

Harry olhou para o dono da voz. Era seu alvo, Abraxas Malfoy. Ele usava o distintivo de monitor.

\- Você não é do primeiro ano. Venha se sentar aqui conosco. – Disse sorrindo. – Black, vai um pouco para lá e o deixe se sentar aqui.

Um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Harry, com cabelos e olhos negros abriu passagem e Harry pode se sentar ali.

\- Poxa vida, seja bem-vindo. – Disse Abraxas animado, dando batidinhas no ombro de Harry. – Isso é incrível. Você é o primeiro Potter que eu soube que veio para a Sonserina. A propósito, eu sou Abraxas Malfoy.

O diretor deu início ao banquete. As mesas logo se encheram de comida e os alunos começaram a comer.

\- Prazer em conhece-lo. – Disse Harry.- Meu primo, Fleamont, não acreditou quando eu disse que seria selecionado para essa casa.

Abraxas arqueou a sobrancelha, e mais alguns alunos da Sonserina o olharam curiosos.

\- Você sabia que viria para cá? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Eu imaginei. Em llvermorny eu pertencia a casa da Serpente Chifruda, que foi fundada por Isolt Sayre. Ela era descendente de Salazar Sonserina. Presumir que viria para a Sonserina por isso, e pelo visto acertei.

Abraxas pareceu surpreso, mas logo deu um sorriso. – Hehe, você veio para a melhor casa de Hogwarts. – Disse orgulhoso. – Espera só para ver nosso salão comunal. Você terá um quarto só seu.

Harry pareceu surpreso. – Um quarto só meu?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Abraxas. – Gostamos de privacidade. Claro que não é assim desde o começo. Do primeiro ao quarto ano, são quartos divididos para cinco estudantes. A partir do quinto ano, temos um quarto só nosso.

Harry sorriu. – Isso soa interessante, mas menos divertido.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Bom, eu tinha colegas de quarto. Nós gostávamos de jogar snap explosivo e conversar a noite. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh, mas podemos fazer isso. – Disse Abraxas. – Apesar de que esse ano é meio difícil, afinal temos N.O.M.S.

\- É, eu soube. Não sei como funcionam esses exames, mas vou dar o meu melhor. – Disse Harry.

\- Seu sotaque é britânico. – Disse uma voz ao seu lado.

Harry olhou para o garoto Black ao seu lado.

\- Verdade Orion. – Disse Abraxas. – Nem me toquei.

\- Sim.- Disse Harry. – Eu nasci e cresci na Inglaterra. Fui para a américa quando tinha dez anos.

\- Entendo...- Disse ele. – Desculpe, eu sou Orion Black.

\- Prazer em conhece-lo, Sr. Black. – Disse Harry.

\- Você é puro sangue? – Questionou uma garota a frente de Harry.

Não foi difícil saber quem ela era. Ouviu os berros daquela mulher o suficiente para saber.

\- Mas já Wal? – Questionou uma outra garota.

Harry sabia como era para atuar. Ele apenas suspirou.

\- É obvio que sou puro sangue. – Harry disse sem hesitar.

Boa parte da mesa da Sonserina o olhou. Walburga ainda torceu o bico. - E é um traidor de sangue como seu primo?

\- Traidor de sangue? – Questionou Harry.

Se tem uma coisa que Harry que Harry aprendeu sobre as américas é que não existia muito isso de traidor de sangue.

\- É, que apoia os trouxas. – Disse Abraxas.- Para os traidores, nós bruxos deveríamos conviver com trouxas, ter relacionamento e etc.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, logo parecendo surpreso. –Ah... eu havia me esquecido que aqui vocês podem fazer isso.

Walburga arqueou a sobrancelha. – Do que está falando?

\- Devido ao estatuto de sigilo, os bruxos são proibidos de ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com trouxas nos Estados Unidos. Nem amizade, namoro ou casamento. – Disse Harry.

Walburga deu um sorriso. – É sério? Um lugar com leis melhores que nós.

\- Sim, estou falando sério. Até mesmo os nascidos trouxas, como vocês dizem, eles têm os pais obliviados, ou então, após eles atingirem a maioridade, eles têm que abandonar totalmente o mundo trouxa e viver com os bruxos. – Disse Harry. – Soube que aqui são mais liberais.

\- Infelizmente. - Disse Orion. – Mas por sorte, ainda conseguimos manter nosso sangue limpo dessa sujeira.

\- É. – Disse Walburga. – E já que você não é um traidor, vamos te apresentar a muitos puro sangue de nossa casa. Com certeza vai achar alguém decente para você.

Harry sorriu. Ao longo do jantar, Harry sentiu ser fuzilado por vários olhares, incluindo Riddle. Apesar de Harry não ter sequer olhado para ele, isso o estava incomodando.

Ao término do jantar, Abraxas guiou os alunos do primeiro ano para as masmorras.

\- Puro sangue. – Disse Abraxas.

Prontamente a porta se abriu para que eles entrassem. Não precisou Harry fingir surpresa ao entrar no salão comunal.

\- Todos os alunos novos.- Disse Tom. – Temos regras a seguir em nossa casa. Primeiro que nossa senha muda de quinze em quinze dias. Ela será deixada no quadro de avisos dessa sala. Os testes de quadribol começaram em outubro. O dia será colocado no quadro de avisos. Nossas regras são bem rigorosas. Nunca cheguem atrasados em nenhuma aula. Sempre ganhe pontos e nunca os percam. Nunca faça nada que envergonhe sua casa. Sempre honre seus colegas e sua casa. Amizades e relacionamentos fora da Sonserina, só são permitidos com corvinais e puros sangues. Obviamente com parentes de sangue de qualquer casa. Sempre cuidem dos seus. Nunca sequer pensem em desmerecer nenhuma dessas regras. Amanhã o café e servido as oito da manhã. Se levantem antes desse horário, tomem banho e cheguem no salão. O dormitório das meninas fica à direita e o dos meninos a esquerda. Podem ir agora. - Tom disse e logo se retirou, indo para a porta da esquerda.

Harry ficou boquiaberto por um momento.

\- Venha Harry. – Disse Abraxas. – Seu quarto é por aqui.

Harry o seguiu, mas ele podia sentir os pelos de sua nuca queimarem. Harry se virou para trás e percebeu que Riddle o olhava, que quando percebeu que Harry o encarou, deu seu melhor sorriso, que foi retribuído com Harry lhe dando as costas. Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder e na hora percebeu que Riddle estava irritado.

Abraxas mostrou a porta do quarto de Harry. Ela tinha uma pequena placa com seu nome na porta.

\- Suas coisas já estão ai dentro. – Disse Abraxas. – Amanhã vai receber seus horários de aula e...

Abraxas arregalou os olhos por um momento, olhando para trás de Harry. – Boa noite Harry.

Abraxas saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Harry imaginava o porquê. Ele sentia uma presença atrás de si, mas antes de qualquer coisa, entrou rapidamente e fechou sua porta, a trancando logo em seguida. Harry pegou em sua mala o anel que Dumbledore o havia dado. Ele sentiu a tentativa de invasão a sua mente por Riddle. Ao colocar o anel ficou mais calmo, mas sua cicatriz ainda ardia. Olhando para a luz da fresta de baixo da porta, dava para perceber que Riddle estava parado bem na frente dela. Harry pegou sua varinha e ficou a postos, esperando que a qualquer momento, Riddle entrasse para o estuporar.

Continua...


	3. Segundo Contato

Algumas horas atrás...

Tom vestiu suas vestes e pôs o seu distintivo de monitor. Ele saiu de sua cabine, que dividia com Abraxas, Orion e Walburga, para fazer a ronda no trem. Uma das coisas que mais odiava, era o fato de sempre ser parado por alguma garota. Isso fazia seu sangue ferver de ódio. Passando por uma cabine, três garotas saíram de lá e pararam Riddle no corredor. Uma lufana, uma grifinória e uma corvina.

\- Como vai Riddle?- Questionou a lufana.

\- Vou bem. – Disse Educado. – E as senhoritas?

Todas deram risadinhas escandalosas. Tom detestava isso.

\- Melhor agora que temos você aqui. – Disse a corvinal. – Suas férias foram boas?

\- Sim, apesar de que elas sempre podem ser melhores. – Disse Tom.- Eu geralmente sempre fico sozinho.

\- Ah, pobrezinho. – Disse a grifinória. – Qualquer coisa, eu posso te fazer companhia...

\- Seria agradável, mas não seria prudente, afinal eu sou um garoto. – Disse Riddle dando seu melhor sorriso para elas.

Elas continuavam dando aquelas risadas histéricas que tanto irritavam Riddle, mesmo ele estando com uma cara sorridente para elas.

\- Se está tão irritado, faça alguma coisa! – Ouviram uma voz gritar atrás no corredor.

Riddle se virou no mesmo instante e viu um garoto com vestes sem cores e a mão na cabeça, vindo em sua direção. O garoto se chocou contra Riddle e caiu no chão. Ele se virou e pegou os óculos que haviam caído longe. Ele se virou para eles e então pareceu por um momento chocado. Riddle lhe estendeu a mão, para o ajudar a se levantar, em uma tentativa de ser simpático, mas o garoto se levantou rapidamente.

\- Desculpe. – Foi o que ele disse, antes de dar as costas e sair dali.

As garotas deram aquelas risadinhas.

\- Pobre coitado... – Disse a corvina. – Ele estava falando sozinho?

\- Eu acho que sim. – Disse lufana. – Ouviram ele gritar?

\- “Se está tão irritado, faça alguma coisa”. – Disse a grifinória. – Quem é que está irritado aqui?

Apesar de Riddle estar sorrindo, ele estava irritado. O garoto falara como se soubesse o que Riddle estava sentindo no momento.

\- Sinto muito senhoritas, mas sou monitor e tenho que fazer a minha ronda. – Disse Tom. – Se me derem licença.

\- Toda. – Disseram em conjunto.

Riddle então rumou para verificar o resto do trem. Chegando a Hogwarts, foi o mesmo de sempre. Ele se sentou na mesa da Sonserina, e como os demais observou a seleção dos novos alunos. Ele olhou e viu o garoto que havia esbarrado nele no trem. Ele era um aluno transferido pelo visto. De onde será que ele tinha vindo?

Após a seleção dos demais alunos, foi a vez do garoto.

\- Esse ano, temos um aluno transferido de llvermorny para Hogwarts. – Disse o professor Dumbledore. – Harry Potter, venha ser selecionado.

\- Um Potter? – Disse Abraxas. – Mais um Potter?

\- Deve ser parente do Fleamont. – Disse Walburga.

\- Provavelmente outro traidor de sangue que vai para a grifinória. – Disse Orion.

\- SONSERINA! - Gritou o chapéu seletor.

Houve um breve silencio na mesa da Sonserina. Na mesa da grifinória o choque era obvio. Os sonserinos começaram a aplaudir o novo membro de sua casa. As vestes dele mudaram para a cor da Sonserina. Ele ia se sentar junto aos primeiro anistas, mas Abraxas tomou a frente.

Ouvindo o garoto conversar soou bastante interessante. Talvez agora Riddle pudesse ter mais um seguidor. Apesar de Riddle sempre ser encarado pelos alunos, devido a sua beleza, Harry em nenhum momento olhou para ele. Será que ele estava envergonhado pelo que aconteceu no trem? Riddle logo saberia. Após o jantar, os alunos novos foram guiados para o salão comunal. Após Riddle ter falado as regras, percebeu que Harry pareceu chocado. Provável que em sua antiga escola não tinha essas regras.

\- Venha Harry. – Disse Abraxas. – Seu quarto é por aqui.

Harry estava seguindo Abraxas e Riddle aproveitou esse momento para tentar invadir a mente do garoto, e quem sabe conhecer mais do mesmo. Ficou surpreso quando subitamente Harry se virou para ele e o encarou. Riddle sabia que o garoto percebeu sua tentativa de invasão. Sorriu como sempre fazia, mas Harry se virou para frente, o ignorando completamente. Isso o irritou. Ele queria respostas. Se aproximou com aquele olhar que fazia qualquer um sair correndo, o que foi o caso de Abraxas. Quando este viu Riddle se aproximar com fúria nos olhos, se despediu e saiu correndo. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Harry conseguiu entrar no quarto e fechar a porta bem na cara de Riddle.

Tom ficou um tempo parado em frente a porta, mas suspirou e saiu de lá. Ele teria mais chances de falar com ele depois.

\--

Harry ficou aliviado ao perceber que a sombra na fresta havia sumido. Respirou fundo por um momento e passou algumas magias pelo quarto. Queria ter certeza de que Riddle não tentaria nada. O quarto era espaçoso. Tinha uma cama de solteiro, um guarda roupa e uma mesa de canto com uma cadeira. Harry desfez a mala e começou a guardar suas coisas. A capa foi escondida no malão. Harry trocou de roupa e se deitou, ficando com a varinha em baixo de seu travesseiro.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry se acordou cedo. Ele caminhou até o banheiro principal masculino que ficava no salão, só para ficar boquiaberto. O banheiro era enorme. Totalmente feito em mármore verde e branco. Haviam estátuas esculpidas a mão para todos os lados. Haviam o que pareciam piscinas de um lado, as cabines ficavam mais afastadas, para dar privacidade. Haviam várias pias. Em um canto haviam alguns chuveiros e do outro haviam banheiras. Harry estava boquiaberto olhando aquilo, que nem percebeu que haviam alguns sonserinos de banhando em uma das piscinas.

\- Hey Potter! – Gritou Abraxas.

Só então Harry percebeu os rapazes. – Ah, bom dia!

\- Venha aqui! – Disse Abraxas com um sorriso. – Essa piscina é térmica. Hoje vai ser um dia bem complexo. Vamos relaxar antes de enfrentar as aulas de hoje.

Harry ficou envergonhado. Ele nunca pensou em tal situação. Os rapazes estavam nus na piscina.

\- Se você tem vergonha, nós nos viramos. – Disse Abraxas.

Na piscina com ele estavam Orion e outros quatro rapazes.

\- Ah, pode ser. – Disse Harry.

Os rapazes e se viraram e Harry entrou na velocidade da luz, ficando em um canto mais afastado deles.

\- Hey, a gente não morde. – Disse Orion.

Harry apenas sorriu e se permitiu relaxar na banheira. Realmente aquilo estava sendo maravilhoso. Os rapazes conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias e Harry nem percebeu Abraxas se aproximando dele. Provavelmente para falar algo, mas ficou quieto por um momento.

\- O que é isso no seu ombro? – Questionou Abraxas.

Harry olhou para seu ombro esquerdo. As marcas que o dragão lhe deixara, viraram cicatrizes.

\- Ah, isso?- Questionou Harry, apontando para a cicatriz.- Foi de um dragão que eu matei ano passado.

Harry disse sem pensar muito, mas logo um silencio pairou sobre a piscina. Os garotos pararam de conversar e olharam para ele de olhos arregalados.

\- O que? – Questionou Abraxas surpreso. – Um dragão?

\- Sim, um rabo-córneo húngaro. – Disse Harry.

\- Você está falando sério? – Questionou Orion.

\- Estou. – Disse Harry.

\- Poxa vida!- Disse Abraxas, surpreso. – Um dragão!

Harry sorriu. Então ele podia chamar a atenção de Abraxas com os seus feitos.

\- Foi de longe o animal mais perigoso que já enfrentei. - Disse Harry. – Quando eu tinha doze anos, matei um basilisco adulto, com uma espada e a ajuda de uma fênix. – Harry mostrou uma cicatriz no seu braço direito. – Ele tentou me abocanhar, mas consegui enfiar a espada pela boca dele e atingir a cabeça, onde ficava o coração. Uma das presas dele perfurou o meu braço, e se não fosse pelas lagrimas da fênix, eu estaria morto agora. Ela já tinha me ajudado bastante ao cegar a criatura e ainda salvou minha vida no fim.

Abraxas ficou boquiaberto, bem como os outros rapazes.

\- Você enfrentou essas coisas na sua antiga escola? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Essas coisas começaram desde meu primeiro ano. No meu primeiro ano, eu enfrentei um trasgo montanhês adulto, um cão de três cabeças, visgo do diabo, um ser maligno que bebia sangue de unicórnio na floresta e um professor que passou o ano inteiro tentando me matar.

Abraxas o olhou incrédulo. - Meu deus!

\- E ai? – Questionou Orion. - O que aconteceu? Um professor te atacou e?

Harry nunca parou para perceber o que havia feito com Quirrell aquele dia. Harry se encolheu e olhou para a água.

\- Eu matei ele. – Harry disse encarando a água.

Ouve um silencio mortal no banheiro.

\- Foi a primeira vida que tirei...- Harry disse, encarando as próprias mãos. – Eu o fiz virar pó nas minhas mãos...

Todos viram que a expressão eufórica de Harry se perdeu com aquela história.

\- Pelo menos você se livrou dele. – Disse Orion. – Agora ele nunca mais vai poder te machucar.

Harry sorriu. – Ele teria que entrar para a fila.

\- Caramba...- Disse Abraxas. – Nunca pensei que uma escola poderia ser tão perigosa.

Harry sorriu. – Gostaria de ter uma no tranquilo ao menos uma vez...agora tenho que enfrentar os N.O.M.S.

Abraxas deu um sorriso e uma batidinha no ombro de Harry. – Relaxa. Sonserinos cuidam dos seus. Se tiver com problemas, basta dizer.

\- É. – Disse Orion. – Podemos te ajudar se estiver com dificuldade em alguma matéria.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Harry.

\- Você realmente passou por maus bocados...- Disse uma voz mais afastada.

Riddle estava em uma piscina sozinho, mais ao fundo. Ele ouviu toda a história que Harry contou e ficou curioso com o mesmo. Apesar de estar com os olhos fixos em Harry, o mesmo nem o olhou. Continuou olhando para os meninos.

\- Acho melhor eu sair. – Disse Harry. – Vou me vestir e ir tomar café.

\- Vamos com você. – Disse Abraxas.

Os meninos se levantaram na hora. Harry virou o rosto no mesmo instante.

\- Haha. – Riu Orion. – Parece uma garota envergonhada.

\- Não é como seu eu quisesse ver. – Disse Harry. – Cadê aquela história de privacidade?

Abraxas riu. – Em março você vai ver de todos os meninos.

Harry ficou estático. – Como assim?

\- Ostara. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Isso eu sei. – Disse Harry. – Meu primo, Fleamont, mencionou que vocês faziam algo em março e...

\- O que ele te disse?! – Berrou Abraxas.

Aquela voz animada, fora substituída por uma mais fria e enraivecida.

\- Ele não me disse nada. – Disse Harry. – Só me disse que vocês praticavam os sabbats no salão comunal, porque não comemoram os feriados bruxos na escola...

Aquilo foi um pouco assustador para Harry.

Abraxas suspirou. – Ah, foi só isso? É verdade... nós praticamos os sabbats no salão comunal...

\- Mas o que quis dizer com isso de “em março você vai ver de todos os meninos”? – Harry questionou.

Isso soou estranho, ainda mais lembrando da expressão no rosto de Fleamont ao mencionar isso.

\- Bom...te contarei depois do yule. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Eu quero saber agora. - Disse Harry.

\- Não vou te contar. – Disse Abraxas.- Vamos sair e nos vestir. Você pode sair depois. Vamos te esperar lá fora.

Harry ouviu os meninos saírem da piscina. Ouviu passos e logo percebeu que eles haviam saído do banheiro. Na hora que foi se levantar, ele ouviu a voz de Riddle.

\- Eles homenagem a deusa da fertilidade, amor e do renascimento em março. – Disse Riddle.

-Ah, ok. – Disse Harry, que havia se levantado e logo correu para pôr suas vestes e saindo do banheiro.

Tom ficou mais um pouco na piscina. Ele imaginava como Potter iria reagir quando soubesse o que acontecia em março, além do que aconteceu com Fleamont nesse mês.

\--

Harry foi para o grande salão acompanhado dos meninos. Eles conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias. Harry avistou de longe Fleamont conversando com outro grifinório.

\- Eu já volto. – Disse Harry se afastando dos sonserinos.

Harry se aproximou de Fleamont. – Bom dia primo!

Fleamont olhou para ele e logo sorriu. – Bom dia! Como foi sua primeira noite no ninho de cobras?

Harry revirou os olhos. - Não implique com a minha casa...- Logo deu um sorriso. – Foi tudo bem. Sabia que temos quartos individuais? Eu tenho um quarto só para mim.

Fleamont arregalou os olhos por um momento, logo fazendo um beiço.- Poxa vida, é sério? O que eu não daria para não ouvir os roncos do Septimus a noite toda.

\- Hey! – Disse o grifinório a seu lado.

Harry nesse momento olhou para o garoto. Ele tinha cabelo ruivo e os olhos o lembravam de Arthur.

\- Ah, mas que falta de educação. Harry, esse é Septimus Weasley.- Disse Fleamont.

\- Prazer. – Disse Harry lhe estendendo a mão. - Harry Potter.

Septimus apertou sua mão. - Prazer. Fleamont ficou chateado ontem, sabia? Ele achou que você viria para a grifinória.

Harry sorriu. – Eu tinha avisado a ele que eu poderia não ir.

\- É, você acabou acertando. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Melhor irmos tomar café. – Disse Harry. – Logo teremos aula.

\- É verdade. – Disse Fleamont. – Até mais então.

Assim que Harry se despediu, ele foi para a mesa da Sonserina, onde ficou mais afastado dos sonserinos. Ele sabia que não poderia se apegar muito a eles, mas os rapazes insistiam em ficar ao seu lado. Uma coisa que Harry notou em Abraxas, era que ele sempre estava olhando para seu primo Fleamont na mesa da Grifinória. Fleamont sempre se sentava de costas para a mesa da Sonserina. Haviam mil e uma perguntas que Harry queria resposta, mas não poderia as obter ainda.

Não demorou muito para o professor Slughorn passar distribuindo os horários das aulas para os alunos. Harry parecia empolgado com poções. Agora, sem Snape, tudo parecia mais fácil. A primeira aula do dia foi herbologia. O professor após a aula deu uma tarefa para ser entregue na próxima aula, que ocorreria em três dias. Na aula seguinte, poções, Harry gostou bastante do professor Slughorn. Ele parecia muito mais agradável do que Snape.

\- Bem alunos! – Hoje eu tenho para vocês uma pequena lição...Como sabem, esse ano vocês tem N.O.M.S. Eu vou fazer desafios em todas as aulas e passarei uma tarefa. Aquele que tiver total sucesso no desafio, não precisará fazer a tarefa. Aqueles que perderem, vão ter que fazer um pergaminho de um metro sobre as vantagens de se moer asas de fadas nas poções. – Disse ele animado. Vocês poderão fazer em dupla.

Quando o professor falou isso, todos os sonserinos, menos Harry, se atiraram em Riddle, pedindo para que ele fosse sua dupla.

\- Ho ho. – Disse o professor. – Eu não disse que deixaria vocês escolherem as duplas.

A animação do povo se foi.

\- Eu vou sortear. – Disse o professor.

Ele pegou um pequeno potinho, com pedaços de pergaminhos dentro.

\- Vocês vão fazer hoje a poção da força vital. – Disse Slughorn. – Agora, ao sorteio das duplas.

Slughorn começou a tirar os papeis e dizer o nome das pessoas que iriam fazer pares.

Harry ficou como par de um corvino chamado Roman Soyer. Abraxas ficou com outro rapaz da Sonserina, que Harry conheceu por Vincent Heavensbe. Tom, como na maioria dos casos, ficou com uma corvinal que o encarava como se fosse o devorar. Harry podia sentir sua cicatriz formigar. Tom deveria estar se sentindo incomodado.

\- Podem começar. – Disse o professor.

Harry começou moendo as asas de fada, enquanto Roman esmagava os ovos de fadas mordentes. Enquanto faziam a poção, Harry percebeu o caos na sala, com alguns caldeirões explodindo, algumas poções ficando estranhas, alguns alunos simplesmente desistindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, haviam outros concentrados. Riddle era um deles. Ele manuseava com precisão a faca para cortar as asas de fada, mas a corvina ao seu lado, estava mais interessada em o olhar, do que fazer a poção. Harry e Roman pareciam satisfeitos, pois a poção estava na cor exata.

\- Muito bem, o tempo acabou. – Disse Slughorn.

Ele passou de mesa em mesa, olhando para as poções dos alunos.

\- Tente um pouco menos de libélulas da próxima vez, Sr. Malfoy.

\- Moa mais as asas de fada, Sr. Nott.

\- Menos ovos de fadas mordentes, Sr. Brown.

E assim foi até a mesa de Riddle. O professor olhou a poção entusiasmado. – Oh, meu jovem! Você chegou mais perto que todos! - Slughorn mechou um pouco a poção. – Você precisaria colocar os ingredientes na ordem e no tempo exato. É mais difícil em dupla, eu imagino. Um não tem o mesmo ritmo do outro.

Slughorn veio em direção a mesa de Harry e Roman, logo olhando o caldeirão e sorrindo em seguida. – Pelas barbas de Merlin! Deixe-me testar.

O professor tomou um pouco da poção e conseguiu facilmente erguer a mesa com todos aqueles apetrechos, com uma única mão.

\- Sim! Uma poção perfeita! Parabéns Sr. Potter e Sr. Soyer! Vocês não precisarão fazer a tarefa. Vocês fizeram um verdadeiro trabalho em equipe! – Disse Slughorn animado. – Coloquem suas poções nos frascos e deixem na minha mesa.

Harry e Roman assim o fizeram.

\- Poxa, tivemos sucesso. – Disse Roman. – Confesso que no começo achei que não daria muito certo.

Harry sorriu. – Sim, eu acreditei no mesmo. O professor deve ter feito esse sorteio, pois sabia que aconteceria de muitos alunos quererem se escorar no que teria mais habilidade para executar a tarefa. Com isso, ambos da equipe teriam que se esforçar. É mais justo assim.

Roman deu uma batidinha no ombro de Harry. – Uma ótima conclusão. Você teria se dado bem na Corvinal.

\- Mas ele é da Sonserina. – Disse Malfoy mal humorado. – Agora dá o fora, Soyer.

\- Como sempre educado, Malfoy. – Disse Roman. – Nos vemos por ai Harry.

Logo que Roman saiu, Abraxas ficou na frente de Harry. – Isso foi impressionante.

\- Eu apenas considero um trabalho a menos. – Disse Harry. – Ainda vou ter várias tarefas para fazer das outras matérias. – Disse Harry.

N.O.M.S. não eram brincadeira. O nível de crueldade dos professores estava alarmante. Depois do almoço e das aulas da tarde, Harry tinha tantas tarefas já no primeiro dia que precisou ir na biblioteca pegar livros. Em determinado momento, enquanto empilhava os livros para levar, ele sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Ele sabia que Riddle estava ali. Harry não se virou. Ele ficou procurando os livros nas prateleiras.

\- Se está procurando um bom livro para o trabalho de aritmância, te aconselho o Numeral das Artes Arcanas. – Disse Riddle se aproximando.

\- Oh, obrigado. – Disse Harry olhando para um dos livros que pegou na estante.

Ouve um breve silencio, até Riddle falar novamente.

\- Sinto uma enorme hostilidade de sua parte contra mim...Tem algo que eu tenha feito a você? – Questionou Riddle.

Harry quis rir da ironia, mas se manteve sério.

\- Não. – Disse Harry se sentando e pegando um pergaminho para começar a fazer o trabalho de herbologia.

Tom se sentou ao lado dele, como se esperasse alguma resposta mais elaborada. Harry não queria que Riddle o ficasse encarando.

\- Você não vai fazer os seus trabalhos? – Questionou Harry.

Riddle sorriu. - Eu terminei todos eles a algumas horas.

Harry não era um tolo. Ele sempre soube que Voldemort sempre foi um aluno talentoso. Ao invés de demonstrar surpresa, ou qualquer reação, Harry apenas respondeu um “ok”, e continuou a fazer seu trabalho.

Sua cicatriz ardeu. Riddle estava irritado. Ele esperava que Harry ficasse impressionado. O garoto ignorava sua presença desde o primeiro dia, e agora, ainda tinha audácia de não achar seu feito incrível?

\- Quer uma ajuda? – Questionou Riddle, com uma voz agradável.

\- Não. – Disse Harry, lendo sobre plantas carnívoras.

A cicatriz ardeu mais.

\- Amanha você receberá mais tarefas. – Disse Riddle. – Provavelmente vai estar exausto até o fim de semana... posso te ajudar sem problemas.

\- Não precisa. Ficarei bem. – Disse Harry, anotando suas ideias no pergaminho.

Sua cicatriz pulsava.

\- Eu insisto. Você veio de outra escola, e agora tem que se adaptar a nossa. – Riddle disse, se sentando um pouco mais perto. – Eu imagino que pode passar por muitas dificuldades, por isso, me deixe te ajudar.

Harry percebeu que teria que dar uma resposta mais elaborada para se livrar de Riddle.

\- Olha, eu agradeço, mas eu quero fazer meus trabalhos sozinho. Quero testar meus limites. Quero provar a mim mesmo que posso superar esse desafio, bem como sempre superei os outros. – Disse Harry olhando suas anotações. – Eu tenho que acreditar em mim, Riddle, e não ser mais um para você carregar.

A cicatriz de Harry ardeu ao ponto de ele fechar os olhos.

\- Mais um para mim carregar? – Questionou Tom.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para Tom. Agora ele podia ver nitidamente o rosto de Tom. Realmente, ele era um rapaz bonito. Não tinha como alguém não olhar para ele.

\- Sim. Eu imagino que você seja um aluno brilhante, e que por isso, muitos outros sempre querem estar com você, pois assim eles atalham muitas coisas. – Disse Harry. – Realmente foi um fato notável que você conseguiu fazer todos os trabalhos em algumas horas. Isso é mérito totalmente seu. Eu quero fazer o meu trabalho por mérito meu, e não recebendo ajuda do melhor aluno que temos, pois assim vão dizer que eu consegui porque tive sua ajuda, e não porque eu fiz.

A dor de sua cicatriz diminuiu, o que fez Harry perceber que isso havia acalmado Riddle.

\- Entendo. – Disse ele, mas logo deu um sorriso. – Mas, se precisar pode me procurar.

\- Ok. – Disse Harry voltando a ler seu livro.

Riddle ainda ficou um tempo o encarando. Isso foi até Fleamont aparecer com Septimus.

\- Hey Harry. – Disse Fleamont sorridente.

\- Oh, como vai Fleamont? – Harry deu um grande sorriso.

Fleamont se sentou na frende de Harry, e ao seu lado Septimus.

\- Tudo ótimo, só estou cansado. Muitos trabalhos. – Disse Fleamont.

Ele olhou para Riddle por um momento.

\- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. - Eu acredito que o Riddle já estava de saída, não é?

A cicatriz de Harry ardeu para um inferno.

\- Claro. – Disse Riddle sorrindo. – Lhe vejo mais tarde.

Riddle se retirou dali calmamente, mas Harry sabia que ele estava com raiva.

\- Cara esquisito. – Disse Septimus.

\- Vamos fazer o trabalho de Herbologia. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Opa, é o que eu estou fazendo agora. – Disse Harry animado. – Vamos fazer juntos?

\- Então ok. – Disse Fleamont.

De longe Riddle viu a cena. O garoto abertamente negou sua ajuda, mas estava aceitando compartilhar com Fleamont e outro. Riddle sentiu algumas pessoas se aproximarem dele. Eram a Abraxas, Orion e mais alguns sonserinos. Abraxas olhava para o sorridente Fleamont, que parecia rir de alguma coisa que eles conversavam. Riddle olhou para ele e teve uma ideia.

\- Hoje à noite teremos uma reunião. – Disse Riddle.

Todos entenderam o que significava. A noite, logo após todos estarem dormindo, o pequeno grupo passou um feitiço de desilusão e rumaram para a sala precisa. Riddle já os esperava.

\- Hoje farei uma reunião mais atípica... – Disse Riddle. – Eu pretendo testar o Harry, para ver se ele é digno de se juntar a nós.

Muitos se entreolharam.

\- O Potter? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Sim. – Disse Riddle. – Se tudo o que ele disse for verdade, então ele deve ser muito poderoso. Precisamos de pessoas assim, sem contar que seria mais um puro sangue ao nosso lado.

Todos concordaram.

\- Armin, você ficara encarregado do primeiro teste, amanhã à noite. - Disse Riddle.

Armin concordou um a cabeça. - Farei isso Milord.

\- Ótimo, agora... vamos aos relatórios.

Após uma série de assuntos relacionados a ideia de sua nova ordem mundial, os rapazes começaram a sair.

\- Abraxas. – Disse Riddle. – Você fica. Quero conversar.

Abraxas engoliu a seco, mas se sentou obediente.

\- Porque não fala mais com Fleamont? – Questionou Riddle.

Abraxas o olhou incrédulo, mas logo olhou para o chão. – Não acho que devo milord...

\- Você o usou no Ostara em março. – Riddle o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Achei que tentaria novamente.

\- Não depois da forma como ele reagiu. – Disse Abraxas.- Todos concordaram em não contar nada. Até mesmo ele.

\- Entendo...- Riddle se levantou e foi em direção a Abraxas. – O que pretende fazer no Ostara desse ano?

\- Milord, você sabe que tem que ser com a mesma pessoa, ou alguém que tenha o mesmo sangue. – Disse Abraxas. – Eu pretendo usar Harry esse ano.

Os olhos de Riddle o fuzilaram. – Ficou louco? Potter é de nossa casa.

\- Você sabe que ele não será machucado... Eu não machuquei Fleamont.

\- Se não o machucou, porque ele te odeia tanto? – Questionou Riddle.

Abraxas encarou o chão. – Eu o machuquei de outra forma. Trai a confiança dele quando pratiquei a homenagem. Ele se ofendeu e resultou no estamos agora.

Riddle suspirou. - Você vai usar o Fleamont novamente. Esqueça o Harry.

Abraxas o olhou.- Mas milord, eles compartilham o mesmo sangue...o Harry parece ser mais aberto e...

\- Você ofenderá a deusa ao escolher outra pessoa. – Disse Riddle. – Se esqueceu de que tipo de pessoa deve ser usada na homenagem?

Abraxas encarou o chão novamente. – Não milord...

\- Então, sabe que não pode ser outro senão Fleamont. – Riddle começou a se afastar. – Vai tentar reatar a amizade que vocês tinham. Potter suspeita de algo. Eu fico imaginando como ele iria reagir ao saber o que você fez ao primo dele.

Abraxas arregalou os olhos.

\- Se tudo o que ele disse for verdade... você não será nem mesmo um desafio para ele. – Disse Riddle. – Pode ir.

Abraxas se levantou e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode. Riddle sorriu. Poderia pôr o seu plano em prática logo.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry se levantou e fez a sua higiene. Ele se vestiu e foi para o grande salão, no meio do caminho acabou encontrando Fleamont e Septimus. Eles estavam com cara de quem não havia dormido nada.

\- Bom dia. - Disse Harry. – Mas que cara são essas?

\- Dormimos mal. – Disse Fleamont. – Trabalho de poções.

\- Poxa, se quiserem eu posso ajudar e...

Um braço se pôs no ombro de Harry. Era Abraxas. Ele olhou diretamente para Fleamont.

\- Como vai, Potter? – Questionou Abraxas sorrindo.

Fleamont ficou sério. Ele fechou os punhos, o que fez Harry perceber que ele estava muito irritado.

\- O que quer, Malfoy? - Questionou Septimus.

Ele também aparentava estar furioso.

Abraxas arqueou a sobrancelha. - Eu não falei com você, Weasley.

\- Não devia andar com esse cara Harry. – Disse Fleamont. – Ele não presta.

Antes de Harry falar alguma coisa, Abraxas tirou o braço de seu ombro e se aproximou de Fleamont.

\- Nós nunca mais conversamos... – Disse Abraxas com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Eu quero conversar com você e...

\- Cale a boca! – Gritou Fleamont. – Você contou ao Harry?! Contou o que você fez?!

Harry arregalou os olhos. No corredor, vários alunos pararam para olhar a cena.

\- Obvio que não. – Disse Abraxas. – Do mesmo jeito que sei que você também não contou...

Fleamont olhou para Harry. Seus olhos eram de pura raiva.

\- Escute Harry... se esse desgraçado, ou qualquer um deles tocar em você de um modo estranho... não hesite. Mate! – Disse Fleamont.

Abraxas arregalou os olhos. Provavelmente não esperava isso.

\- Se nenhuma daquelas coisas que você enfrentou teve a menor chance contra você...Eles não vão ser nada. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Melhor nós irmos. – Disse Septimus, tentando arrastar Fleamont com ele.

\- Fique longe do meu primo, Malfoy! – Gritou Fleamont, sendo arrastado por Septimus.

Depois que eles já estavam longe, Abraxas passou a mão na cabeça.

\- Nossa...- Disse Abraxas. – Seu primo é esquentadinho...

\- O que você fez para ele? – Questionou Harry. Seu tom de voz dizia que ele não estava para brincadeira.

Abraxas olhou para Harry por um momento.

\- Desculpe... não posso te contar. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry o olhou feio. – Escute...eu quero saber o que você fez para o meu primo.

Harry começou a chegar mais perto de Abraxas. O olhar sério dele dizia que ele não estava brincando.

\- Não me obrigue a descobrir por mal. – Disse Harry.

\- Sinto muito... – Disse Malfoy. – Você vai saber quando a hora chegar.

Abraxas saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Harry bufou no corredor. O que será que teria acontecido? Será que Malfoy implicava com Fleamont, bem como Draco com ele?

\- Está curioso? - Questionou Riddle atrás de si.

Riddle esperava que Harry se virasse e afirmasse. Ele queria sentir que tinha algo que o garoto fosse querer dele, mas Harry o olhou por um momento.

\- Uma hora, cedo ou tarde, por bem ou por mal, eu vou saber. - Dizendo isso, Harry saiu dali e foi tomar seu café.

Sua cicatriz ardeu, mas Harry tinha mais o que pensar no momento.

Riddle ficou um tempo no corredor, vendo Harry sair dali. Ele nunca era rejeitado, mas Harry estava testando sua paciência a um nível que Tom nunca imaginou que seria capaz de aguentar. A iniciação de Harry começaria naquele dia. Ele mal podia esperar para saber como Harry reagiria ao ser atacado no meio da noite.

Continua...


	4. Revelações

Ao longo do dia, Harry recebeu mais trabalhos, mas estava ansioso para ter a aula de Dumbledore no sai seguinte. Os dois não se falaram desde o dia da seleção. Após o jantar, Harry rumou para o salão comunal da sonserina. Ele pegou sua pilha de tarefas e continuou a fazer elas. Ele já tinha terminado as tarefas do dia anterior e poderia focar nas que recebeu naquele dia. Abraxas, e alguns sonserinos, estavam na volta de Riddle, em uma mesa mais ao canto, fazendo seus trabalhos. Harry como sempre, não olhou para eles, mas percebeu que um dos sonserinos o olhava. Armin Yaxley era um garoto loiro de olhos azuis que vivia andando com Orion. O jeito que ele olhava para Harry, o fez ficar com o sentimento de que algo ruim aconteceria. Logo que Harry terminou duas de suas tarefas, ele juntou suas coisas e foi para seu quarto. Após guardar seus materiais, ele vestiu seu pijama e se deitou. O olhar que Armin deu para ele ainda estava o perturbando. Como sempre, Harry deixou sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro e foi dormir. Devido a toda a loucura que aconteceu em sua vida, seu sono era leve. Qualquer barulho, mesmo que mínimo, o deixava alerta. Já era de madrugada quando Harry ouviu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta vagarosamente. Como ele estava de bruços, ele conseguiu pegar a varinha debaixo do travesseiro. Harry não havia nem retirado seu óculos, esperando por alguma coisa. Ao abrir minimamente os olhos, ele viu apenas o uniforme da sonserina e que a pessoa havia retirado a varinha das vestes. Antes dessa pessoa fazer qualquer coisa, Harry imediatamente apontou a varinha para essa pessoa, a estuporando e a arremessando no corredor. Harry se levantou da cama e foi até o corredor, ainda apontando a varinha para a pessoa que caiu no chão. Ele percebeu que era Armin. O mesmo foi nocauteado ao bater contra a parede do corredor. O barulho fez os demais saírem dos seus quartos. Abraxas e os demais chegaram perto da cena. Armin no chão, desacordado, e Harry com a varinha apontada para ele, pronto para o nocautear de novo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Walburga. – O que você fez, Potter?

Harry olhou diretamente para os meninos. – O que ele iria fazer? - Questiono Harry.

Abraxas ficou pasmo, bem como os outros.

\- Me responda isso ao menos Malfoy. – Disse Harry.

\- Alguém leve Armin daqui. – Disse uma voz atrás dos demais.

Era Riddle. Ele usava um chambre verde, e um pijama de seda.

Abraxas e os demais o obedeceram, mas logo que chegaram perto, Armin acordou. Ele se levantou, aparentemente tonto, pois cambaleava. Harry nem deu tempo a ele de se recompor. O segurou pelo pescoço, o empurrando contra a parede e a varinha apontada para o rosto do mesmo. Armin o olhou de olhos arregalado.

\- Se mover um músculo, eu arranco seus olhos. – Harry disse com raiva.

O motivo de estar irritado, ele não sabia. O que sabia era que ao saber que alguma coisa aconteceu a Fleamont graças aos sonserinos, e que ninguém o dizia, bem como a forma que seu primo agia perto destes, fez Harry perceber que foi algo ruim que havia acontecido. Agora um sonserino invade seu quarto no meio da noite com a varinha apontada para ele? Isso fez com que sua hostilidade com estes estivesse em outro nível.

Armin pareceu chocado. Ele levantou as mãos, numa tentativa de rendição.

\- O que pretendia fazer a mim? – Questionou Harry, o fuzilando com o olhar.

\- Eu...- Armin olhou para Riddle no mesmo instante.

\- Olha para mim quando eu falar com você! – Disse Harry com fúria.

\- Ele foi te testar. – Disse Riddle, calmamente.

Alguns sonserinos pareciam saber o que aconteceria. Eles voltaram para seus quartos, ficando apenas o pequeno grupo que seguia Riddle.

Harry não olhou para Riddle. Continuou olhando para Armin. - Me testar?

\- Sim. – Disse Riddle. – Se você é realmente tão habilidoso para escapar das coisas que você enfrentou...um dos melhores duelistas de nossa casa não seria pareô para você...- Riddle deu um sorriso agradável. – E pelo visto, você é muito bom.

\- Você não dá valor a sua vida, Yaxley? – Questionou Harry com fúria. – Eu poderia ter te matado.

Harry soltou o pescoço de Armin, que imediatamente passou suas mãos no pescoço, visivelmente assustado.

\- Eu não enfrentei o medo e a morte para ser desafiado por alguém como você. – Disse Harry o fuzilando com o olhar.

\- Calma Potter...- Disse Abraxas. – Ele não iria te machucar...

\- Eu... também não esperava...- dizia Armin, tentando puxar o ar.- Que estivesse...me esperando com a sua varinha...

Harry deu um sorriso. - A anos várias coisas tentam me matar...Acha que eu durmo pesado? Acha que não estou pronto para lutar? Uma coisa que acho que vocês não perceberam, foi que eu não mencionei o uso de varinha contra as coisas que matei.

Todos olhavam para ele, aparentemente nervosos.

\- Isso foi porque eu não usei varinha. - Harry disse os olhando.

Agora ele podia ver todos. Riddle aparentava estar indiferente, mas a cicatriz de Harry estava passando a sensação de que Riddle estava surpreso.

\- Se algum de vocês se engraçar comigo novamente... eu farei isso com as minhas próprias mãos. – Dizendo isso, Harry saiu dali e retornou para o seu quarto.

Aquele ódio todo pulsava em seu corpo. Ele tentava respirar, mas parecia difícil. Ele se sentou na cama, e lá ficou.

No corredor, Armin e os demais estavam chocados. Abraxas parecia extremamente preocupado. E se Harry virasse seu inimigo? Abraxas sabia que não iria viver muito tempo se isso acontecesse. Já Riddle parecia satisfeito. O garoto tinha um bom tempo de reação, bem como habilidade. Não era qualquer um que conseguia por medo em seus seguidores, ainda assim eles estavam assustados. O mais apavorado era Abraxas, pelo que Riddle percebeu. Ele até suava frio. Imaginou que deveria ser pela história do Ostara. Imagina o que Harry faria com ele quando soubesse.

\- O primeiro teste foi um sucesso. – Disse Riddle. – Em breve, faremos o segundo.

Todos os sonserinos olharam para ele de olhos arregalados.

\- Fiquem tranquilos. – Disse Riddle. – Eu realizarei esse teste.

\--

Harry acordou melhor no dia seguinte. Estava tão satisfeito com alguma coisa, que até duvidava se era ele que estava sentindo isso. A raiva que vinha do nada, bem como aquele sentimento, fizeram Harry perceber que seu elo com Riddle estava mais forte nesse tempo. Ele sempre soube que eles estavam conectados, mas agora estava mais transparente. Harry fez sua higiene e logo rumou para o grande salão. Muitos sonserinos encaravam Harry, mas o mesmo ignorava todos eles. Riddle o encarava, pensando como iria testar Harry. Ele imaginava que o mesmo deveria ter conhecimento em duelos, por isso mandou Armin o testar. Seu segundo teste seria mais aleatório, mas precisava pensar primeiro. Após comer, Harry rumou para a aula de transfiguração. Ele estava animado. Dumbledore era realmente muito melhor em ensinar do que Minerva, porém seu nível de crueldade com os trabalhos, mostrou que tinha que haver um equilíbrio. A próxima aula foi de história da magia, que Harry não se surpreendeu nem um pouco em ver o professor Binns ainda vivo e dando a mesma aula maçante. A maioria dos alunos dormia, sendo alguns poucos que tiravam esse tempo para fazer o trabalho de outras matérias. O professor Binns também passou outro trabalho maçante, mas Harry imaginou que seria o mais fácil.

A maioria dos alunos já havia se retirado da sala. Harry e alguns poucos ainda estavam nela. Harry arrumou seus materiais para o próximo trabalho, logo após o almoço. Saindo da sala, ele pode ver de longe Riddle e mais alguns alunos falarem sobre alguma coisa que ele não ouviu. Harry não tinha interesse. Seria provavelmente alguma maldade contra alguém. Harry comeu rapidamente e rumou para a biblioteca. Ele não queria ficar muito tempo perto dos sonserinos. Para sua surpresa, Armin e Orion estavam em um dos cantos da biblioteca. Eles cochichavam algo que Harry não podia ouvir, então, muito curioso, Harry se aproximou vagarosamente, ficando escondido atrás de uma das estantes.

\- ... então ele começa hoje? – Sussurrou Orion.

\- Acredito que sim. – Disse Armin. – Ele nos disse que se sentará ao lado de Harry em todas as aulas. Disse que quer se aproximar dele aos poucos.

\- Eu entendo. – Disse Orion. – Depois do que Harry fez ontem, eu também tomaria cuidado.

\- Então, nenhum outro aluno vai sentar ao lado dele. – Disse Armin.

\- É esse o plano, mas tem o pessoal das outras casas. – Disse Orion.

\- Sim, mas ele nos disse para que um de nós ficasse ao lado de Harry para ninguém sentar com ele, então, quando Riddle chegar, é só sair e deixar ele sentar. – Disse Armin.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Orion. - A próxima aula é de aritmancia. Vamos começar hoje mesmo.

Harry saiu dali. Ele não queria mais ouvir nada. Riddle queria se aproximar dele? Coitado. Harry teve um plano em sua mente. Um plano que ele também colocaria em pratica naquele dia.

Na aula de aritmancia, por sorte, seria grifinória e sonserina. Harry se sentou em uma das cadeiras do meio. Orion se sentou ao lado de Harry e logo alguns grifinórios entraram, dentre eles Fleamont. Riddle e os outros vinham logo após estes. Assim que Orion avistou Riddle, ele imediatamente se levantou.

\- Hey Fleamont!- Disse Harry. - Venha se sentar aqui.

A sonserina inteira olhou para Harry. Fleamont abriu um grande sorriso e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

\- Como vai? – Questionou Harry sorridente.

Sua cicatriz estava ardendo de dor, mas Harry não se importava. Riddle deveria o estar fuzilando agora. A aula de aritmancia foi um porre como sempre, e mais um trabalho abusivo. Após a aula, os sonserinos se retiraram aos poucos, menos Abraxas, Tom, Armim e Orion, que olhavam para Harry.

\- Vamos fazer os trabalhos juntos? – Questionou Harry.

\- Claro! – Disse Fleamont sorridente. – Vou chamar o Septimus e podemos ir juntos.

\- Certo. – Disse Harry. – Vou pegar alguns dos meus trabalhos, que estão no meu dormitório. Nos encontramos na biblioteca.

\- Ok. – Disse Fleamont.

Dumbledore já havia se retirado da sala a algum tempo, bem como a maioria dos alunos. Antes de Fleamont sair da sala, Riddle se pôs na frente dele.

\- Poderia me dar um momento de sua atenção, Sr. Potter? – Questionou Riddle, dando um sorriso amigável.

\- Não. – Disse Fleamont, tentando passar.

Riddle não saiu da frente. Ele olhou para os lados, percebendo que só estavam eles e os sonserinos. Riddle olhou para os sonserinos e logo eles entenderam. Eles saíram da sala e fecharam a porta.

Fleamont sacou a varinha e apontou para Riddle. – O que quer?

\- Como eu disse... um momento da sua atenção. – Disse Riddle, calmamente.- Será que poderia me ouvir, ou pretende me atacar?

Fleamont abaixou um pouco sua varinha. – O que quer?

\- Quero que se distancie de Harry. – Disse Riddle.

\- O que? – Questionou Fleamont incrédulo. – Ele é meu primo! Moramos juntos e....

\- Não seja tolo. – Disse Riddle. – Não estou dizendo para sumir da vida dele. Quero apenas que se afaste dele...você sempre sentava com Abraxas, antes de Septimus...

\- Nunca mais vou me sentar com Abraxas de novo. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Então se sente com Septimus. – Disse Riddle.

\- Não...- Disse Fleamont olhando sério para Riddle. – O que é isso? O que você quer com o Harry?

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que imagina que eu quero com seu primo, Sr. Potter?

\- Eu não sei...mas vindo de você, coisa boa não é. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Do que está falando, Sr. Potter? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Pensa que eu não sei? – Disse Fleamont com deboche. – Você usa sua aparência e seus talentos para seduzir pobres desavisados, mas isso não funciona com Harry não é? Isso te deixa irritado?

Riddle fechou o punho suavemente. – Eu não faço ideia de onde tirou essa ideia, mas lhe garanto que são falsas. Você deveria saber que a grandeza inspira a inveja, a inveja engendra o desrespeito, e o desrespeito produz a mentira.

Fleamont sorriu. – Nossa, você é bom, mas é uma pena que esconde sua verdadeira face. AS pessoas sentiriam nojo de você.

Riddle deu um sorriso agradável. – Não me importo com o que pensa sobre mim, mas sim se você se importa com o seu primo.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

Riddle começou a caminhar pela sala. – O ostara que vai acontecer em março...- Riddle pode ver o rosto de Fleamont ficar pálido. – Abraxas pretendia usar o Harry para tomar o seu lugar.

\- O que?! – Berrou Fleamont enfurecido.

\- Eu o proibi, é claro. – Disse Riddle calmamente. – Posso proteger ele, mas eu quero que faça esse pequeno favor... não é como se eu fosse tirar ele de você.

Fleamont pareceu pensativo, ao mesmo tempo que estava chateado. Por fim, suspirou cansado. – O que vai acontecer?

\- Só quero me tornar amigo de seu primo. – Disse Riddle. – Ele será bem tratado, eu te prometo.

Fleamont fechou os punhos com força. – tudo bem, mas se estiver mentindo...

\- Não estou. – disse Riddle.- Pode voltar para o seu amiguinho... eu aviso ao Harry que você não vai mais fazer o trabalho com ele.

Riddle saiu da sala. Fleamont ficou um tempo na mesma. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras e ficou fitando o chão.

\- Você deveria sair da sala. – Disse Abraxas.

Ele viu Riddle sair, e logo ser seguido pelos demais sonserinos, mas Fleamont não saiu, o que o fez pensar que Riddle tinha feito alguma coisa.

Fleamont nada disse. Continuava fitando o chão. Parecia pensativo.

\- Se lembra quando nos sentávamos juntos? – Questionou Abraxas. – Adorávamos falar sobre coisas aleatórias e nos divertíamos bastante. Bons tempos.

\- É verdade. - Disse Fleamont. – Ai você estragou tudo.

Abraxas ficou quieto por um momento. – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu devia ter te contado como funcionava. Visto se você queria participar ou não.

\- É, mas você não o fez. - Fleamont se levantou e encarou Abraxas. – E pretende fazer o mesmo com o Harry?

Abraxas arregalou os olhos.- Riddle te contou?

\- Então é verdade? - Questionou Fleamont. – Você pretendia mesmo fazer isso?

\- Você não entende! – Disse Abraxas. – Eu não conclui a homenagem! Isso foi terrível!

\- É, tem razão, eu não entendo. – Disse Fleamont. – Eu nunca entendi porra nenhuma de seus sabbats, mas ninguém vai morrer por causa disso, não é?

\- Não...mais você vai sofrer as consequências...- Disse Abraxas.

Fleamont arqueou as sobrancelhas. – O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Você pretendia ter filhos um dia? - Questionou Abraxas.

\- É obvio que vou ter filhos um dia e...

A expressão no rosto de Abraxas ficou séria.

\- Porque você está me olhando assim? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Eu lamento. – Disse Abraxas olhando para o chão. – Eu iria dar uma coisa de você aquele dia. Era para você receber e estar abençoado, mas você...

\- Do que está falando? – Fleamont pareceu assustado. – O que você teria me dado?

Abraxas engoliu a seco.

\- Você é estéril. – Disse Abraxas.

Fleamont arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Descobri isso no dia... Usei uma magia para ver o que você poderia representar e...mostrou que você não poderia criar vida. – Abraxas se encostou em um canto. – A vários tipos de homenagens que prestamos a deusa Ostara. Ela é a deusa da fertilidade também. Eu pretendia pedir a ela para te deixar fértil novamente, mas sei que isso teria um preço. Você saiu antes de ser pago, então você continua do jeito que está.

Fleamont pareceu assustado. Ele olhou de olhos arregalados para Abraxas. – Mas o que? Que tipo de história absurda é essa? –Acha que depois do que você fez, você pode...

\- Foi só a porra de um beijo! – Gritou Abraxas.- Eu nem te fiz nada! Por sua causa, alguns acham que eu te estuprei. Eu nunca poderia praticar tal ato de violência. A Ostara exige que seja uma pessoa na qual nós nos importemos. Que amamos como família, como pessoa ou o que for. Amor não é só sexo. O amor de família. O amor de amigos. O amor que sentimos por outra pessoa. Ostara exige que no seu dia, o dia que a primavera começa, o novo ciclo que se inicia, é para estarmos com quem gostamos.

Fleamont estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Eu te beijei sim, é verdade inegável. Eu pretendia ter relação com você? Pode ter certeza, pois para te deixar fértil, eu precisava fazer com você. Mas depois do beijo você me empurrou, me mandou ir para o inferno e saiu de lá. Nunca me deixou te explicar nada. Você fala e age como se eu tivesse te feito algo horrível. As pessoas não sabem de nada, só você e eu, e eu já estou cansado dessa merda.

Abraxas saiu de lá rapidamente. Fleamont ficou de olhos arregalado para o desabafo de Abraxas. De fato, havia sido só um beijo, mas Fleamont se sentiu muito ofendido naquele momento e acabou levando isso para a vida. Ele não acreditava totalmente em Malfoy, por isso iria na enfermaria para ver isso.

Harry já estava na biblioteca a um tempo. Fleamont e Septimus não haviam aparecido, o que Harry achou estranho. Ele começou a fazer seu trabalho, quando Riddle se sentou ao seu lado. Ele deixou uma pilha de trabalhos ao seu lado e olhou sorridente para Harry.

\- Esperava seu primo? – Questionou Riddle.

Harry continuava lendo sobre o que havia escrito. – Sim.

Riddle detestava essas respostas pouco elaboradas. Eram respostas para acabar com as conversas rapidamente.

\- Sabe Potter... eu sempre sou alguém simpático para todos...sei que não te fiz nada...poderia me dizer porque nem ao menos me olha nos olhos? – Questionou Riddle com um ar triste.

\- Não me fez nada? – Questionou Harry. – Não tentou entrar na minha mente no salão comunal na primeira noite?

Riddle ficou surpreso. – Eu...

\- Não mandou Yaxley me atacar no meio da noite?

\- Isso...

\- Não disse aos sonserinos para que só quem se sentasse ao meu lado fosse você?

Riddle juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele estava chocado.

\- Provavelmente... porque meu primo não está aqui, você falou alguma coisa para ele.

Riddle estava surpreso e chocado ao mesmo tempo. Ele suspirou e voltou a sua postura indiferente.

\- Queria me aproximar de você, desde o primeiro dia, mas você não me dava nenhuma brecha... Eu lamento por isso. Seu primo ficou falando com Abraxas...

\- Tem isso também. – Dessa vez Harry olhou nos olhos de Riddle. – O que acontece no Ostara?

\- Então você quer saber o que acontece em março? – Riddle sorriu, percebendo os olhos verdes de Harry sobre si.

\- Obvio. – Disse Harry. – Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com meu primo. Ele e Abraxas não abrem a boca. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Riddle sorriu agradável. – Obvio que sei.

\- E o que acontece?

Riddle sorriu. – É bom quando temos algo que interessa os outros, não? Posso te dizer... mas não será de graça. Eu sempre quero alguma coisa de valor equivalente.

\- Quer informações então? – Questionou Harry.- E ai vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Riddle sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não é isso que quero de você Harry. Há de fato, informações que eu anseio em saber e...

Harry sabia de uma delas. Cedo ou tarde ele a encontraria, então porque não usar isso enquanto ainda podia?

\- Quer saber onde fica a câmara secreta? – Questionou Harry.

Riddle arregalou os olhos. – Do que esta falando?

\- Achei que soubesse que Salazar Sonserina tinha construído essa câmara em algum lugar do castelo. Eu sei onde fica. Sei como entrar e sei o que tem lá. – Harry arrumou suas coisas para sair. Riddle o olhava boquiaberto. Os olhos com aspecto de chocado.

\- Quer saber não é? – Disse Harry com um sorriso maldoso. – Dá para saber pela sua cara.

Riddle se levantou. Ele olhava Harry dos pés a cabeça. O garoto parecia muito mais interessante agora.

\- Você sabe? – Questionou Riddle. – Sabe onde fica? Estou a anos procurando e...Está falando a verdade?

\- Obvio. – Disse Harry. – Não trocaria essa informação por outra se fosse falsa. Posso até ir com você para você ver.

\- Sim. – Disse Riddle animado. Havia um brilho faminto nos seus olhos. – Me diga onde fica!

Harry sorriu. - É bom quando temos algo que interessa os outros, não?

Dizendo isso, Harry sai da biblioteca, deixando um jovem Riddle boquiaberto para trás.

Continua...


	5. Como quase enlouquecer um Riddle

Harry rumou para seu dormitório. Ele guardou seus trabalhos e foi tomar um banho. O jantar seria servido em algumas horas, e Harry queria ler um pouco. Hermione se orgulharia dele. Harry ouviu batidas na porta, e automaticamente pegou a varinha.

\- Quem é? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sou eu. – Era a voz de Riddle. - Posso entrar?

Harry sorriu. Tinha funcionado. – Pode.

Riddle entrou no quarto, logo fechando a porta e passando feitiços abafadores.

\- Então? – Questionou Harry.

\- Aceito sua oferta. – Disse Riddle. – Vai mesmo me dizer onde fica?

\- Claro. – Disse Harry.- Mais saiba que só o herdeiro da sonserina vai conseguir abrir.

Riddle sorriu. – Posso me sentar? – Tom apontou para a cadeira do canto.

\- Pode. – Disse Harry.

\- Bom, quer saber o que aconteceu em março...- Riddle se ajeitou na cadeira, como se quisesse ficar mais confortável. – Abraxas e Fleamont eram amigos desde o primeiro ano. Isso foi uma loucura na época, pois filhos de famílias que pensavam diferente eram amigos. Eles sempre ficavam juntos, e passamos a aceitar isso. Em março, o festival de ostara seria feito. Aqui, em nosso salão comunal, temos passagens secretas que nos levam para outros locais. O Ostara é comemorado na floresta. Colocamos vários feitiços desilusórios para ninguém entrar, ou ver, a menos que seja convidado. Abraxas sempre teve um carinho muito grande por seu primo, por isso o chamou para participar do ostara. O Ostara é um dia para estarmos com quem gostamos, seja família, amigos, ou até a pessoa que gostamos. Bom, o local é todo enfeitado com flores, e quem participa deve ficar nú.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Riddle deu um sorriso. – Calma com seus pensamentos. Todos devem usar vários colares e coroas de flores. Durante o dia, comemos, bebemos, rimos e temos que encontrar os ovos. Seu primo participou de parte disso, mas no final, ele não aceitou muito bem. Abraxas descobriu que seu primo tinha um problema com fertilidade. Ele era estéril.

Harry arregalou novamente os olhos. Ele sabia que seu avô tinha tido muita dificuldade para ter seu pai.

\- Abraxas resolveu pedir a deusa para dividir sua fertilidade com ele, mas isso só poderia ocorrer através do ato sexual.

Harry se pôs de pé. – O que? Ele foi estuprado?

\- Não. – Disse Riddle, calmamente. – Abraxas deu apenas um beijo em seu primo, mas ele não reagiu da melhor forma. Ele saiu correndo e a amizade delas havia acabado. Abraxas tentou várias vezes falar com ele, mas seu primo nunca mais foi como antes. Eu imagino que a forma como Fleamont se expressa, deve ter feito você pensar em algo mais sujo, não é?

Harry estava pasmo. De fato, ele pensava no pior.

\- Um exagero. – Disse Riddle. – E pensar que Abraxas estava disposto a ter problemas de fertilidade, só para que seu primo tivesse a chance de ser pai um dia.

Harry se encostou em um canto. Isso precisava acontecer. Se Fleamont continuasse estéril, seu pai nunca nasceria. Harry estava a beira de um colapso nervoso. Riddle percebeu que Harry estava chocado, mas suspirou.

\- Foi isso que aconteceu. – Disse Riddle. – Agora...onde fica a câmara secreta?

Como se voltasse de um transe, Harry olhou para Tom. – Hoje a noite, depois que todos estiverem dormindo, venha aqui novamente, que eu te conto.

Riddle sorriu. – Te encontro depois então.

Riddle saiu do quarto. A cicatriz de Harry lhe fazia cocegas, o que dizia a Harry que Riddle estava feliz. Na hora do jantar, tudo ocorreu normalmente, mas Harry olhava para Abraxas, que ficava cutucando o prato. Harry admirou o ato de Abraxas para Fleamont. Ele jamais imaginou tal coisa. Falaria com Abraxas e com Fleamont quando a oportunidade surgisse. Tom olhava para Harry a todo momento. Ele estava curioso. Se Harry realmente soubesse onde fica a entrada da câmara secreta, terá atalhado um bom caminho para ele, ao mesmo tempo que queria saber como Harry sabia da localização dela. Após o jantar, os alunos retornaram para seus salões comunais. Harry rumou para se quarto. Não demorou muito e logo Riddle bateu na porta do quarto.

\- Pode entrar. – Disse Harry.

Riddle entrou com um grande sorriso. – E então?

\- Bom, você sabe quantos banheiros tem Hogwarts? – Harry disse.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. - Não sei, mas por que essa pergunta repentina?

\- Bom, porque a entrada fica em um desses banheiros. – Disse Harry.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – Então, terei que procurar?

\- Digamos que sim. – Disse Harry. - Eu poderia procurar por isso com você, mas parei para pensar melhor. Não vou fazer isso.

\- E por que não?

\- Bom, primeiramente, porque você é que quer encontrar. – Disse Harry olhando para Riddle com uma expressão neutra. – Segundo, seria burrice procurar em plena luz do dia em cada banheiro. A noite é mais complicado, pois somente os monitores podem andar por ai, e você é um monitor. Terceiro, é preciso ser ofidioglota para abrir a entrada.

Riddle parou para pensar um pouco. Em boa parte, Harry tinha razão. – E posso te fazer umas outras perguntas?

\- Claro. – Disse Harry, já imaginando o que ele perguntaria.

\- Como sabe sobre a câmara secreta, e como sabia que eu queria essa informação?

\- Isso é simples. Bom vou responder sua primeira pergunta. Eu falei no primeiro dia que me sentei na mesa da Sonserina, que eu vinha da casa da Serpente Chifruda, que foi fundada por Isolt Sayre, que era uma descendente de Salazar. – Harry começou a se lembrar do que leu no livro sobre Isolt para formular uma história. – Ela foi criada por sua tia, Gormlaith Gaunt, que foi responsável por matar os seus pais...Enfim, não é esse o nosso foco. Gormlaith ensinou várias coisas a Isolt e uma delas foi sobre uma história de um local que Salazar havia construído na escola de Hogwarts. Um local onde ele ensinava os seus alunos artes das trevas. Esse local era escondido como uma passagem subterrânea no castelo. Era um alçapão oculto e uma série de tuneis mágicos. Como Hogwarts começou a ter encanamento trouxa, outro Gaunt, que estudava na escola e sabia do local, sabia que a entrada estava ameaçada. Esse Gaunt conseguiu proteger a entrada, fazendo com que a entrada fosse em um dos banheiros da escola, onde o encanamento se encontra. A entrada só pode ser acessada por aqueles que falam ofidioglosia.

Riddle pareceu aceitar a ideia, pois concordou com a cabeça.

\- Então, eu só preciso ir procurando a entrada?

\- Basicamente. Você precisa dizer abra, em língua de cobra. – Harry se sentou na cama. - Sobre a outra pergunta, eu acredito que todo Sonserina iria querer ter esse conhecimento.

Riddle pareceu entender. – Então vou fazer isso, mas se estiver mentindo...

\- Aprenda uma coisa, Riddle, eu não minto. – Disse Harry, sendo essa sua maior mentira. – Pode procurar à vontade. Se achar alguma coisa, será mérito seu. Agora, nosso caso termina aqui. Cai fora.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Bom, eu consegui o que queria, bem como você. – Disse Harry. – Amanha, não quero que fique perto de mim. Não me esqueci do que aconteceu nesse pouco tempo que estou aqui. Pode sair, e feche a porta.

A cicatriz de Harry ardeu muito.

\- Como ousa?! – Berrou Riddle.

\- O que? – Disse Harry sem interesse.

\- _Eu sou o nobre herdeiro da Sonserina_. – Disse Riddle em língua de cobra.

Ele esperava que Harry fosse falar alguma coisa, ou ficar impressionado. Harry olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele tinha que fingir que não entendeu o que Riddle falou, caso contrário, isso viraria uma bola de neve.

\- Tá bom...não sei o que você falou, mas eu preciso dormir. – Disse Harry. – Dá para sair agora?

Riddle o fuzilou com o olhar. – Eu vou sair, Sr. Potter... mas você vai aprender o que eu disse de outra forma.

Riddle saiu do quarto majestosamente, mas por dentro ele estava quebrando tudo. Como Potter era ousado. Riddle faria o que o garoto disse. Ele procuraria todas as noites pela câmara secreta.

Harry tentou dormir, mas algo em si dizia que talvez ele não devesse ter feito aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, graças a isso ele descobriu a verdade sobre Abraxas e Fleamont. Em determinado momento, Harry conseguiu finalmente adormecer. No dia seguinte, ele acordou cedo e foi fazer sua higiene, logo se arrumando e rumando para o grande salão. De longe ele avistou Abraxas. Era bem cedo, então haviam poucos alunos. Harry se sentou a seu lado. Ele ainda precisava de Abraxas.

\- Bom dia, Abraxas. – Disse Harry animado.

Abraxas o olho de olhos arregalados. – Ah, bom dia...

\- Relaxa. - Disse Harry. – Não precisa me olhar assim. Não vou te azarar.

Abraxas pareceu ficar mais aliviado. – Olha, eu não podia impedir aquilo e...

\- Esquece! – Disse Harry, lhe dando umas batidinhas nas costas. – Sabe que aulas teremos hoje?

\- Ah...Teremos herbologia, adivinhação e trato das criaturas magicas. – Disse Abraxas.

\- E alguma delas é com a grifinória? – Questionou Harry.

Abraxas arqueou a sobrancelha. - Ah... trato de criaturas mágicas.

\- Perfeito. – Disse Harry, voltando a comer.

Abraxas estranhou o comportamento de Harry, mas resolveu não falar nada. Riddle entrou no salão alguns minutos depois, sendo seguido por Orion e demais sonserinos. No momento em que se sentaram, Harry se levantou e saiu do grande salão. No caminho, ele encontrou Septimus indo em direção ao grande salão, porém o mesmo estava sozinho.

\- Hey, Septimus! Bom dia. – Disse Harry.

\- Oi Harry. – Disse Septimus, lhe dando um grande sorriso.

\- Cadê o Fleamont?

\- Ah, ele foi para a enfermaria. Disse que precisava verificar alguma coisa. – Disse Septimus.

\- Ok, vou procurar ele. Obrigada.

Harry rumou para a enfermaria. Ao entrar, ele avistou Fleamont sentado em uma das camas. O mesmo parecia pensativo com alguma coisa.

\- Hey, primo. – Disse Harry.

Fleamont olhou para Harry. – Ah, oi primo. O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Achei Septimus no caminho, e ele me disse que você estava aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Fleamont sorriu. – Não, eu só queria confirmar uma coisa.

Nesse momento, um homem apareceu, saindo de uma das portas.

\- Ah, Harry, esse é o Sr. Bedley. Ele é nosso medibruxo. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Oh, então o senhor é o primo do Fleamont? – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Sim senhor. Sou Harry Potter. – Harry olhou para Fleamont. – Vocês parecem ser bons amigos.

\- Hehe, de fato. – Disse Bedley. – Seu primo parece gostar da enfermaria, pois vive se metendo em brigas...apesar de que hoje não foi por causa disso.

\- E ai? – Disse Fleamont. – Não tem problema em o Harry saber. Ele é da família.

Bedley pareceu olhar com tristeza para Fleamont. – É verdade, o senhor é totalmente estéril.

Fleamont arregalou os olhos. Harry percebeu o quando essa notícia magoou seu avô.

\- Não tem nada que o senhor possa fazer? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Não...- Disse Bedley. – Nada conhecido no mundo bruxo, pelo menos. Não podemos fazer milagres. O senhor vai poder adotar quando ficar adulto.

Fleamont olhou para Harry. – Você pode fazer o mesmo teste no Harry?

Harry arregalou os olhos.- O que?

\- Espero que não seja de família. Você pode Harry? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Bom, se é o que quer, eu faço. – Disse Harry.

Bedley passou um feitiço pelo corpo de Harry. Uma sensação de formigamento tomou conta do corpo do mesmo. Uma pequena aura branca saiu do corpo. Bedley a levou com ele, e ele entrou na mesma sala de que havia saído. Alguns minutos depois ele saiu de lá.

\- E ai? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Harry é perfeitamente fértil. – Disse Bedley.

Isso pareceu deixar Fleamont mais triste do que antes. – Ok...muito obrigada Sr. Bedley. Vamos Harry.

Os dois saíram da enfermaria, rumando para o grande salão.

\- Harry, posso te pedir um favor? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Claro. – Disse Harry.

\- Tenha muitos filhos, ok?

Harry parou no corredor. – O que?

\- Bom...- Fleamont parecia nervoso. – Já que eu não posso ter filhos, eu gostaria que o nome de nossa família continuasse através de você.

Harry tocou no ombro de Fleamont. – Olha...Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

\- Podemos? – Questionou Fleamont.

Harry suspirou. – Sei o que aconteceu no Ostara.

O rosto de Fleamont ficou vermelho. – O que? Quem te falou?

\- Riddle. – Disse Harry.

\- O que?! – Questionou Fleamont incrédulo. – Ele te disse isso? A troco de que?

\- Uma informação que só eu tinha. – Disse Harry. – Mas isso não vem ao caso... Ele me disse o que Abraxas queria fazer, e pessoalmente eu achei um gesto nobre e...

\- Nobre? – Questionou Fleamont. - Faz ideia do que ele ia fazer comigo?

\- Fala do ato sexual, ou o fato de ele estar disposto a ter problemas de fertilidade para que você tenha a chance de ser pai um dia? - Harry disse, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Fleamont congelou no lugar. Ele de fato nunca pensou no sacrifício que Abraxas teria feito.

_“Eu pretendia pedir a ela para te deixar fértil novamente, mas sei que isso teria um preço.”_

Essa frase ecoou na mente de Fleamont. Ele nunca soube o que era o preço a ser pago, ou quem pagaria. Agora ele sabia.

Fleamont encarou o chão. – Acha que funcionaria?

\- Pode tentar, não? – Disse Harry.

\- Acha que ele inda iria querer? – Questionou Fleamont. – Eu o tratei mal durante todo esse tempo.

\- Acho que sim. – Disse Harry. – Ele sempre fica olhando para você. Acho que ele espera que você vá falar com ele.

Fleamont pensou um pouco. – Tá... vai ser estranho, mas eu farei isso.

\- Vou com você. Hoje teremos aula de trato das criaturas magicas. – Disse Harry. – Vamos juntos falar com ele.

Fleamont deu um sorriso. – Obrigado.

\- Somos família. – Disse Harry sorridente. – Temos que nos ajudar. Agora temos que nos separar. Hora da aula. Até mais.

Harry se despediu e foi para a primeira aula do dia, Herbologia. A aula foi a mesmice de sempre. Logo que foi entregue o trabalho dado anteriormente, receberam outro ainda mais difícil. Harry não se importou. Seria um treinamento para o que ele iria enfrentar em 1995. A aula de adivinhação era a próxima, e Harry estava curioso para saber que tipo de professor seria. Era um professor, chamado Adrian Strady. Após todos os alunos da sala entrarem, ele deu cartas de tarô para os grupos nas mesas. Harry havia se sentado com Walburga e Orion, mas Orion deu lugar para Riddle sentar, o que Harry não gostou nem um pouco.

\- Muito bem alunos...- Disse Adrian. – Hoje, peço a vocês que peguem seu livro sobre cartas visionárias e leiam a página 116. Após isso, escolham uma pessoa de sua mesa e tirem três cartas. A pessoa que ficou de fora deverá encontrar o significado das cartas. Façam isso, até que todos tenham escolhido suas cartas. Depois disso escrevam o que está destinada cada pessoa, através das cartas.

\- Quem vai começar? – Questionou Walburga.

\- Porque não começamos por você? – Questionou Harry.

\- Se o Riddle quiser, por mim tudo bem. – Disse Walburga.

Riddle deu um sorriso. - Pode ser. Vai você, depois o Harry e por último eu.

Riddle se virou de frente para Walburga e mostrou a elas as cartas viradas para baixo. Walburga pegou três delas e as deixou na mesa. Riddle virou uma a uma.

\- Rainha de bastões, dez de pentáculos e sete de pentáculos. – Disse Riddle.

Harry procurou o significado no livro. – A rainha de bastões se refere a uma mulher independente e popular. Dez de pentáculos remete a herança, legado, família, tradição e conservadorismo. Sete de pentáculos é sobre decisão, escolhas de manter algo ou se livrar dessa mesma coisa.

\- Você será uma mulher forte e independente, que honrara suas heranças e vai ter que decidir se irá manter ou se livrar de algo no futuro. – Disse Riddle.

Harry sabia disso. Walburga era uma mulher de gênio forte, que casou com o próprio primo para manter a pureza de seu sangue e quando Sirius fugiu de casa, ela não fez nada para recuperar seu próprio filho.

Harry anotou o que Riddle disse e logo Walburga pegou as cartas, as embaralhou e deixou Harry escolher três. Aleatoriamente, Harry pegou elas e as deixou na mesa. Walburga as virou, uma a uma.

\- Quarto de copas, rei de bastões e o diabo. – Disse Walburga.

Riddle pegou o livro e leu, logo dando um sorriso, como se achasse graça de algo.

\- O quatro de copas é recusa, tédio, ignorar o que está diante dos olhos. Rei de bastões é sobre um homem energético e popular. O diabo remete a um vício, ou estar preso a algo.

\- Então...Você irá recusar, ou ignorar alguém...um homem energético e popular...mas vai estar preso a ele. – Disse Walburga, tentando juntar o significado das cartas.

Harry fez uma cara feia e olhou para Riddle, que apenas sorriu.

\- Minha vez. – Disse Riddle.

Harry pegou as cartas, as embaralhou e deu para Riddle escolher. Riddle pegou três delas e Harry as virou uma a uma.

\- O imperador, quatro de pentáculos e o rei de espadas. – Disse Harry.

Walburga pegou o livro.

\- O imperador é sobre controle, estabilidade, lado masculino e sexualidade masculina. Quatro de pentáculos é sobre possessividade, controle, e o rei de espadas é sobre um homem justo e seco. – Disse Walburga.

Harry riu.- Então...Sua sexualidade masculina, vai te fazer ser possessivo e tentara tomar o controle... de um homem justo e seco?

Riddle quase riu. Ele olhou diretamente para Harry. – Pode ser.

Após passar a limpo, eles entregaram sua tarefa ao professor e receberam outro trabalho para entregar na próxima aula. A próxima aula era a mais aguardada por Harry. No caminho, eles encontraram a turma da grifinória que faria aula com eles. Harry já colou em Fleamont e Septimus. Riddle olhou sério para Fleamont, porém o mesmo apenas sorriu de volta.

A aula foi sobre caranguejos de fogo. Uma criatura bem curiosa. O professor pediu para que fosse anotado os detalhes da criatura, e o conhecimento que se tinha sobre. A aula passou bem rápido até. O professor deu um trabalho e liberou os alunos. Harry foi até Abraxas.

\- Hey Abraxas. – Disse Harry. – Tem um minuto?

\- Claro. – Disse ele.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Harry. – Preciso falar com você a sós.

Harry disse isso, observando os demais alunos da sonserina, que olhavam para eles.

Abraxas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Harry para um canto. Fleamont estava lá.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- É sobre isso. - Disse Harry. – Quer falar primo?

\- Sim. – Disse Fleamont.- Me desculpe, Abraxas.

Abraxas arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Quero te pedir desculpas, por tudo. Eu nunca vi que o gesto que você fez era para o meu bem. Eu não sabia que era estéril. Confirmei hoje. – Disse Fleamont. – Eu nunca imaginei que você poderia ter problemas de fertilidade, só para que eu tivesse a chance de ser pai. Nunca apreciei esse ato.

Abraxas pareceu lívido por um momento, mas ele olhou em volta e olhou sério para Fleamont. – E então?

Fleamont corou. – Eu quero terminar o que você começou. Eu quero poder ser pai um dia e...

\- E tarde para isso. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry e Fleamont arregalaram os olhos.

\- Eu não vou mais participar do ostara. – Disse Abraxas, cruzando os braços.

Harry o olhou atônico. – O que?!

\- Você ouviu. – Disse Abraxas. – Seu primo continuará estéril, pois ninguém mais faria esse sacrifício por ele. Ele merece isso, por ter sido um ingrato.

Harry sabia o que Abraxas estava fazendo. Era o tipo de coisa que Draco faria, mas Harry estava tão acostumado com o jeito de Draco, que sabia exatamente o que fazer para acabar com essa postura de Abraxas. Fleamont estava quase chorando. Isso fez Abraxas e Harry arregalarem os olhos.

\- Tudo bem... - Disse Fleamont. – Talvez eu realmente mereça...

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Abraxas, por favor, ajude ele.

\- Ele não vai ajudar. - Disse uma voz saindo de trás de uma das arvores. Era Riddle. Ele vinha acompanhado de outros sonserinos.

Harry o olhou sério. – Então...você convenceu Abraxas a isso?

\- Digamos que sim. – Disse Riddle. – Eu vi o jeito que seu primo tratava Abraxas, e por isso eu o convenci a abandonar a ideia de ajudar o seu primo. Mas é claro...

Riddle pegou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou até outro canto.

\- Mas é claro...- Riddle parou, soltou e se e se virou para Harry, que o olhava com raiva. - Que se você me pedir educadamente... quem sabe de joelhos? Eu posso reconsiderar e....

Harry mudou de expressão. Ele riu e deu as costas a Riddle, balançando a cabeça em negação. Harry podia ver Abraxas mordendo os lábios, enquanto olhava para um lacrimejante Fleamont. Fleamont olhava para o chão, parecendo pensativo e suas lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto. Harry sabia que Abraxas queria dizer que sim, mas por causa de Riddle isso tinha acabado. Ha, mas Harry os faria se arrepender. Harry chegou perto de Fleamont.

\- Não tem problema. - Disse Harry, colocando um braço ao redor de Fleamont.

Todos olharam para ele. Riddle chegou novamente perto deles.

\- Eu farei isso. – Disse Harry.

Os olhos de Abraxas quase saltaram para fora e Riddle estreitou os seus. A cicatriz de Harry começou a arder.

\- O que?! – Disse Abraxas.- Você não pode!

\- E porque não? - Questionou Harry, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Vocês são primos! – Disse Abraxas.

\- Sim. Somos primos distantes, mas qual o problema? - Questionou Harry. - Walburga e Orion também são primos e estão noivos, não?

Abraxas ficou boquiaberto. Fleamont estava olhando de olhos arregalados para Harry. Harry sabia que agora faltaria muito pouco para Abraxas ceder.

\-- Mas Harry...- Disse Fleamont, parecendo nervoso. - Isso...nós...

\- Escuta Fleamont.- Harry o segurou pelos ombros. – Você e seu pai são tudo que eu tenho. Não posso simplesmente aceitar isso, sendo que posso fazer alguma coisa. Eu amo você, pois você é minha família. Por isso sei que o ostara vai funcionar. Não me importo de ter problemas para ter filhos, contanto que você possa ter filhos também.

Fleamont abraçou Harry com tanta força que quase o ergueu do chão. Harry, apesar de estar fazendo aquilo para provocar Abraxas, sentia que se precisasse, ele o faria, pois precisava garantir que Fleamont tivesse James. A cicatriz de Harry começou a arder muito. Ele apertou os olhos com força, mas respirou fundo e abriu seus olhos novamente.

\- Nem sei o que dizer...- Disse Fleamont.

\- Não precisa dizer nada. – Disse Harry. – Eu e você faremos isso juntos. Só quero que me dê um desconto.

Fleamont arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Você vê... o que teremos que fazer...- Harry colocou novamente o braço em volta de Fleamont e começou a andar com ele. – Eu nunca nem beijei antes...

Fleamont arregalou os olhos. – Oh... certo. Sem problemas. Eu só fui beijado pelo Abraxas, e nem o correspondi, então sou praticamente como você.

\- Espera! – Gritou Abraxas chegando perto deles. - Tudo bem, eu aceito e...

\- Ué, não era tarde? – Questionou Harry. – Que não participaria mais do ostara? Riddle me disse que te convenceu de...

\- Era mentira. – Disse Abraxas. - Eu só queria fazer Potter sentir o que eu senti todo esse tempo. É uma droga ser rejeitado. Eu... não posso aceitar que vocês dois...

Harry olhou para Fleamont. – É com você.

Fleamont olhou para Harry e para Abraxas. – Eu sei lá... acho que com Abraxas vai ser menos pior porque ele não é da minha família.

Harry sorriu. - Que assim seja. Vamos voltar. Temos o almoço agora, e eu tenho uma pilha de deveres.

Harry havia conseguido o que queria. Sua cicatriz estava ardendo, mas Harry ria em seu interior.

Ao longo dos dias Harry não teve sossego. Riddle sempre o seguia, bem como os sonserinos, como se não quisessem que Harry ficasse sozinho. Harry continuava o ignorando. Depois de quase uma semana assim, Harry decidiu apenas caminhar pela escola. Era fim de semana e geralmente era quando os sonserinos o deixavam em paz. Harry estava subindo uma das torres da escola. Em geral as torres sempre ficavam vazias, a não ser pelas corujas que entravam e saiam pelas janelas. Harry estava subindo uma das escadas vagarosamente, quando ouviu vozes.

\- Pode conseguir para mim? – Era a voz de Riddle.

\- Claro... eu só quero uma coisa de você...- Era a voz de uma garota.

Harry subiu mais vagarosamente e pode ver no alto da escada os dois. Riddle estava com uma Corvina pendurada em seu pescoço. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros. Parecia ser uma aluna mais velha, pois seu corpo era bem evoluído para o de uma adolescente.

A garota deu um sorriso. – Pode uma parte do pagamento agora. O resto depois.

\- Se me der o que eu quero, pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – Disse Riddle com uma voz sedutora.

A garota o beijou. Ela estava de olhos fechados, colando o corpo dela contra do de Riddle, porém Riddle não se mexia. Ele estava de olhos abertos, deixando ela fazer o que quisesse com ele. Harry começou a sentir um sentimento estranho em sua testa. Ele sentia um tipo de náusea que vinha da cicatriz. Será que Riddle estava sentindo nojo? Se estava, porque não fazia nada? O que essa garota ia dar a ele? Harry começou a descer as escadas, mas acabou fazendo barulho e com isso a garota se separou de Tom.

\- O que foi isso? – Disse ela.

Harry foi continuar descendo as escadas, mas a garota desceu as escadas correndo.

\- Hey você! – Disse ela.

Harry se virou e a olhou. Riddle veio logo atrás dela. Ele olhou para Harry com uma expressão séria.

\- Ah, você é da Sonserina, como o Riddle, não é?- Disse ela sorridente. – Olha...não conte aos outros ok? Você ouviu nossa conversa?

Harry suspirou. – Não foi minha intenção. Eu só estava caminhando e acabei chegando aqui. Por acaso vi vocês lá em cima.

\- E o que você ouviu? – Questionou Riddle, com uma voz fria.

Até a garota se assustou.

Harry suspirou. Tinha que inventar alguma coisa. – Só que você a deixaria fazer o que quisesse contigo. Se estão em um relacionamento, porque esconder?

Riddle pareceu um pouco mais aliviado. A garota corou.

\- Não estamos em um relacionamento. – Disse ela envergonhada.

\- Oh, é mesmo? – Disse Harry, fingindo estar surpreso. – Eu achei que fosse...

\- Olha...- Disse ela chegando perto de Harry. – Se você prometer ficar quietinho, eu cuido de você também...

Ela foi colocar os braços em volta de Harry, mas o mesmo a impediu.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar para ninguém sobre isso. – Disse Harry. – Achei que a casa Corvinal era dos inteligentes e intelectuais. Nunca imaginei que uma garota de lá faria esse tipo de coisa.

\- Há...- disse ela. – Você não sabe de nada pequeno. Existem coisas que acontecem que você nem imagina. Se você tem quinze anos, já vai poder começar a ter relacionamentos sexuais com pessoas da mesma idade, ou alguns anos mais velhos. Alguns só vão aceitar algumas coisas se você estiver disposto a pagar com alguma coisa. – Ela olhou para Harry dos pés a cabeça. – Não que você tenha alguma coisa, ou que alguém vai querer algo com alguém com uma aparência como a sua, mas é bom que saiba.

Harry sentiu um ódio profundo lhe possuir. – Mas e você, ein?

Ela o olhou como se não entendesse.

\- Gosta do Riddle, não? Deve gostar, bem como aquelas tolinhas mais jovens que babam ao verem ele. – Harry olhou para Riddle, que estava arqueando a sobrancelha. Por algum motivo, ao ver as vestes da corvinal, ele se lembrou de Murta e que iria morrer com treze anos naquele ano. – Penso naquelas garotas de treze anos que olham cheias de esperança para ele, e tem seus corações partidos. Elas chorando pelos cantos e eu doze estava matando um basilisco sem a ajuda de uma varinha. Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso de alguém que nunca olhou para a morte.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

\- Você é tola se acha que Riddle pode ter sentido algo quando você o beijou... na verdade, eu estaria mentindo.... ele sentiu nojo de você tocar nele.

Riddle arregalou os olhos.

\- Como ousa... – A garota estava enfurecida.

\- Pode se colar nele, o beijar e até ficar esfregando seus peitos na cara dele se quiser, mas isso não muda nada. Isso mostra exatamente o que você é. Uma vadia. – Disse Harry.

A garota foi para bater em Harry, mas Riddle a segurou.

\- Fique calma Aurora. – Disse Riddle. – Não vai bater nele.

\- Olha as coisas que ele disse sobre mim! – Berrou ela.

\- Você pediu por isso quando o humilhou. – Disse Riddle. – Pode ir na frente. Eu vou falar com Harry.

A garota se soltou, fez uma cara feia para Harry e desceu as escadas. Harry foi descer, mas Riddle o segurou.

\- Como sabe que eu senti nojo? – Questionou Riddle.

Harry o empurrou com força, o fazendo cambalear para trás. Harry saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Agora ele ignorava Riddle muito mais do que ele normalmente fazia. Harry passou a chegar um pouco atrasa do em algumas aulas, só porque ele sabia que Riddle já estaria sentado com alguém. No café, almoço, café da tarde e janta, Harry comia na cozinha e não mais no grande salão. Ninguém ousava tentar entrar no quarto de Harry, onde ele se sentia mais seguro.

Já fazia uma semana que ele vinha fazendo isso. Ele se perguntava se Riddle já tinha encontrado a câmara secreta. Em seus devaneios, ele viu Riddle no corredor. O corredor estava vazio, sem ser pelos dois. Harry continuou a caminhas reto e Riddle caminhou a seu encontro.

\- Você não me respondeu aquele dia. – Disse Riddle parando na frente de Harry.

Harry desviou de Riddle e estava seguindo em frente.

\- Agora chega. – Disse Riddle.

Riddle pegou Harry pelo braço e o colocou contra a parede.

\- Me solte, Riddle. – Disse Harry, se debatendo.

\- Não. Eu não vou te soltar enquanto não começar a falar comigo. – Riddle fez mais força para segurar Harry. – Não vou te soltar enquanto você...

Harry lhe deu uma cabeçada. Riddle cambaleou para trás. Ele colocou a mão na frente do rosto e parecia chocado. O nariz escorrendo sangue.

\- Você...quebrou o meu nariz... – Disse Riddle.

\- Se continuar me irritando, vou quebrar a sua cara! - Harry disse com fúria.

Ele não deveria estar dizendo essas coisas. O ódio que o possuía o fazia falar sem pensar.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Era o professor Slughorn. – Sr. Potter... o que fez com o senhor Riddle?

\- O que ele mereceu por ter me atacado primeiro. – Disse Harry.

\- O Sr. Riddle? – Questionou Slughorn.

\- Eu só queria conversar. – Disse Tom, ainda com a mão no rosto.

\- Ah, claro. – Disse Harry com deboche.

\- Detenção Sr. Potter. – Disse Slughorn. – E menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry. Sua cicatriz lhe fez cocegas. Riddle estava se divertindo? – Eu só me defendi dele!

\- Sr. Potter, eu dou aula para o sr. Riddle a anos. Ele não é do tipo violento, mas você...pelo histórico de sua antiga escola...Isso não importa. Você vai limpar os caldeirões, sem o uso de maiga, por uma semana inteira. Comesse hoje a partir das seis horas. Vai sair assim que eu deixar e...

De tudo o que Riddle viu na vida, ele, e provavelmente Slughorn, nunca pensaram em ver um aluno que acabou de ter uma das detenções mais chatas, sorrir genuinamente feliz.

\- Todos os dias por uma semana? – Disse Harry alegre.

Slughorn estranhou a atitude dele. Pensou que o garoto estava debochando. – Acha pouco? Muito bem, te darei um mês inteiro.

Harry sorriu mais ainda. – Ótimo! Já são quase seis, então eu já vou indo.

Harry estava saindo, mas Riddle comentou. – Nunca vi alguém que ganhou uma detenção ficar feliz.

Harry se virou, ainda sorridente para os dois. – Não percebeu, Riddle? Eu deveria até te agradecer...

Slughorn e Tom o olharam sem entender.

\- Cada segundo nessa detenção, e um segundo sem ver sua maldita cara.

Harry se virou e saiu de lá quase dando pulinhos, deixando Tom e o professor Slughorn boquiabertos para trás.

Continua....


	6. Almas Gêmeas

Após Harry sumir de vista, Tom se recompôs. Ele não parou para pensar que essa detenção o faria estar mais afastado de Harry. Ele olhou para Slughorn, que ainda estava chocado, e teve uma ideia.

\- Professor? – Disse Riddle.

Slughorn olhou para ele. – Ah, claro, o seu nariz...

\- Não senhor... tem uma coisa que quero lhe pedir...

\---

Harry já estava limpando alguns caldeirões. Ele sorria se lembrando da cara que Riddle fez quando percebeu o que tinha feito. Seria o mês mais tranquilo da vida de Harry. Já faziam alguns minutos que Harry estava limpando os caldeirões, quando a porta da sala se abriu. Slughorn e Tom entraram na sala. Riddle já tinha colocado o nariz de volta no lugar, mas ainda haviam traços de sangue. Harry não ligou e seguiu limpando os caldeirões.

\- Sr. Potter. – Disse Slughorn, chamando a atenção de Harry.

\- Sim, professor? – Questionou Harry.

\- Riddle vai te ajudar a limpar os caldeirões. – Disse Slughorn.

Harry desfez a expressão alegre. – O que?

Riddle foi sorridente ao lado de Harry, pegou um pano e começou a limpar um dos caldeirões.

\- Hoje, vocês dois vão limpar esses caldeirões. – Disse Slughorn. – Sua detenção de um mês, na verdade, será apenas de hoje.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. – O que?!

\- Ah, o Sr. Riddle me explicou o que aconteceu. – Disse Slughorn. – Ele disse que está tentando ser seu amigo desde o primeiro dia, mas que o senhor tem o afastado de todas as formas. Como o senhor não falava com ele, ele admitiu que te segurou no corredor para falar com o senhor, e que o senhor apenas se defendeu.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – O senhor não acreditou em mim quando eu falei isso.

Slughorn ajeitou a postura. – O senhor deveria entender, Sr. Potter. Riddle nunca precisou chegar a esse ponto para falar com alguém. Ele é sempre tão simpático, gentil e...

Harry começou a rir. Ele riu tanto que sua barriga começou a doer. Riddle e Slughorn o olharam por um tempo.

\- Tá...- Disse Harry, tentando tomar folego. – Ufa...A parte do sempre tão simpático e gentil quase me matou. Tudo bem, professor...ah, mas se eu quebrar a cara dele, eu posso levar uma detenção maior e sem ele? – Harry disse isso com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando.

\- Nem pense nisso. – Disse Slughorn. – Ou vou ter que falar com o seu tio sobre isso.

Riddle ficou de olhos arregalados por um momento.

\- Que pena. – Disse Harry.

Slughorn suspirou. – Percebo que você realmente tem um problema com Sr. Riddle.

\- Eu também percebi isso. – Disse Tom. – Mas ele nunca me diz...

\- Meu problema com você é só um, Riddle. – Disse Harry.

\- E qual seria? – Questionou Riddle.

Ele ansiava por essa resposta a tempos. Nunca ninguém o rejeitou tanto. Até Dumbledore perdia para ele.

\- É que você nasceu. – Disse Harry. – Só isso.

Tom ficou de olhos arregalados e de boca aberta. Ele estava chocado. Slughorn balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Você não me dá escolha, Sr. Potter. – Disse Slughorn. – Vou falar com os demais professores. A partir de hoje, você e Riddle vão fazer todos os trabalhos juntos.

Harry ficou boquiaberto.

\- Vou falar com os demais professores para que eles façam o mesmo. – Disse Slughorn. – Vocês dois precisam se dar bem. Vocês vão ter que se sentar sempre juntos, comer juntos e tem sorte de eu não botar para vocês dormirem no mesmo quarto. Daqui a pouco voltarei para liberar vocês daqui.

Assim que Slughorn saiu da sala, Harry olhou para Riddle. – Qual o seu problema?

Riddle pareceu surpreso com a pergunta de Harry. – Sou eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta.

Harry revirou os olhos e continuou limpando seu caldeirão. Todos os seus planos desabaram.

\- Podemos conversar? – Questionou Riddle. – Podemos nos dar melhor e...

\- Ou podemos fingir que nos damos bem. – Disse Harry. – Quanto antes isso acabar, eu estarei livre de você.

\- É sério aquilo de o seu problema comigo é eu ter nascido?

Essa súbita pergunta fez Harry olhar para Riddle com um olhar pensativo. Harry suspirou.

\- Eu não sei. – Disse Harry.

\- Como assim? – Questionou Riddle. – Você pareceu ter bastante certeza a pouco.

\- Estava irritado. – Disse Harry.

\- Então agora você não está mais e podemos conversar mais civilizadamente, sem eu correr o risco de levar outra cabeçada? – Riddle perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Harry riu. – É, mas não me provoque.

\- Ok. – Disse Riddle. – Então, qual o seu problema comigo?

\- Eu é que te pergunto. – Disse Harry. – Afinal, é você que está me perseguindo desde o meu primeiro dia.

\- E você me evita desde então. – Disse Riddle. – Estamos em um impasse. Mas ainda assim, eu acredito que tem um motivo.

Harry pensou um pouco. Ele não deveria tentar mudar muito o futuro, mas quem sabe, algo bom pudesse acontecer, dependendo de como ele mexesse no passado.

\- Bom, é uma intuição. – Disse Harry. – Eu geralmente sempre estou certo quando se trata disso.

\- E o que seria? – Questionou Riddle curioso.

\- Você. – Disse Harry. - Tem algo errado com você.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – Do que está falando?

\- Você é um aluno brilhante. – Disse Harry. – Sei bem como você pode usar seus dotes físicos para conseguir chamar a atenção das pessoas, e com seus talentos na magia, sua lábia e inteligência, não tem como negar que você está destinado a coisas grandes.

Riddle sorriu satisfeito. – Que bom que reconhece isso.

\- É...- Disse Harry.- É uma pena...

Esse comentário fez Riddle parar de limpar o caldeirão e o olhar confuso. – Uma pena?

\- Sim. - Disse Harry. – Eu sinto que você vai jogar tudo isso no lixo. Você vai desmerecer tudo o que tem. Vai descartar, como se não valesse nada.

Riddle olhou Harry por um momento. Parecia pensativo. – E o que te faz pensar isso sobre mim?

Tom de fato não entendia o que Harry queria dizer. Ele iria ser grande. O maior bruxo de todos, mas a forma como Harry falou, foi como se ele soubesse mais do que Riddle.

\- Um sentimento. – Disse Harry. – Sinto que você nunca vai realmente conseguir ser feliz, ou estar satisfeito. Isso se intensificou ao eu ver o brilho nos seus olhos quando eu lhe contei sobre a câmara secreta. Sinto que não eu devia ter dito o que sabia.

Riddle olhou para Harry com uma expressão serena. – Não se preocupe, não vou jogar minha vida no lixo.

Harry o olhou novamente. Agora os olhos verdes e os castanhos escuros se encontraram.

\- Isso não me convenceu. – Disse Harry.

\- Talvez, se você for mais aberto a me ouvir, quem sabe mude de ideia? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Eu duvido...mas não custa tentar. – Disse Harry.

Riddle abriu um imenso sorriso. A cicatriz de Harry lhe fez cocegas.

\- Vejo que isso te deixou realmente feliz. – Disse Harry, retornando a limpar seu caldeirão.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu não estava sendo das outras vezes?

Harry pensou um pouco. – Não. Você na maioria das vezes que sorria para mim, estava bravo comigo. A pouco, quando o professor Slughorn disse que eu levaria a detenção, você estava feliz.

Riddle parou de limpar seu caldeirão e olhou para Harry. Dessa vez, um pouco sério. – Como você sabe dessas coisas?

\- O que?

\- O que eu sinto. – Questionou Tom. - No trem, não sei com quem você falava, mas quando você disse que esse alguém estava irritado, eu estava também. Na torre, com a Aurora, você sabia que eu estava sentindo nojo. Então você consegue adivinhar o que eu sinto?

\- Eu já disse. É um sentimento, tipo uma intuição. – Disse Harry.

Riddle parecia fascinado e curioso ao mesmo tempo. – Isso é bem interessante.

Harry aproveitou esse momento descontraído para fazer uma pergunta que estava presa em sua garganta a um tempo. De tudo o que Harry não sabia de Voldemort, uma delas com certeza era se ele já tinha namorado na escola.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Riddle? – Questionou Harry.

\- Claro. – Disse Tom com um sorriso. Ele estava gostando de conversar com Harry.

\- Você não gosta da Aurora?

Riddle o olhou curioso. – Por que essa pergunta?

\- Bom, você sentiu nojo quando ela tocou em você. – Disse Harry. – Mesmo que eu não tenha admitido, ela era uma garota realmente bonita.

Riddle suspirou. – Não gosto dela desse jeito. Para ser honesto, nunca gostei de ninguém. Não gosto de tocar em ninguém e nem gosto quando tocam em mim. Sempre sinto nojo quando isso acontece.

\- Isso não te impediu de me segurar no corredor. - Disse Harry.

Riddle olhou surpreso por um momento. Ele nem havia reparado isso.

\- Deve ter sido coisa do momento. – Disse Riddle. – Eu deixei a Aurora me tocar por um motivo. Quando se é preciso, eu faço, mas se eu puder evitar, eu o faço.

\- Entendi. – Disse Harry. – Nada de romance para o seu lado.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – Por que isso? Está interessado em mim?

A boca de Harry quase foi ao chão. – O que?! Não! Claro que não! Cruzes...

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo divertido. – Aé? Então porque todo esse interesse?

\- Só fiquei curioso. – Disse Harry. - Você tem muitas fãs. Imaginei que talvez gostasse de alguém.

Riddle sorriu. – Tenho realmente muitas garotas e garotos que me desejam.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – Oh, então você tem mais opções.

\- Sempre. – Disse Riddle. – Mas como te disse, eu não estou interessado em ninguém no momento.

\- Ok. – Disse Harry.

\- Mas e você? – Questionou Riddle. – Gosta de alguém?

\- Não. – Disse Harry.

\- Achei que gostava do Abraxas. – Disse Riddle.

A boca de Harry quase foi ao chão de novo. – Como é que é? De onde você tirou essa ideia?

\- Você ficava encarando ele. Se tornou amigo dele bem rápido. Mesmo depois de descobrir as coisas sobre ele, você continuou junto dele. – Disse Riddle. – Eu achei que...

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Você achou muito errado. Minha nossa, de onde você tira suas ideias loucas?

Riddle deu um sorriso. – Eu apenas penso um pouco, após verificar o cenário.

\- Certo, mas é melhor guardar essas ideias para si. – Disse Harry.

Riddle deu um sorriso. – Farei isso então.

Slughorn entrou na sala. – Muito bem. A partir de amanhã, vocês vão fazer os trabalhos juntos. Podem ir para o jantar.

Harry colocou seu caldeirão no lugar e logo saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Riddle.

\- Vamos jantar? – Questionou Riddle.

\- É, mas eu vou guardar meus materiais antes. – Disse Harry. – Pode ir na frente.

\- O professor disse para comermos juntos. – Disse Riddle.

\- Então guarda um lugar para mim. – Disse Harry, indo para as masmorras.

Riddle foi para go grande salão. Abraxas e os demais já estavam jantando. Riddle se sentou ao lado de Abraxas. Ele abriria um espaço quando Harry chegasse. Riddle começou a se servir, mas em determinado momento parou para olhar Abraxas. Ele encarava Fleamont com um sorriso bobo. Isso era uma das coisas que Riddle não compreendia. Abraxas sempre foi muito brincalhão quando Fleamont estava por perto, mas geralmente ele sempre é debochado e sério.

\- Abraxas? – Questionou Riddle.

O mesmo olhou para ele. – Sim?

\- Você gosta mesmo do Fleamont? – Questionou Riddle arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Abraxas corou violentamente. Sim... eu gosto dele.

\- Então você gosta de garotos?

\- Não. – Disse Abraxas.- Só gosto do Fleamont.

\- Como assim? – Riddle realmente não entendia.

\- Bom...ele é especial. – Disse Abraxas. – Sempre nos demos bem antes do ostara. A gente se entendia perfeitamente. Eu sempre podia ser eu mesmo com ele. Sentia que nossa conversa fluía naturalmente, e que poderíamos ficar conversando por horas sem cansar. Ele é honesto o bastante para me dizer o que pensa, enquanto os outros não.

\- Isso o torna especial? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Bom, sim...Como te disse, eu gosto só dele. Eu até tentei com outros garotos para saber se eu gostava de homem, mas era nojento. Com Fleamont não é assim, por isso ele é especial. – Disse Abraxas. – Quase como se ele me completasse. Como uma alma gêmea.

\- Alma gêmea? Isso é apenas uma ideia para garotas que acreditam no amor. – Disse Riddle.

\- Bom, pode até ser, mas a ideia se estar completo é interessante. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Estar completo? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Ah, imagino que você se sente perfeito, não? – Disse Abraxas. – É provável que não entenda.

\- Me explique. – Disse Riddle. – Gosto de aprender coisas novas.

\- Bom...uma alma gêmea é alguém que vai te completar totalmente. Ter aquilo que você não tem. Em geral, dizem muitas coisas que são as características de almas gêmeas.

\- Tipo?

\- Bom... um ia saber o que o outro sente, mesmo que este não saiba, não diga ou não expresse. – Disse Abraxas.

Riddle arregalou os olhos momentaneamente, mas logo voltou a sua expressão indiferente.

\- Tem também o fato de que quando estão juntos, muitas coisas podem acontecer... tipo o que eu te falei sobre o Fleamont. Quando outro garoto me toca é ruim, mas com ele eu não sinto isso. É bom. – Disse Abraxas, ficando mais corado ainda. - Tem também a questão de que algo sempre vai te puxar para essa pessoa, mesmo que você e ela não saibam. Alguns sentem medo dessa atração, tanto que tentam sempre afastar o outro de si.

Riddle estava quase boquiaberto.

\- Tem também uma coisa mais rara... dizem que um pode passar a habilidade que se tem para o outro. Já que são almas gêmeas, eles tendem, tecnicamente, a compartilhar da mesma alma. – Disse Abraxas. - Mas apesar de tudo é muito difícil de saber se é ou não.

Riddle respirou fundo. Tudo o que Abraxas falava, remetia a Harry.

\- E tem como saber? – Questionou Riddle. – Tipo agora?

Abraxas suspirou. – Bom, tem um jeito...mas...

\- E qual seria? - Disse Riddle, impaciente.

\- Sabe quando vamos comprar nossa varinha? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- O que tem?

\- Geralmente, se o núcleo da varinha tem um núcleo gêmeo... as pessoas que possuem essas varinhas são almas gêmeas. – Disse Abraxas. – Eu ouvi isso do Olivaras, mas é bem raro de acontecer e...

Riddle arregalou os olhos. Ele se lembrou do dia que foi comprar sua varinha. Olivaras tinha dito que sua varinha possuía uma irmã gêmea que ainda não havia sido comprada. Riddle pediu para das uma olhada nessa varinha, por curiosidade, e ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de como ela era.

Harry chegou no grande salão. Ele olhou para Riddle e Abraxas na mesa. Riddle parecia chocado com algo. Harry se aproximou deles.

\- Oi Abraxas.- Disse Harry.

\- Ah, ou Harry. – Disse Abraxas sorridente.

Riddle olhou para Harry, ainda de olhos arregalados e logo para Abraxas, com uma expressão indiferente. – Abraxas, vai um pouco mais para lá, para o Harry se sentar.

Abraxas assim o fez. Harry se sentou e começou a se servir. Riddle ficou encarando Harry por um tempo. Harry estava tão acostumado, que nem ligou. Depois do jantar, todos retornaram para o salão comunal. Riddle ficou um tempo pensando no que Abraxas havia dito. De certa forma ele não queria acreditar, mas tudo que Abraxas disse estava acontecendo entre ele e Harry. Riddle queria por algum motivo se aproximar dele desde o primeiro dia, mesmo não sabendo o porquê. Harry o afastou desde o primeiro dia, pois, como ele mesmo falou, tinha um sentimento contra Riddle. Harry conseguia saber o que Riddle sentia, mesmo que este não demonstrasse. Apesar de Harry ser extremamente agressivo com Riddle, e mesmo este ficando com raiva no momento, depois sempre se esquecia dessa raiva. O momento em que conversaram na sala de poções, tinha sido um dos momentos mais descontraídos na vida de Riddle. Ele se sentiu extremamente confortável em falar com Harry, como se pudesse contar seus segredos mais profundos sem nem pensar. Ideias afloraram na mente de Riddle naquela noite. Ele caminhava por um dos corredores, fazendo sua ronda, e logo avistou um dos banheiros das meninas. Riddle olhou ao redor. Ele ia em um banheiro diferente cada noite. Ele entrou e fechou a porta, passando alguns feitiços para abafar barulhos. Ele começou a achar que Harry havia lhe dado uma pista falsa e que logo iria tirar satisfação com ele. Esperando mais uma tentativa frustrada ele foi para perto da pia, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, ele viu uma pequena cobra esculpida em uma das torneiras. Se afastou um pouco da pia.

\- **_Abra_**. – Disse em língua de cobra.

Para sua surpresa, a parte de cima do conjunto de pias flutuou. Elas começaram a se afastar, revelando um grande buraco, e logo a que tinha a cobra esculpida começou a descer e revelou uma passagem. Riddle olhou para o buraco. Ele não iria se jogar.

\- **_Feche_**. - Disse.

Aos poucos a entrada ficou escondida novamente. Riddle estava feliz. Feliz demais. Ele estava com um sorriso louco. Seus olhos brilhavam de malicia. Agora ele sabia onde a câmara ficava. Era só uma questão de tempo para saber o monstro que lá habitava e logo fazer proveito disso. Se sentia plenamente satisfeito. Harry falou a verdade e isso o deixou satisfeito com ele.

\---

Harry estava indo se deitar, quando sua cicatriz lhe fez cocegas. Essas cocegas eram diferentes. Riddle deveria estar extremamente feliz agora. Harry imaginou o que isso podia significar, mas achou melhor não pensar nisso. Talvez Riddle apenas achou alguém para fazer alguma maldade e isso o divertiu. Harry se deitou, mas o sono não vinha. Sua cicatriz o manteve acordado. A felicidade de Riddle o estava incomodando. Harry se levantou indignado e saiu do quarto. Ele ficou parado no corredor, bem na frente da porta de seu quarto. Ele precisava de ar. Depois de alguns minutos, sua cicatriz pareceu se acalmar. Harry estava entrando no quarto, mas uma voz o chamou.

\- Não deveria estar na cama? – Era a voz de Riddle.

Harry se virou e o encarou por um momento. – Eu deveria, mas...

Riddle estava com a mesma cara indiferente de sempre. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas o que?

Harry suspirou. – Sua felicidade me incomodou. – Disse Harry.

Os olhos de Riddle se arregalaram.

\- Você estava muito feliz pelo visto. – Disse Harry. – Mas para ser honesto...nem quero saber o que te deixou tão feliz. Vou me deitar.

Harry se virou e entrou no quarto. Riddle permaneceu parado onde estava. Harry sabia mesmo o que Riddle sentia, mesmo este estando tão afastado? Essa ligação era forte a esse ponto? As coisas que Abraxas falou vieram novamente a sua mente. Riddle precisava saber se era possível tal coisa. Ele se lembrou da história das varinhas. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso antes e por isso nem se lembrava de como era a varinha de Harry. Ele precisava saber. Essa era a única coisa que faltava.

Harry estava quase indo deitar quando ouviu batidas na porta.

\- Quem é? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sou eu. – Disse Riddle. – Serei rápido.

Harry pensou um pouco. - Pode entrar.

Riddle entrou. Ele encarava o chão, mas logo olhou para Harry.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Harry arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Posso ver sua varinha? – Questionou Riddle.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Porque?

\- Ela foi comprada no Olivaras? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Foi, mas...

\- Núcleo de pena de fênix?

\- É, mas..

\- Azevinho?

Harry revirou os olhos e tirou a varinha debaixo do travesseiro, mostrando ela para Riddle. Os olhos dele caíram sobre a varinha, e Riddle fez uma expressão nunca vista por Harry antes. Riddle reconheceu a varinha hora. Harry por um momento havia se esquecido da história contada por Olivaras, que sua varinha e a de Tom eram irmãs.

\- Tá, era isso? – Questionou Harry.

Riddle desviou o olhar da varinha e encarou Harry dos pés à cabeça, como se procurasse por algo. Em determinado momento, Riddle começou a se aproximar de Harry.

\- Tem uma coisa que quero testar. – Disse Riddle.

\- Outro teste? – Harry apontou sua varinha para ele. - Vai me atacar?

\- Não seja tolo. - Disse Riddle. – Não se mexa.

Riddle tocou na mão de Harry, que apontava a varinha. Ele passou a mão suavemente, como se fizesse um carinho. Riddle estava de olhos arregalados. Ele começou a passar a mão pelo braço de Harry, que começou a achar aquilo estranho. A mão de Riddle subiu para o rosto de Harry e lhe fez um carinho. Harry o olhou incrédulo, enquanto a mão do mesmo continuou em seu rosto.

\- Você não sente nojo quando toca nas pessoas? – Questionou Harry, se lembrando do que Riddle tinha lhe dito antes.

Riddle não respondeu. Ele chegou mais perto de Harry e encostou sua testa na dele. Um choque percorreu o corpo de ambos. Riddle fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação quentinha e gostosa que percorria seu corpo, já Harry o olhava de olhos arregalados. Ele tinha medo. E se Riddle estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos? Harry o empurrou com força, mas Riddle o abraçou, o impedindo de se afastar. Riddle se lembrou do que Abraxas tinha dito no grande salão.

_“ Alguns sentem medo dessa atração, tanto que tentam sempre afastar o outro de si.”_

\- Não precisa ter medo. – Disse Riddle, sussurrando no ouvido de Harry. – Sei que tem medo desse sentimento, mas não precisa.

Harry estava olhos arregalados. Mas o que estava acontecendo?

\- Mas do que que você está falando? – Questionou Harry, tentando se afastar de Riddle.

Riddle se afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos de Harry. – Eu sei agora. Eu sei de tudo.

Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto. Riddle sabia? Ele sabia que Harry havia vindo do futuro? Sabia que seu plano era pegar o vira tempo de Abraxas?

\- Sei porque você sabe o que sinto. Sei porque eu sinto tanta vontade de estar perto de você. Sei porque você tem essa vontade de me afastar de você, e agora eu sei porque eu não sinto nojo ao tocar em você.

Harry continuou com a mesma expressão chocada de antes. – Sabe?

Riddle abriu um grande sorriso. Ele fez um gesto carinhoso, afastando alguns fios do cabelo revoltado de Harry de seus olhos. Harry agora pode ver um brilho diferente nos olhos de Riddle. Sua cicatriz ficou quente.

Riddle o encarou de uma forma faminta.

\- Sim, eu sei... minha queria alma gêmea.

Continua....


	7. A voz

Harry ficou de olhos arregalados, encarando Tom, enquanto este fazia carinho em seu rosto.

\- Alma gêmea? – Questionou Harry atônico.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Se quiser, eu te explico.

\- É claro que quero saber de onde você tirou essa ideia absurda. – Disse Harry.

Tom sorriu. – Você vai ver que não é tão absurdo assim.

\- Vai em frente. – Disse Harry.

\- Bom... eu estava conversando com Abraxas sobre algumas coisas. Ele mencionou sobre esse assunto. Claro, eu não acreditava em almas gêmeas, mas quando ele começou a falar sobre as características de almas gêmeas...digamos que meus olhos se abriram. – Tom disse isso com um brilho nos olhos. – Abraxas me disse algumas das características principais.

\- E quais são? - Questionou Harry.

\- Um sempre vai saber o que o outro sente, mesmo que este não saiba, não diga ou não expresse. Soa familiar?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Tem também o fato de que quando estão juntos, muitas coisas podem acontecer. O fato de eu sentir nojo quando outros me tocam, mas com você não. O fato de que algo sempre vai te puxar para essa pessoa, mesmo que você e ela não saibam. Alguns sentem medo dessa atração, tanto que tentam sempre afastar o outro de si. É familiar?

Harry piscou confuso. As coisas pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

\- Tem também uma coisa mais rara, que um pode passar a habilidade que se tem para o outro. Já que são almas gêmeas, eles tendem, tecnicamente, a compartilhar da mesma alma. – Disse Tom.

Harry se encostou na parede. Ele olhou para Tom com uma expressão totalmente surpresa, confusa e assustada. Ele se lembrava do que o diretor Dumbledore tinha lhe falado no seu segundo ano, logo após ter destruído o diário de Tom Riddle.

_“ – Você fala a língua das cobras, porque Voldemort fala a língua das cobras.”_

\- Eu queria saber se tinha alguma coisa que pudesse dar a certeza... e ele me disse que tinha, mas era muito raro. Se o núcleo da sua varinha tem um núcleo gêmeo, a pessoa que possuir a varinha irmã é a sua alma gêmea.

Harry continuou chocado.

\- Está vendo? – Questionou Tom. – Tudo se encaixa. Faz todo sentido.

\- Não pode ser...- Harry estava chocado.

Isso parecia tão absurdo, mas tão coerente ao mesmo tempo. Tom percebeu que Harry estava em choque. Ele também havia ficado, mas apenas aceitou. Ele não entendia bem como funcionava essa história de alma gêmea, mas pretendia descobrir. Em um intuito de testar sua teoria, ele olhou para Harry e o fez o olhar nos olhos.

\- **_Você tem que acreditar em mim, Harry_**. – Tom disse em língua de cobra.

Harry estava tão chocado, que nem percebeu que Tom havia falado em língua de cobra. Ele desviou os olhos para o peito de Tom, onde o brasão da sonserina estava.

\- **_É estranho...-_** Disse Harry em língua de cobra. - **_Não pode ser verdade..._**

Logo Harry arregalou os olhos ao perceber que falou em língua de cobra com Tom. O mesmo abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Funciona mesmo! – Disse Tom, mas ele logo desfez o sorriso. – Então você me entendeu aquele dia?

Harry percebeu a merda que tinha feito. Ele teve de pensar rápido. – Não. – Mentiu.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas você me entendeu agora.

\- Bom, naquele dia não estávamos tão perto...você não estava tocando em mim e nem... tínhamos uma convivência tão próxima, como temos nos últimos dias.

Tom pareceu pensativo, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Então, quando quisermos ter conversas particulares, podemos conversar em ofidioglosia.

Harry ainda estava pensativo. E se o que ele falou fosse verdade?

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry. – Mas e agora? Isso muda alguma coisa em nossa convivência?

Riddle suspirou. – Acredito que não. Acho que não vai interferir em nossa vida particular. Eu pretendo pesquisar mais sobre isso.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para qualquer canto. Ele ainda estava chocado, mas se fosse verdade, seria a maior ironia do destino. Riddle não gostava de quando Harry não o olhava nos olhos. Isso o incomodava profundamente. Ele segurou o queixo de Harry, e o fez virar para si. Os olhos verdes e os castanhos se encontraram. Riddle gostava daqueles olhos verdes. Sentia que poderia encarar eles para sempre.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Harry sem entender nada.

\- A partir de hoje, eu gostaria que sempre que falasse comigo, que me olhasse nos olhos. - Disse Riddle.

Harry franziu o cenho. - Vai querer entrar na minha mente, por acaso?

Riddle sorriu. – Não. Eu apenas gosto de olhar nos seus olhos. Eles têm uma cor muito bonita...combinam com você.

Harry corou um pouco. Era a primeira vez que diziam isso para ele. Em geral, era sempre “ você tem os olhos da sua mãe.”

Pela primeira vez, Tom viu Harry corar. Isso foi estranho, já que em geral, as expressões de Harry para com ele eram de raiva, desprezo e indiferença, mas agora, ver ele corado, o fez imaginar que outras expressões o mesmo ainda poderia mostrar a ele.

\- Acho melhor você ir, Riddle...- Disse Harry. – Temos aula amanhã.

Tom penou um pouco, mas logo concordou com a cabeça. – Você tem razão. Amanhã eu te acompanho até o grande salão. Esteja arrumado as sete e meia. Boa noite.

Tom saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho. Harry não dormiu aquela noite. Haviam várias caraminholas em sua cabeça. Ele encarou o teto até chegar o horário da manhã. Se levantou e foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Quando saiu do banheiro, Riddle já estava parado em frente a seu quarto.

\- Bom dia, Harry. – Disse Riddle.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Harry.

\- Que olheiras terríveis...Acaso não dormiu a noite? – Questionou Riddle.

\- É, eu não dormi. – Disse Harry.

\- Após as aulas, vá na enfermaria e peça uma poção para dormir. – Disse Riddle. – Não preciso que você fique caindo pelos cantos por causa de sono.

Harry o olhou com desgosto, o que fez Riddle sorrir.

Após o café, a aula era de aritmancia. Harry não gostava dessa matéria. Ele se lembrava que era a matéria favorita de Hermione. Pensar nela o fez se lembrar de seus amigos. Como estariam? Talvez procurando por ele? E Draco? Será que havia se arrependido? Harry não sabia, mas quanto antes conseguisse o vira tempo, melhor seria. Riddle estava agindo normalmente, o que facilitou a vida de Harry. Aparentemente nada mudaria depois da história da noite passada, e Harry esperava que continuasse assim. Depois do almoço, não teria aula. Harry queria aproveitar e tirar um cochilo. Riddle já havia saído do grande salão a um tempo. Harry ainda estava encucado com tudo, principalmente com Aurora, que ficava olhando feio para ele da mesa da Corvinal. O que ela tinha que Riddle queria? Harry as vezes tinha medo de pensar nisso. Se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção as masmorras, mas ao passar pelo corredor começou a sentir aquela sensação enojada. Riddle estava sentindo nojo? Alguém deveria estar tocando nele. Não deveria ser Aurora, pois ela ainda estava no grande salão. Harry não quis pensar nisso. Ele seguiu andando, mas em determinado momento quase vomitou no corredor. Ele se encostou em uma das paredes. Ele não gostava de sentir o que Riddle sentia. Chegando perto da cozinha, Harry sentiu sua cicatriz formigar. Ele encarou a uma porta mais ao fundo do corredor. Era um armário de vassouras. Ao chegar perto, Harry sentiu magias na porta. Tinha alguém ali dentro? Harry desfez os feitiços abafadores, e foi ai que começou a ouvir uma conversa.

\- Eu sei que está com a minha tia, Hepzibah. – Disse uma voz masculina. – Mas ela não deixa ninguém ver.

\- Entendo...- Disse Riddle.

Harry arregalou os olhos por um momento. Harry começou a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos. Ele pôs um feitiço abafador e abriu suavemente a porta, sem fazer barulho, e deixando uma fresta aberta. Sua boca foi quase ao chão, ao ver a cena. Riddle estava encostado em uma cadeira, com um lufano o beijando. Riddle, como foi com Aurora, não fazia nada, mas o lufano era bem mais ousado do que Aurora. Ele tocava o corpo de Riddle de uma forma possessiva, tocando em cada parte do seu corpo. Em determinado momento, o lufano enfiou as mãos por baixo do colete de Riddle, levantando aos poucos, deixando o abdômen definido do mesmo a mostra.

\- Você é tão lindo Riddle...- Disse o lufando, beijando o abdômen. – Como um deus.

Esse comentário fez Riddle sorrir. – Você é gentil, Sr. Smith.

\- Vamos, me chame de me Hiosef. – Disse o lufano. – Pode sempre me chamar pelo meu nome.

O garoto foi descendo os beijos até chegar ao cinto de Riddle, mas quando ia começar a abrir ele, Riddle o impediu.

\- Não seria prudente fazer isso, Hiosef. – Disse Tom.

O lufano ficou sem graça. – Ah, então... eu pego a taça primeiro, e você me possui depois?

Harry ficou chocado.

Riddle ficou sério. – Acho que isso não vai acontecer.

\- Qual é? – Disse Hiosef, acariciando as pernas de Riddle. – Você vai gostar. Além do mais, eu sou o único que pode conseguir para você.

Riddle ficou irritado, pelo que a cicatriz de Harry o fez sentir.

\- Mas se não quiser me dar uma resposta hoje, tudo bem. – Hiosef arrumou o uniforme de Riddle. – Eu posso esperar e...

Então Hiosef viu Harry pelo vão da porta. Harry saiu correndo dali.

\- Tinha alguém ali! – Disse Hiosef.

Riddle olhou para a porta entreaberta. – Quem era?

\- Eu não sei... Ele tinha óculos redondos e...ele vestia verde. Era da sonserina! – Disse Hiosef. – Você tem que descobrir quem era!

\- Tenho? – Questionou Riddle.

Ele sabia exatamente quem era.

\- Obvio! Imagina se ele sair por ai falando de nós?

Riddle sorriu. – Ele não vai falar, eu te garanto. – Disse Riddle se levantando da cadeira. – É melhor eu ir.

Riddle foi até o dormitório da sonserina. Ele bateu na porta do quarto de Harry, mas não ouviu resposta.

\- Sei que está ai. – Disse Riddle. – Sei que me viu.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Tom entrou. Harry havia aberto a porta para ele, e logo se sentou na cama.

\- Não foi minha intenção ver o que vocês estavam fazendo – Disse Harry.

Riddle deu um sorriso. Ele se encostou na parede, de braços cruzados e ficou encarando Harry por um tempo. – Como é curioso essa nossa ligação.

Harry o olhou.

\- Não percebe? – Questionou Riddle. – Na torre, você me viu com a Aurora e agora me viu com o Hiosef... Sem intenção, mas algo o levou para esses lugares.

\- Sim, minhas pernas. – Disse Harry mal humorado.

Riddle continuou sorrindo. – Talvez eu deva te contar o que quero dessas pessoas. Você vai entender porque eu as deixo fazer o que fazem.

Harry o olhou curioso. Ele queria saber.

\- Mas tem que jurar nunca contar a ninguém. – Disse Riddle.

\- Ok, eu juro. – Disse Harry.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Tom. – Estou atrás das relíquias dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Aurora vai descobrir quem é a família descendente de Ravenclaw, para que eu consiga o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Hiosef é descendente de Helga Hufflepuff. Ele me disse que a taça de Helga está com a tia dele. O medalhão de Salazar, eu tenho uma pista, mas vou ver nas férias, mas... a mais difícil delas vai ser a espada de Godric Griffindor. Descobri que ele foi o único dos fundadores que não teve descendentes. Ninguém sabe onde a espada está e...

\- Ela está no chapéu seletor. – Disse Harry automaticamente, logo arregalando os olhos.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. Riddle olhou para Harry pensativo, mas logo arregalou os olhos e deu um grande sorriso. – É claro! Como não pensei nisso? O chapéu também foi de Godric! Então é só pegar ela?

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Ela só se mostrara para aqueles grifinórios que precisarem dela, e para os que tiverem a coragem necessária.

\- Coragem necessária? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry o encarando. – A coragem necessária para morrer.

Riddle ficou quieto por um momento. – Como sabe dessas coisas? – Questionou.

Harry deu os ombros. – Devo ter lido em algum lugar.

Riddle o olhou suspeito, mas logo desfez sua expressão. – Você mora com os Potter. São todos de linhagem grifinória...deve ter lido algo lá.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Bom... daqui a pouco eu tenho um encontro com a Aurora. – Disse Riddle. – Ela me disse que achou algo. Vamos juntos.

\- Não quero atrapalhar. – Disse Harry.

\- Não vai. – Disse Riddle. – Só na hora que ela quiser transar comigo e...

\- O que?! - Harry disse de olhos arregalados.

\- É isso que ela quis em troca de informação. – Disse Riddle.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. – Vou ficar. Boa sorte.

\- Então, vai querer sentir de longe? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Melhor só sentir do que sentir e ouvir.

Riddle sorriu. – Tudo bem. Eu presumo que você vai dormir um pouco.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Tom sorriu. – Eu vou indo então. Até mais.

Logo Riddle saiu do quarto.

Harry ficou um tempo deitado, mas não conseguia dormir. Resolveu ir a biblioteca ler um pouco. Precisava se preparar para o trabalho de história da magia, uma vez que sempre cochilava quando Binns falava. Na biblioteca haviam poucos alunos. Harry pegou um livro sobre guerra dos gigantes e ficou lendo. Ele sabia que precisava fazer o trabalho com Riddle, por isso só iria ler um pouco.

\- Que milagre você estar sozinho. – Disse uma voz atrás de Harry.

Harry se virou e percebeu que Roman estava atrás de si.

\- Ah, oi Soyer. Como vai? – Questionou Harry.

Roman sorriu. – Vou bem. Lendo para o trabalho de história da magia? – Questionou Roman, se sentando ao lado de Harry.

\- Oh, sim. – Disse Harry. – É muito tedioso na aula.

\- Sim, eu compreendo. – Disse Roman. - Eu conheço bastante essa biblioteca. Posso te dar algumas dicas de livros.

Harry sorriu. – Isso seria interessante.

\- Achei que estaria com Riddle. – Disse Roman. – Pelo que eu soube, todos os professores estão passando os trabalhos em duplas para vocês. Eu não entendi porque.

\- Eu e Riddle não nos damos bem. – Disse Harry. – Tivemos uma briga feia...e eu dei uma cabeçada nele.

Roman deu uma risada. – Sério?

-É. – Disse Harry. – O professor Slughorn queria que a gente se desse bem, por isso pediu aos demais professores para nos darem trabalhos para fazermos juntos.

Roman pareceu pensativo. – E está funcionando?

Harry parou para pensar. – Um pouco. Muitas vezes ainda quero esganar ele.

Roman sorriu. – Imagino. Você é tão o contrário dele em personalidade. Deve ser difícil. Você mora com seu primo e seu tio, em Godric’s Hollow, né? Sabia que Batilda Bagshot mora lá? Ela é uma famosa historiadora.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu não sabia que ela morava lá.

\- Soube também que ela é tia avó de Gellert Grindelwald. – Disse Soyer.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Isso é novidade.

Roman sorriu. – Eu sei de muitas coisas, afinal, conhecimento é um dom de família.

\- Sua família é toda Corvinal? – Questionou Harry.

Harry começou a sentir aquela sensação enjoada, mas permaneceu indiferente.

\- Sim. – Disse Soyer. – Desde o primeiro Soyer. Me sinto orgulhoso.

Harry sorriu. – Comigo é outra história. Todos os Potter sempre foram da Grifinória, e eu fui para a Sonserina.

\- Isso é a parte estranha. – Disse Soyer.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. - Qual parte?

\- Você não parece um sonserino. – Disse Soyer. – Você é bem mais simpático do que eles. Não obedece ao Riddle. Não abaixa a sua cabeça para ninguém. Parece não ter o preconceito da Sonserina. Acredito que você é único.

Harry sorriu. – É, eu sempre fui muito imprevisível.

Roman sorriu e deu uma batidinha no ombro de Harry. – Eu gosto da sua personalidade Harry. Podemos ser amigos?

Harry sorriu. – Mas é claro.

Roman sorriu. – Então, somos amigos. Deixa-me te explicar sobre a guerra dos gigantes.

\--

Tom detestava a situação que se encontrava. Aurora sentava nele com força, enquanto gemia feito louca. Tom se agradeceu por ter posto vários feitiços abafadores onde eles estavam. A sala precisa sempre foi um local mais reservado para determinados assuntos que Riddle tinha. Agora que Aurora tinha dado a resposta que Riddle queria, ele cumpriria sua parte do trato. Ele a deixou fazer o que queria. Demorou até que Riddle ficasse duro, apesar de Aurora se esforçar de todas as formas para isso. Apesar de ela estar parecendo desfrutar da situação, Riddle não estava. Ele não sentia prazer naquilo. Era nojento, e ele imaginava quantos não estiveram dentro dela. Tudo o que Riddle queria era que aquilo acabasse. Harry provavelmente estava sentindo o mesmo nojo que Riddle. Estava ai uma curiosidade de Riddle. Como ele não sentia nojo quando encostava em Harry, se fosse ele ali, seria diferente? Ele sentiria o prazer do sexo? Aurora já havia gozado várias vezes. Ela estava exausta, já que era a única a se movimentar. Em determinado momento, ela percebeu que Riddle não sentia nada. Ela o tirou de dentro dela e se levantou revoltada.

\- Você não sentiu nada? - Questionou ela. – Você não gemeu, se mexeu e nem mesmo gozou...não gosta de transar?

-Já acabou? – Questionou Riddle. – Tenho o que fazer.

Aurora o olhou com raiva, enquanto ele se levantava do chão.

\- Se você gosta de garotos, deveria ter me dito. – Disse Aurora.

\- Não sei de onde tirou isso. – Disse Riddle.

\- Gosta do Potter, não? Você vive olhando para ele. – Disse ela.

Riddle sorriu. – Não é por isso que olho para ele. Mas gosto do fato de ele não ser um oferecido como você.

Aurora o olhou atônica. – Como pode falar isso para mim?

\- Eu não estou mentindo. – Disse Riddle.

Ela o olhou com raiva. – Então você vai se arrepender.

Riddle sorriu. – Acha?

\- Obvio! – Disse Aurora. – Vou contar para todos o tipo de pessoa que você é!

Riddle sorriu mais. - Vá em frente. Aposto que todos vão adorar saber que você transou comigo, e com metade dos alunos de Hogwarts.

Aurora arregalou os olhos.

\- Seus pais vão adorar saber disso também, não é? – Questionou Riddle. – Eles sabem dos seus quatro abortos? Sabem que você vive se jogando em cima do nosso professor de adivinhação? Sabem o tipo de vadia que você é?

Aurora olhou para o chão. Ela estava furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo humilhada.

\- Se quiser, eu mesmo posso falar para todos. – Disse Riddle. – Que tal hoje?

Aurora pisou duro no chão. – Tudo bem! Eu não falo para ninguém.

\- Sei que não. – Disse Riddle, logo sacando a varinha e apontando para ela. – Obliviate.

\--

Harry conseguiu entender tudo o que Roman falava. Ele realmente sabia explicar. O trabalho seria bem mais fácil agora. Harry anotou alguns pontos importantes para colocar no trabalho depois, mas Roman parecia ter tudo anotado de cabeça.

\- Muito obrigado, Soyer. – Disse Harry animado. – O trabalho vai ser bem mais fácil agora.

Roman sorriu. - De nada. Já que somos amigos, não precisa ser tão formal. Pode me chamar de Roman.

\- Ok, Roman. – Disse Harry dando um sorriso. – Se uma hora eu puder te ajudar, conte comigo.

Roman sorriu e fez um cafuné em Harry. – Viu só. Simpático demais para um sonserino.

\- Ser da sonserina, ou não, não importa. – Disse Harry. – Nossa casa não nos define.

Roman abriu um grande sorriso. - Um excelente pensamento. Viu, você teria se dado bem na Corvinal.

\- Eu acho que não. – Disse Harry. – Não sou tão inteligente como você.

\- Ser da Corvinal não é só ser inteligente. – Disse Soyer. – É ter a mente aberta para novos conhecimentos. Nunca ter limites. É raro ter corvinais na biblioteca. Geralmente ficamos fora daqui.

\- Enquanto isso, eu vivo aqui. – Disse Harry.

\- É, mas você tem outras qualidades. – Disse Roman. – Eu tenho que ir agora. Fiquei de ajudar um terceiranista com feitiços.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Harry. – Boa sorte.

Roman se despediu e saiu da biblioteca. Harry saiu logo em seguida. Já era hora do jantar, e Harry rumou para o grande salão. Riddle não estava ali. Provavelmente, ainda estava com Aurora. Harry começou a comer. Ele não deveria ligar para isso.

\--

Roman estava indo para o grande salão. O terceiranista estava fazendo um trabalho em grupo. Ele resolveu que seria melhor o ajudar depois. Perto da entrada do grande salão, ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ao se virar, se deparou com um Riddle sorridente.

\- Boa tarde, Sr. Soyer. – Disse Riddle.

\- Boa tarde, Riddle. Posso ajudar?

\- Claro que pode. – Riddle disse com uma voz agradável. - Sabe...A Aurora me disse que a família Soyer é descendente de Rowena. Isso é verdade?

Roman arqueou a sobrancelha. – Sim, é verdade.

\- Então...você sabe onde está o diadema de Rowena, não é? – Questionou Riddle.

Soyer sorriu. – Claro. Você deve estar querendo ele, não é?

Riddle sorriu. – Quem não almeja conhecimento? Mesmo sabendo da localização...ninguém da sua família o pegou, não é?

Roman sorriu agradavelmente. – Verdade. Não precisamos dele.

\- Então... que tal uma troca? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Troca? – Questionou Roman.

\- Sim. – Disse Riddle. – Eu te dou algo em troca do diadema. Qualquer coisa...- Riddle chegou perto da orelha de Roman. – Ou qualquer um.

Riddle sabia que Roman sempre gostou mais de garotos, do que de garotas, bem como Hiosef. Para ele não seria difícil de seduzir o mesmo, mas para sua surpresa, Roman olhou para mesa da sonserina.

\- Qualquer um, ein? – Roman ficou olhando para a mesa da sonserina.

Riddle na hora percebeu que não era ele que Roman queria.

Logo Roman dá um sorriso e olha para Riddle. – Eu quero o Harry.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – O Harry?

\- Isso. – Disse Roman. – Ele deve me encontrar na torre de astronomia hoje noite, logo após o jantar. Você é monitor. Nos garanta a privacidade. Faça com que ele tome um banho bem relaxante e ....

\- E se ele não quiser? – Questionou Riddle. – Não sei exatamente do que ele gosta.

Roman deu os ombros. – Sem ele, nada feito. Ele tem que estar lá até as oito da noite. Até mais, Riddle.

Roman foi em direção a mesa da Corvinal. Ele deu um breve aceno para Harry, que o retribuiu.

Riddle ficou um tempo parado na porta. Ele estava perplexo. Olhou para Harry, que comia tranquilamente. Ele não queria fazer isso. Não com Harry. Valeria a pena? Como ele o faria? Milhares de pergunta surgiam em sua mente. Em determinado momento, Riddle percebeu que Harry olhava para ele com uma expressão confusa, e Tom sabia que Harry sentia que ele estava perturbado. Riddle ajeitou a postura. Ele tinha objetivos. Já sacrificou muito de si para parar agora. Ele o faria, da forma que precisasse. Depois do jantar, Harry rumou para o dormitório. Ao chegar em seu quarto, teve uma surpresa. Riddle estava sentado em sua cama, parecendo pensativo.

\- O que faz aqui? – Questionou Harry. – Esse é meu quarto.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Riddle. - Preciso que faça algo por mim.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Por que?

\- Porque não sou eu que posso fazer. – Disse Riddle. – Mas você pode.

Harry cruzou os braços. – E o que seria?

\- Primeiro de tudo...prefere garotos, ou garotas? – Questionou Riddle.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Você me ouviu. – Disse Riddle.

\- Garotas. – Disse Harry.

Riddle suspirou. – Já tentou com um garoto antes?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que? Claro que não.

\- Mas iria fazer com o seu primo. – Disse Riddle.

\- Era uma questão de necessidade.

\- E se eu dissesse que é necessário você ficar com um garoto, só por uma noite, você aceitaria?

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – Mas do que você está falando? Da para parar de enrolar?

\- Se lembra do que eu te falei sobre as relíquias dos fundadores?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Roman Soyer é o descendente de Rowena. Eu falei com ele. Eu me ofereci, mas ele disse que queria você, caso contrário nada feito.

\- E quem disse que isso é problema meu? – Questionou Harry.

Riddle ficou irritado, pelo que Harry sentiu.

\- Eu descobri onde fica a câmara secreta. – Disse Riddle.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram por um momento.

\- E eu vou usar o monstro para matar as pessoas, se você não aceitar. – Disse Riddle indiferente.

Harry o olhou sério por um momento. – Está me ameaçando?

Riddle se levantou da cama e o olhou nos olhos.- Estou. Fui bom demais para você todo esse tempo. Eu não sou assim.

\- Foi bom? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Do meu jeito. – Disse Riddle. - Tome um banho bem relaxante. Soyer quer você bem limpo pelo que pareceu. Certifique-se de limpar bem o seu anus. Ele provavelmente vai usar ele.

Harry o olhou incrédulo.

Riddle o olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Acaso é virgem?

\- Obvio! – Disse Harry. – Eu não sou como você.

\- Diga isso para ele. Ele talvez seja mais gentil se souber que você é virgem. – Disse Riddle. – Pode ir.

Harry o olhou dos pés a cabeça. Fechou os punhos com fúria. Ele sabia que Riddle não era do tipo que brincava. – Para onde devo ir depois?

Riddle sorriu. – Para a torre de astronomia. Vou garantir a privacidade de vocês e...

Por um momento, Riddle viu Harry sorrir. – Está feliz com isso? - O questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Apenas me lembrei do que conversamos.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Você me disse que se eu fosse mais aberto a te ouvir, que eu poderia mudar de ideia a seu respeito...- Harry sorriu. – Viu. Eu estava certo. Você não presta e merece o que vai acontecer com você.

\- O que vai acontecer comigo? – Questionou Riddle. – O que quer dizer com isso?

Mas Harry não respondeu. Ele deu as costas a Riddle e foi se lavar. Era nojento pensar que estaria fazendo aquilo com um garoto, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que Riddle iria machucar as pessoas que Harry mais amava. Se esfregou do jeito que pode. Não sabia bem o que fazer exatamente. Naquela tarde, ele e Soyer haviam virado amigos, mas agora ele descobre que Soyer o queria? Harry queria realmente ir embora daquele tempo. O banho não foi nem um pouco relaxante. Harry estava nervoso e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Ele saiu do banheiro já vestido e encontrou Riddle na saída do grande salão. Riddle o olhava com um misto de desconfiança e raiva. Provavelmente, Harry o teria irritado de outra forma. Riddle passou alguns feitiços desilusório em Harry, e o conduziu para a entrada da torre de astronomia.

\- Você pode subir. Soyer deve estar te esperando. – Disse Riddle. – Depois que acabar, use um feitiço desilusório e vá para seu quarto. Vou te esperar lá.

Riddle deu as costas e saiu dali. Apesar de parecer não ligar, o que Harry havia dito o perturbou profundamente.

_“- Eu estava certo. Você não presta e merece o que vai acontecer com você. ”_

_“Merece o que vai acontecer com você. ”_

_“Merece o que vai acontecer com você. ”_

A frase ecoava os ouvidos de Riddle. Ele resolveu ignorar por agora. Teria suas respostas depois.

\--

Harry subiu as escadas vagarosamente. Ele não queria fazer aquilo. Cada passo que dava, sentia como se fosse afundar. No topo da escada, Roman estava parado com um grande sorriso.

\- Então, você veio. – Disse Roman. – Venha, tenho algo para você.

Harry o seguiu. Perto das lentes do observatório, havia uma pequena manta no chão. Haviam pequenas velas flutuando acima da mesma. Havia uma pequena bebida no canto, junto com dois copos. Roman se sentou na manta, e fez sinal para Harry se sentasse ao seu lado.

\- Venha. – Disse Roman.

Harry foi vagarosamente, e se sentou ao lado de Roman. Foi surpreendente se sentar naquela manta, pois ela era extremamente confortável. Harry estava quieto, então Roman colocou um braço em volta de Harry e o puxou para si.

\- Nervoso? – Questionou Roman.

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Harry, encarando os próprios joelhos. – Eu não esperava por isso.

Roman sorriu. - Eu imaginei. Mas pode ser aos poucos... era o que eu pretendia fazer.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Oh, eu fui bem discreto. – Disse Roman. – Não era para você saber.

Harry piscou confuso.

\- Eu estou interessado em você desde a tarefa de poções. – Disse Roman. – Você é único, como eu havia lhe dito antes. O sonserino mais fofo que já vi. Resolvi começar com uma amizade. Ir comendo pelas beiradas, sabe? E quem sabe, você pudesse ser aberto a mim? Confesso que quando Riddle veio se oferecer, eu quis rir, mas ele tocou no assunto de que poderia ser qualquer um... e eu escolhi você.

Roman afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Harry, que o olhava de olhos arregalados.

\- Ele te ameaçou, não foi? – Questionou Roman. – Está na sua cara que você não está aqui por vontade própria.

\- Sim, mas eu já esperava por isso. – Disse Harry. – Ele é esse tipo de gente. Que faria de tudo, e sacrificaria tudo pelo que ele quer.

Roman deu um sorriso. – Isso é uma das características da Sonserina, não é?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- E você Harry? - Questionou Roman. – Qual o seu objetivo?

Harry pensou um pouco. – Sobreviver.

Roman arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

Harry olhou para ele. – Se não se importa, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Quero que você acabe logo com o que viemos fazer aqui.

Roman o olhou por um momento. – Não.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Não?

\- Se você não quer, eu não vou te obrigar. – Disse Roman.

Harry o olhou incrédulo.

\- Se Riddle te ameaçou, vou falar com ele. – Disse Roman.

Harry sabia, que se isso acontecesse, alguém iria se machucar.

\- Olha, eu só estou nervoso ok? – Disse Harry. – Eu nunca estive nem com uma garota antes e...

Roman arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que? Você é virgem? Tipo, totalmente virgem?

Harry o olhou curioso. – É obvio. Até parece que isso não é comum.

\- Não é. – Disse Roman.- Principalmente na Sonserina. Sabe a Walburga Black?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- O pai dela tinha treze anos quando ela nasceu. – Disse Roman.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Gravidez na juventude é comum entre os sonserinos. Acredito que seja para manter o sangue puro. – Disse Roman.

Harry estava chocado. Nunca pensou nesse tipo de coisa.

\- É uma surpresa para mim saber que você é totalmente virgem...é até mais sensual. – Disse Roman o olhando dos pés à cabeça. – E excitante.

Roman passou uma das mãos na coxa de Harry, logo se aproximando da virilha do mesmo e dando um leve apertão, bem próximo da intimidade do mesmo. Harry sentiu um arrepio lhe subir na espinha. Roman se aproximou da orelha do mesmo e começou a beijar o lóbulo da orelha do mesmo.

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu seu corpo todo relaxar. Ele nunca havia percebido como suas orelhas eram sensíveis. Roman percebeu isso. Ele fez com que a mão que repousava no ombro de Harry fosse em direção ao rosto do mesmo, e o segurou de modo gentil. Roman deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo de Harry, o que o fez fechar os olhos. Aos poucos a mão que estava na coxa de Harry subiu para o abdômen do mesmo. Roman colocou a mão por baixo da blusa de Harry e acariciou seu abdômen. Harry mordeu os lábios. Logo ele sentiu o seu rosto ser virado em direção ao de Roman, mas Harry o virou logo que viu seus lábios se aproximando dos dele.

\- Beijo não. – Disse Harry. – Eu..quero dar ele para alguém que eu realmente goste.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Roman, descendo os beijos para o pescoço de Harry.

Apesar de querer negar, não estava sendo tão ruim.

_“ Domine...”_

Harry arregalou os olhos por um instante. Uma voz ecoou em sua cabeça.

_“ Domine...DOMINE!”_

Harry olhou para Roman. Um sentimento possessivo tomou conta de seu corpo. Eles estavam de lado, um para o outro. Harry sentiu o que deveria fazer. Subitamente ele passou uma das mãos pela cintura de Roman e o puxou para si. Roman arregalou os olhos e encarou Harry por um instante. Os olhos de Harry adquiriram uma coloração vermelha.

_“ Coxas sensíveis...pescoço sensíveis...domine...”_

Harry pegou uma das pernas de Roman e pôs sobre as suas, o fazendo abrir elas. Harry passou a mão suavemente pela coxa do mesmo e afundou o seu rosto no pescoço dele. Roman se arqueou todo. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. Harry sentia que algo havia se apoderado de si. Ele simplesmente obedeceu seus instintos. Em determinado momento, Harry retirou a blusa de Roman e abocanhou seus mamilos. Roman gemeu baixinho. Ele estranhou o tom vermelho nos olhos de Harry, ao mesmo tempo que se questionava se o mesmo falou a verdade quando disse que era virgem, pois parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Logo a mão de Harry que estava na coxa de Roman, começa a acariciar o membro de Roman por cima da calça. Roman mordeu os lábios. Aos poucos, Harry foi o deitando na manta e ficou por cima dele, descendo os beijos pelo abdomem do mesmo e logo chegando na barra da calça. Roman não protestou, e Harry ficou surpreso quando simplesmente tirou a calça do mesmo, fazendo o membro desse saltar para fora e logo em seguida o abocanhando. Roman gemeu alto dessa vez. Ele segurou Harry pelos cabelos, mas Harry afastou suas mãos.

\- Sou eu que vou controlar... – Disse Harry, começando a chupar Roman com mais força.

_“Domine...precisar dominar... controle... dome... seja o que controla...domine...”_

A voz gritava em sua cabeça, e Harry simplesmente a obedecia. Ele pensou que sentiria nojo, mas não sentiu. Não era ruim ver Roman se contorcer de prazer. Sentiu sua ereção pulsar em sua calça.

_“ Faça o implorar por mais...domine...”_

Harry tirou o membro de Roman de sua boca e o encarou. Viu o mesmo o encarar com um olhar pidão.

\- Por que... parou? – Questionou Roman.

Harry passou a língua de leve na glade de Roman, o vendo arquear a cabeça para trás.

\- Implore. – Disse Harry.

Roman o encarou, mordendo os lábios. – Implorar?

Harry rapidamente ficou sobre o corpo de Roman, o encarando cara a cara. Roman sentiu uma pressão diferente sobre sou corpo. Uma pressão dominadora. Os olhos vermelhos e verdes de Harry o hipnotizaram.

\- Se implorar... vai ser recompensado... – Disse Harry.

A voz de Harry soou poderosa. Roman mordeu os lábios e se agarrou nas vestes de Harry.

\- Por favor.. continue....- Disse Roman, com uma voz rouca. – Eu imploro... por favor...

Harry sorriu. Ele gostou desse sentimento de dominação.

\- Bom menino. – Disse Harry.

Ele desceu novamente e abocanhou Roman, o fazendo gemer novamente. Harry percebeu que logo Roman iria gozar, então parou novamente. Roman o olhou em protesto.

\- Vai querer que eu implore novamente? – Questionou Roman.

Harry deu um sorriso. Ele se levantou e caminhou até o lado da cabeça de Roman, onde se ajoelhou. Ele abriu o zíper da própria caça, deixando seu membro sair e o colocando a frente do rosto de Roman.

\- Me chupe. – Harry disse autoritário.

Essa ordem fez Roman o abocanhar. Harry mordeu os lábios. Ele adorou a sensação quentinha e molhada em seu membro. Segurou a cabeça de Roman e o forçou a ir mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo que ia mais fundo nele, quase o engasgando. 

“ _Aponte a varinha para sua mão._.. _Use o feitiço Ducatus...Prepare ele...”_

Enquanto Roman o chupava, Harry pegou sua varinha e sussurrou o feitiço. Viu sua mão ficar com um liquido escorregadio. Ele desceu a mão até a entrada de Roman, onde começou a fazer movimentos circulares, sentindo a mesma reagir. Roman soltou um gemido abafado pelo membro de Harry. Harry colocou um dedo, que escorregou facilmente para dentro de Roman. Não teve nenhum protesto por parte dele.

\- Você não é virgem? – Questionou Harry.

Roman tirou o membro de Harry de sua boca.- Não...Eu sou passivo...

\- Não parecia. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu queria que você relaxasse...- Disse Roman. – Você não ficaria duro se continuasse nervoso...

Harry colocou seu membro novamente na boca de Roman, e colocou mais um dedo dentro do mesmo, fazendo movimentos dentro dele o fazendo gemer. Em determinado momento, Harry pressionou um local dentro de Roman, que o fez revirar os olhos. Manteve o local pressionado, fazendo alguns movimentos circulares. Roman começou a gemer muito e seu membro começou a soltar muito libido. Harry percebeu que achou a próstata de Roman. Harry retirou os dedos de dentro de Roman, bem como o seu membro da boca dele.

_“ O possua... o domine...”_

Roman percebeu que a hora havia chegado. Ele abriu mais suas próprias pernas e com as mãos afastou as nadegas, deixando sua entrada a mostra. Harry transfigurou um travesseiro e o colocou a baixo de Roman, o que fez a cintura do mesmo ficar elevada. Roman não entendeu o porquê daquilo, mas na hora em que Harry entrou sem hesitar e logo o seu membro acertou em cheio sua próstata ele entendeu.

\- Receba minha virgindade, Sr. Soyer. – Disse Harry.

Roman estava de olhos revirados. Com o quadril erguido, foi fácil para sua próstata ficar mais vulnerável e ser alcançada. Harry se segurou nas pernas de Roman e começou a se mover dentro dele. Harry estava adorando aquilo. O sentimento de dominar. O prazer. Sentiu que poderia fazer aquilo para sempre. Ele se agarrou em Roman, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro deste. Roman se agarrou nas vestes de Harry. Ele gemia feito um louco nos ouvidos do mesmo. Harry o ficou encarando, enquanto ia cada vez mais fundo, logo subitamente parando de se mover. Roman arregalou os olhos e o olhou. Ele se agarrou mais ainda nas vestes de Harry, e o tentou beijar, mas Harry o agarrou pelos cabelos e fez a cabeça do mesmo ser puxada para trás.

\- Por favor...- Gemeu Roman. – Continua... por favor... faço qualquer coisa... por favor...

\- Onde está o diadema de Rowena? – Questionou Harry.

Roman nem pareceu pensar duas vezes. – Albânia... Na floresta de Fier.... Há um pequeno lago em volta de uma ilha. No centro dela, uma árvore seca. Dentro de seu tronco está o diadema... continue...Por favor...

Harry sentiu que o mesmo não estava mentindo. Ele sorriu e deu um beijo no pomo de adão de Roman. – Bom menino. Eis sua recompensa.

Harry continuou a se mover rapidamente dentro de Roman. O mesmo estava mordendo os lábios, ao ponto de os fazer sangrar. Harry passou a língua nos lábios dele, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Ele sentiu Roman ficar mais apertado. Harry sentiu as mãos de Roman entrarem por baixo de sua blusa e arranharem suas costas. O prazer o impedia de sentir dor. Harry começou a sentir alguma coisa escorregadia em sua barriga. Roman havia gozado, mas Harry continuou sem dó. Ele queria mais. Roman estava totalmente ser forças, e Harry continuou até chegar a seu limite, dentro de Roman. Harry apertou o corpo de Roman com força, à medida que se despejava dentro dele. Roman já não tinha forças para se mexer. Harry saiu de dentro dele, vendo seu sêmen sair de dentro do mesmo. Roman estava respirando rápido. Harry ficou novamente ao lado dele e colocou o seu membro no rosto do mesmo.

\- Me limpe. – Ordenou.

Roman prontamente o abocanhou, lambendo cada extremidade. Harry gostou daquilo. Não apenas pelo prazer, mas também pelo poder de dominar. Ele olhou para Roman. Ele parecia derrotado. Como um despertar de transe, Harry percebeu o que havia de fato acontecido. Ele afastou o membro da boca de Roman e segurou seu rosto, o fazendo olhar para ele.

\- Você está bem? – Questionou Harry. – Eu te machuquei?

Roman piscou confuso, mas logo deu um sorriso e se sentou à frente de Harry.

\- Estou ótimo. – Disse Sorridente. – Olha só para você...a pouco era um dominante, mas agora... parece um cachorro abandonado. Você é tão fofo!

Roman deu um súbito abraço em Harry. Harry pareceu chocado por um momento.

\- Eu acho que eu fui muito rude com você...Eu não sou assim. – Disse Harry.

Roman sorriu. – Você foi o melhor. Estou surpreso. Não é qualquer um que se desperta ativo assim. Você era mesmo virgem?

\- Obvio! – Disse Harry. – Você foi o primeiro que eu...- Harry corou.

Roman lhe fez um cafuné. – Está tudo bem. Você até conseguiu a informação que Riddle queria. Bom, você pode escolher falar para ele se quiser.

Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento, enquanto Roman apenas sorria para ele.

\- Eu vou falar. – Disse Harry. – Sacrifiquei minha virgindade por isso.

\- Falando desse jeito, até parece que foi ruim. – Disse Roman.

\- Não foi, mas...

\- Olha, para garotas a primeira vez é especial. – Disse Roman. – A minha foi ruim, mas com o tempo melhorou. E para a primeira vez de um ativo...você foi ótimo.

Harry sorriu envergonhado.

\- Até sabia do feitiço para lubrificar. – Disse Roman.

\- Ah, isso foi porque a voz me disse e....- Harry ficou sério na hora.

\- Voz? – Questionou Roman. – Que voz?

\- Ah...- Harry se lembrou do que Hermione disse uma vez sobre isso.

“ Mesmo no mundo da magia, ouvir vozes não é um bom sinal”

\- Meus pensamentos, sabe? Eles me sussurram coisas...tipo uma intuição...Ducatus é lubrificante em latim, não é? – Disse Harry.

Roman concordou com a cabeça. – Que bom que sua intuição é boa. - Harry sentiu a mão de Roman lhe fazer um carinho na coxa. – Podemos repetir um dia desses, não é?

Harry quase ficou roxo. – Ah....Eu tenho que me preparar para os NOMS...Preciso dormir...

Roman sorriu. – Tudo bem. Imagino que isso é demais para você agora. Bom, eu espero sua resposta.

Roman se levantou e passou um feitiço em seu quadril.

\- Você me encheu. – Disse Roman, vendo Harry corar.

\- Desculpe...- Disse Harry envergonhado. – Eu acabei gozando dentro.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Roman. – Gosto da sensação quentinha.

Roman se vestiu, enquanto Harry se arrumava também.

\- Acabemos nem bebendo. – Disse Roman.- Eu tinha essa garrafa de hidromel para uma ocasião especial. Podemos tomar um gole?

\- Claro. – Disse Harry.

Depois da bebida, Roman foi o primeiro a ir embora. Harry passou alguns feitiços desilusório sobre si e rumou para o dormitório da Sonserina. Ao entrar em seu quarto, Riddle estava sentado na cama. Ele olhou para Harry assim que chegou.

\- Você consegue andar? – Questionou Riddle. - Impressionante para a sua primeira vez.

Harry o olhou com raiva. - Albânia. Na floresta de Fier, há um pequeno lago em volta de uma ilha. No centro dela, uma árvore seca. Dentro de seu tronco está o diadema.

Riddle sorriu satisfeito.

\- Você por acaso ficou nos ouvindo? – Harry questionou.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que? Não. Eu passei alguns feitiços para ocultar barulhos e luz. Tive que ir fazer minha ronda. Por que?

Harry negou a cabeça. – Por nada. Vou me lavar. Me sinto sujo.

Harry foi para o banheiro. Ele não queria dizer que se sentia sujo pelo que fez com Roman, mas sim pelo fato de não ter tirado as próprias roupas, então ele estava suado e logo começaria a feder. Atirou as roupas em um canto e foi se lavar. Só então Harry percebeu a ardência em suas costas. Roman deve ter o arranhado feio.

-

Riddle estava no quarto de Harry. Ele havia passado sua ronda toda pensando em Harry. Parecia tão errado o que ele havia feito. Estava sentindo culpa? Riddle não sabia. Ele se levantou para ir para seu quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho.

_“ Ele está ferido...”_

Uma voz sussurrou em sua cabeça. Era sua própria voz.

_“ Sinta... minha... dor...”_

As costas de Riddle arderam. Arderam demais. Ele tirou a própria roupa e passou as mãos nas costas. Não havia nada ali, mas parecia que ele havia sido arranhado. Por impulso, ele foi até o banheiro, onde Harry estava se lavando. Ao abrir o box que Harry estava, ele pode ver Harry de costas. Haviam marcas vermelhas de arranhões nas costas do mesmo. Algumas, escorriam um pouco de sangue. Harry ouviu o box ser aberto e se virou, só para dar de cara com Riddle o olhando com uma expressão confusa.

\- Suas costas...- Disse Riddle.

\- Eu sei.- Disse Harry. – Roman exagerou quando se agarrou em mim.

\- Você não está sentindo dor no quadril... ele não te possuiu? - Questionou Riddle.

Harry se virou para ele e o olhou confuso. – Como sabe que não estou com dor no quadril?

Tom agora entendeu o que Harry havia passado todo esse tempo. – Eu sinto sua dor.

Harry pareceu chocado por um momento, mas logo ficou com uma expressão séria. – Eu não ligo. Vai embora. Já dei a informação que você queria.

\- Ele te possuiu? – Questionou Riddle.

\- Não quero falar. – Disse Harry, desligando o chuveiro e se enrolando na toalha.

Riddle subitamente virou Harry para a sua frente. – Eu perguntei se ele te possuiu!

_“ Domine...”_

Harry ouviu a voz sussurrar. A coloração vermelha começou a tomar conta dos olhos de Harry.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.

Riddle sentiu uma pressão sobre si. Ele arregalou rapidamente os olhos ao ouvir voz em sua cabeça.

_“ Não resista...não resista...”_

Harry o encarou, e Riddle arregalou mais os olhos ao ver a coloração vermelha tomar os olhos verdes de Harry ao mesmo tempo

_“ Domine...Domine...Domine...” –_ A voz dizia na cabeça de Harry.

\- Eu o fodi. – Disse Harry se aproximando de Riddle, o fazendo recuar para trás. – E se você ficar na minha frente de novo, eu vou foder você também.

Harry saiu do banheiro, deixando Riddle boquiaberto para trás.

_“ Domine...Domine...Domine...”_

A voz em sua cabeça continuava. Era sua própria voz, mas era estranho. Harry foi para seu quarto. Ele não queria mais pensar nisso. Riddle ficou no banheiro. Ele estava de olhos arregalados, olhando para onde Harry havia ido. Nunca em sua vida havia sentido o que acabara de sentir. Era medo? Ele não sabia. Suas costas ainda doíam, então Riddle percebeu que se Harry fosse machucado, ele seria também.

Continua...


	8. O Duelo

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou melhor. Suas costas não ardiam tanto e isso o deixou aliviado. Ele se levantou e foi fazer sua higiene. Para sua surpresa, só Abraxas estava em uma daquelas piscinas.

\- Hey, Harry.- Disse ele animado.- Como está?

\- Bem. – Disse Harry. – Hoje os garotos não estão com você?

\- Eles já foram. Tinham um trabalho para fazer antes da aula. - Disse Abraxas.

\- Entendo. – Disse Harry, aproveitando e entrando na piscina também.

No momento em que seu corpo entrou em contato com a agua quente, Harry se sentiu muito relaxado. Talvez ele tivesse dormido melhor na noite anterior se tivesse se lavado na piscina.

\- O que ouve com suas costas? - Questionou Abraxas.

\- Ah...como elas estão? - Questionou Harry.

\- Marcas de unhas...estão bem vermelhas. – Disse Abraxas. – Não está doendo?

\- Não muito. - Disse Harry.

\- Eu tenho algumas pomadas no meu quarto. – Disse Abraxas. – Se quiser até te faço uma massagem nas costas.

Harry o olhou de olhos arregalados.

\- Ah, não leve a mal. – Disse Abraxas, sorrindo envergonhado. – Seu primo sempre se metia em brigas e vivia machucado. Eu cuidava dele para que ele não vivesse na enfermaria. A massagem ajuda em traumas locais. Tenho alguns óleos para isso aqui. Vou só pegar a pomada e já volto, ok?

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry. Ele ficou de costas para Abraxas e se encostou na borda da piscina.

Cruzou os braços e logo deitou sua cabeça sobre eles. Não demorou muito e Harry sentiu movimento na piscina. Ele ouviu o barulho de vidrinhos e logo mãos firmes começaram a passear pelas suas costas. Harry nem acreditava que Abraxas tinha mãos tão firmes assim. Talvez, depois de alguns anos cuidando de Fleamont, ele se tornou muito bom nisso. Harry se sentia bem mais relaxado agora. Suas costas pararam de arder. As mãos de Abraxas passavam pelos ombros, costas braços e costelas de Harry. A massagem estava deliciosa. Harry estava quase adormecendo, mas precisava ficar acordado para a aula.

\- Poxa Abraxas...- Disse Harry. - Quem diria que você era tão bom nisso...

\- Você nem imagina no que mais eu sou bom. – Disse uma voz em seu ouvido.

Harry quase deu um pulo da piscina. Ele olhou para trás, só para ver Riddle nu a sua frente.

Harry arregalou os olhos e fez uma expressão de raiva. – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Minha higiene. - Disse Riddle. - E uma massagem em suas costas. Elas estão péssimas.

Riddle pegou um pequeno potinho que estava no canto da piscina.

\- Abraxas me deu isso. – Disse Riddle. – É a pomada para passar nessas marcas nas suas costas. – Se vire para eu poder passar.

\- Não. - Disse Harry. – Eu já estou saindo.

\- Eu não quero que sinta dor. – Disse Tom. – Isso pode me afetar.

Harry bufou. – Como se me importasse com isso.

Harry ia sair da piscina, mas Riddle o puxou novamente e o fez ficar de costas para ele.

\- Fique parado. – Disse Tom.

\- Me solta. - Disse Harry.

\- Vou passar a pomada e você poderá ir. – Disse Tom.

\- Não tem que ser você. – Disse Harry.- Posso pedir para outra pessoa.

\- Acaso vai pedir para o Soyer? – Questionou Riddle passando a pomada nas costas de Harry.

\- Não. - Disse Harry.- Mas qualquer um é melhor do que você.

Riddle não pareceu se abalar. Ele continuou passado a pomada nas costas de Harry.

\- Depois de um tempo, eu me acostumei com as patadas que você me dá. – Disse Tom.

\- E se eu te der uma patada de verdade? - Questionou Harry.

Riddle sorriu. - Gosto desse seu ar corajoso. Seria divertido se você estivesse na grifinória, mas você tem muito veneno sonserinos também.

\- Veneno sonserino? - Questionou Harry.

Riddle sorriu. – Pelo visto, nem mesmo você percebe isso.

\- Que porra é veneno sonserino? – Questionou Harry.

\- A coragem da Grifinória. – Disse Riddle. - A sabedoria da Corvinal. A lealdade da Lufa-Lufa e a ambição da Sonserina. Muitas vezes a ambição, é chamada de veneno. Sonserinos são líderes natos, Harry. Manipuladores, inteligentes e equilibrados. Poderosos e capazes de se cuidar sozinhos. As pessoas pensam que a Sonserina é uma casa maligna pela ideologia de sua qualidade principal, a ambição. Esse é o maior erro delas. As pessoas não são nada sem ambição. A ambição é o que move o mundo.

Harry ficou calado. O que Riddle falou era verdade.

\- Então, você pode não perceber, mas tem muito desse “veneno” em você. – Disse Riddle. - Pronto, já acabei. Pode ir.

Harry saiu bufando da piscina. Ele correu para se vestir e logo sair do banheiro, mas ouviu a voz de Riddle.

\- Temos que tomar café juntos, se lembra? – Disse Riddle.

Harry continuou pisando duro até o grande salão. Estava puto da vida. Em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu uma figura em seu caminho e acabou esbarrando na mesma. Na hora ele acordou de seu transe e acabou reparando que esbarrou em Hiosef. O mesmo caiu no chão. Seus livros se esparramaram pelos cantos.

\- Me desculpa. – Disse Harry, o ajudando a recolher os livros.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Hiosef, antes de olhar para o rosto de Harry. – Espera...você...

\- É, sou eu. - Disse Harry. – Sim, fui eu aquele dia e não, eu não vou falar para ninguém.

Harry o ajudou a se levantar e logo saiu dali, indo para o grande salão. Ele começou a comer sozinho, mas logo Riddle chegou no grande salão, acompanhado por Hiosef. Ele e Hiosef estavam falando sobre alguma coisa, quando Hiosef olhou para Harry e Riddle o olhou também. Harry desviou o olhar para o prato e continuou comento. Riddle logo se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Hiosef me contou o que aconteceu. – Disse Riddle. – Ele nem acreditou quando você o ajudou. Ele acha que é por minha causa.

\- A vai a merda, Riddle. – Disse Harry. – Por você? Nunca faria nada por você.

Riddle se aproximou da orelha de Harry e sussurrou. – Mas perdeu sua virgindade por mim.

\- Não por você. – Disse Harry sério.

Riddle arqueou a sobrancelha. – E foi por quem então?

\- Sei que machucaria as pessoas, Riddle. – Disse Harry. - Você me ameaçou, se lembra? Ou seja, eu nunca faria nada por livre e espontânea vontade por você.

Riddle sorriu. – Diz isso por que você é fraco, Harry. Piedade é para tolos. Tem que aproveitar as oportunidades que se tem e...

\- Você é que é o fraco. – Disse Harry o olhando nos olhos. - E nunca terá amor, ou amizade de verdade. Eu tenho pena de você.

Harry disse, e logo se levantou e saiu dali. Riddle ficou parado, olhando para onde Harry estava. Ele não deveria ligar para o que Harry disse, mas em seu interior as palavras que Harry disse mexeram com ele.

A aula seria de transfiguração. Harry precisava saber se Dumbledore já havia conseguido alguma coisa, mas só poderia falar com o professor no final da aula. Quando entrou na sala, avistou a turma da corvinal. Soyer deu um grande sorriso quando avistou Harry.

\- Hey, Harry, venha se sentar aqui. – Disse Roman.

Harry assim o fez. Ainda estava puto com Riddle.

\- Como você está? – Perguntou Harry.

Roman deu um sorriso. – Preocupado comigo? Hehe, eu estou bem. 

\- Que bom. – Disse Harry.

\- E o Riddle?- Questionou Soyer.

\- Roman, se não se importar, eu não quero ouvir esse nome. – Disse Harry olhando para frente. Riddle acabara de entrar na sala. Ele olhou torto para Harry, mas se sentou do outro lado da sala, junto com Abraxas. A aula transcorreu normal, fora a dor na cicatriz de Harry. Enquanto lia a página que o professor havia solicitado, Harry sentiu uma mão lhe fazer um carinho na coxa e se aproximar de sua virilha. Harry olhou na hora para Soyer, que exibia um sorriso safado. Harry olhou para o livro novamente, mas sua mão tirou a de Soyer de sua perna. Soyer continuou sorrindo e olhou para o seu livro também. A dor na testa de Harry cresceu muito. Ele olhou para Riddle do outro lado da sala e percebeu que o mesmo o fuzilava com o olhar. Harry continuou focado em sua leitura. Logo que o professor encerrou a aula, Harry pegou suas coisas e foi em seu encontro.

\- Professor Dumbledore. – Disse Harry.

Dumbledore o olhou na hora.- Ah, jovem Harry. Precisa de algo?

\- Ah, eu preciso sim. – Disse Harry. – Preciso saber como anda a sua...quer dizer, sobre a minha emancipação.

Dumbledore pareceu entender na hora. Harry parecia nervoso. Dumbledore olhou para trás de Harry, e percebeu que Tom e os demais sonserinos estavam parados olhando para Harry.

\- Acho que seus colegas estão esperando. - Disse Dumbledore. – Não quer ver isso mais tarde?

Harry olhou para trás e logo olhou para o professor. - Quero falar agora.

\- Tudo bem. - Disse Dumbledore. – Venha a minha sala hoje a tarde.

\- Farei isso professor.- Disse Harry.- Obrigado.

Harry saiu dali e passou por Riddle e os outros. Harry seguiu em direção a próxima aula. Para sua surpresa, a professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas disse que eram para eles irem para o grande salão.

Ao chegarem lá, o grande salão estava limpo. Não haviam cadeiras e nem mesas. Ela chegou no centro, onde a turma da Sonserina e a da lufa-lufa se encontravam.

\- Muito bem alunos. – Disse ela. – A pedido do diretor e por solicitação do ministério da magia, vocês vão participar do clube de duelos.

Vários sussurros ecoaram pelo salão.

\- Precisamos que vocês entendam que o objetivo e desarmar o oponente. - Disse ela. - Não é para ninguém se machucar. Bom, vamos começar. Sr. Riddle e Sr. Yaxley.

Armin e Tom olharam para ela. – Nossos dois melhores duelistas, que tal darem uma amostra para os alunos.

Riddle sorriu e olhou para Harry.- Com todo o respeito professora, mas o Sr. Potter é bem mais adequado para isso.

Todos olharam para Harry.

\- Ele já derrotou Armin antes. – Disse Riddle. – E com muita facilidade. Podemos?

Harry o olhou com raiva.

\- Claro. – Disse ela. – Podem subir.

Harry estava puro, mas obedeceu a professora. Ele estava de um lado e Riddle do outro. Agora ele estava nervoso. O que fazer? Riddle era habilidoso mesmo. Mais do que Harry. O que fazer?

_Derrote ele..._

Aquela voz ecoou em sua cabeça. Harry estava tão puto que falou em sua própria mente. - Não dá! Ele é muito forte.

_Você já fez isso antes...Mais de uma vez..._

Harry arregalou os olhos. Era verdade. Se ele conseguisse ligar suas varinhas, talvez tivesse uma chance.

\- Não se preocupe Harry. - Disse Riddle. - Eu não vou te machucar.

Walburga e as garotas da Sonserina davam gritinhos de excitação, enquanto os garotos, de certeza, estavam torcendo para Riddle. Harry não se importou com isso.

\- Apresentar varinhas. - Disse a professora.

Ambos foram no centro e o fizeram um a frente do outro. Riddle se permitiu olhar as duas varinhas e percebeu que o centro delas era igual em forma. Sorriu para Harry, mas o olhar de raiva dele mostrou que ele não gostou do que Riddle fez.

\- Em suas posições. – Disse a professora.

Cada um foi para o seu canto. Harry ficou em posição. Riddle, porém, estava em sua posição superior. As mãos que seguravam a varinha, atrás das costas, como se desafiasse Harry.

\- Mas que porra ele está fazendo? - Questionou Harry em sua mente.

_Te subestimando...ele é ambidestro...vai te ser difícil saber de que lado ele vai te atacar..._

_-_ Vai atacar a minha esquerda. – Disse em sua mente, Harry. – É onde ele pensa que eu sou mais fraco.

_Boa teoria...ou talvez é o que ele quer que você pense..._

_-_ E o que eu devo fazer?

_Você já lutou com ele antes...você sabe desviar como ninguém...olha para o sorriso na cara dele...ele acha que vai ser fácil te derrotar...ele quer te humilhar pelo que você disse no salão..._

\- Como sabe disso? Quem é você?

_O derrote...e eu te conto..._

\- Três. – Disse a professora.

Harry segurou a varinha. Seus olhos focaram no rosto de Riddle. O sorriso dele o estava irritando. Ele segurou a varinha com mais força.

\- Dois.

A madeira em sua mão começou a esquentar. Harry sentiu que sua varinha iria duelar com violência.

\- Um.

Riddle lançou um feitiço não verbal tão rápido, que Harry nem teve tempo de reagir, porém, sua varinha guiou a sua mão rapidamente e cortou o feitiço da varinha de Tom. Ouve um silencio imenso no salão. Todos pareciam surpresos. Vários sussurros começaram a ecoar pelo salão.

\- Ele se defendeu de um ataque do Riddle? – Disse uma lufana.

\- Isso é possível? – Questionou um sonserinos.

\- A mão de Harry foi muito rápida. - Disse Abraxas. – Ele nem disse nada para bloquear o feitiço.

O mais surpreso de todos era Riddle. O sorriso em sua cara desapareceu. Ele olhou surpreso, mas de certa forma incomodado. Nunca ninguém havia conseguido impedir um feitiço dele antes.

_Ataque!_

Harry lançou um feitiço não verbal também, mas Riddle conseguiu se defender. Harry começou a lançar diversos feitiços e cada vez que Riddle os defendia, o deixava mais irritado. A professora estava tão aterrorizada e encantada pela habilidade deles, que nem se mexeu. Apesar de Riddle se defender, ele não estava sorrindo. Cada vez que defendia, sentia sua varinha vibrar em receio.

_Avance! Ele está sentindo a varinha dele enfraquecer._

Harry começou a avançar, enquanto lançava feitiços. Riddle sentiu cada feitiço ser mais forte e violento que o anterior. Ao defender, sua varinha vibrava e ele ecoava um passo para trás. O que estava acontecendo? Em determinado momento, em um único segundo, os dois lançaram um feitiço ao mesmo tempo. Foi então que aconteceu. Um feixe dourado ligou as duas varinhas. Harry sabia o que isso significava. Era o priori incantaten. Ambos flutuaram do chão. A aura encobriu os dois. Os alunos gritaram de emoção. Não demorou muito e a varinha de Harry começou a vibrar, como se uma descarga elétrica estivesse entrando por ela. Ele se lembrava disso, e se lembrou de como sua varinha subjugou a de Voldemort no ano anterior, a forçando a regurgitar seus últimos feitiços. O feixe de lux dourado foi em direção a Tom. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso. Sua varinha gritava de dor. Tom sabia que era isso o que a varinha estava sentindo. Ele sentiu que estava perdendo. Tentou romper a ligação, mas não conseguia. Sua varinha vibrava violentamente enquanto gritava. Algumas fumaças que saíam dela, tomavam formas. Apareciam na forma alguns feitiços realizados por Riddle na aula anterior. Não eram feitiços malignos, mas Riddle soube na hora o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava vendo sua varinha ser subjugada pela de Harry. O feixe de luz foi contudo para cima de Tom. Harry estava feliz, ele viu, mesmo que por um momento, o desespero nos olhos de Riddle.

_Só mais um pouco...e você pode acabar com ele...Quem sabe, mata-lo?_

\- O que? – Questionou Harry em sua mente.

_Se concluir o priori...vai romper o núcleo magico dele...as varinhas não permitem que matem um ao outro...mas não quer dizer que o perdedor sairá ileso...ele pode nunca mais acordar..._

Era isso o que Harry queria, mas sentiu algo diferente na cicatriz. Ela ficou fria. Ele sentiu suor em sua testa.

_Ele não quer morrer..._

Harry piscou confuso.

_Você é a alma gêmea dele...vai mesmo fazer isso com ele?_

\- Ele matou meus pais! Matou um monte de gente!

_Ele não tinha ninguém...não tinha você...._

Harry piscou confuso. Ele olhou para Riddle. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Harry entendeu na hora o que estava acontecendo. Pequenas lágrimas escorreram do canto dos seus olhos. Ele sentiu o medo de Riddle vir com força total em si. Ele não queria machucar Riddle. Riddle o olhou sem entender também. A cara sorridente de Harry, havia ficado com raiva e logo pareceu perdido, no final o olhando e ficando...triste?

\- Não vou fazer isso. - Harry disse, rompendo a ligação.

Uma grande explosão de luz aconteceu, e Riddle foi arremessado com violência para trás, bem como Harry para o outro lado. Ambos inconscientes. A professora foi obrigada a para os duelos e os levou para a enfermaria. O assunto na escola não era outro, se não o do duelo de Riddle e Potter. Todos viram que Harry iria ganhar, mas o porquê de ele ter parado no último momento era a questão. A professora contou tudo ao corpo de professores. Dumbledore sabia o que poderia ser, mas preferiu mandar uma carta ao Sr. Olivaras e questionar sua hipótese. Para sua surpresa, quando a resposta veio, ele ficou assustado. Ele não queria que fosse verdade. Dois dias depois, na enfermaria o primeiro a acordar foi Riddle. Ele estava deitado em uma das camas. Acordou de olhos arregalados. Ele se sentou com dificuldade, e pode ver que na cama ao lado da sua estava Harry. Ele ainda não havia acordado. Riddle o olhou com um misto de raiva e confusão. O que tinha sido aquilo? Como ele o conseguiu vencer?

\- Ah, vejo que acordou, Sr. Riddle. - Disse o Sr. Bedley.

\- Ah, Sr. Bedley. - Disse Tom. – Quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- O senhor, e o Sr. Potter estão inconscientes a dois dias. – Disse o Sr. Bedley.

Harry começou a resmungar alguma coisa, e logo abriu os olhos. Ele estava sem óculos e olhou para os borrões a sua frente.

\- Meus óculos...- Disse Harry.

\- Um momento. - Disse Bedley, o entregando os óculos.

Harry os colocou e percebeu que era Riddle que estava ao lado de Bedley.

\- Agora que acordaram, eu vou pedir para Dumbledore vir ver vocês. – Disse Bedley. - Ele me disse que precisava falar urgentemente com vocês, e que quando acordassem, deveria informar a ele. Eu já retorno.

Bedley saiu da enfermaria. Harry se encostou no travesseiro. Ele se sentia ser fuzilado pelo olhar de Riddle.

\- Como? – Questionou Riddle, com uma foz irritada e tremula. – Como fez aquilo? Como foi capaz de me derrotar?

\- Eu não derrotei. – Disse Harry. – Quando eu senti o seu medo...- Harry se virou no travesseiro, para o outro lado, encarando as cortinas. – Eu rompi a ligação.

Riddle pareceu chocado. – Meu medo?

\- Tem medo de morrer, não é? – Disse Harry.

Riddle não conseguiu medir palavras naquela hora. Ele estava surpreso.

\- Um medo idiota...- Disse Riddle.

– Todos temos medo de alguma coisa. – Disse Harry.

\- E qual o seu medo? - Questionou Riddle. Ele estava com raiva de terem descoberto o seu medo.

\- Você já sabe. – Disse Harry, se virando e olhando para os olhos de Riddle. – Eu tenho medo de ver as pessoas que eu me importo morrerem na minha frente, e que eu não possa fazer nada para impedir.

Riddle ficou quieto por um momento, ele balançou a cabeça em negação. Era difícil de acreditar.

\- Você está bem? - Questionou Harry.

De todas as coisas que Tom já tinha ouvido na vida, aquela pergunta o fez arregalar os olhos de uma forma única.

\- O que? – Questionou Riddle incrédulo.

\- Eu perguntei se você está bem?

Riddle piscou confuso. – Porque está fazendo essa pergunta absurda?

Harry se virou novamente para o outro lado. - Porque, por alguma razão...acredite, nem eu mesmo sei, mas...fiquei preocupado que eu tivesse te machucado.

A boca de Riddle foi no chão. Ele olhou para Harry, piscando confuso. Ele sabia que Harry sempre era um idiota honesto, que nunca fingia sobre o que sentia ou pensava, mas estava sendo inacreditável ouvir da boca dele que ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado. Seria a primeira vez que alguém realmente se preocuparia verdadeiramente com ele. Antes de falar alguma coisa, Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria junto com o Sr. Bedley. Ele pegou uma cadeira e se sentou no meio da cama dos dois. Bedley ficou atrás, em sua mesa.

\- Senhores...- Disse Dumbledore. – Espero que estejam bem...tem algo muito sério que tenho que falar com vocês...foi sobre o evento ocorrido no grande salão... eu tinha uma hipótese, e por isso questionei o Sr. Olivaras, o fabricante de varinhas, sobre ela e...tenho algumas coisas bem sérias para falar com vocês.

Harry e Tom estavam atentos.

\- O evento que vocês presenciaram, é conhecido como priori encantatem... ele é muito raro. São pouquíssimos bruxos que presenciaram tal evento. O que eu sei é que esse evento precisa de um item chave para acontecer. As varinhas, com o núcleo gêmeo, que se enfrentarem, geram o priori encantaten. Varinhas gêmeas são muito raras...mas após descrever sobre a varinha dos dois...ele me respondeu que eram gêmeas, e também me disse algumas coisas que vocês podem, ou não aceitar. Já que as varinhas de vocês são gêmeas...isso significa que seus donos são almas gêmeas. As varinhas podem permitir que vocês se machuquem, mas jamais matar um ao outro...Harry te poupou ao romper a ligação, Sr.Riddle.

Riddle arregalou os olhos. - Me poupou? Do que? O senhor acabou de dizer que não poderíamos nos matar.

\- Você não morreria...não na hora. – Disse Dumbledore. – A varinha de Harry subjugou a sua. Se o priori encantatem te atingisse... seu núcleo magico se romperia. O senhor poderia nunca mais acordar, ficando em coma para sempre, ou acordaria...como um aborto.

Riddle arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Abortos tem núcleo magico, mas ele é inativo, por isso eles podem ver o nosso mundo, diferente dos trouxas. – Disse Dumbledore. – Harry deve ter sentido o que aconteceria a você, e provavelmente não quis arriscar a sua vida e por isso, rompeu a ligação.

Riddle olhou para Harry. O mesmo encarava os próprios lençóis.

\- Agora que vem a parte que vocês podem ou não aceitar. – Disse Dumbledore olhando para Harry. Como ele iria reagir? - Sabem o que significa serem almas gêmeas?

\- Um pouco. - Disse Riddle. - Mas não quer dizer que não podemos ter nossas vidas, não é?

\- Sua vida, Sr. Riddle.- Disse Dumbledore. – A partir do momento que duas almas gêmeas se encontram, passa a ser uma vida. Pelo que eu soube... vocês dois tem temporadas.

\- Temporadas? - Questionou Riddle.

\- Sim. – Disse Dumbledore. – Vocês tiveram momentos que brigaram, que ficaram bem, que não fizeram nada, ou que fizeram algo juntos. Vocês têm que fortalecer essa ligação de vocês, pois um nunca vai ser feliz sem o outro.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Imagino que vocês talvez gostem de garotas, mas acreditem...ficar separados pode acabar matando vocês, ou fazendo vocês terem destinos realmente tristes. – Disse Dumbledore.

Harry o olhou incrédulo.

\- O que eu quero dizer é...que vocês tem que ficar juntos. – Disse Dumbledore. – Isso inclui do jeito romântico também.

Harry riu. Riu muito. Riddle o olhou sem entender e Dumbledore mais ainda.

\- Já chega. - Disse Harry. - Quer saber, para mim deu. - Harry começou a se remexer na cama para sair. - Isso é demais para mim.

\- Harry, o que está fazendo? - Questionou Dumbledore. – Tem que ficar deitado e...

\- Não. – Disse Harry. - Preciso da minha emancipação. Preciso sair dessa escola e ficar longe dele!

Harry foi se levantar, mas lhe faltaram forças nas pernas e ele acabou caindo no chão. Harry não deixou isso o impedir. Ele começou a se arrastar.

Dumbledore o pegou no colo, mas Harry começou a se debater.

\- Não! - Gritou Harry. – Eu tenho que sair dessa escola! Tenho que ir embora! Vou ficar louco!

\- Sr. Riddle, de um espaço para o Harry na sua cama. – Disse Dumbledore.

Harry parou de se debater na hora. Ele olhou para Dumbledore de olhos arregalados. – O que pensa que vai fazer?

Dumbledore o deitou ao lado de Tom. Harry e Tom se encararam, mas Harry logo se virou para Dumbledore.

\- É pro bem de vocês, Harry. – Disse Dumbledore. – O rompimento do priori nocauteou os dois. Vocês vão ficar melhor se ficarem juntos. Não vou pedir para que façam sexo aqui e...

\- Ficou louco? - Questionou Harry o olhando incrédulo. - Eu? Com essa coisa?

Riddle o olhou incrédulo, enquanto Dumbledore apenas respirou fundo.

\- Harry, eu entendo...- Disse Dumbledore. – Sei que é difícil aceitar o Sr. Riddle, mas...

\- Nada de “mas”! - Gritou Harry. Ele tentou sair da cama, mas Riddle o abraçou, o prendendo nela.- Me solta Riddle!

\- Harry, fique calmo. – Disse Dumbledore. - Você está fraco. Vai ficar melhor com o Sr. Riddle por perto.

\- Eu não quero ficar perto desse monstro. – Harry disse. - Ele não pode amar.

Riddle arregalou os olhos.

\- É inútil me manter perto dele. – Disse Harry. - Nunca vou amar essa coisa.

Riddle sentiu um aperto no peito.

\- Harry...por favor, tente entender...- Disse Dumbledore. – Mesmo que você vá, não vai ser feliz.

\- E com ele muito menos! – Berrou Harry.- Ele só me causou dor!

\- Você está agitado demais, Sr. Potter. – Disse O Sr. Bedley. – Vou te dar uma poção para dormir. O senhor precisa descansar.

Quando Bedley se aproximou com o pequeno vidrinho, Harry se debateu mais. Riddle e Dumbledore o seguraram e Bedley conseguiu o fazer tomar a poção.

\- Não...- Disse Harry como um sussurro. Ele parou de se debater e logo caiu no sono.

Riddle o aconchegou em seus braços, o trazendo mais para si. Ele retirou os óculos de Harry e o deixou em um canto.

\- O senhor parece ter aceitado, Sr. Riddle. – Disse Dumbledore.

Riddle encarou Harry por um tempo, e logo olhou para Dumbledore. – Se ele faz parte de mim, eu quero estar completo.

\- Entendo. – Disse Dumbledore. - Ele provavelmente não vai aceitar tão facilmente, mas espero que possa tentar fazer ele mudar de ideia. Vou indo.

Dumbledore se retirou da enfermaria, e Riddle olhou para o Sr. Bedley, que estava pegando outros vidrinhos.

\- Não tem problema estarmos na mesma cama? - Questionou Riddle.

Bedley o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha. - Não, Sr. Riddle. Almas gêmeas são casos especiais. Vou trazer algo para o senhor comer.

Logo que Bedley saiu, Riddle encarou Harry em seus braços. Ele parecia calmo adormecido. Riddle retirou alguns fios que cobriam o rosto de Harry. Então, Riddle sentiu seu peito esquentar. Agora, olhando Harry adormecido em seus braços, tão inocente e indefeso, o fez querer fazer alguma maldade, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que não seria capaz. Lembrando do acontecido no duelo, sobre o que Harry e Dumbledore falaram, o fez perceber que talvez ele devesse tentar amar. Talvez por isso que Harry conseguiu subjugar sua varinha. Como era amar? Riddle não sabia, mas pretendia descobrir.

Continua...


	9. Um pelo Outro

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com um peso sobre seu corpo. Era Riddle. O mesmo dormia tranquilamente abraçado em Harry. Harry queria o empurrar para longe. Ele odiou tudo o que foi lhe dito no dia anterior. Era impossível ele gostar do homem que matou seus pais.

\- Vejo que acordou, Sr. Potter. - Disse Bedley se aproximando. – Está mais calmo?

Harry o olhou. - Um pouco. Não é fácil quando você é obrigado a ficar com alguém que você odeia.

Bedley deu um sorriso. – As vezes o amor vem do ódio, Sr. Potter. Precisa tentar.

\- É fácil para você falar. – Disse Harry. – Não é com você. Preciso falar com Dumbledore.

Bedley suspirou. – Vou pedir para que ele venha aqui.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. - Eu quero ir até ele.

\- Você parece melhor. – Disse Bedley.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. De fato, ele se sentia bem melhor. – É, agora posso ir?

\- Mas o Sr. Riddle? – Questionou Harry.]

\- O que tem ele? – Questionou Harry.

\- Ele não com você? – Questionou Bedley.

\- Não. – Disse Harry, tirando os braços de Tom de si. – Eu preciso ir sozinho.

Bedley suspirou. – Tudo bem, mas quando ele acordar, vou avisar ele que você foi falar com Dumbledore.

Harry concordou e se levantou o mais rápido que pode. Dumbledore estava em sua sala, lendo alguns papeis, quando Harry entrou. O olhar de raiva que Harry lhe lançou o fez perceber que seria uma conversa bem longa.

\- Por que?! – Questionou Harry.

\- Harry... se eu soubesse que você e Riddle eram almas gêmeas, eu teria feito isso antes. – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Você ficou louco? Eu vim do futuro, se esqueceu? – Questionou Harry.

\- Eu entendo...mas sua vida deve ter sido tão triste porque vocês não estavam juntos e...

\- Tom Riddle matou meus pais. – Disse Harry.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Ele os matou. – Disse Harry. – Graças a isso, fui criado pelos parentes trouxas de minha mãe. Eles me escravizaram por anos! Me batiam, me deixavam sem comer...tudo por eu fazer magia sem querer...Eu nem sabia que era um bruxo até os onze anos. Ele tentou me matar a vida toda, e acredite, eu só não morri por muita sorte. Faz ideia de como eu me sinto perto dele? Faz ideia do que eu senti quando você me disse que eu teria que ficar com ele? Essa ideia de sermos almas gêmeas é repugnante. Você não faz ideia do que ele se tornou. A forma horrenda que ele ficou. Não, você nem sonha.

Dumbledore ficou quieto por um momento, mas logo suspirou. – Eu entendo Harry... mas Tom era mais velho do que você, no ano que você voltou né?

\- Obvio. – Disse Harry.- Se ele nasceu em 1926, ele tem 68 anos.

\- Já parou para pensar como foi para ele, passar 68 anos de sua vida sem nunca poder sentir nada por outra pessoa? Sem sua Alma gêmea? – Questionou Dumbledore.

\- Isso não é desculpa. – Disse Harry. - Eu senti algo por outra pessoa.

\- Então Tom é o negativo. – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Negativo? - Questionou Harry sem entender.

\- Quando eu fui ter a certeza sobre as varinhas, achei um livro muito peculiar. – Disse Dumbledore. – Almas gêmeas não são muito estudadas atualmente, mas já foram. O que eu li foi que existe a negativa e a positiva. Uma sente atração pela outra. Como se fosse um imã. Riddle te perseguia, sem saber o porquê. Ele deve ter ficado muito confuso no começo. Eu até entendo porque você queria se afastar dele, mas seja honesto comigo Harry...Você sente algo pelo Riddle? Algo além de ódio?

Harry se mexeu, desconfortável. – Mas do que está falando?

\- Pense comigo. – Disse Dumbledore. - Vocês tinham alguma ligação em seu futuro não?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- E o que era? – Questionou Dumbledore.

\- Eu não sei. – Disse Harry. - Mas eu nunca gostei do que eu sentia.

\- Ai está. – Disse Dumbledore. – A positiva, tentando repelir a negativa. Se você fosse o negativo e Tom o positivo, você iria atrás dele, mesmo que o odiasse.

\- Se eu um dia for atrás dele, será para mata-lo. – Disse Harry.

Dumbledore ficou calado por um tempo. – Eu gostaria que você tentasse dar uma chance para Riddle.

\- Eu gostaria que ele fosse para o inferno. – Disse Harry. – Mas nem sempre podemos ter o que queremos, não é?

\- Harry, por favor, seja racional. – Disse Dumbledore. – Não sabemos quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui, ou sequer se vai voltar e... Você deveria dar uma chance a ele. Ele ainda não é o monstro que arruinou sua vida. O permita sentir tudo o que foi negado a ele. Permita que ele saiba o que é receber carinho e...

\- Se o senhor não me ajudar, eu farei tudo sozinho. – Disse Harry. – Minha emancipação?

Dumbledore suspirou. - Esse tipo de coisa leva tempo, principalmente com o pequeno fato de serem documentos de uma pessoa que ainda nem nasceu.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Harry. – Espero notícias suas.

Harry ia saindo, quando Dumbledore chamou sua atenção. – Vai pensar no que eu te falei?

\- Não há o que pensar. – Disse Harry, logo saindo da sala.

Harry saiu pisando duro no corredor. Ele não aceitava nada do que Dumbledore tivesse dito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma parte em si dizia que ele estava certo. Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. Passando pelo corredor, acabou esbarrando em alguém. Era Fleamont. Ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Harry! – Disse Fleamont lhe dando um abraço. – Como está?

\- Eu estou bem. – Disse Harry.

\- Foi um duelo e tanto! – Disse Fleamont. – Estou tão orgulhoso de você!

Harry sorriu. – Que bom, hehe.

\- Tenho ótimas noticias também! – Disse Fleamont. – Eu mandei uma carta, a um tempo, para meu pai, sobre o fato de eu ser estéril. Recebi a carta dele hoje pela manhã. Ele conseguiu Harry.

\- Conseguiu o que? – Questionou Harry, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Uma poção para me ajudar a ficar fértil! – Disse Fleamont animado. – Eu tenho que tomar por alguns anos, mas vou poder ter filhos.

Harry olhou surpreso. – Então, não vai participar do ostara?

\- Não. – Disse Fleamont. – Eu vou contar para Abraxas hoje.

Harry de certa forma ficou aliviado. Agora, seu avô poderia ser feliz sem ter que sacrificar algo de outra pessoa. Harry só esperava que Abraxas aceitasse, pois estava bem na cara que o mesmo gostava de Fleamont.

\- Vai contar o que a Abraxas?

Uma voz surgiu atrás de Harry, que rapidamente se virou, dando de cara com Riddle.

\- Você é bem intrometido, ein Riddle? – Questionou Fleamont.

Riddle deu um sorriso. – Cedo ou tarde, Abraxas contaria para mim.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Então, vai ter que esperar para ver. – Disse Fleamont. - Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que entregar um teste de Herbologia. Até mais Harry.

Assim que Fleamont sumiu no fim do corredor, Harry começou a caminhar também, mas Riddle se pôs a sua frente.

\- Podemos conversar? - Questionou Riddle.

\- Não. – Disse Harry desviando do mesmo.

\- Seu primo não pode deixar o Abraxas. – Disse Riddle. – Eu ouvi parte da conversa.

Harry se virou e arqueou a sobrancelha. – A é? E por que? Abraxas vai desabar em lágrimas?

Riddle estreitou os olhos. – Sonserinos são fieis a quem amam Harry, portanto, nunca traia quem o ama.

De todas as vezes que Tom advertiu Harry, nenhuma sou tão séria como essa. Harry suspirou.

\- Olha, Riddle... não se pode forçar ninguém a amar. – Disse Harry. – Tem que acontecer naturalmente.

\- Nem todos têm paciência para isso. – Disse Riddle.

\- Então nem todos vão poder experimentar amor de verdade. – Disse Harry.

Riddle pareceu analisar o que Harry acabara de dizer. Ele suspirou. – Precisamos falar sobre outras coisas. Me encontre depois do jantar. Dessa vez, no meu quarto.

Riddle saiu dali, com sua pose superior de sempre. Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele não iria obedecer Riddle. O assunto na escola ainda era sobre o duelo entre Harry e Tom. Muitos ficaram maravilhados por tamanha demonstração de poder. Depois do almoço, a Sonserina tinha um período livre, que Harry aproveitou para pegar um ar fresco. Ele tinha muitas coisas que pensar, e precisava arrumar o vira tempo o mais rápido possível. Ele se sentia sufocado. Caminhando pelos jardins, conseguiu avistar onde um dia será o labirinto do torneio tribruxo. Se sentou em um dos bancos e aproveitou o sol. Não demorou muito a Harry ouvir passos. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Roman o olhando curioso.

\- Olá. – Disse Roman. – Espero não ter te assustado.

Harry sorriu. – Não, eu estou bem.

Roman se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Como você está? Eu vi o seu duelo...

\- Eu estou bem. – disse Harry.

Roman deu um sorriso. – Você quase conseguiu.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Quase consegui o que?

\- Acabar com o Riddle. – Disse Roman. – Eu sei que aquilo foi um priori...

Roman pareceu longe por um momento, e Harry soube o porquê.

\- Sabe sobre as varinhas gêmeas, não é? – Questionou Harry.

Roman concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, e também sei o que significa. Você tem sorte Harry. Tom Riddle é realmente o rapaz mais bonito que temos na escola. Sem sombra de dúvida, um dos alunos mais brilhantes e...

\- Pode parar com isso, Roman. – Disse Harry. – Eu não gosto do Riddle.

Roman sorriu novamente. – Eu imagino. Ele não te merece.

Harry sorriu fraco. – É.

\- No que tanto pensa? – Questionou Roman. – Você parece longe.

Harry pensou um pouco. Talvez Roman pudesse saber de algo. – Sabe Roman...poderia me ajudar com uma pesquisa?

\- É para algum trabalho? – Questionou Roman.

\- Mais ou menos. - Disse Harry. – É algo pessoal sabe? Eu comecei, mas tive que parar ao voltar para a Inglaterra e, eu não gosto de deixar as coisas pela metade.

\- Entendo. – Disse Roman. – Do que precisa?

\- O que sabe sobre os vira tempo? – Questionou Harry.

Roman arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que quer com um vira tempo?

\- Bom, resolver um dos maiores mistérios do mundo. – Disse Harry. - O tempo.

Roman deu uma risada. - Oh, entendo...Pouco se sabe sobre o tempo. Sei que é um feitiço instável que é colocado na ampulheta. Deve sempre ter cuidado.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Disse Harry. – Mas também descobri algumas coisas curiosas sobre eles.

\- Aé?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Alguns deles podem te fazer voltar anos no tempo.

Roman arqueou a sobrancelha, e logo coçou a garganta. – Sério? Interessante.

\- Eu também acho. – Disse Harry. – Mas não é fácil de achar um vira tempo assim. Provável que nem barato.

\- E você quer um vira tempo desses para estudar, e não para usar? – Questionou Roman.

\- Só preciso estudar. – Mentiu. - Uma amiga uma vez me disse que coisas horríveis aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram com o tempo, então, quero tomar cuidado.

Roman sorriu.- Então, eu posso te ajudar.

\- Pode? – Questionou Harry, parecendo surpreso.

\- Posso. – Disse Roman. – Tenho um conhecido que trabalha com algumas peculiaridades. Ele pode me conseguir alguns vira tempo.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. – Muito obrigado Roman! Não sabe o peso que está tirando dos meus ombros.

Roman sorriu, mas se aproximou mais de Harry e começou a passar uma das mãos nas coxas do mesmo. – Posso ajudar, mas vai ter um preço.

Harry engoliu a seco. Agora ele entendia bem o assunto de “ Alguns só vão aceitar algumas coisas se você estiver disposto a pagar com alguma coisa.” – O que quer?

Roman encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. – Quero você de novo.

Passos rápidos fizeram Roman se afastar de Harry. Septimus os avistou e correu até Harry. Ele parecia desesperado.

\- Harry! – Berrou Septumus. – Não sabe como eu te procurei!

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Harry.

\- Seu primo, Fleamont, ele sumiu. – Disse Septimus.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Como assim? A algum tempo eu o encontrei no corredor e...

\- Faz quanto tempo isso? – Questionou Septimus.

\- Quase uma hora. – Disse Harry.

Septimus suspirou.- O mesmo que eu. Eu o vi indo para entregar o trabalho de herbologia, mas ele estava conversando com o Malfoy... pareciam estar brigando.

Harry se levantou de imediato. – Onde você viu isso.

\- Perto da estufa número 4. – Disse Septimus. – Mas eu já procurei lá também. Corri a escola toda, menos nas masmorras...Tem um grupo de sonserinos lá. Eles parecem estar impedindo outros de passarem por lá. Só deixam outros sonserinos. Me ajude Harry.

\- Vamos. – Disse Harry.- Conversamos depois Roman.

Roman apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Harry e Septimus foram para perto das masmorras. Harry conseguiu avistar o grupo de sonserinos que Septimus havia dito. Eram os seguidores de Riddle. Será que ele estava tramando alguma coisa?

\- Septimus, eu vou lá. – Disse Harry.- Se em uma hora eu não voltar, você corre até o professor Slughorn, ou ao Dumbledore. Significa problemas.

Septimus concordou com a cabeça. Harry se afastou de Septimus e logo começou a caminhar normalmente em direção das masmorras. Armin foi o primeiro a avistar Harry. Ele cutucou Orion e logo todos os sonserinos encararam Harry. Harry seguiu andando, mas antes de passar por eles, Walburga ficou a frente de Harry.

\- Potter.- Disse ela. – Precisa de algo do dormitório?

\- Obvio. – Disse Harry.

\- Acha que precisa passar por aqui? – Questionou Walburga.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Pelo que eu saiba, o salão comunal da sonserina e seus dormitórios, pertencem aos sonserinos. Sou um sonserino, agora deixe-me passar.

Orion e os outros ficaram a frente de Harry.

\- Olha Potter, porque você não volta mais tarde? - Questionou Orion. – Tipo, daqui a uma hora?

\- Que tal vocês saírem da minha frente, tipo agora? – Questionou Harry.

Sua varinha desceu do suspensório para sua mão. A madeira esquentou. Pequenas faíscas vermelhas indicavam um feitiço agressivo. Os sonserinos sabiam que Harry não hesitaria.

\- Deixem ele passar. - Disse uma voz atrás de si. Era Riddle.

Orion o olhou sem entender, mas ele e os demais sonserinos abriram passagem para que ele passasse. Harry atravessou o corredor com passos rápidos, mas estava sendo seguido por Tom.

\- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Questionou Riddle.

Ao virarem em um corredor, Harry prensou Riddle na parede, quase o suspendendo pelo pescoço. – Onde está meu primo?

Riddle arregalou os olhos com o ato de Harry. – Olha, eu não sei.

\- Não sabe? – Questionou Harry com ironia.

Riddle suspirou. - Sei que ele está com Abraxas em algum lugar. Só não sei onde. Ouvi alguns sonserinos comentando que eles tiveram uma briga, e Abraxas o arrastou com ele para outro local.

\- Outro local onde? – Questionou Harry.- Vou saber se mentir.

Riddle ficou sério. – Eu te levo lá. Pode me soltar?

Harry tirou a mão do pescoço de Riddle. O mesmo se virou e seguiu pelo corredor. Eles entraram no salão comunal da sonserina, e logo Riddle foi em direção a lareira e a atravessou. O fogo o consumiu. Harry nem pensou duas vezes e entrou também. Chamas verdes tomaram sua visão, e logo ele estava em outro local. Parecia uma floresta.

\- Onde estamos? - Questionou Harry, avistando Riddle mais a frente.

\- Eu havia te dito que existia uma passagem de nosso salão comunal para outro local.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Riddle continuou caminhando vagarosamente até que parou em um certo local. Harry foi até ele, sem entender porque dele parar. Foi ai que começou a ouvir gemidos e vozes distantes. Harry começou a caminhar vagarosamente. Conforme andava, as vozes se tornavam mais nítidas.

\- ah...Me deixe ir Abraxas...- Era a voz de Fleamont.

\- Não...você é o culpado disso. – Era a voz de Abraxas.

Conforme Harry se aproximava, os gemidos e vozes ficavam mais altos.

\- Abraxas...Por favor... Pare...- Dizia Fleamont em meio a gemidos.

\- Não... você está gostando, não é? – Disse Abraxas em meio a gemidos. – Eu te preparei bem.

\- Por favor... saia dai...- Disse Fleamont. – Esse lugar... não é para isso.

\- Relaxa...- Disse Abraxas. – Estou quase...

Harry imaginou o que estava acontecendo, e começou a correr. Quando chegou ao local, viu seu primo deitado, e amarrado, em uma pedra. Abraxas estava sentado em cima dele. Sua expressão era de extrema satisfação. Fleamont estava com o rosto virado para o lado. Ele apertava os olhos com força e mordia os lábios. Harry sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Era prazer, mas tinha vergonha de demonstrar. Abraxas começou a rebolar com força em Fleamont, que arregalou os olhos e olhou para Abraxas.

\- Pare. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Você está quase? – Questionou Abraxas. – Eu também. Vamos juntos...

Fleamont negou com a cabeça, mas logo avistou Harry os encarando de olhos arregalados.

\- Harry...- Disse Fleamont como um sussurro.

Abraxas imediatamente o olhou para onde Fleamont olhava, e pode ver Harry olhando para eles. Abraxas continuou o que fazia, mas com mais rapidez.

\- Pare com isso Malfoy! - Berrou Harry.

Harry tentou chegar aonde eles estavam. Iria matar Abraxas, mas sentiu uma barreira o impedir. Ele tinha posto um feitiço de proteção? Harry começou a lançar feitiços na barreira, mas ela não cedeu. Riddle ouviu os barulhos e foi em direção dos mesmos. Ele viu o que Abraxas estava fazendo com Fleamont, enquanto Harry lançava feitiços para romper a barreira. Em determinado momento. Fleamont mordeu os lábios com força, enquanto Abraxas gemeu de puro prazer. Eles tinham gozado. Abraxas se curvou e segurou o rosto de Fleamont para o beijar, mas o mesmo virou o rosto. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

\- Por que está chorando? – Questionou Abraxas, fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Fleamont.

Harry rompeu a barreira e correu até eles. Ele deu um murro na cara de Abraxas, que acabou tombando para o lado e caindo no chão. Harry subiu em cima dele e começou a socar a cara do mesmo. Tom correu até eles e tentou segurar Harry, mas o mesmo lhe deu uma cabeçada, o fazendo cair para trás, e logo retornou a socar Abraxas com força. Era tanto ódio, que Harry sabia que poderia matar Malfoy ali, naquele momento. Riddle se recompôs e conseguiu tirar Harry de cima de Abraxas. O mesmo tossia sangue no chão. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue e hematomas. Harry se debatia nos braços de Tom.

\- Me largue! – Berrou Harry.

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – Você vai matar ele, se continuar.

\- Essa é a intenção! – Berrou Harry.

\- Harry...- Era a voz chorosa de Fleamont.

Harry olhou para Fleamont e parou de se debater.

\- Me tire daqui...- Disse Fleamont. - Por favor...

Harry suspirou. – Me solte Riddle.... tenho que tirar meu primo daqui.

Tom o fez, e Harry foi até Fleamont. Ele tirou as amarras que o prendiam e o ajudou a se levantar. Fleamont estava muito envergonhado. Harry conseguiu achar as roupas dele em um canto qualquer daquele local. Fleamont se vestiu vagarosamente. Tom foi em direção de Abraxas. O mesmo já havia recobrado a consciência e se levantou vagarosamente. Ele conseguiu enxergar Fleamont com Harry mais a frente.

\- Fleamont...- Disse Abraxas, com dor na garganta.

Soou tão baixo, que quase ninguém ouviu.

\- Fleamont...- disse Abraxas. Dessa vez soou mais alto. Fleamont ouviu, mas ficou quieto.

\- É melhor parar Malfoy. – Disse Tom.- Você está péssimo.

Tom passou alguns feitiços para ajudar alguns dos ferimentos a se curarem.

Harry ajudou Fleamont a se levantar

\- Fleamont! – Berrou Abraxas, um pouco melhor.

Harry e Fleamont ficaram parados de constas para ele.

\- Eu amo você. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry olhou para Abraxas com ódio. – Como pode fazer isso com alguém que você ama?

Abraxas mordeu os lábios. – Ele iria me deixar...por causa de uma poção. Não podia permitir isso, eu...não queria que fosse com outra pessoa. Eu estou disposto a abandonar tudo por você. Abandono minha família e meu nome. Abro mão da minha riqueza. Vamos esquecer sobre pureza de sangue. Vamos esquecer sobre essa rixa escrota entre nossas famílias. Vamos...

\- Acabou.- Disse Fleamont, se virando para olhar para Abraxas. – Nunca mais chegue perto de mim de novo. Eu odeio você!

Abraxas arregalou os olhos.

Fleamont segurou o braço de Harry. – Vamos primo...eu quero ir embora daqui.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e começou a caminhar com Fleamont para a lareira. Os olhos chorosos de Abraxas, se tornaram um cinza frio.

\- Você vai se arrepender disso, Fleamont! – Berrou Abraxas. – Eu juro! Meus descendentes vão fazer isso. Seus descendentes vão sofrer isso. Um dia, um Potter vai pertencer a um Malfoy!

Fleamont e Harry ignoraram isso e continuaram em direção a lareira. Eles foram para o outro lado e chegaram no salão comunal da Sonserina. Harry guiou Fleamont para fora do salão comunal, passando pelo grupo de sonserinos e indo em direção de Septimus que arregalou os olhos.

\- Leve ele para a enfermaria. – Disse Harry. – Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça, ou alguém vai morrer hoje.

Septimus concordou com a cabeça e levou Fleamont com ele. Harry saiu dali. Ele foi até a torre de astronomia e respirou fundo. Levou um tempo até Harry esfriar a cabeça. Ele sabia que seu primo não estava fisicamente machucado. Isso era um alivio, mas sua vontade de matar Abraxas era enorme.

**_Fique calmo..._ **

Disse a voz em sua cabeça. Harry quis a ignorar, mas ela insistiu.

**_Você não derrotou Riddle...mas está tudo bem...você fez o certo..._ **

\- Me deixe em paz. – Disse Harry.

**_Posso te ajudar..._ **

Harry riu com ironia. – Tá bom.

**_Falo sério...tem um vira tempo em Hogwarts..._ **

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

**_Mas ele tem um tempo de cinco minutos... você o aciona e fica no tempo selecionado, somente por cinco minutos..._ **

****

\- Onde ele está? – Questionou Harry.

**_Com Roman Soyer..._ **

****

\- Está falando com quem? – Questionou uma voz atrás de Harry.

Harry se virou e viu Roman o encarando.

– Está tudo bem? – Questionou Roman. - Achei que estava falando com alguém...

\- Me desculpe. – Disse Harry. - Estou falando comigo mesmo.

\- Eu vi você no corredor, com seu primo e Septimus. Até imagino o que aconteceu. – Disse Roman. – Como o seu primo está?

Harry suspirou. – Está bem. Ele não foi o...- Ouve um breve silencio.

\- O passivo? – Questionou Roman.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Oh...isso é bom. – Disse Roman. – Ele vai ficar bem. Que sorte a dele ter alguém como você.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Se eu pudesse, eu teria impedido. – Disse.

\- E o que vai fazer agora? – Questionou Roman.

Harry suspirou. – Eu aceito sua proposta. Vamos fazer isso aqui e agora.

Romana arregalou os olhos, ao ver Harry por feitiços desilusório e abafadores no local. Logo que acabou Harry e virou para ele e se aproximou. Roman parecia em choque. Harry retirou o próprio sobretudo e o colocou no chão, se sentando nele.

\- Venha. – Disse Harry.

Roman permaneceu parado em choque. Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que foi?

Roman pareceu voltar a realidade. –Ah...é que assim, do nada...

\- Desculpe, se quiser pode ser outra hora. - Disse Harry. - Eu não vou te forçar.

Harry ia se levantar, mas Roman se sentou ao seu lado. – Tudo bem. – Disse.

Harry sorriu e passou um de seus braços nos ombros de Roman, o fazendo se aproximar mais de si. Roman corou. Harry lhe deu um beijo na testa, e aos poucos, foi o deitando no chão, ficando por cima do mesmo. Harry olhou nos olhos de Roman, antes de atacar o seu pescoço. Roman gemeu abafado, ao sentir a língua quente de Harry por toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Harry afrouxou a gravata de Roman, logo a tirando, para abrir os botões da camisa do mesmo e continuar distribuindo beijos. Roman mordeu os lábios. Harry logo abriu toda a camisa do mesmo, continuando a distribuir beijos por todo o corpo. Ele parou no tórax de Roman, logo trabalhando nos mamilos do mesmo, arrancando cara vez mais gemidos. Beijava, mordia e passava a língua gentilmente neles. Roman parecia delirar. Quando Harry chegou na barra da calça do mesmo, Roman já a estava a arrancando do próprio corpo, como se estivesse desesperado. Nesse momento, a ereção de Roman pulou para fora. Harry olhou para Roman por um momento. Roman estava totalmente corado. Seus olhos mostravam que ele estava sentindo prazer, e que queria mais. Sua ereção pulsava desesperada. Ou Roman estava com muita vontade a tempos, ou Harry tinha ficado muito bom nisso, com uma única vez. Resolveu ignorar isso e abocanhou sem dó o membro pulsante de Roman. Roman gemeu alto dessa vez. Ele se agarrou nos cabelos de Harry, de uma forma desesperada.

\- Hey, calma. – Disse Harry.- Eu vou fazer, mas fica calmo.

Roman mordeu os lábios, mas concordou com a cabeça. Harry vagarosamente passou a língua por toda extensão do membro de Roman. Seu pré gozo escorria aos montes, mostrando como Roman estava excitado. Harry o abocanhou vagarosamente, o chupando. Roman estremeceu. Enquanto chupava, Harry passou as mãos pelas cochas de Roman, e logo as fez subir pelo corpo do mesmo, as fazendo acariciar os mamilos do mesmo. Roman mordia os lábios para não gemer, mas era quase impossível. Enquanto chupava, Harry sentiu algo diferente. O pré gozo tinha outro sabor do que Harry se lembrava. Parecia mais doce. Resolveu ignorar isso. Deve ser por causa da alimentação. Harry continuou seu trabalho, até sentir o membro de Roman pulsar em sua boca e se despejar dentro dele. Harry arregalou os olhos naquele momento. Roman gemeu alto, logo cobrindo sua boca para não gritar. Suas pernas tremiam de prazer. Harry acabou engolindo o gozo. Ele não estava ligando para isso no momento. Roman arfava no chão. Harry retirou as próprias calças, fazendo o seu membro ficar a mostra.

\- Fique de quatro. – Disse Harry.

Roman arregalou os olhos.

\- Sem forças nas pernas? – Questionou Harry sorrindo. – Sem problemas. Eu faço assim mesmo. Harry juntou as pernas de Roman e as ergueu. Ele conjurou um pequeno travesseiro e o colocou embaixo de Roman. Agora que a entrada dele estava a mostra, Harry passou a língua nela.

Roman arqueou o corpo para trás com a sensação.

\- Relaxa. – Disse Harry, continuando a lamber o local.

Roman mordeu os lábios, se agarrando no sobretudo da Sonserina. Harry continuou até que a entrada do mesmo estivesse começando a abrir. Harry apontou sua varinha para seu membro e lançou o feitiço lubrificante, passando um pouco nos próprios dedos. Introduziu vagarosamente um dentro de Roman. O mesmo arregalou os olhos e encarou Harry. Harry sorriu e abocanhou o membro de Roman, que arqueou a cabeça para trás de prazer. Logo Harry conseguiu introduzir outro dedo dentro do mesmo. Roman deu um gemido abafado. Harry começou a roçar o interior de Roman, até que finalmente achou aquele ponto dentro do mesmo. O pressionou enquanto chupava, ouvindo os gemidos de Roman ecoarem. Por algum motivo, aqueles gemidos estavam sento extremamente agradáveis. Harry retirou seus dedos e roçou seu membro na entrada.

\- Vou entrar. – Disse Harry.

Roman arregalou os olhos, mas antes de poder falar algo, Harry entrou de uma vez. Roman mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Harry sentiu um choque percorrer o seu corpo. Tinha algo diferente. Estar dentro de Roman estava sendo delicioso. Muito melhor do que da última vez. Harry abocanhou um dos mamilos dele, enquanto o masturbava com a mão. Harry começou a se mover vagarosamente dentro de Roman. Roman se agarrava no sobretudo de Harry. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Harry parou na hora.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Harry.- Eu te machuquei? Fui rápido demais?

Roman o olhou por um momento, e limpou as lágrimas. – Está tudo bem. – Disse. – É que...está muito gostoso...

Harry sorriu. - Para mim também. Muito melhor do que da última vez...mas se eu te machucar, me avise ok? Eu paro na hora.

Roman piscou um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Harry começou a se movimentar novamente. Pequenos gemidos escapavam dos lábios de Roman. Harry sentia essa onda de prazer percorrer o seu corpo a cada estocada, o que o fez aumentar o ritmo. Harry começou a ir cada vez mais fundo. Agora os gemidos de ambos estavam altos. Roman se agarrou em Harry e o puxou para si. Harry afundou o seu rosto no pescoço do mesmo, o beijando, fazendo Roman gemer cada vez mais. Roman, em determinado momento, puxou Harry pelos cabelos, o fazendo o olhar para el. Roman aproximou seus lábios dos de Harry, mas Harry sentiu que dessa vez ele não iria resistir. O beijo começou com um selinho, mas logo a língua de Roman invadiu a boca de Harry, aprofundando o beijo. Agora o corpo de ambos estremeceu de prazer. Roman se agarrou com mais vontade em Harry, que fez o mesmo. Em determinado momento, Roman empurrou Harry para o lado, ficando por cima. Ele sentiu no membro de Harry e começou a rebolar nele. Harry gostou atitude de Roman, tanto que o deixou controlar. Harry pegou o membro de Roman e começou ao masturbar. Roman se curvou e começou a beijar Harry.

\- É tão bom quando você é gentil...- Disse Roman.

\- Posso sempre ser gentil. – Disse Harry. – É só pedir...

Harry deu um beijo carinhoso em Roman, logo apertando a bunda do mesmo, a fazendo ir para frente e para trás. Com isso, Roman começou a se mover novamente. Depois do beijo, Harry beijou o pescoço de Roman. Ele queria que Roman fosse mais rápido, por isso segurou as nadegas do mesmo e começou a socar nele novamente. Roman gemeu ao sentir Harry se mover mais rapidamente dentro de si.

**_Mais..._ **

****

Disse a voz na cabeça de Harry.

**_Eu quero mais..._ **

****

Harry quis ignorar a voz. Não era hora de pensar nisso agora. Harry ficou sentado, com Roman em seu colo. Harry aproveitou e abocanhou um dos mamilos de Roman, enquanto o mesmo se rebolava. Harry se agarrou em Roman, quando sentiu que iria gozar. Roman fez o mesmo, e antes de Harry, gozou, sujando ambos. O gemido de prazer de Roman, foi diferente de antes. O sorriso de prazer e satisfação em seu rosto, era prazeroso para Harry, que continuou até finalmente gozar. Um último choque percorreu sua espinha e Harry gozou forte dentro de Roman. Ele se agarrou no mesmo e gemeu abafado. Os corações batiam acelerados. Os corpos, cobertos de suor. Harry afastou um pouco o corpo de Roman do de si. Ele o olhou sorridente, bem como Roman sorriu para si. Harry o beijou gentilmente. Ele agora não se importava de ter dado o seu primeiro beijo com Roman. Roman pareceu gostar muito, pois se agarrou em Harry, aprofundando o beijo. Harry encerrou o beijo com um selinho, e logo Roman o abraçou, como se não quisesse o deixar ir embora. Harry lhe abraçou e fez um carinho nas costas.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Harry. – Gozei dentro de você de novo.

\- Tudo bem, foi gostoso. – Disse Roman, mas sua voz estava diferente.

Harry estranhou aquilo. Ele se afastou de Roman e seus olhos arregalaram. O cabelo loiro de Roman, começou a dar lugar ao um preto. Os olhos, se tornaram castanhos escuros. Harry sentiu o mesmo ficar mais pesado logo que piscou, Harry quase caiu para trás.

Ainda sentado em si, nas vestes da corvinal, estava Tom Riddle.

Continua...


	10. Sem Controle

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele ficou encarando Tom, como se estivesse vendo coisas.

\- O que foi? - Perguntou Tom.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Harry. - É sério?

Tom acabou dando uma olhada para seu corpo, logo suspirando. - Já passou o efeito...

Harry o pegou pelo pescoço e o derrubou no chão, ficando por cima dele. – Que porra você fez Riddle?

Tom fez uma expressão de dor. – Eu te conto...assim que sair de dentro de mim.

Como um estalo, Harry arregalou os olhos e tirou seu membro de dentro de Tom. Sêmen e um pouco de sangue começaram a escorrer da abertura.

\- Você está bem? – Questionou Harry involuntário, logo arregalando os olhos.

Tom piscou surpreso, mas concordou com a cabeça. - Só está ardendo. Vou viver.

Harry colocou seu membro de volta em sua calça, fechando o zíper. Ele pegou o sobretudo que estava no chão e o jogou para Tom.

\- Se cubra. – Disse Harry.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha, pegando sua varinha e transfigurando suas roupas de volta as vestes da Sonserina.

\- Da para me explicar o que foi isso? – Questionou Harry.

Tom suspirou cansado. – Tudo bem.

\-- Algumas horas atrás...

Logo que Harry saiu com Fleamont, Tom ajudou Abraxas a sair dali. Abraxas estava desmoronando em lagrimas.

\- Eu não deveria ter feito isso...- Disse Abraxas.

\- É, você não deveria. – Disse Tom. – Já pensou como vai ser daqui para frente?

Abraxas balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não...mas não vou perturbar mais ele...Ele está livre para ficar com quem amar...

Tom respirou fundo. – Ele primeiro vai ter que se recuperar e...

Abraxas quase caiu no chão. Suas pernas bambearam por um momento.

\- O que foi?- Questionou Tom.

\- Foi a minha primeira vez... – disse Abraxas. – Não queria dar para outra pessoa...

\- Quer ir para a enfermaria? – questionou Tom.

\- Não. – Disse Abraxas. – Eu só quero me lavar e me deitar...

Tom concordou e tirou Abraxas dali. Abraxas se lavou e foi se deitar. Ele não iria jantar. Tom sabia que precisava falar com Harry, mas ele não seria a pessoa que Harry iria querer ver naquele momento. Pensou um pouco e resolveu pegar alguma poção para dar a Abraxas, caso contrário, ele não iria dormir e seu humor pioraria. Pegando seu estoque de poções, que ele escondia em seu malão, lembrou-se de que tinha um estoque de poção polisuco, que ele pretendia usar futuramente. Pensando um pouco, ele pegou os vidrinhos que continham os cabelos de alguns alunos de Hogwarts. Ele precisava se disfarçar, caso pudesse ser pego em meio a seus planos. Um dos cabelos pareceu ser a melhor opção. Roman Soyer. Tom conseguiu esses cabelos, os tirando da roupa de Harry, do dia em Tom foi ao banheiro e descobriu que podia sentir a dor de Harry. Talvez, como Roman, ele pudesse se aproximar de Harry sem levar porrada. Pegou as poções e saiu do quarto. Ele deixou uma das poções para dormir com Abraxas, e logo saiu a procura de Harry. Demorou um pouco, mas Tom ouviu a voz de Harry na torre de astronomia. Parecia falar com alguém. Tom passou feitiços desilusório na entrada da torre. Ele tomou a poção com o cabelo de Roman e transfigurou suas roupas nas vestes da corvinal. Quando Tom subiu as estacas, ouviu Harry rir.

– Tá bom. – Disse Harry. - O que? Onde ele está? – Questionou Harry.

Tom subiu as escadas e perguntou com quem Harry falava, pois ao olhar ao redor, percebeu que Harry estava sozinho. Harry deu a desculpa de estar falando consigo mesmo, mas Tom sabia que tinha algo errado. Conversar na forma de Roman, mostrava que Harry era bem mais simpático. Isso foi até Harry falar algo sem sentido.

– Eu aceito sua proposta. Vamos fazer isso aqui e agora. – Disse Harry.

Proposta? Aqui e agora? O que estava acontecendo? Quando Harry passou feitiços abafadores e desilusório no local, Tom imaginou o que aconteceria e ficou chocado por um momento.

\- Venha. – Disse Harry. – O que foi?

Tom piscou um pouco. Ele não queria que Harry desconfiasse. – Ah...é que assim, do nada...

\- Desculpe, se quiser pode ser outra hora. - Disse Harry. - Eu não vou te forçar.

Tom ficou surpreso com a atitude de Harry, mas decidiu se sentar ao lado dele. Foi ai que tudo mudou. Harry colocou um dos braços em volta de seus ombros, os aproximando. O jeito que Harry o olhou, foi de uma forma diferente. Tom sentiu que estava corando. Quando Harry deu um beijo gentil em sua testa, e o começou a deitar, Tom sentiu que perdeu suas forças. Quando Harry beijou seu pescoço, Tom sentiu um arrepio gostoso na espinha. Ele não estava acreditando. Quando Harry abocanhou seus mamilos, Tom sentiu que iria a loucura. Ele nunca percebeu como era sensível ali. Tom sentia seu membro pulsar na calça. Pelos deuses, ele estava excitado. Quando Harry chegou perto da calça, Tom estava tão desesperado que arrancou a calça do próprio corpo. Tom queria sentir a boca de Harry em seu membro. Precisava daquilo, mais do que respirar. Quando Harry o abocanhou, Tom sentiu como se fosse derreter na boca de Harry. Ondas de prazer tomaram conta de seu corpo. Era isso que ele nunca havia sentido antes? Esse era o prazer que lhe foi negado por anos? O que todos sentiam, mas ele não? Tom apressado, segurou os cabelos de Harry. Ele queria que o mesmo fosse mais rápido.

\- Hey, calma. – Disse Harry.- Eu vou fazer, mas fica calmo.

Tom mordeu os lábios, mas concordou com a cabeça. Harry parecia querer o torturar, indo tão devagar assim. Tom sabia que esse desespero vinha do fato de nunca ter sentido tal prazer antes. Quando Harry começou a passar as mãos pelo seu corpo, Tom mordeu os lábios. Estava sendo uma experiência maravilhosa. Não demorou muito até Tom chegar ao seu limite, dentro da boca de Harry. A onda de prazer quase o nocauteou. Ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro amolecer. Sentia que estava derretendo.

\- Fique de quatro. – Disse Harry.

Tom arregalou os olhos e o encarou.

\- Sem forças nas pernas? – Questionou Harry sorrindo. – Sem problemas. Eu faço assim mesmo.

Logo que Harry ergueu suas pernas, colocando em baixo dele um travesseiro, e passando a língua por sua entrada, Tom se arqueou todo. A sensação não era ruim, mas era estranha.

\- Relaxa. – Disse Harry, continuando a lamber o local.

Tom mordeu os lábios e se agarrou no sobretudo da sonserina, que estava deitado. Quando Harry subitamente parou, pegando sua varinha e apontando para si mesmo, Tom sabia que algo novo estava por vir. Logo, Tom se sentiu algo errado. Harry havia posto um dedo dentro dele. Apesar de ter entrado fácil, era uma sensação incomoda, mas não ruim. Harry logo o abocanhou novamente e todo aquele desconforto se foi. Logo Harry introduziu outro dedo. Em algum momento, Harry conseguiu tocar em um ponto preciso dentro de Tom, o que o fez sentir uma onda de prazer. Logo Harry para, e Tom sente algo roçando sua entrada.

\- Vou entrar. – Disse Harry.

Tom arregalou os olhos. Ele sentia que precisava avisar Harry, mas não deu tempo, pois Harry entrou com tudo em si. Tom sentiu uma ardência forte no local, mas se agradeceu por Harry não ter começado a se mover. Ele ficou um tempo parado dentro de Tom, mas logo abocanhou um de seus mamilos, enquanto o masturbava. A ardência agora quase sumira pelo prazer. Harry começou a se mover vagarosamente. A ardência ficou mais nítida. Pequenas lagrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Harry.- Eu te machuquei? Fui rápido demais?

Tom o encarou por um momento. Aquela expressão preocupada, era algo totalmente novo.

– Está tudo bem. – Disse, limpando as lágrimas. – É que...está muito gostoso...

Harry sorriu. - Para mim também. Muito melhor do que da última vez...mas se eu te machucar, me avise ok? Eu paro na hora.

Tom piscou um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. A medida que Harry se movimentava, a dor passava, principalmente quanto Harry alcançava aquele ponto dentro de si. Em determinado momento, Harry começou a ir cada vez mais rápido. Ondas de prazer passavam pelo corpo de Tom. Agora os gemidos de ambos estavam altos. Tom se agarrou em Harry. Queria ele mais próximo de si. Harry começou a beijar o seu pescoço. Harry não queria apenas esses beijos. Ele puxou Harry pelos cabelos, o fazendo o olhar nos olhos. O rosto rubro de Harry, era outro rosto que Tom nunca tinha visto. Aqueles olhos verdes, o olhando intensamente, cheios de desejo e prazer. Tom queria o beijar, por isso aproximou seus lábios dos de Harry. Harry não resistiu e o correspondeu. O beijo começou com um selinho, mas Tom queria mais, por isso, invadiu com a língua a boca de Harry. Um choque percorreu sua espinha. Ele queria controlar. Ele empurrou Harry para o lado, e se sentou nele sem dó. Ainda ardia, mas tinha algo mais. Harry começou ao masturbar, o que fez as ondas de prazer ficassem mais intensas. Tom se curvou e o beijou. Ele estava gostando demais desse Harry gentil.

\- É tão bom quando você é gentil...- Disse Tom.

\- Posso sempre ser gentil. – Disse Harry. – É só pedir...

Tom quis rir. Ele sabia que se ele pedisse, Harry provavelmente desse uma voadora nele.

Harry lhe deu um beijo e começou a controlar o sexo. Logo que Harry se sentou, e abocanhou um dos mamilos de Tom. Novas ondas de prazer tomaram seu corpo. Tom começou a rebolar com mais vontade. Ele estava adorando aquilo. Harry se agarrou com força e Tom estremeceu, ao sentir uma onda extrema de prazer percorrer o seu corpo. Quando se deu por si, já havia gozado forte. Tom deu um sorriso de satisfação e prazer. Harry deu uma última estocada, logo se despejando dentro de Tom. Tom sentiu algo quente o preencher. A ardência passou um pouco. A sensação quentinha era gostosa. Os corpos, cobertos de suor. Harry afastou um pouco o corpo do de Tom e lhe deu um sorriso. Tom fez o mesmo. Ele estava feliz. Estava satisfeito. Harry o beijou gentilmente, e isso era delicioso. Depois de encerrar o beijo, Tom abraçou Harry. Estava tudo maravilhoso. Harry lhe abraçou e fez um carinho nas costas.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Harry. – Gozei dentro de você de novo.

\- Tudo bem, foi gostoso. – Disse Tom sem pensar muito.

Quando Harry se afastou de si, arregalando os olhos, foi que Tom percebeu que a poção perdeu o efeito.

\--

\- Só queria falar com você. – Disse Tom. – Mas sabia que como Tom Riddle, você me mandaria ir para o inferno, ou sei lá. Como Roman, talvez você fosse mais calmo. Não fazia ideia do que iria acontecer.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Poderia ter impedido isso, sabia? Deveria ter me avisado.

Tom deu uma risada abafada. – Não. Foi melhor assim.

\- Melhor? - Questionou Harry incrédulo. – Você ficou louco?! Eu nunca faria isso com você!

Tom o olhou sério. - Mas você fez... E agora, de depois disso...ainda é mal educado.

\- Eu? - Questionou Harry. - Mas que porra Riddle!

\- Tira minha virgindade assim, e ainda quer me xingar. – Disse Tom. – Vai querer me bater também?

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele ficou chocado.

\- Sua...virgindade? – Questionou Harry.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Foi. Acha que eu daria aquele lugar para alguém?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Harry. - Você daria qualquer coisa para atingir seus objetivos, não? Imaginei que você já fosse bem rodado.

Tom o olhou incrédulo. – Mas o que? Não! Tudo menos isso.

\- Mas fez comigo!

\- Isso é porque era você! – Disse Tom com fúria.

Harry ficou quieto. Os olhos arregalados.

\- Não faria com outro. - Disse Tom. – Admito que eu são sou virgem na frente, mas atrás...Eu nunca tinha feito antes. Você foi meu primeiro.

Harry respirou fundo. – Eu não estou bem. – Disse.

\- Acha que eu estou ótimo? – questionou Tom.- Meu quadril inteiro está doendo.

\- E eu vou parar em um hospício! - Disse Harry.- Porque com você?! Porra! Poderia ser qualquer um, menos você!

Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Em sua cabeça, tudo o que vinha era “ Eu fodi Voldemort”.

Tom continuou no chão. Ele sentiu algo com que Harry falou. Algo ruim. – Isso é coisa que se diga para alguém que você acabou de tirar a virgindade?

Harry o olhou sério. – Se eu soubesse que era você, eu nunca teria feito isso. É nojento.

Harry saiu dali a passos rápidos. Ele não olhou para trás. Já havia anoitecido. Harry tomou um banho e foi para se quarto. Ele quis se deitar, mas não conseguiu dormir. Sua cicatriz estava fria e formigava dolorosamente. Harry não sabia o que era isso que Tom estava sentindo, mas quis ignorar. A sensação se intensificou. Harry sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Aquilo, parecia tristeza. Harry bateu no próprio rosto por sentir aquilo. Ele sentia que tinha feito algo muito errado ao abandonar Tom naquela torre. Sem paciência, ele se levantou e saiu dali, indo em direção a torre de astronomia. Presumia que Tom talvez já tivesse ido embora, mas ficou surpreso ao o encontrar ainda no chão. Tom estava com os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado. Harry arregalou os olhos. Nunca soube que Voldemort poderia chorar. Tom olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, mas logo ficou sério.

\- Vá embora. – Disse Tom. – Vou ficar aqui essa noite.

Harry suspirou. – Me desculpa. – Disse. – Eu não deveria ter te dito aquelas coisas.

\- Mas você disse. – Disse Tom. – Se eu soubesse que seria tratado dessa forma, logo depois do que fizemos...eu provavelmente não teria feito com você.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado de Riddle.- Olha, usar a forma de outra pessoa foi errado. Você deveria ter pensado nisso também. Eu lamento pelo que eu fiz por você. Não sabia que você poderia ficar triste.

\- Sou uma pessoa, Potter. – Disse Riddle. – Obvio que posso ficar triste.

Harry engoliu a seco. – Sinto muito.

Voldemort podia ficar triste? Então, algo nele era humano. Harry não sabia o que mudou para ele se tornar o que era, mas se há algo humano nele, quem sabe, ele poderia ser salvo?

\- Me desculpe mesmo. - Disse Harry. – Farei qualquer coisa para que me perdoe.

Isso pareceu tirar Tom daquele momento de raiva. Tom o olhou de cima a baixo. – Pode começar me ajudando a ir para o dormitório. Quero tomar um banho.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Claro. Consegue ficar de pé?

Tom se levantou. – Dói para caminhar.

Harry pensou um pouco. Ele foi até Tom e ficou de costas para ele, logo se curvando. - Suba.

Tom o olhou sem entender. – Como?

\- Você é leve. – Disse Harry. – Vamos aproveitar que a masmorra não é tão longe daqui. Não vai doer tanto se eu te levar. Suba.

Tom ficou meio apreensivo, mas subiu nas costas de Harry, que o segurou pelas coxas e o levou para as masmorras. Ao adentrar no grande salão, Harry rumou para o banheiro, onde deixou Tom descer.

\- Pronto. – Disse Harry. – Quer que eu pegue roupas para você?

Tom o olhou dos pés a cabeça, e negou com a cabeça. – Eu posso as convocar aqui.

\- Certo...- Disse Harry. – Precisa de ajuda com mais alguma coisa?

Tom o olhou por um momento, como se pensasse, e logo deu um sorriso. – Sim. Eu quero que você me ajude a me lavar.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Achei que você poderia usar os braços.

Tom revirou os olhos. – Eu posso, mas é mais divertido se você o fazer, como se fosse meu servo.

Harry ficou sério. – Acha que eu farei isso?

Tom sorriu. – “Farei qualquer coisa para que me perdoe”.

Harry torceu o bico. – Tudo bem.

Tom sorriu e começou a tirar a roupa. Harry ligou uma das banheiras quentes. Provável que Tom iria querer relaxar os músculos. Harry se afastou da banheira para que Tom pudesse entrar. Tom já tinha tirado a roupa e caminhou vagarosamente para a banheira. Harry estava de costas, mas olhou de relance para Tom. O mesmo tinha uma pele totalmente branca, mas Harry pode ver um pouco de sangue seco entre suas pernas.

\- O que está olhando? - Questionou Tom.

Harry se virou para o outro lado novamente. – Desculpe. Percebi como te machuquei. Deve realmente estar doendo.

Tom ficou em silencio por um momento. – Vou viver. Soyer e Malfoy ainda estão vivos...mas eu não lembro de ter visto sangue em Abraxas.

Harry o olhou de olhos arregalados. – Então você deveria ter ido a enfermaria. Vamos agora.

Tom riu. – Não, está tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e depois tomo alguma poção. Vou ficar bem.

Tom se deitou na piscina, ficando somente com sua cabeça exposta. A água quente era relaxante. Harry estava parado, em pé, ao lado da piscina. Tom o olhou por um momento, como se estivesse pensando no que faria a seguir.

\- Por que você também não entra? – Questionou Tom.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – O que? Eu já tomei banho.

Tom revirou os olhos. – Já disse que quero que você faça como se fosse um servo.

\- E o que exatamente você quer que eu faça? - Questionou Harry impaciente.

\- É simples. – Disse Tom. - Pode começar lavando meu corpo, o que acha?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

-Não me diga que ficou tímido? – Questionou Tom. – Parecia bem a vontade com Roman.

Harry mordeu os lábios. – Tá! - Disse impaciente. – Se vira. Vou tirar a roupa.

\- Já vi seu corpo. – Disse Tom. – Não precisa esconder de mim.

Harry fechou os punhos com força. - Eu sinto vergonha, ok?

Tom deu os ombros. – Não vou virar.

Harry bufou, mas começou a tirar a roupa. Tom fez questão de o encarar. Assim que Harry ficou nu, ele entrou na piscina também. Tom pareceu se divertir, pois a cicatriz de Harry lhe fazia cocegas.

\- Está se divertindo? - Questionou Harry.

Tom deu um sorriso. – Ainda não. - Como se quisesse provocar Harry, Tom se virou de costas e empinou a bunda para Harry. – Pode começar limpando o sangue e seu sêmen de mim.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele olhou para o sangue seco que estava nas pernas e na entrada de Tom, bem como seu sêmen. Ficou vermelho. Ele nunca esperou que Tom pedisse esse tipo de coisa. Harry pegou uma esponja de banho e começou a passar nas coxas de Tom, para limpar o sangue.

\- Não dói ficar nessa posição? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não. – Disse Tom. - Dói apenas para caminhar...não se esqueça que por dentro eu ainda estou sujo.

Harry ficou roxo. – E como vou limpar?

Tom quis rir. – Vou deixar sua imaginação fluir.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. Tom percebeu que Harry parecia extremamente perdido.

\- Tudo bem. - Disse Tom. – Como é minha primeira vez fazendo isso, vou tentar te ajudar.

Tom segurou suas nadegas com as mãos, deixando sua entrada mais a mostra. Ela deu uma leve abertura, e então sangue e sêmen começaram a escorrer. Harry piscou confuso. O que era para ele fazer?

\- Aff...- Suspirou Tom. – Segura minhas nadegas então.

Harry o fez. Uma das mãos de Tom foi até sua entrada. Ele a abriu com os dedos e conseguiu colocar um dos dedos dentro.

– Vou ter que tirar com os dedos. -Disse Tom.

Tom começou a movimentar o dedo dentro de si, e logo mais sêmen e sangue começaram a escorrer. Do nada Tom parou. Ele olhou para Harry com uma expressão confusa.

\- Estranho. – Disse Tom. – Tenta você.

Harry o olhou confuso, mas assim o fez. Logo que colocou um dos dedos dentro de Tom, o mesmo soltou um gemido abafado.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Harry.

Tom o olhou. – Nada... só termina logo...

Harry piscou confuso, mas acatou o pedido de Tom, movendo o dedo para retirar seu sêmen. Sempre que entrava e saia, Tom gemia abafado. Harry imaginou o porquê, mas resolveu ignorar. O sêmen começou a diminuir a quantia. Deveria estar quase limpo. Harry tirou o dedo. Tom logo desabou, ficando com sua bunda empinada. Harry o olhou assustado.

\- Tudo bem? - Questionou Harry.

Tom não respondeu. Ele fechou as pernas e foi se endireitar, mas Harry o parou.

\- Você está duro. – Disse Harry.

Tom ficou quieto por um momento, mas logo olhou para Harry. – Quando eu coloquei meu dedo...eu não senti nada...mas com você...tem algo a mais.

Harry encarou as nadegas brancas de Tom por um momento. Elas pareciam bem convidativas. Tom soltou um gemido, e Harry logo se deu conta do porquê. Quando se deu por si, estava dando uma mordida de leve em uma das nádegas de Tom.

\- Ah, me desculpe. - Disse Harry. – Foi involuntário, eu juro...Nem foi tão forte e...

\- Tudo bem...- Disse Tom, dando um sorriso. - Involuntário é? Interessante...

\- Deixa eu terminar de lavar o seu corpo. - Disse Harry, passando a esponja em Tom.

Enquanto passava a esponja, Harry não deixou de notar a pele pálida de Tom. Era lisinha e sem nenhuma cicatriz. Harry parou para pensar em quão diferentes eles eram. Se eles realmente fossem almas gêmeas, porque tudo aquilo que Harry passou era tão terrível? Porque Voldemort não o quis para si desde quando era um bebê? Harry não entendia nada, mas resolveu ignorar. Ele iria embora cedo ou tarde. Ainda teria que ver como faria com Fleamont e Henry antes de ir.

\- No que tanto pensa? - Questionou Tom.

Como se despertasse de um transe, Harry o olhou. – Pensando em algumas coisas na vida.

\- Certo...mas será que da para parar de roçar seu pênis em mim? – Questionou Tom.

Só então Harry percebeu que seu membro também estava duro. – Desculpe...

_Domine...É o que ele quer..._

Harry arregalou os olhos por um momento. Tom o olhou. – O que foi?

\- Nada. – Disse Harry. – Vamos terminar isso logo.

Tom pareceu rir por um momento. – Se continuar a esfregar minha pele rápido desse jeito, vai me machucar.

\- Vai usar essa desculpa para tudo? – Questionou Harry.

\- É bom ter domínio sobre você. – Disse Tom.

Harry sentiu aquela raiva lhe subir a cabeça. Ele queria fazer Tom se arrepender, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que já tinha feito algo ruim para ele ao tirar sua virgindade. Parando para pensar melhor, lhe veio uma ideia na cabeça. Ele sorriu malicioso. Tom percebeu isso, pois arqueou a sobrancelha. Harry deu uma mordida de leve em uma das nádegas de Tom. O mesmo soltou aquele gemido abafado.

\- O que você...- sussurrou Tom, antes de levar outra mordida e soltar um gemido.

Harry começou a morder e passar a língua por elas. Tom se arqueava todo. Harry subiu as lambidas pelas costas de Tom. O mesmo se arrepiou todo. Harry beijou sua nuca. Uma de suas mãos passou pela cocha de Tom e alcançou o membro do mesmo. A outra foi para o pescoço de Tom, o segurando e o fazendo se erguer de novo. Harry deu uma mordida de leve na orelha de Tom.

\- Por que não pede para eu parar, Riddle? – Questionou Harry. – Acaso gosta?

Harry pressionou seu membro contra as nadegas de Tom. Tom arregalou os olhos, mas estava rubro. Sua ereção pulsava. Harry lhe deu mordidinhas na orelha, sugando seu lóbulo. Tom gemia baixinho. Harry começou ao masturbar, arrancando gemidos mais altos. Tom mordeu os lábios, mas por alguma razão, não conseguia dizer para Harry parar. Harry empurrou Tom para baixo, fazendo o mesmo ficar de quatro. Antes que pudesse pensar direito, ele já havia começado a passar a língua pela entrada de Tom. O mesmo arregalou os olhos e gemeu, ao sentir a língua de Harry o invadir. Harry estava gostando daquilo. A expressão de submissão de Tom era deliciosa. Ele parecia tão fraco naquele momento, que estimulou Harry a continuar. Harry passou as mãos pelo tórax de Tom, alcançando seus mamilos e lhes fazendo um carinho. Harry podia sentir o corpo de Tom estremecer. A ereção de Tom soltava libido para todos os lados. Harry logo parou de lamber a entrada de Tom, e deu mais algumas mordidas nas nadegas do mesmo.

\- Quer que eu te lamba na frente, Riddle? – Questionou Harry. – Se pedir, eu faço.

Tom mordeu os lábios, se negando a responder.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry se afastando de Tom. – Já acabei.

Harry deu as costas e estava saindo da piscina, quando Tom se virou e ficou sentado na borda, de pernas abertas.

\- Eu quero...- Disse Tom como um sussurro.

Harry o olhou, mas de repente, toda aquela vontade de o deixar na mão sumiu. Harry sentiu seu membro endurecer mais, e como um cachorrinho, ele foi até Tom, lambendo os lábios, como se visse uma comida saborosa. Harry nem pensou duas vezes antes de o abocanhar. Tom tapou a própria boca para não gritar. Harry o chupava com vontade. Tom sentia seu corpo estremecer de prazer. Ele se agarrou nos cabelos de Harry o forçando a ir mais rápido. Harry não pareceu incomodado, apenas continuou como Tom queria. Tom mordeu os lábios com força quando sentiu seu orgasmo vir, acabando por jorrar tudo dentro da boca de Harry. Harry engoliu tudo, logo passando a língua para limpar o resto, finalizando com uma última sugada na cabeça. Tom se sentia mole. Harry passou os olhos pelo seu corpo. Tom parecia incapacitado. Harry sorriu. Ele adorou a ideia de ter um Voldemort submisso a ele. Tom parou de morder os lábios. Um filete de sangue começou a escorrer. Harry subiu em cima dele e lambeu o sangue. Tom respirava pesado. Ele olhou para Harry com os olhos marejados de prazer. Os olhos verdes com um tom de vermelho.

\- Viu? – Disse Harry. – As vezes...é só preciso pedir.

Tom ficou quieto por um momento, mas logo virou o rosto para o lado, como se sentisse vergonha. – O que está fazendo comigo, Potter?

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Como consegue fazer isso comigo? – Questionou Tom confuso.

\- Também queria saber. – Disse Harry. – Você faz o mesmo comigo. Quando você se virou e quis que eu te chupasse...Eu queria dizer não. Queria te deixar na mão, mas...olhar para você...me fez querer te devorar. Não pude controlar.

Tom arregalou os olhos por um momento. – Esse negócio de alma gêmea é estranho...

Harry concordou com a cabeça. - Sim...eu nem deveria estar querendo fazer isso com você...

\- E por que não? – Questionou Tom.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. - Como assim? Porque eu normalmente não iria querer isso. E você também não, não é?

Tom nada disse. Harry se virou para sair da piscina, mas Tom o segurou.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Harry.

\- Eu...- Tom mordeu os lábios rapidamente. - Quero aprender o que é amar.

Harry arregalou os olhos.- O que?

\- Você talvez não entenda...- Disse Tom. – Mas eu nunca fui amado.

Harry piscou confuso.

\- Eu cresci em um orfanato. Minha mãe morreu no meu parto. Meu pai nunca apareceu. – Disse Tom. – A Sra. Cole, que cuidou de mim desde bebê...bom, ela sabia que eu era diferente, pois eu não chorava muito. Ela tinha suas superstições a meu respeito. As crianças sempre implicaram comigo, principalmente as mais velhas. Elas sempre queriam me machucar...mas eu as machucava primeiro. Percebi que era especial. Mais do que elas. Cresci sempre sozinho, sem nenhum conhecimento do que é amor, Harry. Do que é dar e receber carinho. Eu também estou tendo dificuldades de passar pelo que estamos passando, mas eu quero que possamos passar por isso juntos. Assim, eu sei que não vou continuar sozinho.

Harry ficou chocado. Tom era sozinho? Sempre foi sozinho? Sua cabeça começou a fumegar e ele começou a lembrar de sua própria infância. Do quão triste havia sido. Harry ao menos viveu em outra época, o que indicava que essas superstições que perseguiram Tom não o afetaram. Algo em Harry disse para acreditar no que Tom disse. Sentia que ele falava a verdade. Por impulso, Harry abraçou Tom, que arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Você não está mais sozinho. - Disse Harry. - Eu estou com você.

Tom piscou surpreso, mas abraçou Harry de volta. Tom não entendia porque era tão bom ser abraçado por Harry. Ele se sentia extremamente confortável no abraço, que sentiu um sono se apoderar de si.

\- Obrigado, Harry. - Disse Tom. – Melhor irmos dormir.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry, desfazendo o abraço.

Harry ajudou tom a se levantar e logo eles se vestiram. Harry acompanhou Tom até o seu quarto.

Tom vestiu um pijama e foi se deitar na cama.

\- Pode deixar que eu fecho a porta. – Disse Harry. - Boa noite, Tom.

\- Espera...- Disse Tom. – Por que não dorme comigo essa noite?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Porque?

\- Bom...- Disse Tom como um sussurro. – Quando estávamos na enfermaria, você foi posto comigo, pois isso o ajudaria a se recuperar mais rápido, não? Talvez me ajude.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem. Eu vou só trocar de roupa e já volto.

Harry foi até seu quarto e colocou um pijama, logo retornando para o quarto de Tom. Tom foi mais para o canto, para Harry se deitar ao seu lado. Logo que Harry o fez, Tom puxou o braço do mesmo e se deitou por cima, se aconchegando no tórax de Harry.

\- Vai me usar de travesseiro? - Questionou Harry.

\- Sim, bem como você me usou. – Disse Tom.

Harry deu uma bufada, mas abraçou Tom contra o seu peito. Tom ficou surpreso por um momento, mas sorriu e se aconchegou mais. Harry começou a fazer um carinho nos cabelos de Tom, que acabou por adormecer. Nem Harry sabia porque estava fazendo isso, mas estava gostando. Ele queria se bater na cara por estar achando Tom muito fofo. Harry demorou um pouco para adormecer, se perguntando como Tom ficaria quando ele partisse.

Continua..


	11. A Primeira Viagem

Harry se sentiu cair no chão. Ao abrir os olhos, ele percebeu que estava no mesmo cemitério de seu quarto ano. Ele podia ver o corpo de Cedrico em um dos cantos. Seria uma lembrança? Ele pode observar todos os comensais da morte ao seu redor e Voldemort estava a sua frente.

\- Vamos, pegue sua varinha Potter! – Gritou ele.

Harry olhou a figura a sua frente, ele logo olhou para o lado e pegou a sua varinha, a apontando para Voldemort.

Voldemort deu um sorriso. - Presumo que tenham te ensinado a...

\- Ah, cala a boca! – Berrou Harry lançando um feitiço.

Voldemort facilmente bloqueou o ataque e o olhou sério.

\- Vejo que nem mesmo uma regra de etiqueta você aprendeu ein...- Disse Voldemort. – Vou ter que te ensinar e...

Outro feitiço, dessa vez mais forte. Voldemort o bloqueou já sem paciência. – Crucio!

Harry correu, conseguindo escapar. Voldemort foi atrás do mesmo. Os começais apenas olhavam a cena, afinal seu lorde havia mandado eles ficarem quietos. Voldemort lançava feitiços tentando acertar Harry, mas o mesmo conseguia desviar. Em um surto de raiva, berrou.

\- Fique parado, Potter! – Berrou Voldemort.

Harry quis rir. O deixar nervoso estava sendo divertido. – Você me quer Voldemort?!- Berrou Harry. – Ou melhor, Tom Riddle?

Voldemort ficou enfurecido. Ao invés de cruciatus, ele começou a lançar a maldição da morte. Harry continuou correndo e se desviando, mas em algum momento tropeçou em um dos túmulos e acabou caindo. Voldemort aproveitou esse momento e lhe lançou uma maldição da morte nas costas de Harry. O clarão verde, logo foi substituído por um branco. Harry se viu na estação de Kings Cross. Ele olhou para os lados, parecendo confuso. Ouviu um gemido baixo e foi em direção ao barulho. Perto de um dos bancos, havia o que parecia um bebê, porém todo deformado. Ele gemia, como se estivesse cheio de dor. Harry estava morto? Aquela pobre criatura também? Harry, meio relutante, foi até o bebê e o pegou no colo.

\- Hey, não se preocupe. – Disse Harry.- Você não está sozinho.

Um clarão branco e logo escuro. Harry podia ouvir uma voz ao fundo.

\- Harry Potter está morto! Hahaha! – Era Voldemort.

Pode se ouvir outras risadas mais ao fundo. Harry se mexeu desconfortável, mas logo se levantou. As risadas cessaram. Os comensais olharam Harry se levantar cheios de espanto. Voldemort logo olhou para o que seus comensais olhavam, ficando igualmente chocado.

\- O que? – Disse Voldemort.- Como? AVADA KEDAVRA!

Outro clarão verde e logo o branco de novo. Harry estava novamente na estação de Kings Cross. O bebê estava em seu colo. Ele já não gemia, mas se agarrou nas roupas de Harry com mais força. O clarão e a escuridão. Harry se sentiu estar caído no chão novamente. Voldemort e os outros observaram seu corpo cair e ficar imóvel por um tempo.

\- Ele está morto? – Questionou Lucius, visivelmente chocado com o que presenciara.

\- Ele está! – Berrou Voldemort. – Harry Potter está...

Lucius arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em choque, apontando para trás de Voldemort. Os demais comensais ficaram estáticos. Voldemort se virou e viu Harry se erguer do chão.

\- Não...- Disse Voldemort. - Impossível...

Harry viu que a maldição da morte não o afetava. Ele deu as costas para Voldemort e seguiu até o corpo de Cedrico.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Berrou Voldemort, atingindo Harry nas costas.

Harry caiu para frente, mas logo se levantou e continuou caminhando até tocar o corpo de Cedrico.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!

O corpo de Harry tombou em cima do de Cedrico, mas logo Harry se levantou e olhou para Voldemort arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Já acabou? – Perguntou Harry.

Os olhos de Voldemort se arregalaram. Suas fendas nasais abriam e fechavam rápido.

Voldemort quase correu até ele, apontando a varinha com fúria.- AVADA...

\- A vai a merda Voldemort. - Berrou Harry. - Me de umas férias. Isso não funciona, então vai chorar para o outro lado. Avada isso, Avada aquilo...não tem mais nada não?

- **_Mestre...-_** Era Nagini no canto. – **_O senhor quer que eu mate o garoto?_**

 ** _\- A vai a merda você também._** – Berrou Harry.

Nagini e Voldemort, bem como todos os comensais o olharam assustados.

\- Como fala a língua das cobras?! – Berrou Voldemort.

\- Férias Voldemort...- Disse Harry – Férias...

Harry atraiu a taça do torneio, logo ativando a chave de portal, e deu uma boa risada vendo a cara chocada de Voldemort, lembrando de Tom no dia que o deixou boquiaberto no corredor com Slughorn. É, velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com um cheiro doce.

\- Que sonho bizarro. – Disse a si mesmo.

Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava com o rosto nos cabelos de Tom. O mesmo dormia abraçado em si. Harry parou para olhar o rosto adormecido de Tom. Não tinha como negar que ele era lindo, e parecia tão em paz, que Harry se perguntava como ele deixou de ser assim, para ficar daquele jeito. Harry pegou sua varinha e usou Tempus para ver a hora. Era cedo ainda, mas Harry queria se levantar, mas como ele o faria sem acordar Tom? Pensando um pouco, viu que não tinha jeito. Balançou suavemente Tom, para o despertar, mas Tom apenas se agarrou mais em si.

\- Tom. - Disse Harry.- Eu preciso me levantar.

Ainda sonolento, Tom sussurrou. - Banheiro?

\- Também. – Disse Harry.

\- Ok...- Disse Tom. – Depois você volta.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Quando Harry ia sair, Tom o abraçou por trás. – Então... você não vai.

Harry bufou. – Tom, eu preciso ir no banheiro e preciso trocar de roupa. Minhas roupas estão no meu quarto.

\- Então você vai no banheiro...- Tom colocou seu queixo no ombro de Harry, mas ainda estava de olhos fechados. – Troca de roupa no seu quarto...e depois vem aqui ficar comigo.

Harry sentia que iria ter um infarto. Como ele poderia estar achando Tom fofo?

\- Tom...- Disse Harry.- Você precisa levantar também.

\- Hoje é sábado. – Disse Tom.

\- Mas para quem tem trabalhos a fazer, não existe sábado, domingo ou o que for. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu te ajudo depois. - Disse Tom. – Vamos voltar a dormir mais um pouco.

\- Como você está? – Questionou Harry. – Se sente melhor?

Tom deu um sorriso. – Me sinto ótimo...mas eu quero dormir.

Harry estava em choque. Aquele Tom não parecia ser o mesmo Tom de ontem. Harry respirou fundo.

\- Tom, me solta. – Disse Harry. - Eu prometo que vou voltar depois, ok?

Tom suspirou, mas soltou Harry. Harry se levantou e rumou para seu quarto, pegar as roupas e foi para o banheiro, tomar banho. Ao entrar no banheiro, deu de cara com Abraxas. Ele estava sozinho em uma das banheiras. Quando Abraxas o encarou, Harry desviou o olhar para outro lado, pois caso contrário, bateria nele novamente. Harry rumou para um dos boxes mais afastados e tomou banho. Esperava que na saída, Abraxas já tivesse ido embora, porém o mesmo ainda continuava na piscina. Ele encarou Harry, que estava rumando a saída.

\- Eu falei a verdade. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry parou no caminho e encarou Abraxas. – O que?

\- Sobre um dia um Potter pertencer a um Malfoy. – Disse Abraxas. – O meu amor vai atravessar gerações.

Harry deu os ombros. – Não se preocupe. O ódio também pode atravessar gerações.

Harry saiu dali e foi em direção ao seu quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho. Subitamente, Draco veio a sua mente. Harry parou para pensar nos fatos que aconteceram desde que conheceu Draco. O mesmo tentou ter uma amizade com Harry, logo sendo rejeitado. Draco era sempre sério com seus amigos, mas quando avistava Harry, sempre o provocava com um sorriso. Apesar de muitas vezes brigarem, Draco de fato nunca tentou machucar Harry fisicamente. Até mesmo depois de Harry o ter espancado, Draco não tentou se defender, mas se vingou mandando Harry para o passado. Era estranho. Harry arregalou os olhos assustado e na hora lembrou de Roman. Ele precisava daquele vira tempo agora. Antes de correr para fora do salão da sonserina, Harry deu meia volta e foi para o quarto de Tom. Ele tinha prometido que voltaria. Quando entrou no quarto, Tom já estava de pé. Ele encarou Harry sério.

\- Você demorou. – Disse Tom.

\- Mas eu voltei. – Disse Harry.- Eu te prometi que voltaria.

Tom sorriu. – É bom que sempre cumpra suas promessas.

\- Eu sempre cumpro. – Disse Harry. – Agora que está de pé, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Antes que Tom falasse algo, Harry saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Ele foi ao grande salão, onde avistou Roman tomando café. Harry fez um sinal para Roman, que arregalou os olhos surpreso e logo saiu da mesa, indo em direção a Harry.

\- Oi Harry! – Disse Roman.

\- Oi Roman. – Disse Harry. – Escuta, você tem um minuto?

Roman concordou com a cabeça. Os dois rumaram para o jardim.

\- O que foi Harry? – Questionou Roman.

\- Você por acaso tem um vira tempo que tem a duração de cinco minutos? – Questionou Harry.

Roman concordou com a cabeça, visivelmente surpreso. – Eu tinha.

Harry olhou para o chão, frustrado. – Ah...sem problemas.

\- Mas eu tenho um de trinta minutos agora. – Disse Roman.

\- Pode me empresar? – Questionou Harry, com os olhos brilhando. – Tipo, agora?

Roman piscou confuso. – Está tudo bem?

\- Eu preciso realmente dele. – Disse Harry. Ele segurou as mãos de Roman. – Eu preciso mesmo. Eu juro que serei rápido!

Roman percebeu que Harry estava desesperado. – Tudo bem. Me espera aqui.

Roman saiu e foi para a torre da corvinal. Harry ficou parado nos jardins. Ele precisava confirmar uma coisa. Ele não iria fazer algo no futuro, apenas queria observar de outro ponto de vista. Será que aconteceu algo entre Lucius e seu pai? Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele esperava que não. Roman voltou alguns minutos depois, com um pequeno vira tempo.

\- Tome. – Disse Roman o estendendo a Harry.

Harry pegou o pequeno objeto. – Eu te devolvo até amanhã, tudo bem?

Roman concordou com a cabeça. – Claro. Eu sei que vai usar ele com sabedoria.

\- Muito obrigada. – Disse Harry.

\- Sem problema. – Disse Roman. – Como eu te disse antes, tem um conhecido meu que pode arranjar uns vira tempo. O vira tempo de cinco minutos foi trocado por este de trinta.

\- Ah, sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Bom, mas esse vira tempo também tem um preço. – Disse Roman com um sorriso.

Harry torceu o bico. - Não estou com tempo para isso agora, Roman.

\- E que tal, só um beijo? – Questionou Roman. – Eu já ficaria satisfeito. Sei que será o seu primeiro e...

\- Na verdade... – Harry corou um pouco. – Não mais.

Roman piscou confuso. – O que?

\- Eu já beijei alguém. – Disse Harry. – Não foi bem o que eu queria, mas aconteceu. Tudo bem, pode ser um beijo.

Roman ficou quieto por um momento, mas sorriu. – Tudo bem.

Roman segurou o queixo de Harry e lhe puxou para si, unindo seus lábios. Harry não imaginava o porquê, mas não estava sentindo nada com aquele beijo. Mesmo quando Roman o puxou para si, ele não sentiu nada. Sua cicatriz formigou violentamente. Uma dor percorreu sua espinha.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Berrou uma voz atrás deles.

Roman se afastou de Harry, e logo eles puderam ver Tom os olhando enfurecido. Roman olhou para Tom e para Harry, logo suspirando.

\- Entendi. - Disse Roman. – Bom, depois você me devolve.

Roman foi passar por Tom, mas Tom o segurou pelo braço. – Aonde pensa que vai, Soyer?

\- Tom, deixe ele ir. – Disse Harry.

Tom olhou para Harry com fúria, mas soltou Roman, logo indo em direção a Harry.

\- Viro as costas um minuto e você já está com outro? - Disse Tom cheio de raiva.

\- Tom, você andou se agarrando com outros por ai, por alguma coisa. Eu não posso fazer o mesmo? – Questionou Harry. – Além do mais, não somos namorados nem nada.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Somos almas gêmeas.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Harry.- Ainda assim, você transou com a Aurora, sabe-se lá se não com o tal Hiosef...

Tom mordeu os lábios. – Mas isso foi diferente.

\- Eu também quis alguma coisa, cujo preço foi um beijo. – Disse Harry. – Como isso é diferente?

Tom ficou quieto por um momento, mas suspirou. – O que você queria...Seja lá o que for, eu poderia ter conseguido para você.

\- Tom...- Disse Harry.- Não quero que você se venda por mim.

Tom arregalou os olhos, parecendo chocado.

\- E não se esqueça que você me ameaçou, me obrigando a transar com o Roman. – Disse Harry. - Eu precisei de algo, e vou usar. Te vejo mais tarde.

Harry deu as costas e saiu dali, deixando Tom boquiaberto para trás. Harry rumou ao salão comunal da Sonserina, logo indo para seu quarto e vestindo as vestes da Sonserina. Se ele fosse avançar no tempo, precisaria ao menos estar com uma roupa mais comum, e o uniforme era sua melhor opção. Ele rumou para o corredor, ficando no segundo andar. Precisava pensar um pouco. Harry decidiu que a melhor opção seria voltar para o ano de 1971, onde seu pai começou em Hogwarts. Harry ficou perto do grande salão, em um dos corredores vazios. Encarou o pequeno vira tempo e começou a digitar uma data no pequeno painel do mesmo, deixando em primeiro de setembro de 1971. Harry sentiu tudo ao seu redor girar e logo se fixar. O vira tempo não tinha quebrado, mas zunia baixo os minutos. Harry conseguiu visualizar dentro do grande salão. Estava ocorrendo a seleção. Seu pai estava falando com Sirius. Harry sorriu para eles. Seu pai havia nascido. Harry observou nesse momento a mesa da sonserina. Foi fácil reconhecer Lucius. Ele tinha o cabelo comprido, como Abraxas. Ao observar melhor, Harry percebeu que Lucius era mais velho do que seu pai, pois tinha um brasão de monitor em seu uniforme.

\- James Potter!

Lucius, que estava conversando com alguém a seu lado, subitamente virou o rosto, encarando James se sentar para ser selecionado. Ele deu um sorriso faminto para o mesmo. Antes que Harry pudesse ver mais, o vira tempo zuniu e tudo girou novamente. Harry estava novamente em 1942, mas ele colocou outra data no vira tempo. Dessa vez foi para algumas semanas depois de seu pai já ter entrado em Hogwarts. Ele estava no mesmo corredor. Alguns alunos passaram por ele. Harry não perdeu tempo e começou a correr, procurando algum sinal de um deles. Para sua sorte, ele encontrou Sirius, Remus, Peter e seu pai conversando sobre alguma coisa, perto da sala de poções. De fato, Harry era quase igual a James quando criança. Ele sorriu, mas algo chamou sua atenção. No topo da escada que ficava ao lado da sala de poções, estava Lucius dois sonserinos. Eles cochichavam alguma coisa, enquanto Lucius encarava James. Ele parecia pensativo. Harry passou alguns feitiços desilusório em si e subiu vagarosamente a escada.

\- Teremos dois tempos de herbologia com a corvinal. – Disse um dos sonserinos.

\- Sim, e depois teremos um período livre. - Disse uma Sonserina. – Preciso de tempo para terminar aquele relatório de poções. Nossos N.I.E.M.S. precisam ser bons pelo menos.

Lucius apenas concordava com a cabeça.

\- Hey, Malfoy. – Disse o sonserino. – Vai encarar o Potter até quando?

\- É verdade. – Disse a Sonserina. – Ele só tem onze anos e você se forma ano que vem.

\- Sim, eu sei. - Disse Lucius. – Mas posso ser paciente.

\- Vai assustar ele, isso sim. – Disse o sonserino. – Ele é só uma criança cara.

\- Não olhem para mim desse jeito. – Disse Lucius. – Não vou fazer nada com ele. Posso olhar, não posso?

\- Você diz isso, porque não viu o que o pai dele disse para ele antes de ele embarcar no trem. – Disse a Sonserina. – Estava embarcando no trem quando ouvi os dois conversarem...

\- Falaram sobre mim? – Questionou Lucius.

\- Mais ou menos. – Disse a Sonserina. – O Sr. Potter não parecia saber quem você era, mas ele disse para James ficar longe de qualquer Malfoy que surgisse em sua frente.

Lucius torceu o bico. – Não iria machucar ele. Meu pai sempre me disse que o Fleamont, pai do James, tinha algo especial que o atraia. Ele disse que eu sentiria isso também quando conhecesse um Potter. Que eu saberia que era um Potter, mesmo sem saber seu nome. Fiquei curioso, só isso. Mas ele é uma criança. Fofinho, mas uma criança.

\- Hummm, fofinho. – Disse a Sonserina em meio a risadas.

\- Melhor parar com isso, Rosier. – Disse o sonserino.

\- Ah, mas é bunitinho, Múlciber. – Disse a garota.

\- Eu vou indo. – Disse Lucius. – Não quero chegar atrasado.

Os três passaram por Harry, que olhou chocado para eles. Abraxas instruiu Lucius a isso? O vira tempo zuniu e Harry se sentiu ser transportado novamente para 1942. Quando tudo a sua volta se fixou, Harry quase deu um pulo ao ouvir uma garota gritar. Harry surgiu do nada na frente dela, e isso a assustou. Harry coçou a cabeça e se desculpou, logo saindo dali. Ele rumou para as estufas de herbologia. Ficou lá aproveitando o sol. Se sentia exausto. Correr por ai sem comer não foi fácil. Harry queria tomar café, mas já deveria ter passado do horário. Harry sorriu. Ele tinha um vira tempo ué. Ele o acionou para o período do almoço, e rumou para o grande salão, mas ao chegar lá, percebeu que estava em 1971. Ele havia se esquecido de mudar o ano. Suspirou cansado e deu meia volta, mas acabou esbarrando em alguém, e derrubando essa pessoa no chão. Os olhos de Harry quase saltaram para fora ao verem Lucius no chão.

\- Hey, você deveria tomar cuidado, sabia? – Questionou Lucius, se levantando.

\- Me desculpe. – Disse Harry abaixando a cabeça. Ele não queria que Lucius o olhasse.

\- Você tem sorte de ser da Sonserina. – Disse a tal Rosier ao lado dele. – Se fosse outro, estaria com grandes problemas e...espera um pouco, quem é você?

Nesse momento, Múlciber e Lucius olharam para Harry que continuava de cabeça baixa.

\- Eu não sou ninguém importante. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu nunca te vi por ai. – Disse Rosier. – Me deixa ver seu rosto.

\- Não. - Disse Harry. – Eu vou indo.

Harry tentou passar por eles, mas Múlciber o segurou. – Hey garoto. Estamos falando com você.

\- Me deixem ir. – disse Harry tentando se soltar.

Lucius se pôs na frente de Harry, segurando seu queixo e o fazendo olhar para cima. – O que foi? É tão feio que...

Lucius ficou quieto quando encarou os olhos verdes de Harry. Ele moveu as sobrancelhas de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse chocado. Ele encarou Harry de cima a baixo, como se procurasse por algo.

\- O que foi Lucius? – Questionou Rosier.

Lucius não pareceu ouvir o que ela disse. Ele soltou o rosto de Harry, que ficou igualmente chocado. – Solta ele, Múlciber.

O garoto assim o fez. Harry ficou quase encolhido. O medo de ser descoberto era grande. Ele encarou o chão, até sentir uma mão lhe afagando a cabeça.

\- Hey, não precisa ter medo. Não mordemos. – Disse Lucius sorrindo. – Você vai almoçar agora, não? Vamos juntos.

Harry negou com a cabeça, mas seu estomago roncou tão alto que Harry quis abrir um buraco no chão para se jogar nele.

Lucius soltou uma risada. – Vamos logo.

Ele praticamente arrastou Harry para a mesa da Sonserina, e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Acho melhor você começar a comer, caso contrário, o monstro da sua barriga vai comer a mesa toda. – Disse Lucius.

Harry estava quase roxo. Ele pegou a comida e começou a colocar na boca. Ele viu que ainda faltavam quinze minutos antes de voltar para o outro tempo.

\- Hey...- Disse Lucius. – Por acaso...você é um Potter?

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para Lucius. Isso chamou a atenção de uma parte da mesa.

\- Que? – Disse Rosier. – Um Potter? Aqui na Sonserina? A gente saberia disso.

\- É verdade. – Disse Múlciber. - Não acho que teria um Potter na Sonserina.

\- Meu pai disse que teve um Potter da Sonserina. – Disse Lucius. – Era primo do Fleamont. Harry Potter, se não me engano.

\- Mas olha...- Disse Rosier. – Agora que você falou...ele é parecido com James, não?

Múlciber encarou Harry por um tempo. – É verdade...tem até a mesma armação dos óculos.

Lucius encarou Harry com um brilho nos olhos. – Qual o seu nome?

Harry se levantou da mesa e começou a correr. Lucius saiu da mesa e começou a correr atrás de Harry.

\- Hey! – Berrou Lucius no corredor. – Você é mesmo um Potter?!

Não demorou muito para Harry perceber que Lucius corria atrás dele.

\- Qual o seu nome?!- Questionou Lucius enquanto corria. - Você tem a minha idade?!

Harry continuou correndo, logo que conseguiu despistar Lucius, Harry entrou em uma sala e se escondeu atrás de uma das mesas. Tentava controlar a respiração. Faltavam cinco minutos para voltar. De longe Harry ainda podia ouvir Lucius continuar a perguntar coisas.

\- Hey, onde você está? – Questionava Lucius. – Eu prometo que não vou te machucar. Vamos conversar.

Harry ouviu a porta da sala ser aberta.

\- Você está aqui? – Questionou Lucius. – Mesmo que se esconda, eu vou te procurar. Eu vou te achar e vou ter minhas respostas...Sr. Potter.

Lucius logo saiu da sala, o que fez Harry respirar aliviado. O vira tempo acionou e Harry retornou para 1942. Harry ainda estava na sala vazia. Ele se sentia extremamente cansado agora. Se levantou e saiu dali, indo para seu dormitório e se atirando na cama.

Aquela viagem fez Harry nem querer imaginar o que se passou na cabeça de Draco quando os dois se conheceram, ao mesmo tempo que fez Harry não querer usar mais o vira tempo. Ele poderia ter visto outras coisas, mas o seu principal objetivo foi alcançado. Seu pai havia nascido.

Era só uma questão de tempo até Harry ver o que mais poderia mudar.

Continua...


	12. Namoro e a Segunda Viagem

Harry estava deitado, quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Era Tom. Ele olhava para Harry com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Tom. – Onde você foi?

\- Isso é problema meu, Riddle. – Disse Harry. – Não estou com cabeça para discutir agora. Estou exausto.

Tom se sentou na cama, ao lado de Harry. Parecia pensativo. Harry o encarou pelo canto dos olhos.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Harry.

\- Eu não sei. – Disse Tom. – Mas não quero sair do seu lado.

Harry piscou confuso, mas bufou cansado. – Tudo bem.

\- Tem algo que quero falar com você. – Disse Tom. – Foi o que eu queria conversar com você, antes de toda essa confusão.

Harry suspirou.- Tá, fale.

\- Eu quero tentar um relacionamento com você. – Disse Tom.

Se Harry tivesse forças, ele teria dado um pulo da cama. – O que?

\- Isso que você ouviu. – Disse Tom.- Andei pensando sobre isso. Dumbledore também falou sobre isso. Temos que ficar juntos até do jeito romântico, se lembra?

Harry engoliu a seco. – Olha Tom...é complicado, sabia?

\- Sim, eu sei. – Disse Tom. – Eu nunca namorei antes. Na verdade, não tive nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso antes, por isso que quero tentar. Quero que me mostre como funciona isso de “amor”.

\- Não posso te mostrar, uma vez que não sinto isso por você, Tom. – Disse Harry.

Sua cicatriz ficou fria no mesmo instante em que Tom olhou para as próprias mãos. Riddle tinha ficado triste?

\- Mas pode tentar me amar, não? – Questionou Riddle. – Eu vou tentar o meu melhor para ser um bom namorado para você. Peço que faça o mesmo por mim.

Harry encarou Tom por um momento. Ele parecia estar sendo sincero, e ao mesmo tempo, muito tímido. Deveria ser a primeira vez que ele deveria estar fazendo isso. Pensando nisso, Harry percebeu que Tom era bem diferente do que ele imaginava. E se ao ficar com Harry, ele nunca se tornasse Voldemort? Em pensar que ninguém mais precisasse morrer, isso o deixou lívido. Ron, Hermione e Sirius apareceram na mente de Harry. Como eles ficariam? Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. Eles ficariam bem. Sirius poderia nunca ter sido preso, e Harry teria seu padrinho desde pequeno. Harry olhou uma última vez para Tom.

\- Tudo bem, mas tenho uma condição. – Disse Harry. – Nunca mate ninguém.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas de onde tirou essa ideia?

\- Se você matar alguém, você nunca mais vai me ver de novo. – Disse Harry. – Eu te prometo isso.

Tom arregalou os olhos, mas logo voltou a sua expressão indiferente. – Tudo bem.

Houve um breve silencio no quarto.

\- Então? – Questionou Tom. – Já estamos namorando?

Harry deu uma risada. Como Tom parecia ser inocente. – É, pode se dizer que sim.

\- E agora? – Questionou Tom.

\- Faremos coisas típicas de namoro. – Disse Harry. – Tipo beijar, andar de mãos dadas, passear juntos e...

\- Podemos transar de novo? – Questionou Tom.

Harry arregalou os olhos. - É...podemos, mas....

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Riddle, mas logo sumiram. – Mas você não está em condições agora. Tudo bem, eu posso esperar. Você não terminou seus trabalhos, não é?

\- Ainda não. – Disse Harry.

\- Então, vou te ajudar quando estiver descansado. – Disse Riddle. – Tenho que ver umas coisas, volto depois.

Riddle se levantou para sair, mas se virou novamente e se curvou para Harry, lhe dando um selinho e logo saindo do quarto.

Harry ficou surpreso por um momento, mas logo deu um sorriso. Tom as vezes era muito fofo.

Harry acabou tirando um cochilo. Ele estava realmente exausto. Quando acordou, usou tempus para ver o horário. Estava perto do café da tarde. Harry havia perdido o almoço. Decidiu que tomaria um banho antes de sair para o café. Indo para o banheiro, percebeu que Tom estava em uma das piscinas. Ele parecia pensativo.

\- Tom? – Questionou Harry.

Tom pareceu despertar de um transe. – Ah, Harry. Falou alguma coisa?

\- Nada não. - Disse Harry. – Você parecia estar pensando em algo bem sério. Desculpe se atrapalhei.

Tom sorriu. - Não era nada demais. Vai tomar banho?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Preciso muito de um banho.

\- Bem que eu percebi que você estava suado quando fui ao seu quarto. – Disse Tom. – Espero não ter sido nada relacionado sexualmente ao Soyer.

Harry deu uma risada. - Ciúmes?

Tom não falou nada, mas deu um sorriso. – Quem sabe?

Harry deu os ombros. – Não foi nada com o Soyer. Imagina que eu só corri.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Correu? Para que?

Harry riu. – Você um dia vai saber.

Tom bufou irritado. Ele não gostava de ficar curioso. Harry foi em direção a um dos boxes. Ele depositou suas roupas de um lado e entrou no chuveiro. Seus pensamentos se encheram de ideias do que fazer daqui para frente. Agora que ele tinha aceito o namoro com Tom, Harry se perguntou como seria, uma vez que ele mesmo nunca namorou antes. Enquanto passava shampoo, ouviu a porta do box ser aberta, logo sentindo mãos passarem pelo seu corpo, e uma voz em seu ouvido.

\- Por que não vem tomar banho comigo? - Questionou Tom. – Namorados fazem isso, não?

\- Podem fazer, mas eles precisam ter um certo nível de intimidade. – Disse Harry.

\- Nós transamos. – Disse Tom. – Já vi seu corpo e você o meu.

Harry ficou quieto por um instante. – Podemos tomar banho aqui, não?

\- Assim que você terminar aqui, vem para a piscina comigo. – Disse Tom. – Quero que me faça uma massagem.

\- É sério isso? – Questionou Harry.

\- Bem sério. – Disse Tom, soltando Harry e saindo do box.

Harry ficou um tempo no chuveiro até sair. Realmente, ele não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Riddle agora. Voltando para as piscinas, Tom estava de costas para Harry. Ele ainda parecia estar pensando bastante. No que tanto pensava? Harry entrou na piscina, chamando a atenção do mesmo.

\- Ah, você chegou. – Disse Tom. – Tenho alguns óleos para massagem.

\- Para que uma massagem? – Questionou Harry.

\- Bom, eu tinha feito em você. – Disse Tom. – Eu quero também, só isso.

\- Mas eu não sei como se faz. – Disse Harry.

\- Nunca vai saber se não tentar. – Disse Tom. – Venha.

Harry torceu o bico, mas foi até ele. Tom ficou apoiado na beirada da piscina, ficando de costas. Harry não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então passou óleo nas próprias mãos, e começou a tentar fazer como Tom havia feito aquele dia.

\- Seja mais gentil. – Disse Tom. – Se continuar me apertando assim, vai me machucar.

Harry respirou fundo e foi mais vagarosamente. Enquanto passava pelas costelas de Tom, acabou pressionando em algum local, fazendo Tom soltar uma risada. Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso. Então Voldemort sentia cocegas? Harry ficou quieto por um momento, e isso fez Tom saber o que ele faria a seguir. Harry de fato começou a lhe fazer cocegas. Em meio as risadas, Tom tentava tirar as mãos de Harry de seu corpo. Harry seguia firme e forte no que fazia. A risada de Tom soava tão gostosa, que Harry riu também. Em determinado momento, Tom conseguiu segurar os braços de Harry e os puxou para frente, fazendo Harry entrelaçar os braços em seu tórax. Harry acabou encostando o queixo no ombro de Tom. Ambos ainda se recuperando das risadas. Harry encarou Tom por um momento. O mesmo ainda estava recuperando o folego. Harry não entendia porque estava se sentindo diferente perto de Tom. Ele sentia que o mesmo também tinha um poder sobre si. Tom o encarou pelo canto dos olhos.

\- No que está pensando? – Questionou Tom.

Harry piscou um pouco, voltando a realidade. – Nada demais. Só que é a primeira vez que te vejo rir.

Tom sorriu. – Bom, não é como se eu fosse rir com você me espancando.

Harry torceu o bico. – É que você me tirava do sério.

Tom riu. – Você também. Eu não sou ignorado, sabia? Quando você me ignorou, eu meio que fiquei curioso a seu respeito, e quanto mais você me ignorava, mais eu queria me aproximar de você. Olha onde estamos agora.

\- Achei que se eu te ignorasse, com o tempo você não me importunaria mais. – Disse Harry.

\- Achou errado então. – Disse Tom.

Harry abraçou mais o corpo de Tom, e afundou seu rosto no pescoço do mesmo, sentindo o seu perfume.

\- Gosto do seu cheiro. – Disse Harry.

Tom sorriu. – Nesses momentos você parecer ser tão carinhoso...nem parece o mesmo Harry que eu conheci antes.

\- Você também. – Disse Harry, lembrando de Voldemort.

\- Sou o mesmo de antes. – Disse Tom. – Só que agora, sou seu namorado.

\- Verdade. – Disse Harry.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Tom, logo se aproximando e dando um beijo na bochecha do mesmo. Tom arregalou os olhos surpreso. Harry deu alguns beijinhos a mais na bochecha, logo dando um beijo na orelha de Tom, e dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo dele. Tom se arqueou com o choque. Harry desceu os beijos pela nuca de Tom, logo beijando o ombro do mesmo. Tom mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Cada local que Harry beijara estava quente, formando uma trilha. Harry começou a passar as mãos pelo tórax de Tom, logo segurando a cintura do mesmo, enquanto Harry beijava suas costas e passava a língua. Tom se agarrou na beirada da banheira. Ele queria aquilo. Como se despertasse de um transe, Harry soltou sua cintura e se afastou. Tom na hora virou para trás, com uma expressão confusa.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Tom.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Harry. - Eu me deixei levar.

Tom piscou confuso. – Tá, e dai?

Harry o olhou confuso. – Ahn?

\- E eu? - Questionou Tom. – Eu quero que você me toque de novo.

Harry ficou roxo. - Você é muito honesto.

Tom começou a se aproximar de Harry. – Sou mesmo. – Disse, logo abraçando Harry.

Harry piscou surpreso.

\- Eu quero carinho. - Disse Tom, dando um beijo na testa de Harry.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Quero que você me beije. – Disse Tom, dando um rápido selinho em Harry.

Harry começou a sentir seu interior ferver, principalmente quando sentiu uma das mãos de Tom deslizarem pelo seu abdômen até se membro.

\- Eu quero que você me toque. – Disse Tom, começando ao masturbar.

Harry mordeu os próprios lábios, mas logo puxou Tom para um beijo. Tom se agarrou em Harry de uma forma desesperada. Ele precisava daquilo, mais do que respirar. Harry também deslizou a mão até o membro de Tom, também o masturbando. Tom deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Harry, logo mirando no pescoço do mesmo, e o beijando ali. Harry começou a dar beijos no ombro de Tom, enquanto ia mais rápido com sua mão. Tom logo puxou Harry pelos cabelos e o beijou novamente. O desejo entre eles era inegável. Enquanto se beijavam de forma faminta, ouviram um barulho semelhante a um coçar de garganta. Ao encerrarem o beijo, perceberam que um grupo de sonserinos estavam parados na porta do banheiro, boquiabertos. Abraxas parecia o mais em choque. Orion estava roxo. Armin foi o primeiro a sair do banheiro.

\- O que estão fazendo? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Você não é cego, Malfoy. – Disse Tom. – Você me viu com o meu namorado.

Os olhos de Abraxas quase saltaram para fora. – Namorado?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom, colocando uma dos braços no ombro de Harry.- Eu e Harry estamos em um relacionamento.

\- E precisam fazer isso aqui no banheiro? – Questionou Abraxas. – Sabe...privacidade.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. - Você tem razão. Vamos Harry. 

Enquanto os sonserinos ficaram de costas, Harry e Tom saíram da piscina. Antes de Tom sair do banheiro, ele deu uma rápida olhada para Abraxas. – Hoje temos reunião.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. O que seria essa reunião? Enquanto voltavam para o dormitório, Tom percebeu que Harry o encarava.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Tom.

\- Que reunião? – Questionou Harry.

Tom pareceu pensar por um momento. – Se lembra que eu estou juntando as relíquias dos fundadores?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Bom, esse é o primeiro passo para um plano que eu almejo no futuro. – Disse Tom. – Ainda estou trabalhando nele, mas preciso de ajuda de famílias influentes, como os Malfoy.

Harry sabia que planos eram esses. O olhar de Harry disse a Tom que ele não gostou nada dessa ideia.

\- Olha...- Disse Tom. – Por enquanto eu não posso te falar nada, ok? Assim que eu elaborar minha ideia melhor, eu vou te contar tudo.

Harry encarou Tom por um momento. – O princípio do relacionamento é não esconder nada um do outro.

\- Ok, então você me fala onde esteve, e porque estava exausto, que eu te conto. – Disse Tom.

Harry pensou um pouco. – Eu precisava de um vira tempo. Soyer me deu um, mas ele tem um limite de tempo que posso permanecer naquele tempo, então precisei correr. Satisfeito?

Tom ficou quieto por um momento. - Para que um vira tempo?

\- Depois que você me dizer qual o seu plano. – Disse Harry.

Tom ficou sério. – Ainda não posso Harry, eu...

\- Tá bem. – Disse Harry, dando as costas e saindo dali.

Que relacionamento perfeito que ele tinha arrumado. Rumando para o dormitório, Harry passou pelo salão comunal, onde avistou o quadro de avisos. Ele tinha que checar, pois a senha mudava a cada quinze dias. A senhora agora era outra, mas uma coisa chamou a atenção de Harry. Estava tendo a seleção para o time de quadribol da Sonserina. Ela aconteceria no dia seguinte. Harry colocou seu nome na vaga de apanhador, afinal, quadribol era uma de suas paixões. Harry foi para seu quarto, pegando o vira tempo e rumando para o grande salão. Ele estava faminto. De longe Harry conseguiu avistar Septimus, mas não Fleamont. Ele imaginava que o mesmo não daria as caras tão cedo. Harry se sentou na mesa da Sonserina e tomou o seu café. Ele notou que Roman também não estava na mesa da corvinal. Depois do café, Harry retornou para o seu quarto. Ele ainda precisava terminar dois trabalhos, e sabia que isso levaria tempo. Demorou um pouco até terminar o seu primeiro trabalho. Já era bem tarde, então Harry se deitou para dormir. Ainda precisava pôr as ideias no lugar. Ouviu batidas em sua porta, já imaginando quem seria.

\- Entra. – Disse Harry.

Tom entrou no quarto. Ele não falou nada, mas ficou encarando Harry. Harry o encarou também.

\- Eu preciso dormir. – Disse Harry. – Se quer falar algo, que seja rápido.

\- Serei. – Disse Tom. – Eu só queria te ver antes de fazer a minha ronda.

\- Já viu, agora pode sair. – Disse Harry, se virando na cama.

\- Isso não é jeito de falar com o seu namorado. – Disse Tom.

Harry se virou e o olhou por um momento. – Desculpe. Ainda é automático.

\- Eu imaginei. – Disse Tom. – Vi que você colocou seu nome para a vaga de apanhador.

\- Ah, sim. – Disse Harry. – Eu amo quadribol.

\- Você pode se machucar. – Disse Tom.

\- Faz parte. – Disse Harry. – Mas acredite, eu sou muito bom.

\- Eu não gosto de quadribol. – Disse Tom. – Mas vou torcer por você.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Harry – Vai me ver amanhã no teste?

\- Farei isso. – Disse Tom. – Agora vou indo. Tenho que fazer minha ronda.

\- E não se esqueça da sua reunião. – Disse Harry.

Tom ficou sério. – Acredite, eu ainda não posso te contar e...

\- Ainda bem que tem coisas que eu também não posso te contar. – Disse Harry. – Estamos quites.

Tom arregalou os olhos, mas respirou fundo e voltou para sua expressão indiferente. – Certo. Boa noite Harry.

\- Boa noite, Tom. – Disse Harry.

Logo que Tom saiu do quarto, Harry tentou dormir novamente. Ele sabia do que se tratava a reunião. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry se levantou apressado para tomar seu café. Ele foi até o estádio de quadribol, onde já haviam alguns alunos para o teste. Ao se vestir com as cores da Sonserina, Harry encarou o verde como se estivesse ajudando o inimigo. Balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele era um sonserinos agora. Depois do treino iria procurar Fleamont. Precisava saber se o mesmo estava bem. O capitão do time avisou que os testes começariam logo. Ao chegar no centro do campo, Harry pode ver nas arquibancadas alguns sonserinos. Tom não estava entre eles, mas Harry imaginava o porquê. O capitão informou como seriam os testes. Harry teve sorte, pois só tinha um garoto competindo com ele. O pomo de ouro havia sido enfeitiçado para testar as manobras dos apanhadores, o que Harry achou uma dinâmica interessante. Logo que o pomo foi lançado no ar, Harry e o garoto foram atrás do mesmo. Harry estava tendo uma certa dificuldade para manobrar a vassoura, afinal era um modelo que o mesmo nunca tinha voado antes, enquanto o garoto parecia ter total domínio sobre a mesma. O pomo os fazia fazer vários movimentos, desde zigue-zagues perigosos, até manobras quase suicidas. Harry gostava dessa emoção, principalmente após ver o garoto quase cair da vassoura, de tão rápido que eram os movimentos. Harry conseguiu avistar o pomo, logo que este voou em disparada. O teste final era agora. Ele precisava pegar o pomo. O garoto deve ter avistado também, pois seguiu em disparada para pegar o pomo. Harry estava quase alcançando o pomo, quando levou um esbarrão no ombro. O garoto tentara derrubar Harry.

\- Eu serei o apanhador, Potter! – Berrou o garoto, indo em direção ao pomo.

Harry sentiu uma raiva o possuir. Ele segurou o cabo da vassoura com força e voou com mais velocidade. Quando estava quase se aproximando do garoto, viu o mesmo manobrar para esbarrar nele novamente. Harry foi mais rápido, fazendo uma manobra arriscada, ele empinou a vassoura, indo para cima, fazendo o garoto, que estava com toda a velocidade, ser incapaz de parar e se chocando contra uma das arquibancadas. Harry voou para frente e conseguiu apanhar o pomo. Harry inclinou a vassoura e foi até o garoto, que estava atirado sobre a arquibancada. O capitão do time, e mais alguns alunos já estavam lá.

\- Vamos ter que chamar o medibruxo. – Disse o capitão. – É melhor ninguém tocar nele.

Harry desceu da vassoura e encarou o garoto.

\- Foi você...- Sussurrou o garoto. – Você me enganou.

\- É melhor não falar, Williams. – Disse uma garota. – Você está muito ferido.

\- Você bateu em mim primeiro. – Disse Harry se curvando para o olhar nos olhos. – Por que fez aquilo com alguém da sua casa?

\- Não importa os meios...- Disse o garoto. – Eu queria ser o apanhador.

\- Eu poderia ter me machucado feio, sabia? - Disse Harry.

\- E dai, Potter? – Esbravejou o garoto. – Não pense que foder com o Riddle te faz o dono da Sonserina e...

Os olhos verdes de Harry se tornaram um vermelho vivo. – O que foi que você disse? **_Repete! Me diga se tem coragem!_**

O garoto e todos ali ficaram com expressões de puro horror, e só então Harry percebeu que falou na linguagem das cobras, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não ligou.

\- Repete! – Berrou Harry. - Me diga, olhando nos meus olhos se tem coragem, seu mestiço imundo!

Harry logo arregalou os olhos. Todos o encararam mais assustados ainda, mas logo ouvisse uma risada. Era Walburga e outros sonserinos, incluindo o Tom, se aproximando.

\- Quem diria! – Berrou Walburga. – Um Potter sangue puro de verdade! Isso mesmo Harry! – Ela deu algumas batidinhas no ombro de Harry. – Tem que manter esses filhos da imundice sobre controle, mesmo eles sendo da nossa casa. Se nos desrespeitam, merecem uma lição.

Harry estava em choque. Por que ele tinha falado aquilo? Ele nunca teve nenhum preconceito e ele mesmo era mestiço. Tom pareceu um pouco preocupado pela situação de Harry, mas falaria com ele depois. O capitão do time dispensou todos e Harry conseguiu a vaga de apanhador. Ele saiu da arquibancada o mais rápido que pode, e foi para o vestiário. Todos já haviam ido embora, enquanto Harry ainda estava lá. Ele ficou sentado, com a sua vassoura em mãos. Ainda se questionava do porquê de ele ter falado daquele jeito.

\- Vai ficar ai até quando? – Era a voz de Tom.

Ele estava encostado em um dos armários.

\- Preciso pensar. – Disse Harry. – Tenho que pedir desculpas ao Williams. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo.

\- Mas você disse. – Disse Tom. – E não deveria pedir desculpas. Ele foi o errado.

\- Vou pedir desculpas pelo que eu chamei ele. – Disse Harry. – Não pelo que eu fiz.

Tom sorriu. – Eu gostei do jeito que você ficou quando ele disse sobre nós.

\- Quem contou? – Questionou Harry.

\- A Sonserina inteira sabe sobre nós. – Disse Tom. – Eu mesmo contei, enquanto você estava em seu quarto.

Harry ficou roxo.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse Tom. – Ele com certeza não vai mais lhe importunar. Principalmente depois de ter falado em língua de cobra com ele.

Harry continuou encarando o chão. – Ainda assim, foi errado.

Tom suspirou. – Mas você agir daquele jeito, me deu mais coragem para falar com você sobre o meu plano futuro.

Harry encarou Tom. – Eu já sei de tudo.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Sabe? Como pode saber? Ninguém te falou nada. Eu sei disso e...

\- Mas você sabe, então eu também sei. – Disse Harry. – E não gosto das coisas que sei. Sua ordem mundial, e... o anagrama de seu nome. Não gosto disso.

Tom respirou fundo. – Olha Harry...Eu te prometo, se você me ouvir vai entender. Se me ouvir, vai ver que eu só quero o melhor para o mundo bruxo.

Harry se levantou e foi caminhando até a saída. Tom se pôs na frente dele.

\- Você verá Harry. – Disse Tom. – Serei o maior bruxo da história e vou limpar o mundo bruxo.

Harry o olhou com desdém. Ele jogou a vassoura para Tom.

– Ótimo. - Disse Harry. - Pode começar limpando o chão.

Harry passou reto e saiu dali. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando aceitou o namoro com Tom? Ele não mudaria. Voldemort existiria. Tentando não pensar muito, Harry foi até a enfermaria. Precisava ver Fleamont, mas o mesmo não estava lá. Passando em um dos corredores, Harry avistou Septimus conversando com outros grifinórios.

\- Hey, Septimus! – Disse Harry.

O mesmo se virou para Harry. – Ah, oi Harry.

\- Desculpe atrapalhar, mas como esta meu primo? Eu não o vi.

Septimus suspirou. – Ele está na torre da grifinória. Acredito que ele só vai sair para ir para a aula. – Disse Septimus. – Estou tendo que levar comida para ele no quarto.

Harry suspirou. – Tudo bem. Muito obrigada por cuidar dele.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Septimus. – Você vai ser jogador do time da Sonserina?

Harry piscou surpreso, mas logo se deu conta que ainda estava com o uniforme do time. – Ah, sim. Eu fiz o teste para apanhador e consegui a vaga.

\- Parabéns. – Disse Septimus. - Quando não for contra a Grifinória, eu prometo torcer por você.

Harry deu uma risada. – Muito obrigado. Agora eu tenho que ir. Até mais.

Harry rumou para o salão comunal da Sonserina. Ele pretendia tirar o uniforme do time, e vestir roupas casuais. Quando entrou em seu quarto, arregalou os olhos ao ver Tom sentado em sua cama. O mesmo olhou para Harry, e logo encarou o chão.

\- O que faz aqui? – Questionou Harry.

\- Quero falar com você. – Disse Tom. – Sobre os meus planos para o futuro.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Olha, esquece. É perda de tempo discutir sobre isso com você. Sei que não vai mudar de ideia e...

\- Não serei mais Voldemort. – Disse Tom, encarando Harry.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu vou mudar os meus planos futuros. – Disse Tom. – Você vai me ajudar nisso. Quero que faça parte do meu mundo, já que é uma parte da minha vida. Uma parte de mim.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Ele se encostou na porta, quase deslizando sobre a mesma.

\- Por que isso? - Questionou Harry. – Não faz sentido...Seus planos...

\- Eram antes de você. – Disse Tom. – Você mudou o meu mundo, Harry.

Tom se levantou e se aproximou de Harry, lhe fazendo um carinho no rosto. Harry piscou surpreso.

\- O que eu quero é fazer você feliz. Não sou perfeito, é verdade, mas vou tentar o meu melhor para te fazer feliz. – Disse Tom.

Harry pegou a própria varinha e apontou para Tom. – Revellio!

Nada aconteceu. Tom o encarou. – O que foi?

\- Achei que você, não era você. – Disse Harry.- Não parece ser você. Você não é do tipo que volta atrás e...

Tom sorriu. – Eu mudei por você. Não tudo, mas mudei. - Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry. – Deveria confiar mais em mim. Vou indo. Até mais tarde.

Quando Tom saiu pela porta, Harry trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pode. Ele correu até a torre de astronomia com o vira tempo. Ele precisava ter a certeza de que Tom falara a verdade. Colocou a data para o mesmo dia em que Draco o havia mandado para o passado, logo acionando o vira tempo. Logo que o seu redor se estabilizou, Harry desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode. Ele correu pela escola. Tudo parecia normal. Ele avistou a sala de poções e foi nela, sem nem pensar. Snape estava lendo um livro, quando Harry entrou. Harry correu em direção a Snape, que pareceu chocado por um momento.

\- Professor, o senhor sabe quem é Voldemort? – Questionou Harry.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha. – Voldemort? Isso é uma piada, Sr. Potter?

O sorriso na cara de Harry sumiu.

\- Não sei quem é esse tal Voldemort, mas não entre mais em minha sala desse jeito. – Disse Snape, voltando a ler seu livro.

Harry abriu um grande sorriso. – Muito obrigado professor!

Harry estava quase saindo, quando ouviu Snape falar outra vez.

\- Mande lembranças a sua mãe. – Disse Snape. – Ela vem te ver com o seu pai a noite.

Harry parou na porta. Ele olhou para Snape de olhos esbugalhados. – Meus pais?

\- Sim. – Disse Snape. – O lorde Malfoy deve ter te avisado.

Harry ficou sério. – Lorde Malfoy?

\- Achamos você. – Ouviu-se uma voz atrás de Harry.

Quando Harry se virou, viu que eram Crabbe e Goyle.

\- Draco está te procurando. – Disse Crabbe.

\- Sim, é melhor vir conosco. – Disse Goyle.

Harry não gostou nem um pouco daquilo, mas antes que falasse algo, foi erguido do chão, e arrastado até os jardins. Quando os dois puseram Harry no chão, eles fizeram uma pequena reverencia, e logo saíram dali. Harry então olhou para onde os dois haviam se curvado. Mais a frente, no jardim, Draco estava sentado em um dos bancos. Ele parecia pensativo, mas logo que viu Harry abriu um grande sorriso. Não era aquele sorriso debochado de sempre, mas sim um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz.

\- Ah, Harry! – Disse Draco. – Espero que eles não tenham sido brutos com você.

Harry ficou encarando Draco. O que estava acontecendo? Draco se levantou e foi até Harry.

\- Nervoso? – Questionou Draco.

\- Porque eu estaria? – Questionou Harry.

Draco segurou as mãos de Harry. - Eu estou tão feliz Harry!

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

O sorriso de Draco só cresceu. – Nem acredito que hoje será o nosso jantar de noivado.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Eu sei que pensa o nosso lorde...quer dizer, o meu pai, se ele não vai ser educado com a sua mãe, mas ele me prometeu que seria. – Disse Draco sorridente. – Ele ficou tão feliz quando contei para ele sobre o nosso namoro...tinha que ver. Parecia realizado. É claro que ser o nosso lorde, e ainda ter que lidar com assuntos como esse podem ser...

Harry soltou as mãos de Draco de si. – Mas o que? Não!

Draco arregalou os olhos. – O que foi querido?

\- Eu namorar com você...mas que....- disse Harry.

\- Isso me faz lembrar quando começamos. – Disse Draco. – Você não me aceitou. Tinha medo de mim, como todos os outros, por causa do meu pai...mas ficamos juntos. Está tudo bem, e eu vou cuidar muito bem de você e...

Harry correu. Correu muito. Praticamente se jogou na floresta, quando o vira tempo se ativou. Harry agarrou os próprios joelhos.

As coisas tinham piorado.

Continua...


	13. Por trás dos panos

Harry precisava saber o que havia acontecido. O que tinha ocasionado aquele futuro? Harry respirou fundo e ativou o vira tempo novamente, voltando para o mesmo momento em que partiu. Draco estava sentado no banco do jardim, parecendo triste. Harry se pôs na frente dele, o fazendo ficar surpreso.

\- Ah, Harry...- Disse Draco. – Está tudo bem? Você correu e...

\- Draco, eu preciso de respostas. – Disse Harry, se ajoelhando a frente de Draco.- Eu estou muito confuso. Como isso aconteceu? Como seu pai virou lorde?

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você não lembra?

\- Não lembro nem do que eu comi ontem. – Disse Harry em tom de brincadeira. – Eu estou muito ansioso. Me desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Draco sorrindo.- Você sempre foi meio esquecido mesmo. Bom, meu avô Abraxas, começou uma espécie de revolução na escola. Ele liderou os puro sangue da escola num plano para o futuro. Quando todos se tornaram adultos, eles e seus pais começaram a impor novas leis no ministério, obrigando algumas coisas. Meu avô foi intitulado de lorde Malfoy naquele tempo, mas passou o legado para meu pai, que manteve as coisas feitas pelo meu avô, e está inovando novas coisas. Agora, os nascidos trouxas vão estudar em outro local, com seus semelhantes. Agora que finalmente paramos de ter estudo dos trouxas, vamos ter história bruxa.

Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento. - Mas é errado, não? Você é puro sangue, e eu sou mestiço.

Draco arregalou os olhos, olhando em volta. – Fale baixo. Alguém pode te ouvir.

Harry piscou confuso.

\- Ninguém sabe que sua mãe é uma nascida trouxa. – Disse Draco.

\- Que? – Questionou Harry.

\- Você está estranho...- Disse Draco. – O que foi?

\- Ah...- Disse Harry pensando rápido. – Sabe, antes de termos uma vida juntos, eu acho interessante lembrar como tudo começou.

Draco pareceu pensar, mas sorriu. – Tem razão. Bom, meu pai foi atrás do seu a anos atrás. Você já havia nascido. Meu pai achou que você era puro sangue, como o seu pai, mas ai ele soube que a sua mãe era nascida trouxa... Os nascidos trouxas não podem viver com os bruxos. Uma das leis do meu avô. Sua mãe seria levada para outro local, mas seu pai implorou para o meu a deixar ficar. Ele deixou, mas teve uma condição. Que você fosse prometido a mim.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Bom, se lembra? Quando começamos a escola? – Questionou Draco. – Você não foi com a minha cara. Teve medo de mim, pois achou que eu faria alguma maldade a você. Confesso que quando o meu pai me falou que eu tinha um prometido, eu achei estranho, pois pensei que seria uma garota. Apesar de tudo, quando eu vi você...eu soube que não iria querer outra pessoa da mesma forma. Quis ser seu amigo, mas foi uma luta. Você foi obrigado por essa promessa a ser meu amigo. Obrigado a ficar perto de mim. Obrigado a me deixar tocar em você. Você sabe que eu nunca te forcei, não é? Seus olhos sempre foram honestos comigo, mesmo que sua boca falasse outra coisa. Fiquei tão aliviado quando você me aceitou de verdade...Se você não me aceitasse, eu te deixaria livre da promessa, afinal nenhum Malfoy pode machucar um Potter. Essa foi a última ordem de meu avô em vida. Uma promessa a seu avô, Fleamont Potter e o primo dele, o primeiro Harry Potter.

\- Sabe o que aconteceu com o primeiro Harry Potter? – Questionou Harry.

\- Você não está bem, né? – Questionou Draco, parecendo preocupado. – Ele desapareceu, se lembra?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Foi, não é? – Questionou Draco. – Ao menos é o que está nos registros da escola, e foi o que o meu avô comentou. O Harry Potter, primo do seu avô, desapareceu da noite para o dia. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, mas me disseram que ele se despediu de Fleamont antes de desaparecer...como se soubesse que nunca mais o veria. A escola inteira procurou por ele. O ministério foi chamado, mas nunca encontraram nada...se bem que meu pai me contou uma história esquisita. Ele disse que no seu sétimo ano, um garoto idêntico a você, vestido nas vestes da Sonserina, apareceu, mas logo em seguida papai o perdeu de vista. Ele disse que era um Potter, e quando vocês foram apresentados no ano passado, papai quase caiu em choque quando te viu. Ele disse que você era a cara daquele garoto.

Harry engoliu a seco. Suas ideias estavam a milhão. Harry então ouviu o zunido baixinho do vira tempo. Ele tinha cinco minutos.

\- Draco, obrigado. – Disse Harry. – Mas eu tenho que ir e...ahn...nos vemos no jantar.

Draco deu um sorriso e acenou como uma despedida. Harry voltou para a floresta e logo o vira tempo ativou. Harry estava em choque. Então de fato ele havia retornado, deixando Fleamont e Tom para trás. Harry ficou muito pensativo, e só então ele viu o quão tarde era. Ele correu para o castelo, conseguindo chegar antes do café da tarde. Estava branco. Todos na mesa da Sonserina o encararam, pois era a primeira vez que Harry ficara daquele jeito. Tom também estranhou, pois Harry estava sentado, olhando para a mesa, sem mover um musculo, ou piscar. As ideias de Harry continuavam a milhão. Será que o melhor seria se Voldemort existisse? Mas seus pais estavam vivos lá. E se Harry só desse um jeito em Abraxas? Não seria mais fácil? Em meio a seus pensamentos, nem notou Tom se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Harry? – Questionou Tom. – Você está me ouvindo?

\- Ãhn? – Questionou Harry, olhando para Tom. – Ah, oi...tudo bem?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que foi? Você tá pálido. Se sente bem?

\- Estou bem. – Disse Harry. – Só estou com a minha cabeça cheia de coisa.

\- Entendo. – Disse Tom. – Bom, podemos fazer os seus trabalhos, pois assim você terá menos com o que se preocupar.

\- A é, os trabalhos. – Harry olhou para longe, como se só lembrasse que existiam os trabalhos naquele momento.

\- Então não está preocupado com os trabalhos? – Questionou Tom. – O que foi?

\- Nada de mais. – Mentiu. – Eu só quero ir descansar.

Harry se levantou da mesa e rumou para o dormitório. Ele tomou um banho e foi se deitar. Precisava dormir um pouco. Ao adormecer, acabou entrando em um sono profundo, e consequentemente, em um sonho.

Harry estava na câmara secreta. Ele estava como o seu eu de doze anos. Gina estava a sua frente, deitada no chão gelado. Harry olhou para os lados, mas não havia sinal de Tom. Harry se aproximou e Gina. Ele a olhou por um momento, e se aproximou dela, para a observar. A mesma estava pálida, como naquele dia. Que sonho realista ele estava tendo.

\- Ela não vai acordar. – Harry ouviu alguém dizer. Era Tom surgindo das sombras da câmara.

\- Ah, oi Tom. – disse Harry.- Sim, eu sei que ela não vai acordar por enquanto.

Tom parou onde estava. Ele encarou Harry surpreso.

\- Sabe quem sou? – Questionou Tom.

\- Sim, você é o Tom Riddle. – Disse Harry. – Ou quer que eu te chame de Voldemort? Você sabe quem é Voldemort?

Tom arregalou os olhos, aparentemente surpreso.

\- Se sabe quem sou...como pode estar tão calmo? – Questionou Tom.

\- Ficar desesperado não vai mudar nada. – Disse Harry. – A merda seria a mesma.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha, achando aquilo muito estranho. Harry se sentou no chão, ao lado de Gina. Ele estava esperando para acordar. Tom continuou encarando ele, mas logo se aproximou, ficando de frente para o mesmo.

\- Você sabe que fui eu que fiz Gina escrever aquelas mensagens na parede? - Questionou Tom.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Sabe que fui eu que a fiz atiçar o basilisco contra os nascidos trouxa da escola? – Questionou Tom.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Sabe que estou sugando a vida dela neste exato momento? – Questionou Tom, parecendo irritado.

\- Claro que sei. – Disse Harry tranquilamente.

\- E como pode estar ai sentado, esperando? – Questionou Riddle. – Acaso quer que ela morra?

Harry o olhou por um momento, logo arregalando os olhos. – Mas o que? – Harry se levantou do chão.- Mas o que é isso? Como pode estar me perguntando essas coisas? Você deveria ser aquele que estaria pouco se fudendo para o que acontece com ela.

Tom piscou confuso. – Achei que você, sendo um grifinório, iria fazer de tudo para salvar ela. Que iria querer lutar para salvar ela. Que iria...sei lá, querer me destruir.

\- Humm...não tô afim não. – disse Harry.

Tom abriu a boca rapidamente, surpreso, mas logo voltou para sua aparência indiferente. Tom pensava em milhares de coisas. Harry não era nada do que ele esperava.

\- E se ela morrer? – Questionou Tom.

\- Se ela morrer, morreu. – Disse Harry. – Quer que eu faça o que?

Tom dessa vez não se conteve e abriu a boca chocado. – É sério isso? – Questionou. - O que vai dizer aos familiares dela?

\- Merdas acontecem. – Disse Harry, dando os ombros. – As vezes, cabeças só rolam.

Tom estava chocado.

\- Sabe, eu desci aqui por vontade própria, sabendo que provavelmente teria que enfrentar um basilisco, arriscando a minha vida para salvar a dela. – Disse Harry.- Se eu fiz tudo isso, e ela morreu, ninguém pode me julgar. Eu que tive a coragem de vir aqui, enquanto eles não e... quer parar de me olhar assim?

Tom estava boquiaberto, olhando Harry.

\- Você nem parece o Tom Riddle, considerado um dos melhores alunos que Hogwarts já teve, intitulado Lord Voldemort. Ajeita essa postura. – Disse Harry. – Vamos, faça sua pose superior. A cara de indiferença. O olhar arrogante. O tom simpático na voz, destilando seu veneno persuasivo.

Tom estava de fato chocado. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, se sentiu extremamente confuso. Olhava para o jovem a sua frente, tentando compreender o que se passava na cabeça de Harry.

\- Como você, um bebê sem nenhum talento, conseguiu me derrotar? – Questionou Tom.

\- Não sei, eu era um bebê, como acha que eu vou lembrar? – Disse Harry.

Tom queria esganar Harry. – Como pode dizer isso? Você deveria saber!

\- Se você, que é ele não sabe, imagina eu. – Disse Harry. – Ce devia estar muito loco no dia, só isso.

Tom o olhou incrédulo, mas cheio de raiva. Ele se virou para a estátua de Salazar, mas antes de falar alguma coisa, ouviu um bocejo atrás de si.

\- Ah, vai chamar o basilisco né? – Questionou Harry. - Deve ser tudo o que você tem. Bem, vá em frente. Não faz diferença para mim.

Tom continuou boquiaberto, enquanto Harry se sentava novamente no chão. Tom chegava a tremer. Que garoto folgado.

\- Acha que eu tenho medo de uma criança? – Questionou Tom com deboche na voz.

\- Acho que deveria. – Disse Harry. – Afinal, eu derrotei o seu eu mais velho, que era cheio das magias, quando eu era só um bebê. Derrotei você novamente ano passado, sem varinha, e ai você me aparece esse ano, sendo um você de dezesseis anos, sem todo o conhecimento do seu outro eu. Ainda acha que tem chance? O que um coitado como você vai fazer contra mim?

Tom arregalou seus olhos, visivelmente chocado.

\- Pode vim de cabeça junto com o seu basilisco. – Disse Harry. - Eu vou fazer aquilo de “limpeza do mundo bruxo”. Vou limpar o chão com a cara de vocês dois.

Tom fechou os punhos com força. Ele estava ficando louco.

\- Não percebeu? – Questionou Harry.

Tom o olhou cheio de ódio. – Perceber o que?

\- Não sou seu que estou preso aqui com vocês. – Disse Harry. – Vocês é que estão presos aqui comigo.

Harry se levantou, vendo o misto de expressões de Tom se formar em seu rosto. Harry sorriu.

\- Sabia que eu adoro te deixar louco?

Harry começou a desabotoar a própria calça.

Tom o olhou incrédulo. – O que vai fazer?

Harry sorriu. – Vou te mostrar o meu basilisco.

Harry acordou dando um murro em alguém. Ele pegou sua varinha e usou lumos, só para ver um Tom Riddle estirado no chão.

\- O que que você está fazendo ai? – Questionou Harry.

Tom se levantou todo torto. Ele massageou as costas, pois havia caído com tudo no chão. – Eu vim te ver. Falar com você, se possível. Será que algum dia, você vai me receber sem eu levar uma porrada?

\- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Questionou Harry. – Já é tarde.

\- Eu...- Tom disse, logo respirando fundo. – Quero dormir com você.

Harry respirou fundo. – Tudo bem.

Harry foi para o canto, dando espaço para Tom se deitar, que ele obedientemente fez, logo se aconchegando e abraçando Harry. Harry cobriu os dois com o cobertor, e abraçou Tom.

\- Me desculpe por ter te socado. – Disse Harry, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de Tom.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Tom. – Eu já disse que me acostumei com isso. Achei que não levaria um soco naquele momento. Você parecia estar tendo um sonho engraçado, pois estava rindo enquanto dormia.

Harry sorriu nervoso. – Ah, era um sonho engraçado mesmo...já está tarde, vamos dormir.

\- Mas amanha não temos aula. – Disse Tom. – Não precisamos acordar cedo.

\- Bom, eu estava dormindo. – Disse Harry. – Você me acordou.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Tom.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry.- Vamos dormir.

\- Está realmente com sono? – Questionou Tom.

\- Você não deve estar pelo visto. – Disse Harry. – Não me diga que quer fazer os trabalhos agora, no meio da madrugada?

Tom balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não é isso.

\- E o que é então? – Questionou Harry.

Tom sorriu e lhe deu um selinho demorado. – Eu quero continuar o que paramos no banheiro.

Antes de Harry falar algo, Tom já o havia puxado para um beijo faminto, o segurando com força. Tom deveria realmente estar com vontade, pois seu membro já estava duro e roçando Harry. Harry começou a sentir um desejo o possuir. Ele se agarrou em Tom, o puxando mais para si, fazendo seus corpos colarem. Agora a ereção de Harry começou a roçar Tom também. Harry conseguiu ficar por cima de Tom, aprofundando o beijo. Tom não reclamou da troca de posição. Ele abriu as pernas, permitindo que Harry ficasse entre elas. Harry colocou levemente o seu peso sobre o corpo de Tom, enquanto dava leves mordidas no lábio inferior do mesmo. Tom se agarrava com força em Harry, lhe fazendo um carinho desesperado nas costas. Harry desviou o beijo para o pescoço de Tom, arrancando gemidos do mesmo. Como Harry adorava o ouvir gemer. As vezes até se esquecia que um dia ele lutou contra ele. Tom mordia seu lóbulo, tentando fazer um carinho. Harry desceu as mãos pelo corpo de Tom, levantando sua camisa logo em seguida. Ele desceu os beijos até o tórax do mesmo, onde começou a passar a língua em um dos mamilos de Tom, o convidando a sair. Assim que o mamilo ficou durinho, Harry o abocanhou, fazendo Tom gemer mais alto. Tom segurou os cabelos de Harry, e o encarou acariciar seu mamilo de uma forma faminta. O interior de Tom se esquentou. Sentia que o membro em sua calça iria explodir de tesão. Harry, como se lesse sua mente, começou a descer os beijos pelo abdômen de Tom, finalmente chegando na calça do mesmo. Tom tentou tirar a calça, mas Harry o segurou. Ele queria deixar tom louco, por isso, ele mesmo tirou as calças de Tom, o deixando de cueca. A libido de Tom estava encharcando o topo da cueca do mesmo. Harry distribuiu beijos pelas coxas de Tom, o fazendo revirar os olhos. Tom se agarrou mais ainda nos cabelos de Harry. Ele queria que Harry parasse com essa tortura. Harry sorriu, arrastando a língua até o topo da cueca de Tom. Ele abaixou só um pouco a cueca, deixando o topo da cabeça do mesmo exposta, logo a abocanhando, arrancando um gemido mais alto de Tom. Harry começou a passar a língua na glande de Tom, que mordia os lábios e respirava pesado. Como Harry adorava sentir Tom tremer em seus braços. Ah, isso era um triunfo e tanto. Harry não entendia o por que estava sendo tão fácil para aceitar Tom. Seria história de alma gêmea? Harry não sabia, mas disfrutaria de cada segundo. Já meio impaciente, Tom conseguiu tirar a própria cueca, fazendo seu membro saltar para fora. Harry sorriu. Tom estava desesperado? Harry continuou focando apenas na glande de Tom, que já estava ficando irritado.

\- Pare de me torturar. – Disse Tom.

Harry quis rir. – Impaciente você, ein?

Tom torceu o bico. – Estou mesmo sem paciência.

Harry sorriu. – Tudo bem.

Harry nem pensou duas vezes antes de abocanhar Tom por completo. O mesmo mordeu os próprios lábios para não gritar. Ele se agarrou com força nos cabelos de Harry, o instigando a ir mais rápido, o que Harry obedeceu sem reclamar. Harry se agarrou na cintura de Tom, conseguindo o colocar mais fundo em sua boca. Harry não se sentia desconfortável, nem mesmo enquanto Tom movia a cintura, fazendo seu membro entrar e sair com mais velocidade da boca de Harry. Não demorou muito para que Tom se despejasse na boca de Harry, cobrindo a própria boca para não gritar. Harry gostava da expressão de prazer no rosto de Tom. Era excitante. Tom ainda tentava recuperar o folego. Harry lambeu os próprios lábios, ao ver Tom tão submisso. As pernas do mesmo estavam moles. Harry ergueu as pernas de Tom, passando sua língua pela entrada do mesmo. Tom se arqueou para trás. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas logo segurou as próprias pernas, as erguendo, deixando Harry com as mãos livres para fazer o que quisesse. Harry gostou da iniciativa de Tom, então, ainda querendo o provocar, Harry distribuiu beijos e mordidas pelas coxas e nadegas de Tom. Ele sabia que Tom gostava disso.

\- Ducatus. – Disse Harry, apontando sua varinha para os seus dedos.

Logo que seus dedos ficaram melados, Harry começou a massagear a entrada de Tom com eles, conseguindo inserir um dentro do mesmo. Tom mordeu os lábios, ao se sentir ser invadido. Não era desconfortável, apenas estranho. Harry deu uma longa, e lenta, lambida do membro de Tom, logo o abocanhando, fazendo ritmo com o dedo que estava dentro de Tom, que segurou as pernas com mais força. Não demorou muito e Harry inseriu outro dedo. Tom não protestou, apenas soltou o ar pela boca levemente, por entre os gemidos. Tom não entendia como Harry conseguia fazer aquilo com ele, e ainda que ele mesmo não fizesse nada para resistir. Em meio a seus pensamentos, nem percebeu que Harry havia colocado outro dedo, alargando sua entrada. Quando sentiu que Tom estava preparado, Harry tirou os dedos de dentro dele. Ele usou ducatus em seu próprio pênis, e o direcionou a entrada de Tom. O mesmo ofegava, com os olhos semi serrados.

\- Pode parar de segurar suas pernas assim. – Disse Harry.- Está se machucando.

Tom vagarosamente soltou suas coxas, abaixando suas pernas. Harry as acariciou enquanto esfregava seu pênis na entrada de Tom.

\- Vai enrolar até quando? – Questionou Tom.

\- Você está muito impaciente...- Disse Harry. – Depois você vai dizer que não sou carinhoso.

\- Mas eu quero muito e...- Tom arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a própria honestidade.

Harry sorriu. – Tudo bem, então você controla.

Harry se deitou na cama, e Tom o olhou confuso.

\- Suba em cima. – Disse Harry. – Controle.

Tom piscou um pouco confuso, mas assim o fez. Ele direcionou o membro de Harry para sua entrada, logo se sentando nele. O sentimento de estar cheio se apoderou de Tom. Ele endireitou suas pernas e começou vagarosamente a se mover. Tom não poderia negar que gostava daquilo. Ele gostava de ser o passivo. Harry logo começou a ter uma expressão de prazer no rosto, o que motivou Tom a se mover com mais vontade. Harry começou a passar as mãos por todo o corpo de Tom, principalmente em seu membro. Tom se sentia nas nuvens. Dessa vez ele não sentiu o ardor. Ele começou a ir cada vez mais rápido. Ele queria gozar. Harry inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Tom. Ele começou a se mover rápido e fundo dentro de Tom, arrancando gemidos do mesmo. Tom prendeu Harry com suas pernas, o impossibilitando de sair de dentro dele. Harry deu um longo beijo em Tom, não demorando muito aos dois terem o seu orgasmo juntos. Harry caiu derrotado. Com Tom era sempre intenso. Tom abraçou Harry. A expressão em seu rosto era de puro prazer.

\- Vamos mais uma vez? – Questionou Tom.

Harry riu. – Estou exausto...podemos fazer amanha?

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Tom. – Mas pelo menos, podemos nos limpar.

\- Ah, pode fazer isso? – Questionou Harry cansado. – Eu estou exausto.

Tom sorriu, pegando sua varinha e a passando nos dois. Prontamente todo o suor se sêmen saiu dos corpos deles.

\- Eu já vou voltar...- Disse Tom. – Serei bem rápido, ok?

\- Onde vai? – Questionou Harry.

\- Minha ronda. – Disse Tom, pegando suas roupas do chão. – Volto depois.

Logo eu Tom saiu do quarto, Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. Tom já não tinha feito sua ronda?

Tom usou feitiços desilusório e rumou para a sala precisa. Ele havia conseguido catar o vira tempo de Harry, nas roupas que estavam no chão. Ele se questionou várias vezes do por que Harry ter um vira tempo. Ele já havia pensado em um plano para o futuro. Não poderia simplesmente abrir mão disso, mas ao mesmo tempo pensou em Harry. Harry era justo, independente de com quem fosse. Tom sabia que as coisas que ele iria fazer deixariam Harry triste, mas eram por um bem maior. Ele então teve uma ideia. Harry estava implicando com ele, por ele ter feito esse plano, por ele talvez precisar matar, mas e se não fosse Tom a fazer isso? E se fosse outra pessoa a comando dele? Tom sorriu. O mais fácil de manipular de seus súditos era Abraxas. Usaria Abraxas Malfoy com um fantoche para o seu plano. Daria comandos a ele, por trás dos panos, assim não precisaria se chamar Voldemort e ainda concluiria seus planos.

Isso fez Tom sorrir loucamente.

Harry nunca saberia de nada.

Continua...


	14. Adeus

Harry estranhou Tom demorar a voltar, mas adormeceu. Na manhã seguinte ele se levantou, mas Tom não estava ano quarto. Ele pegou suas roupas no chão e percebeu que o vira tempo havia sumido. Harry estreitou os olhos. Tom tinha o pegado? Se levantou apressado e foi em busca de Tom. O mesmo estava tomando café, conversando com alguns sonserinos. Harry o encarou por um momento. A maioria dos sonserinos ali presentes corou quando o viram chegar. As garotas davam risadinhas. Harry não entendeu muito bem, até se lembrar da noite passada.

\- Ah, sim...os feitiços abafadores.- Disse Harry como um sussurro.

\- Da próxima vez eu coloco. – Disse Tom.

Harry revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado dele. – Depois precisamos conversar.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. Depois do café, como eles não tinham aula, foram para o jardim. Quando Harry percebeu que estava sozinho com Tom, ele se pôs na frente dele.

\- Tom, por acaso você pegou o vira tempo que eu estava usando? – Questionou Harry.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Porque você teria um vira tempo?

\- Ele é emprestado. – Disse Harry. – Do Roman.

A expressão de Tom ficou séria.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. – Se eu não o devolver, vou ter que pagar com o meu corpo.

Só faltou Tom tacar o vira tempo na cara de Harry, pois o mesmo o jogou no ar.

\- O que estava fazendo com ele? – Questionou Harry meio apreensivo, apanhando o vira tempo.

\- Eu peguei, é verdade. – Disse Tom. – Mas eu não o usei. Só estava curioso para saber o porque de você ter um.

Harry bufou. – Eu já te disse, é assunto meu.

Tom cruzou os braços, não aceitando muito bem a ideia. – Deveria compartilhar comigo. Eu posso te ajudar.

\- Não. – disse Harry. – Eu já resolvi.

\- Entendo...- Disse Tom revirando os bolsos. – Eu até ia te perguntar sobre isso.

Tom tira um vira tempo do bolso, que Harry reconheceu na hora.

\- Abraxas me emprestou esse vira tempo a alguns meses. – Disse Tom. – Ele me disse que era um vira-tempo de uso único, para uma única viagem, porém que eu poderia ir para o futuro, ou para o passado sem limite de anos. Ele é diferente desse ai.

Harry engoliu a seco. Estava a um passo de poder voltar, mas parou para pensar. Não poderia voltar para aquele futuro.

\- Você e Abraxas são muito chegados? – Questionou Harry.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Acha que eu estou te traindo?

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Só estou curioso.

\- Somos amigos desde o primeiro ano. – Disse Tom. – Por que?

\- Porque eu acho que ele vai fazer algo ruim. – Disse Harry.

Tom piscou confuso. – Algo ruim, tipo o que?

\- Tipo tomar o seu lugar como Voldemort, ou sei lá. – Disse Harry.

Tom engoliu a seco. – Como assim?

\- Eu sinto isso. – Disse Harry. – Tem algo de errado. Ele não mudou depois de ser rejeitado pelo meu primo?

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, ficou um pouco mais frio...mas não acho que ele vai fazer essas coisas. Não é o tipo de coisa que ele faria. Ele é do tipo que segue.

Harry andou de um lado para o outro. – Então, o que pode ser?

\- Olha, eu acho que você está pensando demais...- Disse Tom. – Vamos terminar os seus trabalhos.

\- Ah...é mesmo. Eu tenho trabalhos a fazer. – disse Harry.

\- Eu te ajudo. – Disse Tom.

Tom e Harry começaram a fazer os trabalhos, que com a ajuda de Tom, não demoraram a terminar. Harry realmente invejava essa habilidade de Tom. As coisas seriam mais fáceis se ele também fosse inteligente. Logo que o último trabalho foi feito, Harry suspirou aliviado. Ele sabia que logo mais teria outros trabalhos.

\- Chegamos no final de setembro. – Disse Tom.- Temos que celebrar o Mabon o mais rápido possível.

\- E como celebram esse aqui? – Questionou Harry.

\- Nada de mais. – Disse Tom. – Nós convidamos amigos para um jantar. É para celebrar a fartura e as conquistas de nosso ano. Em geral, fazemos faxina nos mesmos no salão comunal e clamamos pela benção de Mabon.

\- Perae. – Disse Harry.- Você acabou de dizer que fazem faxina?

\- Sim.

\- Com magia? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não. Temos que fazer com nosso próprio esforço. – Disse Tom.- Porque?

\- Nada não. – Disse Harry. – Eu só não pensava que sabiam usar as mãos para limpar.

Tom riu. – Bem meia boca, mas limpam.

\- Jantar com amigos...- Harry pensou um pouco.

\- Vamos jantar com toda a Sonserina. – Disse Tom.

Harry torceu o bico. – Não sou amigo deles.

\- Você não é amigo de ninguém Harry.- Disse Tom.

\- Eu sou sim! – Disse Harry revoltado. – Vou jantar com Fleamont, Septimus e Roman.

Tom ficou extremamente sério. – Não. Roman não.

\- E você quer que eu jante com Abraxas? – Questionou Harry. – É sério?

Tom bufou. – Seu primo não vai vir para o Mabon. Eu sei disso. Você ficara longe de Abraxas. Eu prometo.

\- Independente disso. – Disse Harry.

\- Se eles forem pegos fora da cama a noite, vão ter problemas. – Disse Tom. – É isso o que você quer?

Harry fez um beiço. – Não. Não quero problemas para eles.

Tom deu uma mordida no lábio inferior de Harry, que arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Porque fez isso?- Questionou Harry.

\- Esse beiço era muito convidativo. – Disse Tom com um sorriso.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também. Harry e Tom logo saíram do salão comunal. Eles foram caminhar pela escola, logo indo para os jardins. Harry gostava de ir para lá. Quando chegaram nos jardins, Tom segurou a mão de Harry, que o olhou surpreso.

\- Podemos andar de mãos dadas? – Questionou Tom.

Harry olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas e logo para Tom. – Podemos, claro.

\- Eu imaginei que sim. – Disse Tom. – Afinal somos namorados.

\- Namorados? – Disse uma voz atrás deles.

Era Roman. Ele olhou para os dois dos pés a cabeça.

\- Isso mesmo Soyer. – Disse Tom. – Harry é meu namorado.

Roman mordeu os lábios. Ele olhou para Harry por um momento. – É sério?

\- É verdade Roman...- Disse Harry. – Aproveitando...tenho que te devolver o seu vira tempo.

\- Não. – disse Roman. – Pode ficar com ele.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas...

\- Esquece. – Disse Roman. – Vou indo.

Roman simplesmente deu as costas e saiu dali. Tom ficou com um sorriso na cara, enquanto Harry ficou sem entender nada.

\- Mas o que foi isso? – Questionou Harry.

\- Acho que ele ficou chocado. – Disse Tom. – Você provavelmente sempre disse que não gostava de mim, mas no fim, aqui está você, comigo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – É bem isso mesmo.

\- Bom, vamos caminhar um pouco no sol. – disse Tom. – Vai nos fazer bem.

Ainda de mãos dadas, caminharam pelo jardim por um tempo. Tom gostava de falar sobre ideias do futuro deles. Harry não tinha bem uma ideia do que fazer. Tom não se tornou Voldemort naquele futuro. Ele tinha cumprido a sua parte, então porque não dar uma chance? Tom tinha a ideia de tomar uma grande posição no ministério da magia, mas Harry disse não tinha muito em mente. Comentou com Tom sobre a solicitação de emancipação que estava no ministério. Assim que fosse aprovada, ele seria dono de si mesmo. Tom pareceu entender a vontade de Harry ser independente, afinal, depois de tudo o que ele passou, morar sozinho não seria um problema. Voltando para dentro do castelo, foram parados por Hiosef. O mesmo encarava Tom sério demais para um lufano.

\- É sério que vocês estão namorando? – Questionou Hiosef.

\- Nossa, o Sr. Soyer já saiu falando para todos? – Questionou Tom.

\- Ouvi por acaso ele comentar isso com os colegas dele. – Disse Hiosef. – Eu acho que ele gostava do Harry.

\- Sim, ele gosta. – Disse Tom. – E eu também.

Hiosef arregalou os olhos. – Mas e o nosso trato? Se esqueceu?

\- Não vou ter relações sexuais com você por aquela taça Sr. Smith. – Disse Tom. – Meus planos mudaram.

Hiosef ficou de olhos arregalados parecendo mais chocado ainda. – E vocês estavam em uma relação antes...daquilo?

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – Começamos a pouco tempo.

Hiosef pareceu ficar triste, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Isso me deixa mais aliviado...achei que você pudesse estar traindo o Harry, mas me enganei. Bom...tchau então.

Logo que Hiosef sai, Harry pareceu pensativo. Por algum motivo sabia que quando essa notícia chegasse a Fleamont, ele provavelmente iria um troço. Naquela noite, quando eles retornaram para o salão comunal, os sonserinos tinham feito uma faxina mesmo, pois alguns ainda estavam passando pano nos moveis. Haviam pequenas mesas com comida, o que presumiram que era para o jantar. Abraxas havia se sentado mais afastado de todos. Harry preferiu assim, pois ainda não havia perdoado ele. Depois do jantar, Harry foi dormir. Ele teria aula no dia seguinte, mas Tom entrou no quarto e Harry mal pode dormir. Não demorou muito para que a noticia chegasse aos ouvidos de Fleamont. O mesmo cruzou o grande salão feito um tufão, quando avistou Harry de mãos dadas com Tom. Ele voou, literalmente, de cabeça em Tom o derrubando, pegando Harry pela mão e saindo correndo com ele. Tom ficou chocado por um momento. Orion o ajudou a se levantar.

\- Pelo visto a violência corre nas veias dos Potter. – Disse Orion.

\- É.- Disse Tom. - Bem como a mania de sair dando cabeçada.

Fleamont arrastou Harry até um dos corredores. Ele segurou o rosto de Harry por um momento. - Harry, é verdade? Você e Riddle...

\- Sim, é verdade. – Disse Harry.

\- Ele te deu algo para comer? – Questionou Fleamont, visivelmente preocupado. – Ou para beber? Pode ter poção do amor e...

\- Não Fleamont...- Disse Harry. – Nós não conversamos depois do...bom, não nos falamos muito e coisas aconteceram, tipo o fato de eu ter descoberto que Riddle é minha alma gêmea.

Fleamont arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Harry teve que contar toda a história sobre essa loucura que estava sendo sua vida como alma gêmea de Tom. Depois que terminou, Fleamont parecia chocado. Ele olhou Harry dos pés a cabeça.

\- Ele já...você sabe, em você? - Questionou Fleamont.

\- Na verdade...fui eu nele. – Disse Harry coçando a cabeça.

A boca de Fleamont quase foi ao chão. – O que? Não...não parece que você... você sabe, ele é mais alto, bem mais robusto e...

\- Se ele não tivesse gostado, ele não teria pedido por mais.- disse Harry.

Fleamont ajeitou a postura. Ele estava roxo. – Desculpe perguntar essas coisas.

\- Tudo bem. – disse Harry. – Como você está?

Fleamont o olhou. - Estou bem.

Harry pôs a mão no ombro de Fleamont. – Está mesmo bem? O que Abraxas fez... aquilo foi imperdoável.

Fleamont concordou com a cabeça. – Eu sei. Vou ter que conviver com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo...não sei. Sabe...aquelas palavras dele...sobre um dia um Potter pertencer a um Malfoy...Eu tenho medo que aquilo fosse uma maldição.

\- E foi. – disse Harry.

Fleamont arregalou os olhos. – O que?!

\- Maldições começam sempre do mesmo jeito. – Disse Harry. – Uma ideia louca que queremos, e que quando nos é negada, tendemos a amaldiçoar.

Fleamont cruzou os braços. – Não aceito isso...não quero que os meus e seus descendentes sejam perseguidos por Malfoys.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Seria bom mesmo, mas vamos pensar que você provavelmente vai instruir sues filhos a não confiarem nos Malfoys. Ele farão o mesmo com os filhos deles e etc...mas ainda assim, um dia quem sabe, vai ter um Potter e um Malfoy apaixonados um pelo outro?

Fleamont pareceu pensativo. - É, mas enquanto puder ser evitado, será.

Harry deu uma batidinha no ombro de Fleamont. – Tudo bem. Espero que não tenha ficado preocupado sobre mim e Tom.

\- Sei lá. – Disse Fleamont. – Nunca fui com a cara dele, mas eu imagino que ele estava interessado em você desde o começo. Pelo jeito que ele olhava para você, ou como ele parecia ser diferente com você por perto. Acredito que ele é ciumento, pois aquele dia que iriamos fazer o trabalho juntos, ele falou comigo na sala e me convenceu a te deixar fazer os trabalhos com ele...ele alegou que não te faria mal. Que você seria bem tratado.

Harry piscou surpreso, mas logo voltou ao normal. Esse era o tipo de coisa Riddle fazia mesmo.

\- O que vai fazer no próximo fim de semana? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Provavelmente mais trabalhos. – disse Harry. – Por que?

\- Vamos a Hogsmead! – Disse Fleamont animado. - Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e visitar a dedos de mel. Podemos ir na Zonko’s também.

Ver Fleamont animado aqueceu o coração de Harry. – Claro, vamos. Você me apresenta esses lugares.

\- Legal! – disse Fleamont. – Vamos logo tomar café. Temos aula depois.

Logo que os dois voltaram para o grande salão, Fleamont foi para mesa da grifinória e Harry rumou para a Sonserina. Logo que Harry se sentou ao lado de Tom, o mesmo não precisou nem abrir a boca, pois Harry já foi explicando o que aconteceu.

Os dias iam se passando normalmente, o que Harry achou estranho. Ele parou de ser tão agressivo, pois por algum motivo as atitudes de Tom não o faziam sentir mais raiva. Pelo contrario. Tom era sempre fofo e gentil, o que fazia o coração de Harry bater rápido demais. Ele gostava de andar de mãos dadas com Harry para todos os lados. Gostava se pedir carinho e que Harry o abraçasse e lhe fizesse um carinho na cabeça. Tom acabava sempre adormecendo nos braços de Harry desse jeito. Durante o yule, Harry mandou uma carta a Henry, perguntando se Tom poderia passar o natal com eles. Henry aceitou de bom grado, principalmente depois de saber que ambos eram almas gêmeas. Tom se sentiu estranho durante o jantar de natal. Henry o recebeu com um abraço apertado, o servindo de uma farta ceia de natal. Naquele momento Tom soube. Aquilo era ter uma família, uma coisa que nunca teve. Harry sentiu isso, e lhe deu um beijo na testa. O próprio Harry não entendia como ele conseguia ser tão amoroso agora. Acreditou que era a história da alma gêmea. A voz em sua cabeça desapareceu. Será que um dia Harry saberia que voz era aquela? Ele não sabia. Harry se esqueceu até de sua emancipação, pois quando os papeis chegaram o mesmo ficou confuso, mas a aceitou de bom grado. Usaria isso um dia. Cada dia que se passava, Harry desistia de ir para o futuro. Ele se lembrava de seus amigos, mas ficar com Tom era diferente. Ele sabia que acabara se apaixonando. Seus amigos conheceriam seu outro eu. Seus pais estariam vivos. Voldemort não existiria e como outro ele estava com Draco, presumia que tudo daria certo no fim.

Como foi tolo.

Faltava três dias para o Ostara. Harry se acordou na madrugada. Tom não estava mais na cama. Harry já havia notado que ele saia no meio da noite, mas acreditava que era para se limpar, afinal, Tom virou uma máquina de sexo que acabava com Harry todas as noites, mas aquela em especial, ele estava demorando a voltar. Harry resolveu se levantar também e, para não levar um esporro, pegou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu. Tom estava no salão comunal da sonserina. Abraxas e um grupo de sonserinos estava com ele. Eles não falavam nada, mas Tom entregou um pergaminho para Abraxas. Seria algum trabalho que Abraxas o pagou para fazer?

\- Você tem certeza? – Questiono Abraxas.

\- Sim.- Disse Tom. – Faça como está ai e vamos conseguir o que queremos.

\- Começamos hoje? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Isso. – Disse Tom. – Depois do café. Eu e Harry vamos para Hogsmead. Aproveitem esse tempo para fazer o que coloquei ai.

\- Faremos isso. – disse Orion.

\- Ótimo. – disse Tom. – Tenho que ir. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Logo que os sonserinos saíram, Harry seguiu Tom. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas iria descobrir. A boca de Harry quase foi ao chão quando viu Tom abrir a entrada da câmara. Ele iria entrar?

\- **_Saia_** _._ – Disse Tom em língua de cobra. – **_Tenho um trabalho para você._**

 _-_ Quem está ai?- Era uma garota de dentro de uma das cabines que disse. – Vá embora!

Harry pensou que Tom iria mandar o basilisco não sair, ou dizer para ela ficar onde estava, mas tudo o que Harry viu foi Tom sorrir. Quando o basilisco surgiu, Harry fechou os olhos instantaneamente. Tudo o que Harry ouviu foi um baque surdo no chão. Ele soube. Alguém morreu.

 **- _Parece que você conseguiu um jantar_** _._ – Disse Tom. – **_Uma nascida trouxa da corvinal. Pode comer_** _._

Harry ficou chocado. Ele não acreditou. Em sua mente, o Tom que ele conheceu começou a se esvair. Ele ouviu o basilisco mastigar, o que quase o fez se encolher em um canto. Logo os barulhos pararam.

 **- _Você vai ir para aquele local na Albania, que lhe falei semana passada_**. – Disse Tom **.- _Fique lá até eu ir te ver em agosto._**

 ** _\- Sim, mestre._** _–_ Disse o basilisco, logo entrando novamente para dentro da câmara.

Quando Harry o ouviu deslizar. Ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade e encarou Tom. O mesmo não o viu, pois estava concentrado vendo a entrada ser fechada. Não havia nem sangue no chão.

Quando Tom se virou, arregalou os olhos vendo Harry parado, olhando para ele. Os olhos verdes de Harry começaram a lacrimejar.

\- Por que? – Questionou Harry.

Tom ficou sério.

\- Eu te pedi...eu havia dito que a condição era de que você nunca matasse ninguém! Só isso. – Disse Harry entre lagrimas.

Tom bufou. – Eu admito, aconteceu.

\- Aconteceu? – Questionou Harry. – Como assim? Você não tentou impedir.

Tom suspirou. – Tudo bem. Eu não desisti de ser Voldemort.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Eu mudei algumas coisas, mas o plano é o mesmo. – Disse Tom. – Ainda quero limpar o nosso mundo da sujeira. Fique comigo Harry. Juntos, seremos imbatíveis. Seja meu lorde e...

\- Não Tom! – Disse Harry.- Esse não é você! Não é o Tom que eu conheci!

\- Ainda sou eu Harry. – Disse Tom. – Mas eu precisei fingir muitas coisas. Fingi que tinha aberto mão dos meus planos. Transei com você para te deixar cansado para não perceber que eu não estava na cama a noite toda. Tente entender Harry. Não posso abrir mão dos meus planos por uma foda .

\- Uma foda? – Questionou Harry, não acreditando. – É isso que sou para você?

Tom ficou quieto por um instante. – Tente entender. Eu tenho planos e você pode fazer parte e...- Tom parou na hora. Ele colocou a mão no peito, sentindo um aperto quase o sufocar.

Harry ficou em silencio. Ele olhou para o chão, logo desviando seu olhar para o corredor. Harry retornou para o dormitório. Ele não acreditou no que acabou de acontecer. Ele tinha aberto mão de tudo para ficar com Tom, mas ele não. Tom não retornou naquela noite, o que Harry se agradeceu, pois estava triste e chorando demais para que alguém o visse. No dia seguinte, Harry nem dormiu. Ele esperava que Tom fosse falar com ele, mas isso não aconteceu. Tom ignorou sua presença até o dia do ostara, onde foi até Harry o chamando para ir, mas Harry não acreditou. Como ele tinha a cara de pau de o pedir. Antes de que Harry o respondesse, Tom disse “tanto faz”, e foi sem ele. Aquilo fez Harry perceber. O amor de Tom também era fingimento. Tudo foi uma mentira. Realmente, Tom Riddle era muito bom em mentir. Naquele momento, Harry tomou uma decisão. Ele iria mandar uma carta a Henry, agradecendo por tudo e informando que ele sairia da escola e que não o procurassem. Ele ficaria bem. Quando estava indo ao corujal, encontrou Fleamont em um corredor. O mesmo estava tentando ler um livro de aritmancia. Harry sorriu para ele e se aproximou. Fleamont percebeu na hora que tinha algo de errado com Harry. Quando ele se aproximou de Harry, o mesmo o abraçou e chorou um pouco em seu ombro. Harry se culpou por estar sendo tão patético, mas Fleamont o abraçou de volta e lhe fez um carinho, tentando acalma-lo.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Fleamont. – O que aconteceu?

Tudo o que Harry disse foi que ele e Tom tinham terminado. Que Tom o considerava só uma foda. Fleamont quis ir socar a cara dele, mas Harry disse que não valia a pena.

\- Eu deveria matar ele. – Disse Fleamont apertando os punhos.

\- Não faça nada. – Disse Harry em meio a soluços. – Me prometa.

Mesmo relutante, Fleamont concordou com a cabeça. O momento que Harry não queria que chegasse, acabou chegando. Ele abraçou Fleamont com força.

\- Fleamont...- disse Harry como um sussurro. – Eu quero que seja feliz.

Fleamont piscou confuso.

\- Eu quero que sempre consiga tudo o que sempre deseja. – Disse Harry. – Não vou estar lá por você, mas quero que saiba que sempre vou me lembrar de você.

\- Por que está dizendo isso Harry? – Questionou Fleamont.

\- Não posso mais ficar com ele...- Disse Harry. – Se um dia alguém vier te perguntar sobre mim...diga que eu fiquei em paz...e que não vou voltar.

Fleamont queria falar alguma coisa, mas Harry cobriu sua boca. – Não fale nada. Eu posso acabar mudando de ideia...me prometa que vai fazer o que te pedi.

Pequenas lagrimas escorreram do rosto de Fleamont. – Eu prometo.

Ambos deram um último abraço apertado. Harry sorriu para ele e saiu dali, levando a carta consigo. Logo que a coruja partiu, Harry voltou ao dormitório. Todos o olharam. Era notável que Harry estava mal. Ele foi até seu quarto e pegou tudo o que era seu. O vira tempo de Abraxas, que Tom havia dado a Harry, para que ele fizesse seus estudos sobre o tempo, ainda estava ali. Harry vestiu uma roupa simples. Ele pegou sua capa e seus dois vira tempo, destruindo as demais roupas e sapatos. O quarto ficou apenas como se tudo estivesse guardado. Harry escondeu a capa e os vira tempo em suas vestes, logo saindo do dormitório, indo para o salão comunal. Abraxas estava sentado em uma poltrona, lendo um livro de herbologia quando Harry passou. Abraxas o olhou e percebeu que o mesmo não estava bem. Antes de falar qualquer coisa, Harry parou em sua frente e logo se virou para ele. Os olhos verdes inchados de tanto chorar eram estranhos. Abraxas nunca tinha visto Harry chorar na vida.

\- Boa sorte com sua maldição Malfoy. – Disse Harry. – Eu só espero que seus descendentes não machuquem os de Fleamont como você o machucou.

Harry saiu dali as pressas, nem esperando para ver se Abraxas iria responder alguma coisa.

Na torre de astronomia, Harry já estava com o vira tempo e sua capa. Era tarde da noite. Harry estava com sua cabeça a milhão. Ele realmente havia se apaixonado por Tom, mas tudo o que lhe sobrou daquele sentimento foi dor. Harry ainda estava chorando, enquanto olhava as estrelas. Ele não se moveu, mesmo quando ouviu alguém subir as escadas. Era Tom. O mesmo subiu as escadas e se deparou com Harry.

\- Já está tarde. – Disse Tom. – Tem sorte de ter sido eu a te encontrar. Volte para o dormitório da sonserina.

Harry permaneceu quieto encarando as estrelas.

Tom bufou cansado, revirando os olhos. – Sei que está chateado. Eu vou ser Voldemort. Você como minha alma gêmea deveria entender isso e ficar do meu lado.

\- Não sou sua alma gêmea...- Disse Harry. – Sou só uma foda, se lembra?

Tom suspirou. – Não tenho tempo para essa discussão. Volte para o dormitório.

\- E quando você vai ter tempo? – Questionou Harry, com seus olhos lacrimejando. – Eu te dei uma chance...eu nem acreditei no começo, mas você me fez me apaixonar por você...eu acreditei que você poderia ser outra pessoa. Acreditei que ficaríamos juntos e...

\- Sentimentos são fraqueza. – Disse Tom. - Podemos ficar juntos, mas nada meloso como estava sendo. Havia momentos que eu odiava estar fingindo.

Harry não acreditou. – Todo esse tempo com você...não significou nada?

Tom ficou quieto por um momento. - Eu sobrevivi sem você todos esses anos. Posso sobreviver o resto deles sem você. Sei sobre ser uma alma gêmea, mas podemos ter nosso espaço. Tenho um objetivo na vida, diferente de você. Fique do meu lado, ou saia do meu caminho.

\- Acha que se arrependeria do que fez e disse para mim? – Questionou Harry.

\- Nunca. – Disse Tom. – É a verdade. Sobre isso eu não estou mentindo. Eu não posso ser o seu príncipe encantado. Eu não tenho tempo a perder com essa idiotice. Tenho que fazer a minha ronda. Não me importune com sentimentalismo de novo.

Harry sorriu triste. - Não se preocupe...eu nunca mais vou te incomodar de novo.

Tom deu as costas para descer as escadas. – Volte para o dormitório.

– Tom..- Disse Harry.

Tom parou na escada, ainda de costas.

\- Se você soubesse que hoje seria a última vez...acha que teria sido diferente?

Tom ficou quieto por um momento. - Não. – Disse Tom, voltando a descer as escadas.

\- Adeus Tom...- Harry disse como um sussurro, ativando o vira tempo logo em seguida.

Continua...


	15. 1995 - Parte 1

Quando tudo parou de girar, Harry caiu no chão. O vira tempo virou pó. Harry caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto chorava. Chorou muito. Seu peito doía demais. Já estava de noite. Harry teria problemas se fosse pego fora da cama, mas ele não estava ligando para isso.

\- Potter? – Questionou uma voz. – Você voltou?

Harry ergueu os olhos para ver Draco a sua frente. O mesmo parecia chocado. Harry permaneceu onde estava. Continuava chorando.

Draco olhou para os lados. – Você não pode ficar aqui Potter. Já está tarde. Tem sorte de eu ser monitor e...

\- E o que Malfoy? - Questionou Harry se levantando irritado. – Não vai descontar todos os pontos da grifinória por isso? Vamos, eu sei que é o que você quer.

Draco ficou quieto, ainda olhando chocado para Harry. – Por que está chorando?

Harry mordeu os lábios. – Não é da sua conta. Pelo visto tudo voltou ao normal.

\- Menos você. – Disse Draco.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry sem entender.

\- Eu te conheço desde o primeiro ano. – Disse Draco. - Mas eu nunca te vi chorar.

\- É culpa sua! – Disse Harry. – Não faz ideia do que eu passei...

Draco ficou quieto por um momento. – Você voltou. Está tudo certo.

\- Ah, está? – Questionou Harry, tentando engolir o choro. - Só se for para você! Francamente vocês Malfoys... são um pesadelo na vida dos Potter.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas que sorte, que isso acaba em mim. – Disse Harry, encarando o chão.

\- Como assim, acaba em você? – Questionou Draco sem entender.

\- Não sabe, é? Seu avô, Abraxas, jurou que um dia um Potter iria pertencer a um Malfoy. - Disse Harry. – Ele gostava de meu avô Fleamont. Provavelmente instigou seu pai a ficar com o meu. Que bom que você me odeia, assim me poupa o trabalho de eu ter que me afastar de você.

Draco ficou quieto, mas parecia chocado.

\- Antes que isso continue, a linhagem dos Potter vai acabar em mim. – Disse Harry. – Não terei descendentes.

\- Meu avô te fez algo? – Questionou Draco. – Por isso você está chorando?

\- Esqueça Malfoy. – Disse Harry, se levantando. – Já que não vai me tirar pontos, me deixe voltar para meu dormitório.

\- Espere Potter. – Disse Draco. – Olha para você. Não pode voltar desse jeito. Eu sei que te fiz algo ruim... não sei o que aconteceu lá, mas podemos conversar, não?

\- Me deixa em paz, Malfoy. – Disse Harry. - A última coisa que eu quero agora, é você nos meus ouvidos.

\- Potter! – Berrou Draco segurando Harry pelos ombros. – Se você for pego fora da cama, vai estar com problemas... Deixa eu te ajudar, ok?

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Já ajudou o bastante.

Harry pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu de lá. Draco não estava tão surpreso. Ele já tinha se deparado com isso em seu terceiro ano, mas o que mais o estava incomodando foi a expressão chorosa de Harry. Draco nunca viu Harry chorar em vida. Não importava a situação que Harry ficava. Ele nunca chorou. Seja lá o que for que aconteceu, Draco se sentia culpado.

Harry voltou para a torre da Grifinória. Ele se deitou, mas não havia sono. Ele tinha medo de dormir e sonhar com Tom. Na manhã seguinte, Harry Se levantou e foi tomar café. Nada parecia ter mudado. Hermione notou o inchaço nos olhos de Harry, mas o mesmo disse que foi de uma noite mal dormida. Harry sentiu sua nuca arder. Olhando para trás, percebeu que Draco o encarava. Harry não ligou. Tinha mais o que fazer. As aulas foram tranquilas. No almoço, Harry foi ao banheiro e por intuito acabou indo no banheiro onde a câmara ficava. Ao entrar, ficou encarando a entrada da câmara. Ele ainda podia ouvir o barulho do basilisco mastigando em sua mente. Ele sabia que o basilisco não havia encolhido direto. Ainda podia ouvir os ossos e carne sendo partidos. Dando a volta, foi parado no meio do caminho por Draco e seus dois capangas.

\- Esse é o banheiro feminino Potter. – Disse Draco.

Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas.

\- Veio para me mandar para o passado e novo, Malfoy?- Questionou Harry.- Eu ficarei feliz em terminar o que comecei com seu avô.

O sorriso na cara dos meninos desapareceu.

\- Saiam daqui. – Disse Draco. – Vigiem as portas. Ninguém entra.

Crabbe e Goyle concordaram e logo saíram dali. Draco encarou Harry por uns minutos, logo o encarando de cima abaixo.

\- O que aconteceu lá? – Questionou Draco. – Eu nasci, então você não fez nada com o meu avô...e que história era aquela de meu avô gostar do seu? Como conseguiu voltar? O que te fez chorar?

Harry revirou os olhos para sair do banheiro, mas Draco o segurou. – Potter, estou falando com você.

Naquele momento Harry arregalou os olhos. Tinha algo errado com Draco. Ele parecia bem mais auto confiante do que Harry se lembrava. Tinha mais coragem pelo menos.

\- Me solte Malfoy.- Disse Harry.- Eu já te bati antes, e posso fazer de novo.

\- Me bateu? - Questionou Draco arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Não se faça de desentendido. – disse Harry. – Você me provoca desde o nosso primeiro ano. Sempre enchendo meu saco. Se lembra? Ontem, você me mandou para o passado. Eu havia te dado uma surra por suas brincadeiras de mal gosto. Eu estava puto e você ainda veio me incomodar. Eu estourei e te espanquei. Você se vingou me mandando para o passado e...

\- Mas do que é que você está falando? – Questionou Draco arregalando os olhos. – Você nunca me bateu.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Tá, agora eu que estou confuso. – disse Draco. – Você nunca foi com a minha cara. Tudo culpa do Weasley, mas não quer dizer que eu não queria ser seu amigo de verdade. Rejeição dói Potter. Por isso te provocava, mas nunca fiz isso quando via que você estava mal. Você nunca me agrediu. Você que ficou irritado pelo que eu falei para a Granger e roubou meu vira tempo, dizendo que iria se vingar de mim e logo desapareceu. Foi uma hora antes de eu te encontrar na torre de astronomia e...

Harry arregalou os olhos. Sua cabeça estava a milhão. Havia uma possibilidade de uma mudança no futuro, ele sabia. Seu outro eu deveria ter sumido com Harry retornando. Haviam perguntas que Harry precisava de respostas.

\- Malfoy...você...conhece Voldemort? – Questionou Harry.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. – Quem é esse?

\- Não...- Disse Harry.- Você ta brincando, né? Olha para a minha testa. Ele me deu essa cicatriz e...

\- Que cicatriz? – Questionou Draco.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele se soltou de Draco e foi para uma das pias, logo se olhando no espelho, arregalando os olhos surpreso. Sua cicatriz havia desaparecido.

Ele passou a mão na testa várias vezes, mas a antiga fenda já não mais estava lá.

Voldemort nunca existiu? O que aconteceu com Tom?

\- Potter? – Questionou Draco. – O que andou acontecendo com você?

Harry respirou fundo e encarou Draco. – Eu não sou o mesmo Harry James Potter que você conheceu.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não? – O olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Ok, então. Ainda assim, não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Você não precisa saber. – Disse Harry. – Aquilo é passado.

Harry saiu dali, indo direto a sala de Dumbledore. O mesmo ficou surpreso quando viu Harry, mas o olhou por um momento.

\- Então, você voltou. – disse Dumbledore.

\- Sabia? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sim, eu tive que esperar você ir e voltar. – disse Dumbledore. – Imagino que as coisas mudaram do seu antigo ponto de vista.

\- Sim, mudou. – Disse Harry. – Muita coisa.

\- Presumo que queira saber o que aconteceu com Tom? – questionou Dumbledore.

Harry queria, mas a dor em seu peito o fez lembrar que não valia a pena. – Não quero. Espero nunca mais ouvir sobre ele.

Dumbledore foi até Harry. – Tem algo que eu preciso te contar, Harry...Depois que você sumiu...muitos acharam que você estava morto e...

\- Eu morri ontem, professor. – disse Harry. – Eles estavam certos.

\- Mas, o Tom, ele...

\- Professor, não fale sobre ele. Não quero saber dele. – Disse Harry. – Ele fez uma escolha, e eu fiz a minha. Ele me disse que sobreviveu todos aqueles anos sem mim, e que sobreviveria o resto deles sem. Isso foi tudo o que ele precisou me dizer para eu saber que não queria saber mais dele.

Dumbledore ficou em silencio por um momento. – Tudo bem...mas se quiser saber o que aconteceu durante seu desaparecimento... – Dumbledore estendeu para ele um livro de registros da escola. – Pode ler aqui.

\- Não quero saber. – disse Harry se afastando. – Só vim aqui para saber de tudo o que não envolve ele.

Dumbledore suspirou. – Acredito que poucas coisas mudaram.

\- Eu espero mesmo que sim. – disse Harry. – Vamos começar. Meus pais?

\- James Potter e Lilian Potter estão vivos. – Disse Dumbledore.

Harry sorriu. Ao menos uma notícia boa naquele dia. – Existe algum lorde das trevas?

\- Não. – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Harry. – Sirius Black?

\- Seu padrinho está vivo e bem. – Disse Dumbledore. – Mora perto de vocês, em Godric’s Hollow.

\- Isso está perfeito! – Disse Harry. – Nada de ruim aconteceu.

O olhar frio que Dumbledore lhe lançou o fez pensar o contrário. – Acha mesmo?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Harry. – Depois de ter o meu coração partido, ao menos eu recebi boas noticias. Não moro com os Dursleys. Isso já é uma benção.

Dumbledore suspirou. – Eu sei que não quer...mas logo vai querer olhar esses registros.

\- Porque eu faria isso? – Questionou Harry.

\- Porque algo sempre muda. – Disse Dumbledore.

Harry contragosto pegou o livro que Dumbledore lhe deu, logo saindo da sala. Ele o guardou em seu malão e logo retornou para as aulas. Poções foi uma coisa estranha. Snape não pegou no pé de Harry em nenhum momento. Nem mesmo o olhou torto e seco, como sempre o fizera. Foi muito estranho. Mesmo quando Harry foi um completo desastre, Snape apenas disse para ele se esforçar mais. Transfiguração foi a mesmice de sempre, mas os trabalhos ainda eram cruéis. Harry pegou alguns deles e foi fazer na biblioteca. Ele se sentou em uma das mesas e começou a fazer o de transfiguração. Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que Harry começara, mas ainda não conseguiu fazer metade do trabalho. Encarou a pilha de trabalhos que ainda tinha que fazer. Bufou irritado.

\- Se Tom estivesse aqui, isso já teria acabado. - Disse Harry involuntariamente, logo arregalando os olhos. – Não... Eu não falei isso...

\- Quem é Tom? – Questionou uma voz atrás de si.

Quando Harry se virou, deu de cara com Draco. O mesmo o encarava, sereno.

\- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – Disse Harry, voltando a fazer o trabalho.

\- Quer uma ajuda? – Questionou Draco.- Eu já fiz os meus.

\- E para que? – Disse Harry. – Vai querer me sabotar, não é?

Draco se sentou ao lado de Harry e o encarou. – Porque acha que eu quero o seu mal? Toda hora me acusa dessas coisas, como se eu te odiasse.

Harry piscou confuso. – E não odeia?

\- Não. – Disse Draco. – Eu nunca te odiei. Como eu te falei antes, tentei ser seu amigo, mas graças ao Weasley você me olhou torto. Se tivesse vindo para a Sonserina, você e eu teríamos nos tornado bons amigos.

Harry ponderou um pouco, mas logo voltou para os seu trabalho. – Já dei uma chance a alguém antes...foi perda de tempo.

Draco pareceu pensativo por um momento. - Então, que tal fazermos um pacto, ou voto?

Harry o olhou. – O que?

\- Se um de nós quebrarmos a promessa, deverá ser punido. – Disse Draco. – Eu acho justo.- Draco estendeu a mão para Harry. – Eu, Draco Malfoy, prometo ser seu amigo e não lhe fazer mal, por querer o seu mal. Se eu quebrar essa promessa, que eu nunca tenha filhos e que minha linhagem acabe em mim.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Não acredito que disse isso.

Draco sorriu. Harry pensou um pouco. Talvez ele devesse ter feito algo assim com Tom. Harry apertou a mão de Draco. – Ok, então.

Uma aura se formou em volta das mãos deles. Estava feito. Draco pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas logo sorriu.

\- Então, posso te ajudar com os trabalhos Harry? – disse Draco. – Posso te chamar de Harry?

Harry sorriu. – Claro que pode, Draco.

Draco abriu um grande sorriso. – Vamos começar pelo que você já está fazendo.

Com o passar dos dias, Harry percebeu que Draco era bem simpático, e que os sonserinos de seu ano não eram tão perversos assim. Era apenas um bloquei que Harry tinha por ter rejeitado a amizade de Draco, e por ser um grifinório. Hermione e Ron pareciam atônicos as novas amizades de Harry, mas o mesmo disse que não tinha com o que se preocuparem. Estava acostumado a ter sonserinos ao seu redor, por isso nem ligou. Era comum ele e os sonserinos jogarem snap explosivo antes do jantar. Depois da jogatina, era hora da janta, onde Harry se despediu e foi para a mesa da grifinória. Hermione e Ron ficaram o encarando sérios. Quando retornavam para o dormitório, Harry era bombardeado de perguntas. Hermione e Ron não estavam acreditando que Harry estava com Draco e seus amigos. A ideia era absurda para eles, mas Harry disse que estava tudo bem. Estar com Draco, por muitas vezes, fazia Harry esquecer a dor que carregava no peito, o que ele se agradecia, mas sentia no fundo de seu coração, uma vontade desesperada de saber o que aconteceu com Tom. Em um típico dia, Harry foi para ir jogar com Draco e os demais, porém apenas Draco foi jogar, pois os demais ainda tinham trabalho para fazer. Draco quis jogar nos jardins, aproveitando o restinho do sol da tarde, o que Harry não reclamou. Ele ainda gostava de ir nos jardins. Chegando lá, ambos se sentaram na grama para jogar, mas logo Harry notou que Draco não havia trazido as cartas.

\- Ué? Não trouxe as cartas? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não, na verdade. – Disse Draco. – Tem algo que eu quero falar com você...

\- Fale então. – disse Harry.

\- É complicado. – Disse Draco. – Estou me sentindo pressionado...bom, você não se sente obrigado a ser meu amigo, né?

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Por que essa pergunta?

\- Ah...- Draco pareceu nervoso. – Curiosidade, afinal você anda passando mais tempo comigo do que com seus amigos da Grifinória.

Era verdade. Harry nunca parou para pensar nisso. – É verdade. Se quiser, posso ficar menos tempo com vocês, e ficar mais com eles.

Draco fez um beiço. – Eu não disse nada disso. Apenas comentei. Thomas estava preocupado que eu estivesse no seu pé.

\- Thomas? – Harry questionou.

\- Sim. – Disse Draco. - Seu primo as vezes acha que eu vou te fazer alguma maldade.

\- Primo? – Questionou Harry de olhos arregalados.

\- Ainda não aceitou muito bem ele como parte da sua família? – Questionou Draco. – Logo ele vai se formar, então não sei se você vai continuar a ver ele. Eu até estou feliz. Ele me da arrepios. Apesar de vocês dois terem os mesmos olhos...os dele são mais...sei lá. Frios eu acho.

Harry estava sem palavras. Ele tinha um primo que estudava em Hogwarts? James teve irmãos?

\- Harry? – questionou Draco. – Tudo bem?

\- Ah... sim. – Disse Harry. – Estava pensando em outra coisa...

\- Seria no tal “Tom”? – Questionou Draco.

Harry olhou para Draco de olhos arregalados, mas olho o olhou sério. – Não quero que mencione essa pessoa. Ele é só uma mancha na minha vida.

Draco ficou quieto por um momento, mas logo fez um cafuné em Harry. – Tudo bem. Nunca mais falarei dessa pessoa de novo.

Ao sentir o seu cabelo ser afagado, Harry se lembrou de Tom. Ele sempre gostava quando Harry lhe fazia um carinho assim. Sua expressão ficou dura. Gostava, ou era outra mentira?

\- Melhor irmos. – Disse Draco. – Já está tarde.

Harry concordou e ambos retornaram para o castelo. Indo dormir, Harry ficou tentado a olhar o livro que Dumbledore lhe deu. Ele, no entanto, sentiu aquela dor no peito. Não, ele não o faria. Apesar de não saber o que levou Tom a não ser Voldemort, Harry queria, e não queria, saber o que se deu com ele. Provavelmente ele se tornou outra coisa em outro lugar. Harry foi dormir, mas começou a ouvir uma voz familiar na sua mente.

_O basilisco está vivo..._

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que? Não pode ser...

_Alguém o está acordando..._

_-_ Como sabe? – Sussurrou Harry em sua mente.

_Eu sinto a magia...vai, rápido!_

Harry deu um pulo da cama, pegando sua capa de invisibilidade. Como o basilisco poderia estar vivo? Harry o matou no segundo ano. Logo Harry se lembra, sem Voldemort, talvez não existisse diário de Tom Riddle. Então quem estaria abrindo a câmara? Seria Tom? Harry entrou silenciosamente no banheiro. Haviam barreiras, mas Harry as rompeu e entrou. Na hora em que ele viu alguma coisa se arrastar, ele fechou os olhos imediatamente.

\- Quem está ai? – Questionou uma voz.

Harry percebeu que era um rapaz que falava. Tinha uma voz suave, mas imponente.

\- Sei que tem alguém aqui. – Disse ele. – Apareça, ou meu basilisco vai te matar.

Harry ficou assustado, mas ainda de olhos fechados, tirou a capa de si. Houve um silencio, mas logo Harry ouviu passos se aproximarem de si.

\- Ah...é só você Harry. – Disse ele, logo sibilando algo que Harry não entendeu.

A voz dele não era familiar, então Harry não o conhecia, mas parecia que ele o conhecia, e que não estava preocupado em Harry estar ali.

Novamente teve o barulho de algo grande se arrastando, mas foi para longe. Harry ouviu o rapaz sibilar mais alguma coisa, logo ouviu o barulho que seria da entrada da câmara se fechando.

\- Pronto, eu já fechei a entrada. – Disse ele. – Pode abrir os olhos.

Quando Harry os abriu, viu um rapaz que nunca havia visto na vida. Ele vestia as vestes da Sonserina, possuindo um broche de monitor. Era alto, de cabelos negros, um pouco compridos, mas arrumados para trás, um rosto bonito e olhos verdes, como os de Harry.

\- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora Harry? – Questionou ele.

\- Ah...eu não sei...- Disse Harry. – Só sei que acabei aqui.

\- Você está bem? – Questionou ele, tocando a testa de Harry. – Não parece estar com febre.

\- O que faz aqui? – Questionou Harry.- O basilisco...iria machucar alguém?

\- Ficou louco? – Questionou ele. – Não, eu só trago comida para ele uma vez na semana. O pobrezinho ficou anos sem comer, se lembra? Senti pena comecei a trazer comida. Você me ajudou algumas vezes, com essa sua capa. Lembro que você ficou surpreso quando o viu pela primeira vez. Ele gostou de você. Me disse que já sentiu o seu cheiro antes, o que eu achei estranho já que eu sou da parte da família que é ofidioglota, e que você jamais conseguiria abrir a câmara e...

\- Somos parentes? – Questionou Harry em choque. – Ofidioglotas na família?

\- Mas é claro que somos primo! – Disse ele bufando irritado. – Eu sei, eu sei, nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas somos Potter e...

\- Meu pai teve irmãos? – Questionou Harry em choque.

\- Que? O tio James? – O garoto o olhou intrigado. – Não que eu sabia.

\- E você é filho de quem?

O garoto o olhou sério, dos pés a cabeça, logo apontando a varinha para ele. – Revelio!

Nada aconteceu. O garoto o olhou de olhos arregalados. - É você mesmo...então...o que aconteceu? Tomou alguma poção estranha?

Harry precisou pensar rápido. – Ah...não, eu só estou meio perdido ultimamente. Desculpe. Esses trabalhos estão me deixando louco.

\- Soube que Draco te ajudou. – Disse ele. – Ele me disse que você ta meio esquecido... Bom, meu pai Harrison Potter, é primo de James, então somos primos distantes, já que meu avô, Harry Potter era um primo distante do seu e....

\- Pare. – Disse Harry de olhos arregalados. – Seu avô...Era Harry Potter?

\- Sim, o primeiro. – Disse ele, olhando para o chão. - Você recebeu o nome dele, pois Fleamont insistiu para o seu pai e...

Harry correu. Correu muito. Foi até o dormitório da grifinória, pegando o livro e correndo para a sala de Dumbledore. Como se já esperasse por Harry, Dumbledore estava sentado em sua mesa, com a porta aberta. Harry entrou sem bater. Deixou a capa cair no chão e o olhou de olhos arregalados.

\- Encontrei um rapaz na entrada da câmara...- Disse Harry.

\- Sim, o jovem Thomas Potter. – Disse Dumbledore. – Seu neto.

Harry expressou horror em seu rosto. – Neto? Como assim neto?

\- Harrison Potter, pai de Thomas, é seu filho. – Disse Dumbledore. – O filho que Tom carregava quando você desapareceu.

Continua...


	16. 1943

Tom estava descendo as escadas quando sentiu seu peito apertar com tanta força, que quase o jogou no chão. Ele se agarrou no corrimão da escada, para não cair. Piscou confuso, sem entender o que aconteceu. Será que tinha acontecido algo com Harry? Tom subiu as escadas novamente, mas Harry não estava mais lá. Talvez tenha descido invisível para Tom não o ver chorar. Respirou fundo e seguiu descendo as escadas. Talvez ele estivesse chateado, mas não iria ligar para isso agora. Ainda falaria com Harry em outro momento. Logo que sua ronda acabou, retornou para o dormitório. Parou na frente da porta de Harry. Talvez ele ainda não estivesse dormindo, mas precisava ver se o mesmo já estava deitado, pois o aperto em seu peito continuou. Abrindo a porta, acendeu a luz, mas o quarto estava vazio. Tom estranhou, mas presumiu que Harry teve que se esgueirar pelos corredores, e que talvez demorasse mais. Deixou uma carta, informando que eles conversariam melhor no dia seguinte, logo saindo do quarto e indo para o seu. Na manhã seguinte, Tom se levantou cedo e foi tomar café. Com o tempo os sonserinos começaram a chegar, mas Harry não estava entre eles. Tom imaginou que Harry estaria dormindo, pois estava muito tarde quando ele deve ter chegado. Na primeira aula de poções, Slughorn notou a ausência de Harry.

\- O Sr. Potter não vem hoje? – questionou Slughorn. – Por acaso ele está na enfermaria?

Tom suspirou. – Acredito que ele esteja dormindo. Eu encontrei com ele na torre de astronomia a noite. Disse a ele que já era tarde, e que ele deveria voltar ao dormitório.

\- Eu não sei, não Riddle.- Disse Armin. – Eu fiquei fazendo trabalho até tarde da noite ontem. Vi o Harry sair a tarde, mas ele não retornou. Pelo menos não até a hora que eu fui dormir.

\- Se ele ficou até tarde por ai, vai ter que ser responsabilizado. – Disse Slughorn. – Mas antes de tudo, precisam ver onde ele está.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. Logo que as aulas terminaram, Tom foi até o dormitório e entrou no quarto de Harry. O quarto ainda estava vazio. A carta permanecia onde Riddle deixou. Tom sentiu que tinha algo de errado. Talvez Harry tenha sido pego e levou uma detenção? E se ele realmente estiver na enfermaria? Tom não perdeu tempo e foi verificar, descobrindo que Harry nunca foi para a enfermaria e nem estava cumprindo detenção. Tom pediu a seus seguidores para verem se conseguiam alguma pista de onde Harry estava, mas não importa para onde iam, o que os demais falavam era que viram Harry apenas no dia anterior. Agora Tom estava ficando mais preocupado. Em seu último recurso, procurou Fleamont. O mesmo estava com Septimus na biblioteca. Tom chegou com seus seguidores, mas Abraxas foi para o outro lado.

\- Sr. Potter, podemos conversar? – Questionou Tom. – É algo bem sério.

Fleamont o encarou por um momento. – O que quer?

\- Você viu o Harry? – Questionou Tom. – Ele não voltou para o dormitório ontem. Não apareceu hoje para o café e nem para a aula. Procuramos ele por todo o castelo. Sabe de alguma coisa?

Fleamont se levantou da mesa e olhou nos olhos de Tom. – Está sentindo falta da foda, Riddle?

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Tom fechou os punhos. – Então vocês conversaram.

\- Oh, sim. – Disse Fleamont. – Conversei com Harry ontem. Ele me contou as coisas horríveis que você disse para ele...de como você pariu o coração dele... faz ideia de como o machucou?

Tom ficou sério. Ele olhou para o chão, e logo para Fleamont. – Sim, eu sei.

\- Então, como você nunca ligou para ele, faça o favor de parar de procurar. – Disse Fleamont, com pequenas lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos. – Ele me disse que não poderia mais ficar com você e...- Fleamont suspirou, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Que se um dia alguém viesse perguntar sobre ele para mim, era para eu dizer que ele ficou em paz...e que não vai voltar.

Tom fechou os punhos com força. O aperto em seu peito só cresceu. Ele se sentiu sufocar. – Onde ele está?

Fleamont o olhou com nojo. – Mesmo que eu soubesse, eu nunca diria para você. Vamos Septimus. Temos que continuar aquele trabalho de herbologia.

Quando Fleamont foi passar pelos sonserinos, Abraxas se pôs na frente de Fleamont. O mesmo o olhou com raiva.

\- Saia da frente, Malfoy. – Disse Fleamont.

\- A última vez que eu vi Harry...ele me disse uma coisa. – Disse Abraxas, percebendo que chamou a atenção de Fleamont e Tom. – Que ele esperava que meus descendentes nunca machuquem os seus...Eu te prometo. Isso nunca vai acontecer. O que eu te fiz...não vai acontecer com seus descentes. Eu te prometo. Um Malfoy jamais vai machucar um Potter.

Fleamont o olhou sério, mas logo encarou o chão. – Obrigado. – Disse, continuando a caminhar para longe.

Tom não estava aceitando aquilo muito bem, mas decidiu que o melhor seria esperar. Ele ia todos os dias aos jardins, onde Harry sempre gostava de ir, independente da situação, achando que ele poderia aparecer ali, mas ele nunca apareceu. Já faziam duas semanas do sumiço de Harry. Henry Potter foi convocado, mas apresentou uma carta de Harry onde o mesmo afirmava que iria sumir logo e se despedindo dele. Ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido, e Tom fora assombrado pelas últimas frases que ouviu Harry dizer.

_“- Não sou sua alma gêmea...Sou só uma foda, se lembra? ”_

_“- Eu te dei uma chance...eu nem acreditei no começo, mas você me fez me apaixonar por você...eu acreditei que você poderia ser outra pessoa. Acreditei que ficaríamos juntos e...”_

Tom se virou para um lado da cama tentando dormir.

_“ - Todo esse tempo com você...não significou nada? ”_

_“- Acha que se arrependeria do que fez e disse para mim? ”_

Tom se virou para o outro lado da cama.

_“ - Não se preocupe...eu nunca mais vou te incomodar de novo. ”_

_“ –Tom...”_

Tom se virou de barriga para cima e ficou encarando o teto.

_“ Se você soubesse que hoje seria a última vez...acha que teria sido diferente? ”_

Tom pressionou o travesseiro contra seus ouvidos.

_“ Seria a última vez...”_

_“ Ultima vez...”_

_“ Teria sido diferente? ”_

Tom se remexeu na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Pegou uma das poções para dormir sem sonhos que tinha e a tomou, mas vomitou logo em seguida. Ele achou que era devido a estar tão estressado esses dias. Ele sentia culpa? Tom não sabia, mas queria ignorar. Conforme os dias se passavam, Tom começou a perceber que a ausência de Harry realmente o estava adoecendo. Quando penteava seus cabelos, lembrava do toque de Harry, lhe fazendo um carinho, que Tom sempre gostava, e que seria um dos toques que não mais sentiria. Quando passava nos jardins, se lembrava de Harry e ele de mãos dadas, podendo até ver eles mesmos caminhando juntos e rindo de alguma coisa idiota. Ele disse coisas horríveis a Harry, e sabia que ele era o errado. Não deveria ter dito o que disse. O próprio Tom não sabia o porquê, mas mesmo antes de Harry sumir, enquanto estavam juntos, Tom sentia que tinha algo de errado. Sentia coisas estranhas acontecendo com si, e a mudança de humor era uma dessas coisas. Talvez ele falou sem pensar por causa disso. Seus planos eram diferentes, mas não conseguiu explicar a Harry. Agora ele não tinha mais Harry, e isso o estava deixando louco. Ele se sentia sozinho, como nunca se sentiu antes. No almoço, mal conseguiu comer. Abraxas e os demais perceberam que seu lorde estava mal. Dumbledore, após Harry desaparecer, ficou observando Tom de longe, para ver sua reação. Ele não sabia como eles iriam ficar, agora que estavam separados. No meio da aula de poções, Tom sentiu um enjoo forte ao preparar uma poção. Ele vomitou tanto que foi levado para a enfermaria. Dumbledore estava conversando com Bedley quando viu Tom entrar com Slughorn.

\- É melhor se deitar, Sr. Riddle. – Disse Slughorn.

Tom o fez sem nem pensar duas vezes. Estava exausto.

\- O que aconteceu? - Questionou Bedley.

\- O Sr. Riddle vomitou muito na aula. – Disse Slughorn. – Seus colegas me avisaram que ele passa mal de vez enquanto.

Berdley suspirou. – Vou fazer uns exames nele. Tente relaxar Sr. Riddle.

Bedley pegou sua varinha e começou a murmurar feitiços, mas logo arregalou os olhos ao passar a varinha pelo abdômen de Riddle.

\- Ah, Sr. Riddle....- Disse Bedley nervoso. – Se importa de se eu levantar sua camisa para ver seu abdômen?

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Tom.

Logo que Bedley levantou a camisa de Tom, todos puderam ver um volume quase invisível no abdome de Tom.

\- O que é isso? – Questionou Slughorn ao notar o pequeno volume.

\- Sr. Riddle...- Disse Bedley. – O senhor teve relações sexuais...com a sua alma gêmea?

Todos olharam para Tom.

\- Sim, eu tive. – Disse Tom, sem nenhuma vergonha. – Era algo natural.

\- O senhor era o passivo? – Questionou Bedley.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

\- Usavam proteção? –Questionou Bedley.

\- Não... – Questionou Tom. – Não tínhamos doenças assim e...

\- O senhor está gravido. – Disse Bedley, vendo os olhos dos demais se arregalarem. – De pouco mais de um mês.

\- O que? – Questionou Tom sem entender. – Não posso estar grávido...não tomei a poção para engravidar e...

\- Não é necessário quando são almas gêmeas. – Disse Bedley. – O senhor engravidou naturalmente. O mesmo poderia ter acontecido com Harry se ele fosse o passivo.

Houve um breve silencio na enfermaria. Bedley o olhou por um instante, logo suspirando e indo até seu escritório, logo trazendo um pequeno vidrinho.

\- Se quiser abortar...- Disse ele estendendo o vidro a Tom. – Tome isso.

Todos olharam para Bedley.

\- Mas que absurdo! – Disse Slughorn. – Abortar uma criança inocente?

\- Tom é um estudante. – Disse Bedley. – Ele tem uma vida pela frente. Uma criança sem um dos pais...As condições de vida do Sr. Riddle... são precárias. Ele poderia ter a criança e a deixar para a adoção, caso não queira abortar. Você tem tempo para pensar Sr. Riddle. Vou te dar poções para te fazerem se sentir melhor. O que o senhor está sentindo agora, é perfeitamente normal para alguém no seu estado.

Tom estava em choque. Ele estava grávido? Passou a mãos em seu abdomem, sentindo o pequeno volume. Havia uma vida crescendo dentro de si. Depois das poções, Tom se sentiu melhor, mas foi dispensado das aulas para descansar. Abraxas percebeu que tinha algo errado, indo falar com Tom para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo. Quando entrou no quarto, o mesmo estava deitado, encarando o vidrinho que Bedley lhe deu.

\- Não deveria entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater. – Disse Tom.

\- Queria ver como você estava. – Disse Abraxas. – Estamos preocupados com você e...por que está segurando uma poção de aborto?

Tom o olhou. – Como saber que poção é essa?

\- Já vi antes. – Disse Abraxas. – Vi muitos filhos mestiços serem abortados com ela.

Tom voltou a encarar o vidrinho. – Filhos mestiços ein...

\- Você...está gravido? – Questionou Abraxas. – Do Harry?

Tom ficou em silencio, mas logo concordou com a cabeça. Abraxas mordeu os lábios, mas logo respirou fundo.

\- Certo, sabe quando ele vai nascer? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Não parei para pensar nisso. – Disse Tom. – Não sei se devo ter ele.

Abraxas arregalou os olhos. – Quer abortar? Por isso está com esse vidrinho?

\- Estou pensando o que vai ser melhor para ele. – Disse Tom. – Não tenho mais o pai dele e...

\- O fato de você ser mestiço, viver em um orfanato e ser pobre te incomoda, é isso? – Questionou Abraxas.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Achou que eu não sabia? – Questionou Abraxas. – Eu sempre soube. Não liguei para isso, afinal você puxou o lado puro do sangue. Se o problema é dinheiro, lugar ou o que for... eu banco, mas tenha essa criança. Daremos tudo do bom e do melhor para ela.

Tom arregalou os olhos surpreso. Abraxas o seguia, mesmo sabendo tudo sobre si. – Não é assim que funciona Malfoy...

\- Eu sei que se Harry soubesse que você estava grávido, ele nunca teria ido embora. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Acha isso? – Questionou Tom.

\- Sim. – Disse Abraxas. – Pode dizer o que quiser dos Potter. Que são violentos e cabeças duras, mas eles são fieis e leais. Se preocupam com a família. Tem muito amor para dar...Se Harry soubesse, independente do que você o fizesse, ou o chamasse...eu sei que ele estaria aqui, com você.

Tom encarou o chão por um momento. – Eu acho que ele não voltaria...eu acho que não vou ter essa criança. Ela me impediria de seguir com nosso plano e...

\- Eu acho que deveria mandar esse plano para o inferno. – Disse Abraxas. – Esqueça isso. Se começarmos a pensar dessa forma, vamos terminar com descendentes tendo que praticar endogamia e nossas linhagem iriam desaparecer. Podemos pensar em outra forma. Em criar um mundo melhor para essa criança...mas se não quiser ficar com ela...de a luz, e me deixe com ela.

Tom o olhou sério. – Nunca te daria essa criança.

\- Eu não criaria ela. – Disse Abraxas. – Não mereço isso. Eu a daria para quem a cuidaria com amor e carinho. Que a protegeria com a própria vida. Os Potter.

Tom ficou sério e se levantou da cama. Sua aura pesava ao redor. – Essa criança terá a linhagem direta de Salazar Sonserina. Acha mesmo que aqueles grifinório cuidariam bem dele?

\- Sim. – Disse Abraxas. – Essa criança tem uma parte sua, é verdade...mas tem uma parte de Harry também. Foi feita com amor por parte dele, eu sei...mas acredito que não de você.

Tom ficou sério. Era obvio que ele também amava Harry, mas não sabia como expressar algo que nunca teve antes.

\- Você está muito ousado, Malfoy. – Disse Tom. – Se esqueceu do que eu sou capaz de fazer?

\- Meu amor por Fleamont é maior do que o meu medo por você. - Disse Abraxas. – Não vou permitir que machuque essa criança. Tenha ela. Deixa-a com os Potter. Ele tem o mesmo sangue de Harry, mesmo tendo o seu. Já que não vai ser um pai para ele, de a quem vai ser.

\- Essa criança é minha. – Disse Tom. – Se eu a tiver, será criada por mim.

Abraxas fechou os punhos. – Então me deixe te ajudar. Vou comprar uma casa boa para você. Com elfos domésticos. Vou dar dinheiro para tudo o que precisar e...

\- Está querendo barganhar comigo Malfoy? – Questionou Tom. – Acha que farei essa criança ficar o com seu, ou sua filha?

\- Não. – Disse Abraxas. – Só quero fazer o que eu puder para proteger um descendente Potter. Seja lá o que for que aconteceu com Harry, essa criança foi tudo o que sobrou dele.

Tom ficou quieto por um momento, mas logo se deitou na cama novamente. - Você tem razão. Disse alisando a própria barriga. - Vou ter essa criança e vou criar ela, mas ninguém pode saber que você está me ajudando.

Abraxas concordou com a cabeça. – Tem a minha palavra.

Tom jogou o pequeno vidrinho fora. Ele não mais precisaria daquilo, pois havia tomado sua decisão. Conforme os meses passavam, a barriga de Tom começou a crescer. Ele fazia exames semanais, para garantir que seu filho estava se desenvolvendo bem. Quando os sonserinos descobriram sobre a gravidez de Tom, começaram a dar a ele vários presentes. Walburga e Druella eram as mais empolgadas, dando roupinhas para a o bebê. No quinto mês, Tom soube que era um menino, o que impeliu a dar um nome, mas ele escolheu para dar no dia de seu nascimento, como aconteceu com ele.

Durante as férias, Abraxas levou Tom para uma casa de campo em Deddington A casa tinha três elfos domésticos, que cuidavam de sua manutenção, e Tom passaria a morar ali. No dia 13 de Outubro, Tom sentiu uma dor aguda em seu pélvis, o alertando que estava na hora. Slughorn e Abraxas o ajudaram a ir para a enfermaria no meio da madrugada. O parto era diferente do de uma mulher. Tom teve que ser submetidos a feitiços no corpo para que a criança tivesse um caminho mais fácil para sair. Depois de alguns minutos de dor, um choro foi ouvido na enfermaria. Tom tinha dado a luz. Bedley colocou o bebê em um pequeno cobertor e o entregou para Tom, que o pegou com todo o cuidado do mundo, logo o colocando em seu colo para o observar. O pequeno em seus braços já havia aberto os olhos, e estava quietinho olhando para Tom. Tom sorriu no mesmo instante. Seu pequeno tinha cabelos revoltados e os olhos iguais aos de Harry.

\- Já sabe que nome vai dar a ele? – Questionou Bedley.

Tom pensou um pouco, logo voltando a olhar para o seu pequeno. – Seu nome será Harrison. – disse, pensando mais um pouco. – Harrison Potter.

\- O que acontece agora? – questionou Abraxas. – Tom continuará estudando?

\- O certo seria Tom parar os estudos e cuidar da criança. – Disse Bedley.

\- Tom agora já pode ser emancipado. – disse Slughorn. – Vou mandar uma carta ao ministério para antecipar os documentos.

\- Eu vou continuar estudando. – Disse Tom. – Vai ser difícil, mas vou conseguir.

Bedley concordou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem. Enquanto você tem aula, pode deixar ele comigo na enfermaria.

Tom agradeceu, e foi compelido a descansar. As magias usadas nele, esgotaram seu corpo de várias formas. Seu filho foi posto em um pequeno berço a seu lado. Ele permanecia quietinho, olhando ao redor, curioso. Tom não achou que fosse conseguir dormir, mas estava exausto e acabou dormindo. No meio da noite, Tom ouviu um choro baixinho, logo se acordando, mas seu filho já não mais estava no berço a seu lado. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele olhou para frente, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida. Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira, com o pequeno no colo. O bebê parou de chorar, enquanto Harry brincava com as mãozinhas do mesmo.

\- Oi Harrison. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Eu sou o Harry. Sou seu pai.

O pequeno estava segurando um dos dedos de Harry, parecendo feliz em brincar.

\- Harry...- disse Tom como um sussurro.

Harry olhou para Tom por um momento. O mesmo parecia exausto. Estava escabelado e pálido, mas logo se voltou ao pequeno em seu colo, começando ao ninar.

\- Vai dormir Tom. – Disse Harry.

\- Harry...é você mesmo? – Questionou Tom, dando um sorriso. – Você voltou...

\- Por pouco tempo. – disse Harry. - Quando eu soube que você estava grávido, eu pensei muito antes de voltar, afinal eu era só uma foda.

Tom mordeu os lábios, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Harry se levantou da cadeira, com o pequeno Harrison adormecido em seus braços.

\- Sei que eu não sou importante para você, porém o filho é meu também, e sei que ele atrapalharia você, por isso decidi levar ele comigo.

\- O que? – Questionou Tom arregalando os olhos. – Não...

\- Você não pode amar Riddle. – disse Harry. – Exatamente como eu te disse aquele dia, nessa enfermaria. Talvez você não machucasse essa criança por ela ter o seu sangue, mas imagino que vai por suas ideias doentes na mente dele, e isso eu não posso deixar. E se ele for oco como você?

Tom tentou se levantar, mas sentiu suas pernas bambearem, o fazendo cair no chão. Ainda estava fraco pelo parto. Ficou de joelhos encarando Harry.

\- Não leve ele. – disse Tom. – Já fui castigado com o seu sumiço.

\- Castigado? – Questionou Harry sem entender. - Pelo que eu me lembre, você disse que estaria muito bem sem mim. Não foi o que você disse?

\- Me desculpe. – disse Tom. – Por favor, vamos conversar...

\- Desculpas só valem quando realmente se arrepende, Riddle. – Disse Harry. – E pelo que eu saiba, pedir desculpas não traz ninguém de volta, ou você pediu desculpas e aquela menina voltou a vida?

Tom sentiu uma dor em seu abdômen. Foi tão forte que ele se encolheu.

\- Não...por favor...- Disse Tom. – Não leve ele...Nada vai acontecer...meu plano acabou...Não vou mais ser Lord Voldemort...

\- Isso é um deja vú? – Questionou Harry. - Posso jurar que já ouvi isso antes.

\- Eu juro...- Disse Tom apertando seu abdômen. – Juro pela minha vida.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. Ele olhou para o pequeno em seus braços, logo encarando Tom.

\- Melhor você voltar para a cama. – Disse Harry.- Você está péssimo.

Tom não se moveu. Harry colocou o pequeno no berço, e Harry pegou Tom no colo, o deitando na cama. Quando Harry se virou, sentiu sua roupa ser segurada por Tom.

\- Fique comigo. – Disse Tom. – Não me deixe sozinho de novo...por favor...

Harry se virou para Tom, suspirando. Ele colocou Tom mais para o lado da cama, se deitando ao seu lado, e o abraçando como o fazia. – Não vou a lugar algum. Vou ficar com vocês.

Pequenas lagrimas escorreram dos olhos de Tom, enquanto ele abraçava Harry. – Senti tanto a sua falta...

\- Estou aqui. – Disse Harry, lhe fazendo um carinho nos cabelos. – Estou aqui com você.

Tom ainda estava exausto, e não demorou a adormecer sentindo o cheiro de Harry. Harry afagava os cabelos do mesmo, dando beijos na sua testa. Quando percebeu que Tom adormeceu, pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço no abdomem de Tom, logo guardando sua varinha.

\- Agora não vai mais ter hemorragia. – Disse Harry. – Queria poder te contar o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter voltado, mas com você acordado não daria...

Harry olhou seu filho adormecido ao lado deles, sorrindo. Ele era tão fofinho.

Logo olhou para Tom e lhe deu mais um beijo na testa do mesmo. - Se eu soubesse que você teria morrido dando a luz ao nosso filho, eu jamais teria partido.

Continua...


End file.
